Blood Viper
by AkaKage
Summary: Timi was pretty normal, right up until this mysterious woman appeared, sending her into the world of One Piece and demanding she becomes an assassin. She's absolutely fine with it, but the only problem is that she got turned into a child and sent 14 years into the past to Doflamingo and his crew. Only trusting Law and Corazon, she will have to do what she can to be the best.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Timi was sitting at the back of the bus leaning up against the window, on her way home from a long day at college. Being worn out from early mornings and late night plus all the work, she was slowly drifting off to sleep. When the bus made a sharp turn, she banged her head on the window, startling her awake as she looked around and rubbed her eyes. She recognised where she was so she just leaned back in her seat waiting out the long journey.

Finally arriving at home, Timi got on with her usual routine of talking to her family, having dinner and taking a warm shower. After that she took refuge in her warm room, working on making a cosplay that one of her friends asked her to do. She was on a fashion and textiles course and made her own costumes.

She rubbed her chocolate brown eyes as she yawned and ran her fingers through her short brown hair with blond highlights. Being an insomniac workaholic, she was up until 3 in the morning working on the costume. Finally putting her sewing needle down, she slipped out of her clothes and into bed, snuggling into her warm blankets for some well needed rest.

Not even half an hour later as she struggled to fall asleep, a shadowy figure appeared out of thin air in her room. She stared at it for a few seconds stunned, then just tried to ignore it, thinking it might be just her imagination again.

"Timi." it called her name in a deep and calm female's voice. Timi could only stare at her wide eyed and a little freaked out.

"Become my assassin." she said stepping closer to Timi's bed as she tensed up and pulled her covers closer.

"W-what?" Timi stuttered in a quiet and scared voice as she looked up confused at the mysterious woman clad in black.

"You have every potential to become an assassin. You just need training. I will send you to a world where you have the opportunity you need and I'll give you power." the woman explained, her voice softening as she noticed Timi's unease. At the woman's words, Timi calmed down a little and looked her over. She was a little taller than an average woman, other than that she could only see her black cloak.

"A different world? What kind of power?" she asked curiously. Timi sat up slowly, pulling the covers with her, she still didn't know what to think of this woman.

"Blood Magic. It's a curse and takes quite a bit of time to master, but I know you can do it." she smiled through her voice.

"What does it do?" Timi asked now completely drawn in and curious as she talked with ease.

"A burgundy tattoo of a snake will appear on your right arm after casting the curse. It will allow you to manipulate blood. Not only your own but other people's as well. At first it will take a lot of energy to use but in time you will be accustomed to it so you will be able to freely use it." she said walking up to the bed and sat down beside Timi.

"Awesome. But why are you giving me this power? And how does thins even exist?" Timi asked fascinated, already loving the idea of the power.

"I see something in you, something strong. With the right influence you can become something amazing. It's best not to question the magic though. Come on." she said standing up and gesturing for Timi to follow along.

"I wanted to go to a different world for so long." she said happily with her blankets wrapped around her. She went to her closet and got dressed. She thought about her family and her friends, it made her sad to leave them like this but she was very tired of living in this uneventful and boring world. They will get over it, she thought and brightened up, excited for the adventures ahead of her. She didn't quite trust the woman but this was her ticket out of here, she just hoped it wasn't a dream.

"You ready?" the woman asked. Timi just gave an exited nod and the world around her went black.

. . .

North Blue – Spider Miles (16 years prior to Dressrosa arc)

The Donquixote Pirates were casually having a meal in a restaurant they took over. Everyone was talking merrily and eating, not paying much attention to their surroundings. They only took notice when the black shadow morphed into the shape of a child out of thin air and dropped on the floor at the foot of the table.

They were all silent for a few seconds, stunned at what they just witnessed. As they looked at the unconscious body alarmed, Doflamingo ordered some of his men to check if the kid was dead or not. The child was wearing a black tank top and brown/red three quarter length trousers with burgundy converse, with short, straight blood red hair that covered the kid's right eye. The kid was quite the thin child with a burgundy tattoo of a snake on it's right arm. They mistook the child as a little boy and curiously whispered about what just happened.

As they started to shake his shoulders, he slowly opened his silvery grey eyes. They were staring at him for a minute as he stared back in dumbfoundment. Realising his situation, he jumped up and got into a fighting stance by reflex, ready for what they might throw at him. By the pure blood lust in his eyes, they dubbed him dangerous and held him down.

"No! Let go!" he cried trying to escape frantically. He struggled for no avail until he began panicking, he bit one of them drawing blood.

With a cry, his sclera (the white bit of the eyes) turned black and he was suddenly quiet and very calm. The guys jumped away from him in fear as the rest of the Donquixote family watched curiously.

The red haired kid looked at the guy who was bleeding and lifted his right hand with the snake tattoo on it. With his palm facing the guy, he glared at him. The blood twitched and in an instant it floated off his body as everyone watched wide eyes and surprised.

Twirling his fingers, the blood cut the guy's wrist clean off in a sharp slashing motion as he screaming in agony. With more blood that spilled out, he made it move and slashed at the guys who tried to hold him down, killing every one of them and leaving the Donquixote family stunned and impressed.

"I don't . . . like being man handled." he said out of breath as his eyes turned back to normal and he collapsed, banging his head on the floor.

Corazon looked at the unconscious boy with worry for his older brother's plans for him. While little 10 year old Law just looked at him shocked.

What was he and how did he posses such power? Was it a Devil Fruit? Where did he come from?Questions like these and more ran through most people's heads.

Smirking, Doflamingo ordered for the boy's wounds to be treated and the mess to be cleaned up.

. . .

The next time the child awoke, he found himself in a bed with his head in bandages.

"Wha? Where am I?" he asked as he sat up sleepily and slowly as he was regaining his strength.

There was no one in the room, so he took the time to look himself over.

 _ _'What is this body? Why am I so small?'__ Timi asked herself as she jumped off the bed and walked to the mirror she spotted on the wall. (that's right, the red haired boy is actually a girl and it's Timi)

Her eyes widened at her reflection. Her brown hair now red and her brown eyes silver. From a 19 year old, she was turned into a 9 year old. But even for a kid she was quite tall, witch was totally opposite to her old body.

 _ _'What happened to me?'__ she thought, holding her head in disbelief but remembered the woman clad in black. Spotting her new tattoo, she stared at it in fascination. There was a snake head on the back of her right hand with its tongue out and eyes showing, its body was made up of big dots swirling around and up her lower arm, ending at the inside of her elbow. She always found tattoos fascinating and loved them so she was happy about the snake.

 _ _'It must have been that shady woman who did this to me. What am I supposed to do now?'__ _she thought but_ before she could start freaking out more, Doflamingo entered the room.

"I see you're awake now." he grinned and sat down on the bed, gesturing for Timi to join him.

She got over the slight shock of seeing him and backed away a little. Timi was an Otaku and One Piece was one of her favourites, so she knew quite a few things. Including that this man was bad news.

"Where am I?" she asked sceptically, deciding not to waste time with meaningless chat.

"Fufufu, don't be afraid, I don't bite." he laughed as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Answer my question." she asked again with confidence she didn't know she had, glaring as he came closer to her.

"We're on Spider Miles in the North Blue. Now, what's your name?" he said crouching down beside her. She stepped out from between him and the wall and walked to the bed. Trying to stay as far away from his reach as possible, although she knew that he could very well control her with his Devil Fruit power.

"It's Timi. North Blue huh? How long ago was it that the Pirate King died?" she asked sitting down. Might as well try to figure out where she is in the time line to make her job easier.

"My name's Doflamingo Donquixote. He died seven years ago. Why do you ask?" the flamingo asked grinning.

 _ _'Seven years? The story starts 21 years after his death so I'm 14 years in the past now. Great. What am I supposed to do?'__ she thought starting to panic again.

"You listening to me boy?" Mingo asked waving his hand in front of her face and made her jump.

 _ _'He thinks I'm a guy? I can use that to my advantage, who knows what he might do if he knew my real gender? I'll play it safe.'__ she smirked. (Timi will be addressed as a 'he' when she's in disguise and as a 'she' when she isn't)

"Are you bi-polar by any chance kid?" he asked sitting down beside him.

"Maybe." Timi said grinning up at him.

"You seem like a smart one. Join my crew." Mingo said reaching out a hand, grinning at Timi.

"What's in it for me?" he asked sceptically, ignoring the hand.

"You'll be under my protection and I can teach you how to fight." he smiled reassuringly.

"I wanna be an assassin. Can you make that happen?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I can. You're smart, I'm sure you will learn quite quickly." Mingo stood up with a grin on his face.

"Yup. But I **will** leave if I feel like it, I don't wanna be tied down to anything and definitely not **you**." Timi said getting up himself.

"We'll see about that. By the way, I'm curious. What was that power you used to kill my men?" he asked smirking.

"A curse." Timi said and walked to the door.

Mingo showed Timi around, told him about the rules and introduced him to the crew.

Seeing Law, he was quite surprised. He didn't think he would be here. That made him decide to stay and learn with him.

. . .

Having a bit of an idea of what to do, Timi started to train. He went running everyday, sparred with some crew members and learnt the basics. He practised some gymnastics as well; like walking on his hands, back flips, front flips, cartwheels etc. He also noticed a change in his body; it was a lot more durable than it was before he got here and could go longer with more energy. He could also remember a bunch of stuff perfectly, where as before he had a really bad memory all together.

Focusing more on training than socialising, he avoided any contact with Baby 5 and Buffalo on instinct. Timi talked to Law every now and then though, he was learning medicine so he could one day become a great doctor. But because Timi's antisocial behaviour, many of the crew picked on him and ended up in a fight but that only helped him with experience.

He had to share a room with Law as they both arrived to the crew a week apart. They stayed out of each other's way but lately he's been acting a bit weird, depressed almost.

. . .

Timi got back from her training for the day and after a nice shower, went to his shared room where he found Law hunched over a book, looking upset.

"Hey Law, What's up?" Timi asked, sitting on his bed.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." he replied without even glancing at Timi, sounding a bit annoyed to be interrupted.

"When are you ever? You need to get your head out of the gutter and cheer up." Timi said annoyed, standing up and walked up to Law.

"What?" Law asked annoyed, glaring at him.

"I get it that you have Amber Lead Syndrome and I respect that it's nothing to sneeze at, but there's more to life than just a sickness. Instead of being depressed over how little you have left of life, how bout you try living a little. Stop worrying and get it together." Timi said crossing his arms confidentially.

"How bout you mind your own business? You know nothing!" Law shouted angrily. Timi just smirked and randomly started to sing. (cause why not? Song- Kick it up a notch from Starship by Starkid)

"You gotta kick it up a notch  
If you're ever gonna reach your goal  
You can't sit around and watch  
Your destiny is in your control  
Go ahead and, kick it up a notch  
If your life is at a level too low  
There's no attempt, that you can botch  
When all you gotta do is just give it a go  
But then again, what do I know?" he sang as Law just sat there watching him dumbfounded.  
"What I see right there  
Is a prisoner  
Who's sitting on top of the key!  
So kick it up a notch  
If you ever wanna be  
Free." Timi smirked as Law looked like he was thinking it through a little bit.

"You will find a cure, I know you will, but not if you just sit here and cry over it. Take control and make it happen." he said grinning.

"What can **I** do?" Law asked with desperation in his voice.

"All you gotta do is  
Kick it up a notch  
To dig yourself outta this hole  
You wanna cure this sickness?  
Then you gotta give that dice a role  
Kick it up a notch  
What's the point of less when there's more?  
When opportunity knocks on your door  
You let him in and then ya settle the score!

Life is short  
So before it's over  
Take a chance and think it through  
You better kick it up a notch." he finished singing and pulled his chair beside Law's.

"I guess I have to be stronger and pull through huh?" Law asked smiling a little at the younger male disguised female. He may be random as hell but he knows how to cheer people up.

"That's the spirit." Timi smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's the spirit." Timi smirked.

"I will try harder to become the best doctor there ever was." Law said smiling.

"When the opportunity strikes, we will take it. Until then, we'll stay here and do what we can." Timi said with a reassuring smile.

"Why are you helping me?" Law asked.

"Cause I want to." Timi said sticking his tongue out.

"Ok, then why do you hide that your a girl?" Law asked with a smirk.

As Timi's eyes widened, he pounced on Law, knocking him to the floor with his hands at his throat.

"How do you know about that?" he asked in a dark tone, not strangling Law but holding him so that if he so chooses he can do damage.

"I saw when you changed once but you didn't notice me so I didn't say anything." he tried to explain before Timi hurt him.

"Keep it a secret or I'll kill you." he growled, then jumped off him.

"I will." Law said and ran to his bed. He still had a few questions he wanted to ask the younger girl, but he thought it was best not to at the moment. Timi was an unpredictable time bomb, it was best to keep to her good side.

After that night, the two stuck together and got on surprisingly well actually. It was just annoying how the flamingo tried to get info out of Timi about his powers. Of course he just brushed him off or ignored him.

Other than Law, Timi tried to befriend Corazon. The flamingo's younger brother, who everyone thought was a monster. He saw under his facade though, Timi could sense the good in him and so he tried to talk to him, even told him about his plans to leave.

"Morning Corazon." Timi smiled as he sat down beside him, who only gave a small nod. His presistence paid off a bit, he used to be mean and throw him about along with glares.

"How long are you planning on chewing on that cancer stick of yours?" Timi asked in a bored tone, referring to his cigarette.

"Leave him be Timi, there's no point in trying to reason with an idiot." Law said from beside him.

Timi pouted but with a quick movement, took the cigarette and jumped off his chair. Taking a puff of it, he started to cough.

"Blegh, what do you like in this? It's gross." he said with his tongue out in disgust.

Walking up to him, Corazon snatched his cigarette back and hit Timi upside the head, then sat back down.

"Ouch. What was that for you big meanie?" Timi whined glaring at him as he grinned amused.

"Timi. Letter for you." a crew member said, handing said item to him.

Curious as to what it may be, Timi opened it and started reading the letter.

 _'Hello Timi, it's me, the one who sent you to this world._

 _I'm writing to explain a couple of things. I'm sure you're very confused._

 _Lets see. You are no longer human, that's why you have a lot more stamina, also the reason why your sixth sense is a lot more active and of course your sharp memory._

 _Concerning your age, I did it cause I felt like it, so deal with it._

 _The issue with your magic being that if you use it, you will pass out in 10 minutes is only temporary. If you keep training, that will stop and there will be no time boundary, but it will still take energy. As you may have noticed already, you can control not only your own but other people's and animal's blood as well. You can shape it and create objects out of it as well as make a clone of yourself and change its appearance. This you will learn by practising._

 _Good luck with your training and become an amazing assassin for me._

 _Love Bec'_ Timi read the letter in his head.

 _'Not human? She must still be around. I need to look for her.'_ he thought and ran to the window to look around. Spotting the mysterious woman on a rooftop, he decided to chase after 'Bec'.

"I'll be back in a bit." he said to Law and jumped out of the window.

Being on the 3rd floor, he had quite a drop. Taking out a knife and cutting his left palm, he dropped his blood into a barrel of water under him. Doing a swiping motion with his hand, the water jumped to beneath his feet and moulded into a flat oval shape that he used to surf through the air with.

"Timi!" Law yelled alarmed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later. I have some business to take care of." he yelled back then took off after Bec, who by now disappeared.

Timi was flying around in the air, trying to spot her again but for no avail. It was like she got swallowed up by the earth or something and he was running out of time. His powers will shut off in a bout a minute, so he thought it would be best to land somewhere. The unfortunate thing was that he was in the shady part of town at the moment and that spelled trouble however he looked at it.

He managed to turn his powers off before he passed out but it still had quite the affect on him as not much of his energy was left.

Walking out of the alley that he landed in, he tried to find the way back home.

Not even taking two steps, he was surrounded by some rough looking guys.

"Can I help you guys?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"You one of Donquixote's runts?" a muscle head asked, glaring down at him.

"No, you must be mistaking me for someone else." he smiled and tried to walk away.

"Not so fast kid." another guy pushed him back and not having much energy left, he fell on his butt.

"Rude." Timi grumbled under his breath as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"We heard about a cursed brat that killed 5 guys without breaking a sweat." said a really muscular one.

"Kid with a snake tattoo." said another.

"There's no hiding it kid, its you." the leader looking one said smirking as they all looked at him with blood lust in their eyes.

"Well shit." he cursed and ran back into the alley.

They quickly caught up to him and as much as he tried fighting back, he hardly had any energy left. They beat the crap out of him, with several bruises on his arms, ribs, stomach, side of mouth, and legs.

"Let's decorate him." one of them said as they held Timi down and he pulled a knife out.

"No! Let me go!" Timi yelled but no one listened. They cut him up and left light wounds all over his body, ones that wont even scar but still bled quite a bit. Then they went for his shoulder. Stabbing the knife deep into his right shoulder and dragging it down to his chest. The only thing Timi could do was scream in pain, he didn't let himself cry, no, not for these thugs.

"Shut up!" the leader yelled, grabbing him by the throat and dragging him to the near by lake. He threw Timi in and as he tried to get out, he stepped on his stomach to keep him below water. Trying to struggle did no good, he couldn't even move the guy's foot an inch.

 _'Is this it? Is this how I will die?'_ he thought as his lungs filled with water and the side of his vision started to darken.

The thugs were all laughing and enjoyed tormenting the helpless child. But what they didn't notice, was the man that ran towards them with determination in his eyes.

Pulling out a flintlock pistol, he shot at them and beat the crap out of them for trying to kill the child.

The man pulled Timi out of the water just in time and managed to get all the water out of his lungs.

Timi coughed frantically, trying to get his breath back. Looking up at his saviour, his eyes widened as it was the least person he had expected to help him.

"Co . . . Corazon. . ." Timi said surprised with a weak voice. He only smiled down at him reassuringly and picked him up, so Timi's head could rest on his right shoulder.

"I'm glad I arrived in time. You alright?" Corazon asked as he headed back. At this point Timi wasn't even surprised that he can talk, so he just nodded.

"You were very brave. I'm proud of you." he said as Timi just nodded again trying to hold back his tears. Truth be told, he might have a 19 year old's mind but what he just went through was terrifying.

"Hey, its ok to cry, I wont tell anyone that you did." Corazon said rubbing his back and Timi burst out crying, with hot tears running down his face and he held onto his black fluffy coat like his life depended on it.

By the time they got back, he stopped crying but had lost a lot of blood and was shivering really badly with soaked through clothes.

"What happened?" Mingo asked alarmed as he spotted the two entering the room.

"Timi!" Law shouted worriedly and ran up to them. Corazon somehow managed to tell them what happened without speaking and gave Timi to Doc, the crew's doctor.

He took him into the infirmary and Law followed closely behind.

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Law asked as Doc put the still barely conscious Timi on one of the beds.

"Of course he will be." Doc went to get the supplies to patch him up.

"Hey what happened? Why'd you run off like that earlier?" Law asked Timi and he turned to him, smiling with blood still everywhere on him.

"I got into a little trouble is all. Don't worry though, I'll be fine." he said grinning, but winced in pain.

"You're obviously not okay, you idiot." Law yelled angrily at him.

"Move aside kid." Doc ordered shooing Law away, but he only ran to the other side of the bed.

As Doc put out all his supplies, Timi tried to get up.

"Oy, oy. Where'd you think you're going? You need medical attention." Doc growled pushing him back down.

"Argh, not from you. Let go of me." Timi growled out, giving him a death glare.

After a moment of hesitation, Doc pushed him back down again and went to grab something. Getting angry and fed up, Timi grabbed a scalpel and stabbed it into Doc's hand, then got up as he screamed in pain.

"I don't need a filthy doctor's help. I'll just sleep it off." Timi growled stumbling towards the door.

"Why you little!" Doc shouted angrily, getting ready to strike him but Law kicked him in the leg, sending him toppling over and hit his head on the edge of the bed and passed out. Grabbing a first aid kit, Law grabbed Timi's hand and ran to their room.

When they got there, Law slammed and locked the door, pushing Timi on his bed before he passed out.

"How reckless can you get? You're gonna be punished for that and you're already in such a sorry state as it is! What were you thinking?" Law whisper yelled at him in rage.

"Just shut up and fix me, will ya?" Timi said and let him do his work. Luckily he only had surface wounds and bruises, although Law had to stitch up the wound on his shoulder and bandage most of his body up because of the condition he was in.

"There, now stay in bed for the next few days and rest." he ordered the half conscious girl.

"Of course, doctor's orders right?" Timi said weakly smiling until she finally passed out.

. . .

Not all that long after, Timi woke up screaming as he had a nightmare of the things that happened earlier that day.

"Hey, hey. Its ok, it was just a dream." Law ran up to him to calm him down and Corazon sat down on his bed with a worried expression. Soon his breathing calmed and he looked up at Corazon in wonder after thanking Law.

"He came here cause he was worried about you. He said that Doc is really mad at you but Doflamingo ignored his complaining." Law explained as Corazon grinned at them.

"I see. Thanks for saving my life." Timi smiled up at him gratefully and he smiled back, ruffling his hair.

Corazon left shortly after and Law went to bed as well, ordering Timi to sleep.

. . .

 **'What you did today was pathetic and you call yourself an assassin? Pfft, you couldn't even take care of those low life thugs.'** _said a voice that sounded like two voices speaking at the same time, but definitely Timi's voice._

" _What? Who are you?" Timi asked confused. He was floating in a red space, most likely a dream he thought._

 **'I'm you. Well your split personality. Your little stunt today awoke me. You can call me T though'** _it said in a sadistic tone._

" _What do you want from me?"_ Timi asked scared but all she was met with was insane laughter then she woke up, covered in cold sweat.

"What. . .was that?" Timi asked himself.

 **'Don't worry, you'll be seeing me around.'** T laughed in his head, making Timi jump.

"No! Get out of my head!" he yelled, griping his head and shaking it.

"Huh? Timi? What's wrong?" Law asked sleepily as he got woken up by the commotion.

"Uh. . .just a bad dream, don't worry." he said and with a nod Law went back to sleep.

 _'He worries about me as it is, I don't wanna trouble him further. I'm sure I'll be fine. Yeah.'_ he thought to himself, trying to reassure that everything's gonna be fine and tried to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next couple of nights, Timi could hardly sleep because of the mental harassment he was receiving from T.

Law never let him leave his bed either, saying that he needed the rest and Corazon checked up on him daily as well.

He wasn't doing so well to be honest. Not only did T haunt him at night but in the day when he was left alone as well. He needed to tell someone about this or he'll go insane.

"Hey. Can I talk to you guys? I trust you, so I can tell you this right?" Timi asked a little embarrassed, but Law and Corazon just smiled at him and sat down near him. Corazon in a chair beside his bed and Law on the bed beside him.

"Go ahead. What you say, stays between us." Law said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I um. . . you know how I haven't been able to sleep all that much recently?" he asked looking at his hands.

"That's understandable. The attack might have traumatized you." Law explained.

"No, no." he said shaking his head.

"That's not it. Ever since that night. . . a voice . . .appeared in my head and it wont go away." he finally said it and held his head in pain.

"It said it's name is T and it wont leave me alone cause I awakened it when I nearly died back then." they looked at him quite surprised as they didn't expect this, but tried to help him none the less.

"That near death experience might have triggered schizophrenia." Law said looking at him with pity in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I want it gone." Timi cried clutching his head.

"Hey, it'll be fine, we're here for you." Law said as Corazon sat on the bed and pulled Timi in his lap.

"At least when I'm around people, T doesn't bug me." he said leaning his head on Corazon's chest.

"That's a start, how bout you sleep beside me? Maybe that will make T quiet down." Law suggested.

"I'd like that, thank you. What would I do without you two?" Timi grinned happily.

From then on, the two slept beside each other and to Timi's surprise, it kept T at bay, though it did appear when he was on his own.

They believed it was schizophrenia, until that one day when T decided to show itself.

"Wow, its been a year since we joined, huh?" Timi asked in wonder as he sat on Law's desk, while he studied.

"Yup. Thinking about it, it doesn't seem like such a long time, does it?" he asked smiling up at Timi.

"Nope. I managed to master the basics of hand to hand combat now so I wanna focus on my agility." he said grinning as Corazon entered their room.

"Hey Cora." Timi smiled. He started using this new nickname not that long ago. The blond waved and sat on one of the beds as Timi ran up to him and sat beside him.

 **'I wanna show them that you don't have schizophrenia and that I'm very much real.'** T said surprising Timi, but all he did was nod. Recently Timi has gotten used to T's presence and after it explained it wanted no harm for him, he didn't mind it so much anymore.

Jumping off the bed and standing in the middle of the room, he got their attention.

"I've became accustomed to T's presence and I now know that it's very much real. It wants to prove to you two that too." Timi said and as he finished the last word, he looked at the floor, his hair covering his eyes. As the air around him shifted, his hair turned from blood red to raven black and as he looked up, his silver eyes turned crimson red.

Both Law and Corazon looked at him surprised.

" **Why hello there."** said T in his double voice. He put one foot behind the other and one arm over his stomach and bowed.

" **I'm sure Timi mentioned me before. Don't worry though, I mean you no harm."** he said smirking.

"How is this possible? How did your hair and eye change colour?" Law asked freaking out a little bit. T gave off quite a bit of blood lust and just made them uneasy.

" **If you haven't noticed before, we're not exactly human. We don't know what we are but meh, who cares as long as we get to kill people?"** T said referring to Timi as well and laughed like a maniac.

"Your insane. Give Timi back!" Law yelled pointing at T and waved his arm at it.

" **Timi's asleep. You can only get rid of me if 'he's' awake. And that, you can only accomplish with blinding me and feeding me something sweet, cause unlike Timi I don't have such a giant sweet tooth. See? I'm nice. I even told you how to get rid of me temporarily."** T said smirking at them.

Without hesitating, Corazon pounced on him holding him down by wrapping an arm around his chest, trapping T's arms as his back faced his chest and covered his eyes with his hand. Law grabbed a lollipop and unwrapping it, shoved it into his mouth. They watched surprised as his hair turned back from being black to the usual red colour.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Timi asked trying to move Corazon's hand. He sighed relieved and put him down.

"What happened? Did T hurt anyone?" he asked.

"No. But, wow. He was creepy." Law said as Timi took out the lollipop in his mouth and looked at it curiously, but just shrugged and popped it back in.

"He told us how to get rid of him and your hair and eye changed colour when he was here." Law explained.

"Huh. Interesting." Timi said in thought. Corazon just ruffled his hair and left to do some work.

. . .

Within a week, he was completely healed, except the wound on his shoulder that was taking slightly longer as it was a deep wound.

By now he was allowed to move, so he went to have breakfast with everyone else.

"You! You will pay for what you've done to me!" Doc shouted as he grabbed Timi on the back of his shirt and lobbed him across the floor, making him hit his head and bleed.

"Leave Timi be!" Law shouted as he tried to hold Doc back from hurting him. Everyone just watched as they didn't want to get involved. They already thought that Timi was a monster.

Doc kicked Law in the stomach and he fell to his knees clutching it in pain.

"Law!" Timi yelled alarmed and in that moment T decided to come out. His hair changed black and eyes red.

Standing up and grabbing a fork, T smirked at Doc who stepped back in fear.

" **You shouldn't have done that."** he said in a sadistic voice as blood lust radiated off him in waves.

As fast as lightning, T jumped on the guy and stabbed the fork into his neck. Doc fell backwards with T still on his chest.

T laughed like a maniac as Doc chocked on his own blood and sprayed blood everywhere.

" **You should know better than to hurt what is ours."** T said with a smirk before he died.

Corazon quickly blocked his eyesight by putting his hand over them and Law put a lollipop in his mouth, turning him back to Timi.

"Fufufufu, you're quite the interesting kid Timi." Doflamingo laughed as he ordered for the mess to be cleaned up. Timi just looked at the dead body not even batting an eye. Frowning, he walked off flipping the flamingo off, only making him laugh even more.

. . .

In the next year Timi focused on training his acrobatic abilities, such as tight robe fighting and the various kinds of flips and such.

The flamingo tried to bring out T again but Timi just took care of the situation himself so he wont have to. He also started learning how to play the guitar, after seeing a band play and nagged Corazon until he caved and let him. It didn't take half a year and Timi mastered it already. He also trained his blood magic, but only managed to make the time limit 6 hours, didn't manage to get rid of it all together yet.

. . .

"You know, you'll have to bind your chest soon, right Timi?" Law asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"Huh? Is it that bad?" she asked groping her chest.

"Yes." Law said blushing a bit and turned away.

"Haha. You embarrassed Law?" she asked hugging him from behind.

"Let go of me you weirdo. Its better when you're a guy." he grumbled trying to get her off him.

"You hurt my feelings." she fake cried.

"No I don't, you have the same opinion." Law dead panned.

"You know me too well." Timi laughed, sticking her tongue out and put a t-shirt on.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get in bed and shut up." he said as they got into his bed and snuggled up beside each other.

Timi still couldn't sleep on her own so Law just let her sleep beside him and he would be lying if he said it was bothering him. It was nice having someone there.

Unfortunately Timi did have to have binding from then on, so she had to get used to it. But hey, anything goes if you wanna keep a flamingo off your back.

He had the habit to doodle every night after his training was over and when Corazon found the drawings he was really impressed with his skills, so he bought Timi a sketchbook to do his work in. Of course he was ecstatic about it and jumped on him to give him a big hug to thank him.

. . .

Loving his sketchbook, Timi usually doodled in it when he was bored or at lunch instead of eating. Another thing he usually did unconsciously while drawing is singing. Which sometimes creeped people out because of the lyrics, but it only amused him further.

This lunch was no exception as Timi was singing again.

"There's someone inside me that softly kills everyone around  
They don't know they're dead to me cause intent never makes a sound  
All along they found I strangled lovers who've learned from slower hands  
With these eleven minutes I could teach you what I am  
You're sick, sick as all the  
Secrets that you deny  
Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide  
You're sick, sick as all the  
Secrets that you deny  
Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide." he sang, drawing everyone's attention to himself as they looked horrified and scared.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked confused but they just turned away not looking him in the eyes. "Weird bunch." he commented and went back to drawing. Timi creeped most of the crew out because of how sadistic and intelligent he was for his age. But the more he scared them, the more he enjoyed it.

"Eat instead of just drawing, would you?" Law said pulling the sketchbook out of his hand and put it to the side.

"Fine, fine. I'll eat, but I want that back afterwards." Timi said picking up his fork.

He only listened to Law and Corazon as well, anyone else that tried to order him around either got attacked or just glared at and given the middle finger. He didn't trust anyone and I can't blame him really, it is the Donquixote family after all.

Character design for T: 1c57/th/pre/i/2015/130/b/e/blood_viper_t_by_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Its been a year and a half since the two kids joined the crew and they have been learning relentlessly to reach their goals. And it's finally time for Timi to show what he was capable of, so the flamingo set him up against 3 opponents, all well trained in martial arts.

Most people came to watch the showdown and started betting on the outcome.

The rules were pretty simple: no weapons, other than that everything goes.

As Timi stepped in front of the 3 quite scary looking guys, all he did was give them an innocent smile.

The gunshot sounded and Timi pounced on the men. Using his small size to his advantage, he dodged and slipped between them easily. Running up the back of one of them, he did a back flip off his shoulder and kicked another on the back of the neck, successfully knocking him out. Dodging another's attack, he jumped to the side and ran up his arm and punched him in the throat, cutting his air supply off and making him pass out. The last guy was just standing there staring in shocked amazement at how easily a child defeated two grown men.

Flashing a smile, Timi charged at him and jumping on his chest, used the momentum to throw him back. Hitting the floor, he jumped on his chest again knocking the guy out and earning victory.

The spectators burst out cheering as Law and Corazon ran up to Timi to congratulate him.

"Can't . . . breathe." Timi chocked out as Corazon hugged him too tight. He let him down and Law jumped on him next.

"That was amazing." he said happily as Corazon ruffled Timi's hair.

He has now proved his capability and was congratulated by his opponents after they came to.

All in all, he had a good day and the crew threw a party afterwards and made him attend.

It was full of people, the crew and a bunch of whores. It was loud and stank of alcohol and sweat. Not knowing where either Law or Corazon was, Timi opted to go outside and get some fresh air.

Managing to push through the crowd and outside, he went for a walk around town as he never been at night, he figured it wouldn't hurt.

Walking down the street, he could see the moon as it illuminated the streets in blue light.

Being too engrossed in staring at the moon, he failed to notice the guy following him. Only when he held a cloth with chloroform on it to his mouth and nose did he notice him and by that time it was too late.

Timi passed out and he took him away.

. . .

Timi woke up, only to find himself bound to a table. His hands and feet were tied down and he was blindfolded.

 _'Where am I?'_ he thought trying to stay calm.

"Good. You're awake." said a deep voice from his left.

"What do you want from me?" Timi asked frowning.

"I'm surprised you're so composed for a child. And here I thought you'd be asking about your whereabouts first." the man snickered a sadistic laugh.

"That's irrelevant at the moment. Answer my question." Timi said unamused.

"I think you got the situation wrong. You are in no position to make orders. But since you showed me such bravery I will tell you." the guy said grinning.

"Well first off, my name is Max and I kidnapped you because I want revenge. Doflamingo ruined my life and I want to get back at him is all. Now I heard that he keeps a little jewel and I plan to take that from him. What's your name my dear?" he explained in a sadistic and anticipating voice. Timi could hear the suffering and the determination for revenge in his voice. He honestly didn't blame the guy for doing what he was doing. But its still not ok to just kidnap him like that. He needed to get out and in one piece.

"Timi." he simply said.

"Sorry Timi, you seem like a reasonable kid but I have to do this." he said walking off to get something.

"You know he wont care, right? I'm just a tool for him." Timi said as Max got back.

"I highly doubt that. By what I've heard, you're quite the prodigy and intelligent for your age. Now shall we begin?" he asked laughing like a maniac.

He attached some wires on Timi's body so that he can run electricity through him.

"Let me tell you how he ruined my life, shall I?" he asked in a menacing voice.

"To be honest, I really don't give a fuck." Timi dead panned. He was not amused by this situation in the least, he knew that the pain that awaits him will be unbearable so saying shit like that wont change a thing.

"You have guts kid but it wont help you here." Max growled annoyed and turned on the device that electrocuted Timi.

"Is that all you got, old man?" he hissed in pain and Max turned up the volume making him scream this time.

"Hahaha. Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're a child. Slowly I will destroy you and then send you back to him rendered useless." he snickered and turned the device on again, making him scream in agony.

"I had a sun you know. Not even older than you. I was so proud of him." he started to suddenly tell his life story.

 _'The fuck? He's telling me his life story now? Great, I have to suffer through this as well as the torture.'_ he thought as he got another wave of electricity.

"And a loving wife. We were so happy. Right until Doflamingo turned up on our island and ruined everything." he said angrily turning up the volume once again and made Timi scream in agony as he tugged at his bindings.

"Just because we didn't wanna do what he said, he killed everyone and destroyed the island!" he yelled angrily and turned up the volume even more. All Timi could do was try to bear it but he couldn't stop himself from screaming. Tears ran down his face and drool dripped down his chin as he panted, trying to calm down and get a hold of himself.

"Is . . . all that . . . any reason . . . to torture an innocent child, that has done nothing to wrong you?!" Timi yelled with the bit of energy he had left.

"Don't talk back to me, you useless brat! You have no idea what I went through because of him! I could hardly escape as everyone else around me died!" Max yelled beyond pissed now. He got some boiling water and poured it on his left knee. Timi let out an ear piercing scream as the hot water burned his skin, turning it to a red colour.

"You cant break me. . .this is only pain. . . I can deal with that." he panted in pain.

"I have to admit, you are taking this better than I expected." Max frowned as he chuckled.

"I already went through a near death experience and schizophrenia. What is there left that you can throw at me?" he asked laughing. He has been trying really hard to keep his cool, as long as he kept calm, T should stay quiet, cause with all the pain it cant even take over.

"We'll see about that." Max growled as he punched him in the side, breaking a couple of his ribs on the right. Then punched him in the face, cutting the corner of his mouth, making him cough, struggling to get air in his lungs.

Grabbing a knife, he cut his shirt open and stopped as he saw the binding.

"What's this?" he asked as a sick smile appeared on his face. He cut that as well, revealing Timi to have a small chest and grabbed her crotch to make sure.

"Well, well. You're a girl. What fortunate events." he said with a sickening snicker.

"Yeah, so?" Timi asked hatefully as she got her breath back, her ribs decorated with a big black bruise and her knee scabbed up and very painful looking with both her wrists and ankles bleeding from the binds.

"I will scar you for life." Max snickered as he undid the binds at her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked panicked. _'Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?'_ she asked herself as he climbed on top of her.

 **'Idiot, if you don't do something he's gonna rape us!'** T yelled in her head as panic took over her senses. _'Help me.'_ she gave a final choked thought.

Max didn't even get to pulling her trousers down, when T took over and started to laugh, making him stop and look up surprised.

"The fuck?" he asked as she just grinned like the maniac she was.

" **You have the nerve to try pulling a stunt like this on us."** she said in a voice dripping with blood lust. Max jumped off her, creeped out by her voice and change of hair.

"What the fuck are you?" he yelled as T started to struggle against her binds.

" **Your worst nightmare."** she growled as she finally managed to snap them and sat up with the blindfold still on.

As he screamed in fear, she pounced on him, throwing him to the floor and sat on his chest.

" **Now I will give back the pain you caused Timi, tenfold."** T snickered as blood still dripped from her mouth. She managed to somehow tie his hands up and pin him to the floor so he wont escape. Surprisingly the guy was weak as fuck, in T's opinion.

" **I have no clue why you blindfolded us but let me repay the favour."** she growled in a dark voice as she held his face down with one hand and put her other thumb on his left eye. Gently adding pressure, she gauged his eye out, repeating it with the other. She laughed like a maniac as Max screamed in agony beneath her. Next, she moved onto breaking his limbs, joint by joint then ripped his arms off. Making sure he stayed conscious for all of it. She stabbed her fist into his stomach and ripped out his intestines. Now covered in blood from head to toe, she looked like something out of a horror movie.

" **This is what happens if you mess with us. Bye bye."** she whispered in a cold tone in his ear then grabbed his throat and ripped it out, killing him.

T just sat on his lifeless cold body, laughing for a good 10 minutes, until she got up and thought she'd leave a nice little message written with his blood.

Grabbing her binding and putting it back on, she left the building and ran back home. She managed to slip through the back door and avoided everyone as it was still night time. She took a shower to wash all the blood off and bandaged the burn on her knee. Then as nothing had happened that night, slipped into bed beside Law and gave Timi back control.

"Timi, where have you been?" Law asked sleepily as he woke up.

 **'I took care of everything, don't worry. Nothing happened to you.'** T said to Timi then disappeared.

"I went for a walk cause it was too stuffy in there." Timi said smiling like the immense pain she went through didn't even happen.

"I was looking for you." he said pulling her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry if I made you worry." she said snuggling into him.

"Its ok, night Timi." he smiled closing his eyes.

"Night Law." she replied and fell asleep.

. . .

The next day the town was in hysterics as they found Max's body with the message:

 **'Let this be an example of our wrath'** written on the wall beside him in his own blood.

No one knew who could have been the one to so brutally murder this man, they could only fear the one who did it.

. . .

Corazon panicked a little at Timi's injuries but all he said was that he got careless and tripped down some stairs and his knee somehow caught on fire.

"Be more careful next time. Geez you nearly gave me a heart attack." Corazon complained as they were together in his room while Law was off doing something else.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Cora, I'll be more careful next time." he said grinning.

"What am I gonna do with you? You always get into trouble." he sighed patting his head as Timi just stuck his tongue out at him.

 _'The burn will definitely scar but I can deal with these injuries. You were the one who killed him didn't you T?'_ Timi asked in his head.

 **'What can I say? Guilty as charged. Hahaha.'**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been two years now that Law and Timi joined the crew, both have been working really hard to learn and train so they will be suitable pirates along with their goals.

Sailing with the crew had brought experience in both battle and way of life for the kids and Corazon was proud of them, though he was still distant from Law.

Although still not trusting many of them, they opened up a little and started talking to Baby 5 and Buffalo now.

"Hey we told you guys our names already, its your turn." Baby 5 said.

"I really don't care." Law dead paned as Timi just sat there bandaging a would from an earlier fight.

"Maaan, you're such a party pooper." Buffalo complained at Law.

"So what? I'll die anyway." he said as Timi gave him a glare.

"Those white spots, they have increased haven't they?" Baby 5 asked looking a bit worried.

"Yup, I probably have a year left, or even less." Law answered as Timi hit him on the shoulder. "What?" he asked.

"Don't say that." Timi glared at him.

"Hey, so tell us your real name or I'mma tell on you what you did to Cora-san 2 years back!" Buffalo shouted.

"Trafalgar D Watel Law." he said as Timi went wide eyed.

 _'He's a D?'_ he asked himself surprised.

"I'm really not supposed to be telling you this." Law frowned.

"Its not like you use code names or anything, so my name itself doesn't change. The D's a secret and Watel was my mother's name . . . my family always had . . . " he explained.

"What? That's so boring." Baby 5 said pouting.

"Yeah." Buffalo agreed.

"Wasn't it you guys that bugged me for it?!" Law shouted annoyed, giving Baby 5 a death glare.

Suddenly Corazon came out of nowhere, picked Law up and walked away. Timi quickly followed along, curious as to what he was planning.

"Oy, lemme go! Whaddaya want Corazon?!" Law yelled alarmed.

Walking into an alley, he stopped and threw Law down.

"Geez you could be a bit gentler you know." Timi said in a bored tone.

"What the hell Corazon? You looking for a fight?!" Law shouted annoyed.

"Was that the truth?" Corazon asked surprising Timi that he revealed his voice.

"Huh? Huh? What?" Law looked around confused as to where the voice was coming from.

"That your name . . . D . . . if that's true. Then leave! Get away from Doffy!" Corazon said with a very serious voice.

"Do you understand Law? You're the one person that should never be near him!" he yelled surprising Law and Timi.

"Why? Since when can you speak?" Law asked shocked as Corazon sat down on a barrel and Timi leaned against a wall beside him crossing his arms.

"I've always been able to. Isn't that right Timi?" he said glancing at said red-head, who only gave a nod.

"Have you been deceiving Doflamingo this whole time?" Law asked wide eyed.

"And you knew. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked turning to Timi.

"Not my place to say, now is it?" he smirked.

"I've never said I lost the ability to speak. He just interpreted it that way." Cora said with a smirk.

"That's the same as deceiving him!" Law yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Silent!" Cora snapped his fingers and all the sound form their surrounding has stopped, surprising both the kids.

"All sound vanished from the city. Why . . . People are speaking now but I cant hear them." Law said shocked.

"I created a wall cause you're too loud." Corazon said annoyed.

"A Devil Fruit?" Timi asked as he nodded.

"A sound proof wall. Here you can't hear the sounds from outside and people can't hear you either. I'm the soundless man who ate the nagi-nagi fruit." he explained.

"How many lies did you tell?! Does it mean that when you act like a dork you're lying?!" Law yelled angrily at the new info.

"Hehe. Yeah . . . of course. It's an act." he said as he set fire to his coat with his cigarette by accident.

"Liar! Your shoulder is burning!" Law freaked out while Timi just face palmed.

"I've always been clumsy. That's not gonna change." he said taking a puff of his cigarette after he put the fire out.

"Shut up! The most improbable thing is true . . . why are you hiding this from your comrades?" Law asked frowning.

"I don't think of them as comrades. My goal as his younger brother . . . is to stop Doffy's madness. I don't understand how . . . our kind father and mother could bare such a monster." Cora explained with a frown.

"He's not human. He was born evil. He never feared anything. The only ones who know Doffy's true nature are us 4 executives and Vergo, the previous 'Corazon'." he said.

"Vergo?" Timi asked curiously.

"A skilled guy who is currently away from the family for a secret mission. Not even people close to him know the details. He's completely unrelated to you two. Don't become a monster like brother. Get away from here. The both of you." Cora said in a serious yet almost begging voice.

"I'm not gonna leave. I wanna become like that." Law said surprising Timi.

"The secret name D . . . you must be from the fated D clan. In my country, people tell kids that if they don't behave, D will eat them. Whenever someone called D, makes his name heard. The old people say that D will cause a storm again." Cora explained as they listened intently.

"What do you mean? Am I monster or something?!" Law yelled annoyed.

"Maybe. No one knows the truth. It's a name that people have secretly been inheriting in many parts of the world. And in a certain place, they called the D clan like this. . . 'God's natural enemy'." Cora said shocking both kids.

"God's?" Timi asked shocked.

"If celestial people are commonly considered Gods, then your goal might be to destroy the world. But it's completely different to what Doffy wants to do. D should think to opposite of God." Cora's history lecture got interrupted by Law's shouting.

"I don't get what you're saying. I entered this family because there are many people I need to kill! I'm Doflamingo's subordinate, not yours! I'm gonna die in one year! What am I supposed to do?" Law yelled desperately.

"Get out of here and look for a cure." Cora simply said.

"There are none!" Law said and legged it the opposite direction.

"Your powers and the fact that you can speak, I'll tell Doflamingo all of this!" he yelled back with a grin.

"Wait!" Cora shouted after him as Timi got ready to chase him.

"He'll do more than just kick you out!" Law shouted as Cora ran after him and tried to kick him but Law dodged it and flipped him into a trash bin.

"I've gotten stronger too in 2 years." he said smirking.

"You idiot!" Timi yelled hitting him upside the head.

"Hey Law. You broke the blood rule again, didn't you?" said Buffalo as he and Baby 5 arrived.

"I'll buy you ice cream, shut up." Law said bribing him as Timi face palmed.

"A super big scoop ice." he yelled happily.

"Baby 5, give me money." Law asked her as she complied.

. . .

In the end Timi managed to convince Law not to tell as he owed him a debt with the 2 years ago incident where Corazon didn't tell on Law for stabbing him.

Hearing that, Corazon decided to get their bags and leave with the two kids. Although he had to tie Law up and bring him along like that.

Timi had gotten a present from Bec earlier, containing a key and a letter saying:

 _'I'm glad to see you're doing so well. Keep up the good work._

 _I'm giving you this key because I just think it will make your life a lot easier._

 _With that key, you can open a pocket dimension to keep all your belongings in. Just hold it in mid air and turn it to the right to open the door. It will have a white flame border but don't worry it's harmless to you. If you keep the key in the dimension, you will be able to summon any item of yours with the white fire. Have fun._

 _Bec'_

So now, that's where he kept all the things he owned.

Taking a small boat, they headed to find a cure for Law's Amber Lead Syndrome all to his protest, that's why Cora tied him up in the first place.

After he made a call saying he will put off his mission to cure Law's illness, the situation calmed down a bit.

"I have something to tell you guys, now that everyone's telling their secrets." Timi said sitting down beside Law.

"Go right ahead." Cora said curiously.

"Well fist off, I'm a girl." she said smiling as Cora went wide eyed.

"I knew that." Law grinned proudly.

"Why did you hide your gender?" Cora asked shocked.

"The same reason you hid your voice. Besides I trust the flamingo as far as I can throw him." she said dead panning as Cora just smiled amused.

"I never thought you'd be a girl from the strength you've shown." he said smiling proudly at her.

"Yup. Another thing is that I'm from a different world." she said confusing them.

"Didn't you ever think how weird my magic was or why I was so durable?" she asked.

"Yes, I did find it strange." Cora frowned in thought.

"The person who sent me here, Bec, she gave me the blood magic in the form of a curse." she explained showing the snake tattoo.

"She also told me I wasn't quite human anymore. But going back to the world thing, I come from a boring world where nothing much happens and there aren't any unusual powers or anything. It's very different from this world. It's been my dream to go to a different world for years and to have cool powers. I'm happy I got to come here." she explained happily.

"Wow. I did not expect this." Law said amazed.

"You speak like your older than you are." Cora said hitting bulls eye.

"I'm am. I was originally 19 when I was sent here but got turned to a 9 year old for some reason." she said smiling.

"What? You lied to me!" Law yelled freaking out.

"That explains your behaviour." Cora said finally connecting the dots.

"Yup. But what difference does it make? I'm still me, that hasn't changed just because you know all this." she said looking at Law.

"I . . . I guess." he said looking ashamed for freaking out so much.

"You're a very smart young woman." Cora said grinning.

"I'm only a little kid now. To the rest of the world, I'm male, ok? But there is another thing." she said looking down in shame.

"You're still hiding stuff?!" Law yelled unimpressed.

"Sorry, this is the last one I swear." she said sticking her tongue out.

"You remember that guy they found mutilated with the bloody message beside him?" she asked.

"Don't tell me that was you." Cora said shocked.

"That's where you went that night?!" Law frowned.

"I didn't lie, I went for a walk but then I got knocked out and kidnapped. The guy was fucked over by the flamingo and he wanted revenge through me. He tortured me for a while and when he found out I was a girl he tried to rape me." she said looking down in pain.

"What?!" both of the guys yelled angrily.

"It's ok. Lucky for me, T took over and I guess, killed the guy." she finished.

"If he was alive, I'd kill him again!" both yelled at the same time.

"That's where you got the broken rib and the burn from? He scarred you." Cora frowned angrily.

"There's no point in pondering over the past now. We can't change it anyway. All we can do is move forward and make sure it doesn't happen again." she said grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"There's no point in pondering on the past now. We can't change it anyway. All we can do is move forward and make sure it doesn't happen again." she said grinning.

They both smiled in agreement and moved on.

"But you know? I don't know witch is scarier? That you killed the guy so brutally or that you got away with it unscathed?" Law said with Cora agreeing.

"Well uh . . . it was T." Timi said ending the conversation.

"There's one thing I've been wondering Timi. Whenever you trained with a weapon, you always refused a gun. Why?" Cora asked out of curiosity.

"Cause I fucking hate guns. End of." she growled annoyed, surprising them with her bad mouth.

"Language young lady." Bec said as they looked at her alarmed. She was standing on the railing with her arms behind her back.

"You!" Timi shouted as he charged at her but Bec used her magic to restrain him with shadow ropes holding his arms and legs in place.

"Grrr. Let me go!" she growled annoyed.

"Sorry sweety, you're too aggressive and we need to talk in piece." she said smiling at Cora who had his hand on his pistol.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy but neither your foe." she said.

"What do you want?" Timi asked frowning.

"To give you something." Bec said smiling.

"Is she really from another world?" Law asked exited.

"You didn't believe me?!" Timi yelled at him.

"She is but that's beside the point. Now, the blood magic that you have is a powerful dark magic. You can mix a drop of your blood with any liquid and you'll be able to control it." Bec explained.

"I already know that. Tell me something I don't know and leave." she grumbled.

"So hostile." she shook her hooded head.

"You are here to become an assassin. I have faith that you will become the best." Bec grinned.

"Of course I will." Timi grinned determined.

"Good. I mentioned the blood clone to you before. You can make one and change its appearance and even give it a mind and break control. I'm sure you'll figure that out. Now you need some weapons." she smirked as she pulled out a long-ish box.

"What's that?" Timi asked now looking curious.

Bec opened the box to reveal black throwing knifes.

"There are nine throwing knifes in this box. Use them as you please but I suggest you get a sword, you look like you'd be able to use that best." she said smiling as she put the box down in front of Timi with her shadow magic.

"Thanks." Timi said and Bec with a smile and a nod disappeared, dropping her on the deck of the ship.

"That was as random as you are." Law said amused.

"Don't compare me to her." Timi said as she took out one of the throwing knifes and tried how it felt in her hand then started to fight an imaginary opponent.

"Aaand we lost her." Cora said smiling.

When she's training, it's impossible to get her to do something else and if you disturb her, you will be made the opponent instead.

. . .

They were sailing for quite some time and were bored out of their minds. Timi remembered the game he used to play with his brothers and cousin.

"Hey guys? Do you wanna play a game?" he asked getting their attention.

"What kind of game is it?" Law asked curiously.

"It's a guessing game. I tell you part of a story and you have to guess the rest. I can only answer you with 'yes', 'no', 'irrelevant' and 'rephrase your question'." he explained.

"Sounds good." Cora smiled.

"Ok, so. Hansel and Gretel lived in a house in the woods with a cat. One day Gretel went to pick mushrooms. When she got back, she found Hansel dead in a pool of water. What happened?" Timi grinned as they had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"So we can ask any question right?" Law asked.

"Yes." Timi answered.

"Did he slip on the water and die?" Law asked. "No." Timi.

"Did the water come from a tap?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"Was Hansel in the bathroom?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"Was it sea water?" Law. "No." Timi.

"Was Hansel murdered?" Cora. "Yes." Timi smiled.

"Did he drown?" Law. "No." Timi.

"Did he choke?" Law. "No," Timi.

"Did he suffocate?" Cora. "Yes." Timi.

"Was the cat involved?" Law. "Yes." Timi.

"Did he suffocate on cat hair?" Law. "No." Timi.

"Was he hanged?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"Did he suffocate on some sort of gas?" Cora. "Yes." Timi.

"Was is a toxic gas?" Law. "No." Timi.

"Oh ok. What gas is non toxic but kills you?" Cora thought to himself as Timi shrugged his shoulders smirking.

"Was it smoke?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"Did the gas come from outside?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"Was the gas inside the house?" Law. "Yes." Timi.

"Was it in a container beforehand?" Law. "No." Timi.

"Was it colourless?" Law. "Yes." Timi.

"What could it be?" Cora asked.

"I'd laugh if it was air." Law joked.

"Yes." Timi grinned.

"It was air?" Cora asked surprised. "Yes." Timi said.

"Did he hyperventilate and die?" Law. "No." Timi.

"How the hell can you suffocate on air?" Law asked in thought.

"Let's figure out where the water came from first." Cora said as Law nodded.

"Is the water even important?" Law asked. "Yes." Timi.

"Was it in some sort of container beforehand?" Cora. "Yes." Timi.

"Was it in a fish bowl?" Law. "Yes." Timi.

"With fish in it?" Cora. "Yes." Timi.

"Ah, did the cat knock off the bowl to get to the fish?" Law. "Yes." Timi grinned happily.

"So there were shards everywhere?" Cora. "Yes." Timi.

"Was there any physical damage on Hansel?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"OK, let's see: the cat knocked over the bowl and and got water and glass shards everywhere then Hansel died." Law revised. "Yes." Timi confirmed.

"Did he try to save the fish?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"Did he have an allergic reaction to cat hair and die?" Law. "No." Timi.

"This makes no sense. How can someone suffocate on air?" Law asked confused as Timi chuckled.

"Did the cat kill Hansel?" Cora. "Yes." Timi.

"Did it sit on its face?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"Did the cat have a Devil Fruit ability?" Law. "No." Timi laughed.

"Was it a normal house cat?" Law. "Yes." Timi.

"So nothing special huh? Did he piss the cat off?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"Did the cat have a reason to kill him?" Cora. "Yes." Timi.

"Was the cat hungry?" Law. "Yes." Timi.

"Is that why it killed Hansel?" Cora. "Yes." Timi.

"But how did a cat make him suffocate on air?" Law asked frustrated.

"It does make sense, trust me. You just need to guess it right." Timi laughed.

"Did the cat make him suffocate directly?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"What? This is confusing." Law complained. "You're just lying to amuse yourself."

"No I'm not, you little shit. Keep guessing and you'll find the answer." Timi said angrily.

"Did the cat eat the fish?" Cora. "No." Timi.

"So Hansel stopped the cat before it ate it?" Law. "No." Timi.

"That makes no sense." Cora grimaced.

"This is stupid. Hansel might as well be the fish himself." Law said grumpily. "Bingo." Timi.

"What?" Law asked confused.

"Hansel is the fish. You solved it." Timi said smiling as Cora burst out laughing.

"I never said Hansel was human now did I?" he said smirking.

"That was the stupidest, most random thing you have ever come up with!" Law yelled annoyed.

"Hey. It was funny." Timi laughed.

"For you! Corazon stop laughing!" Law yelled making him laugh even harder.

"Come on, it was a fun game." Timi grinned.

"It made no sense and took us half an hour to solve. How the hell were we supposed to guess that Hansel was a bloody fish?!" Law yelled.

"By guessing. Everyone I play this game with assumes that Hansel is human, it's funny." he smirked.

"Heads up kiddos. We're reaching an island." Cora sad as the two stopped arguing.

They landed and Cora had to drag Law as he didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Don't talk like a normal kid. Look at that huge hospital, they'll definitely heal you." Cora said confidently.

They went in and asked to see a doctor. Soon enough he asked them to come in and take a seat.

Corazon explained Law's condition.

"T-the Amber Lead Syndrome?!" the doctor asked shocked as both him and the nurse took a step back uneasily. Seeing this, Timi gave them a death glare.

"It's been around for some time. Do you have a cure for it doctor?" Cora asked patiently.

"W-where are you from?" the doctor asked Law.

"Crevance." he answered uneasily.

"Kyaaa! We'll be infected!" the nurse yelled, panicking.

"Go get gloves, disinfectant and a gas mask right away. And call the police and government right away too. Fast!" the doctor whispered to the nurse, pissing Timi off even more as he had to hold himself back from attacking them.

"I've had enough." Law said with tears running down his face as he jumped off his seat and ran away.

"Law!" Cora and Timi yelled after him.

"See! I'm not a person anymore!" he cried shocking them both.

"White monster! Please go away!" the nurse yelled.

"Hey, hey. Why did you bring that boy here? Do you know how many patients we have?" the doctor yelled pissing both Cora and Timi off to no end but before Cora could act, Timi pounced on them and slit both their throats, shocking Cora.

"Timi . . ." he said, surprised.

"No one makes Law cry and gets away with it." he said with a blood thirsty voice, looking up at Cora over his shoulder.

"You are a terrifying child, you know that?" he asked.

"EMERGENCY! A BOY WITH AMBER LEAD SYNDROME HAS ENTERED THE HOSPITAL!" came a voice from the speakers as Cora and Timi ran after Law.

They left the hospital and headed out to look for some more doctors to take a look at Law, all to his protests.

"Its for your own good Law. So stop whining." Timi said annoyed as he shut up.

. . .

They went to see some more hospitals but got the same reaction as the first one and in every one of them, Timi killed them for upsetting Law, using her blood magic.

Soon enough he got the attention of the Government and got a bounty because he killed all the doctors and nurses.

"You need to stop killing them Timi. They even gave you a wanted poster." Cora said angrily shoving the piece of paper in his face.

"Wanted dead or alive 'Blood Viper'. For 60,000,00 Beli. Wow. Awesome pic of me." he said happily.

"Not something to be happy about." Cora complained hitting him upside the head.

"You look blood thirsty with the blood on your face and that evil glint in your eye." Law said smiling at the poster.

"Haa. I give up." Cora sighed, leaning back against the boat's rail.

"I want to look for a katana on the next island." Timi said grinning.

"Ok, we'll look for one." Cora agreed shooing him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I want to look for a katana on the next island." Timi said grinning.

"Ok, we'll look for one." Cora agreed shooing him away.

. . .

The next island they landed on, Timi went into a weapons shop while the other two headed for the hospital. Cora gave him enough money to buy a katana so he was set.

He put on a black hoodie with the hood up to cover his identity. As much as he loved the wanted poster and fighting, it was better not to cause a riot just yet.

Walking in, he was greeted by the shop keeper.

"This is no shop for kids to play in." a grumpy old ma said sitting at the desk.

"Sorry but I'm not your average kid. I'm looking for a katana to buy." Timi said looking around as the guy gave him a vary look.

"Look around." he said going back to doing whatever.

Finding all the katanas, Timi started looking through them. Looking at the blade and style of them and also how it felt in his hands.

"Why do you even need a katana?" the old man asked out of curiosity.

"My dream is to become the world's greatest assassin." he said, grinning at the guy.

"That's quite the dream." the old guy said.

"Let me help you pick one out." he smiled.

They looked for a while, until Timi spotted one on display. It had a beautiful blood red sheath with black splatters. The guard was a round black unbreakable crystal and the handle was black. Not an ounce of metal on it.

"Wow. Beautiful." Timi said in wonder as he walked up to it.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch that!" the old man yelled, holding him back as Timi gave him a confused look.

"AkaKage. That is a very dangerous katana. It has seen many wars and blood shed. So many innocent lives were ended by it's blade, even turning shadows red. That's where it got its name from. That katana is cursed and known to kill its wielder if it finds them too weak." he explained.

"Red Shadow. Perfect." Timi smirked as he shook off the old man.

"What are you talking about? Are you insane?!" the old man yelled.

"Most likely." Timi answered as he picked the katana up. It felt weird in his hands. He could clearly feel the blood lust from it. Smirking, he unsheathed it, showing the blade.

"Wow." the blade was a blood red colour with black (imagine Damascus steel). The aura around it was deadly.

 **'What a beautiful sword. Tell me you're getting it.'** T said grinning.

"Of course I'm getting it. I'd be stupid not to." Timi snickered, freaking the old man out with talking to himself.

"I just need to test it first." he smirked.

Stepping into a fighting stance, he started to twirl the katana around, making deadly swinging motions at an imaginary opponent.

 **'Well, whoever your target would be, they would be very dead.'** T laughed.

"I'm buying it." Timi said grinning as he re-sheathed the katana and pulled his hood off, revealing his face.

"Wait, you're . . . you're Timi the Blood Viper!" the old man pointed at him wide eyed.

"You can have it. A cursed sword should belong to a cursed child." he said shaking in fear.

"Well thank you." Timi smiled as he put the katana on his belt.

"I'll take good care of it. But I feel bad not paying you, so I will give you 500,000 Beli." he said giving the guy the money, then left.

Literally running into Cora and Law, they ran off to their boat and set sail.

"Same thing, huh?" he asked looking at Law as Cora nodded.

"You found one." Law said wiping away his tears, referring to the katana.

"Yup. It's cursed and she's called AkaKage." Timi said happily as he showed them the beauty.

"It's just like you to get something like this." Cora said snickering.

. . .

It's been half a year since they set out to find a cure and so far nothing.

As Law and Timi were curled up beside each other asleep, Cora was sitting at the edge of the cliff, drinking.

"What am I doing? That boy was born in that tragic town." Cora said to himself throwing maps with all the hospitals they visited marked on them into the ocean below him.

"I'm just making him remember all of that without getting better at all. For the sake of D? No, that doesn't matter anymore. I felt pity for him...the whole time...for this stupid boy. He probably doesn't wanna hear that but...a young boy saying that he's gonna die...that's too sad." he said frowning, then walked up to the two and pulled a blanket over them, waking Timi up but he stayed quiet listening to Cora.

"That time you stabbed me...but...it didn't even hurt! You were the one that hurt...how sad! Law!" he sobbed.

Law woke up as well and saw both of them crying, he broke into tears as well. They cried themselves to sleep that night.

. . .

Waking up to the sound of the den-den mushi, Law called to Cora.

"Hey Cora-san. Cora-san wake up!" he eventually yelled waking both Cora and Timi up.

"What's that face for?!" Law yelled as Cora made an over exaggerated surprised face.

"You just called me Cora-san . . ." he said in amazement as Timi smiled at the two.

"Just pick up the phone!" Law yelled pointing at the thing.

[It's me Corazon.] said the flamingo as Cora picked up.

[It's been half a year since you disappeared. Is Law and Timi there with you?] he asked.

Keeping his facade up, Cora replied by tapping his answer.

[Looks like you're all doing well, that's good. Did you find a good doctor?] the flamingo asked as Cora answered with more tapping.

[I thought so...take the kids with you and come back to the ship. Who knows, we could heal Law. We've got some news on the Ope-Ope fruit.] he said surprising Cora and grabbed Timi's attention.

[The navy put a hefty price on it and some fool decided to buy it. I'm pretty sure the Government's behind this as well. Dangerous but we're taking it. And once we have it, we'll have someone with the highest compatibility eat it...and that person is you Corazon. I trust you'd help Law after that.] he finished explaining and ended the call, leaving them shaken up.

Corazon suddenly jumped up, picking up Law and held him in the air.

"Law! Rejoice! You might live! Who gives a damn about the doctors? We'll have the Ope-Ope fruit! You'll be cured of your illness!" he yelled in joy as Timi jumped on his back grinning.

"This is great news." he said happily.

"Ope-Ope fruit?" Law asked confused.

"The ability to modify the human body. It's miraculous properties could apparently heal any kind of illness out there." Cora explained putting Law down as Timi joined him.

"No way, it sounds so unbelievable." Law said in disbelief.

"But it's true. Sure it's not magic … but it'll work if there's some extent of medical knowledge. That's why you'll be the one eating it." Cora grinned.

 _'So this is how Law got his powers.'_ Timi thought to himself grinning.

"Huh? Doflamingo said you'll be eating it Cora-san." Law said confused looking up at the older male.

"You can't have two fruits at once, it's lethal." Timi explained.

"Doffy only said that because he doesn't know of my powers." Cora said grinning.

"But we're not going back to the family no more." Law said confused.

"I made my decision the moment this journey started to drag. Doffy would have considered me a traitor anyway by now. There's another meaning to what Doffy said about the Ope-Ope fruit." Cora said turning away from them.

"Do you understand Law? We're going to go behind their backs. We'll take the fruit from under their noses. You'll eat the fruit and when you're cured, we'll go incognito." he explained to them.

"Get ready to sail. We have to get the Ope-Ope fruit." he said.

 _'Why do I have such a horrible feeling about this?'_ Timi thought as Cora called someone on the den-den mushi, finding out the other pirate's movements so he had a set plan.

As soon as the call ended, Law collapsed, freaking Timi and Cora out. Trying to wake him was useless, he was burning up and neither of them knew what to do but beg him to stay strong. It was 3 weeks until his end, he had to survive that and eat the fruit beforehand.

Sailing out to sea again, they ran into a storm. Law woke up and once again questioned Cora if he was a marine or not, once again the answer was no and a promise to get the fruit for him. Cora warned them that after they steal the fruit, they will be the government's and Doflamingo's enemies so they have to expect trouble.

Docking at Minion island, a snow covered land, they stopped near the pirate's base. It was 3 days before the fruit was going to be sold.

Before Cora initiated his plan, he tried to show them how cool his Devil Fruit was. He failed but made Timi laugh with his goofiness at least.

Soon it was time for him to leave, Timi wanted to stay with Law as his condition wasn't too great.

So now, the two could only wait in the snow, snuggled up to each other to keep warm.

Cora soon showed up after a lot of commotion coming from behind him.

"Look it's the Ope-Ope fruit." Cora happily showed the fruit to them.

"Law. Your illness can be cured now." Timi grinned happily.

After a bit of a struggle, Cora forced the fruit down Law's throat. As soon as he swallowed it, Cora collapsed freaking the kids out.

"It's fine this way . . . now you can cure your illness by yourself. We outwitted Doflamingo. We won." he panted exhausted.

"What are you saying Cora?" Timi yelled distressed.

"But Doffy isn't gonna stop just because of this. I'm sorry but I need to ask you guys a favour." he said breathing quite heavily.

"What's the matter Cora-san? Are you just tired?" Law asked freaking out.

"Huh? No way." Timi said as he sensed blood. Turning him over to his back, Cora was covered in blood and bullet wounds.

"What happened?!" he asked alarmed.

"I made a slip up." he panted.

Using his blood magic as a quick thought, Timi pulled the bullets out of his flesh and sealed his open wounds so he wouldn't bleed anymore.

"There. That should help." He said as his sclera went back to white after dismissing his power.

"Thanks Timi and don't worry, this much wont kill me. Now I need a favour from you." he said pulling something out of his black feathery coat.

"There's a navy spy ship somewhere west of the island. I feel really bad for asking you for help when you're so weak but I need you to take this there." he handed Law the black sealed item that held the letter.

"The navy would definitely understand everything in this letter. This letter alone can save a kingdom called Dressrosa, that's far far away." he explained.

"A kingdom? The navy?" Law asked confused.

"I'm staying with you." Timi said with a worried frown.

"I'll go." Law yelled determined and took off.

"Don't worry Timi. All this will turn out alright. You'll see." Cora tried to reassure him.

"Then why do I have such a horrible feeling that everything will go wrong?" he cried, hugging the older man.

"Timi." Cora hugged him back.

The only thing left now was to wait for Law to return, so they sat there against a wall quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Timi could swear he saw Bec running between two buildings.

"What the?" he asked looking closer. This time he saw her for sure.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked.

"I'll be right back." he said then took off after Bec.

Running between buildings, she took him quite a ways away from where Cora was sitting.

"Stop running already!" he yelled at Bec, who abruptly stopped, making Timi run into her.

"Should you really have followed me?" she asked smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Timi asked ignoring her comment.

"Checking up on you. I see you're doing well." Bec said happily as she sat down cross legged, gesturing for Timi to join her.

"Yeah. You know when you said that I wasn't human anymore? What did you mean?" he asked, sitting down cross legged as well.

"Blunt and straight to the point as always. You don't waste any time do you?" she laughed as Timi just dead panned.

"Just answer the question." he sighed resting his head on his palm and elbow on his leg.

"Haha, fine fine. You're not quite human anymore, no. The curse has side effects and one of them is this. You become a being that isn't as sensitive and fragile as a normal human. You must have already noticed." she explained.

"Ah, yes. I'm a bit more durable and have more stamina." Timi said in thought.

"See. Now show me what you can do with that sword of yours." she said as they got up.

"Alright." Timi grinned getting into a fighting stance.

They started to spar. Timi slashed at Bec as she just blocked it with her shadow blades.

This went on for a while, until Timi felt something change with her blood magic.

"What happened?" he asked looking down at his tattooed hand.

"When you use your magic on someone's blood, the connection will linger for quite a while." Bec explained.

"So it's Cora's blood that I can feel." he said in thought and started to concentrate on it.

"Shit!" he yelled as he realised what was going on.

"You can stop him from getting severely injured by controlling his blood. A layer of blood under his skin should protect him, it will be like rubber, bouncing the blow off." she explained.

"Thanks." Timi said but Bec had already disappeared. Ignoring it, he concentrated on Cora and did exactly as Bec said. He could feel the heavy blows Cora was receiving and managed to block them all, leaving Cora with the illusion of being hit.

He couldn't feel any more damage being done to Cora, so he took off towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He couldn't feel any more damage being done to Cora, so he took off towards him. On the way, a strange cage thing appeared around the island but ignoring it, he pushed on.

 _'This is all my fault. Why did I leave him there on his own?'_ Timi asked himself as he sped up until he reached them. Panting, he stood before a bloodied Cora and an unconscious Law.

"What happened?" he asked with sorrow in his voice.

Cora explained that Law gave the letter to Vergo who was the former Corazon and Timi could guess what happened after that.

"That guy can sure land a blow." Timi said with a frown, rubbing his tattoo.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked confused.

"I was still connected to you by your blood. I stopped the blows. You're not injured beyond the bullet wounds. You only got the illusion of it." he explained smiling warmly.

"Thank you." he smiled back and hugged him.

As soon as Law woke up, they came up with a plan and set out but Timi had a plan of his own too.

So while Cora went running around seeking his death with the Donquixote family. Law and Timi hid in a treasure chest so they could escape.

The chest ended up the same place as Cora, so they could hear what was going on outside but thanks to his Devil Fruit, no one could hear the two.

Soon enough Pinky showed up.

"Doflamingo, captain of the Donquixote pirates. I infiltrated to stop the tragedy that you were about to cause. I am a marine." Cora confessed to his brother pointing a gun at him. Tapping his head on the chest the two kids were in, he carried on.

"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want you to hate me." he said that obviously to Law and Timi, unknown to the pirates around him.

"What are you saying now? I knew it all along." Law said as he held Timi's hand in fear but no one else could hear him but Timi.

"Enough with the boring stuff. Answer me two questions. Where is the Ope-Ope fruit? Where is Law and Timi?" Doflamingo asked.

"I made Law eat the Ope-Ope fruit. He is now an ability user and he made it out of the birdcage with Timi already. They are probably under protection right now on a ship belonging to the marine base. There's nothing you can do." he lied to cover for them.

"Young master its true. We heard it a while back, they got two boys." Buffalo shouted from above.

"Why didn't you say it earlier?" Doflamingo shouted angrily.

"We didn't think it was Law and Timi." he said.

"Get it checked out immediately. I'll undo the cage. Prepare the ship for sailing. If it's true then we're sneaking on board the marine ship. We got to take them back." Doflamingo shouted to his men.

"Stop! What are you gonna do once you get them back?" Cora asked and both Law and Timi were scared to hear the answer.

"What am I gonna do, you say? Now that Law ate the Ope-Ope fruit, I think I have to educate him on the importance of dying for me. As for Timi, he is a living weapon." he explained.

"What makes you think that Timi will listen to you?" Cora asked knowing full well what he's like.

"I will break that spirit of his and make him obey me no matter the cost." he said grinning.

"Yea right." Timi mumbled angrily.

"Look at all this extra work you've given me. Why do you get in my way Corazon? Why do you force me to kill my own blood relative all over again. You wont shoot me. You're a lot like my father." Doflamingo said pointing his gun at Cora.

Law was crying and yelling by this point, fearing the worst to come as Timi cried into his shoulder.

"Neither Law nor Timi will listen to you. Law beat his own fate of dying in 3 years time. That lost boy that ended up with the mad pirate, he isn't what he used to be. He wont pick up anything form a heaven sent child that has strayed form the path, like you." Cora said standing up.

"And Timi. I haven't seen anyone possess such strong will. He overcame the trauma of his near death and even stuck through torture and killed the guy. You may be right about him being a living weapon but he knows better than to used it for evil. He has an unshakable will. Just let them go! They're free!" Cora shouted.

The next moment Doflamingo shot Cora. Both Law and Timi were crying rivers as Cora fell to the floor seemingly dead.

The treasure chest was then picked up and taken to the flamingo's ship.

While they were getting ready to move it on board. Law and Timi managed to slip away unseen.

They were whaling, as their beloved Cora was dead. That night was sleepless and tear filled for the two youngsters.

. . .

"Law. We can't give up. He did this for us so we have to go on." Timi said as they woke up the next morning.

"Alright." Law said nodding.

"We'll find a boat and get out of here." he suggested.

They managed to get one and got out to sea safely and without notice. Luckily the flamingo had already left, so now they were sailing peacefully.

"What are you writing?" Law asked curiously.

"Just a letter." Timi answered a little nervously.

"To who?" he asked, his suspicion rising.

"To Cora." Timi said with a hurt frown.

"What? He's dead. Don't make it harder for yourself." Law said with sorrow filled eyes.

"I'm making it easer. This will help." the red head argued.

"If you say so." he murmured and sat back down.

Finishing the letter, Timi folded it up and pulling out a black throwing knife, he cut his palm. Letting the blood drip out, he morphed a bird and tied the letter to its leg.

"Take this to Cora for me." he whispered softly and let it fly off.

"Are you ok using so much of your magic?" Law asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah. As it turns out, I managed to expand the time limit again to 3 days now." Timi grinned.

"That's great." he smiled.

"What should we do now?" he asked as he sat beside her looking up at the sky.

"We learn and train I guess." the red head said leaning on his shoulder.

. . .

After a long journey on sea, they landed on an island.

"I see your white spots have disappeared now." Timi said grinning. Law had been working on killing his illness and succeeded.

"Yep." he grinned happily.

"We don't have any money for food or a place to stay." Timi stated in thought.

"Let's just ask around, I want to find a library and start my study already. We can fish if we get hungry." Law said simply and walked ahead as Timi nodded.

After a while they found the library and Timi found out that there was a marine base on the island as well.

"Hey Law? I'm gonna look around, ok? I'll be back later." he said as Law already had his nose in a book.

"Don't cause trouble and don't let them recognise you." he warned as the read head just nodded and ran out of the library.

 _'I need to find some way to get money. But how?'_ he thought as he walked down the street with a black hoody on, the hood up to cover his face.

 **'You could always get the bounty off someone's head.'** T suggested with an amused voice.

"You know what? For once, you actually have a good idea. But where do I find one?" Timi said happily as by-passers stared at him for talking to himself, which of course he ignored.

 **'Try a bar.'** T answered.

"Alrighty then. A bar it is." the read head cheered and took off.

He found one soon enough and walked in happily. He had to dodge a couple of people being thrown around as he entered in the middle of a bar fight. Walking calmly as it wasn't even happening, he sat on one of the chairs at the bar. Not being able to see the bartender, he jumped on the counter and looked over it to see a young man crouched down in fear.

"Oy, are you the bar tender?" he asked as he sat on the counter cross legged looking down at the guy.

"Ye-yes. What do you want?" he stuttered.

"Aren't you too young to be here? Get lost kid." he shooed him away.

"Is there anyone on this island that's wanted?" Timi asked bluntly, surprising the guy.

"Um. Yes. Quite a few actually." he said as someone was thrown Timi's way but he just stood up and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Who are they?" he asked jumping down beside the quivering lad.

"Here are the wanted posters." he answered handing the red head six posters.

Looking through them, Timi picked the one with the highest bounty. Joe the Boar. Wanted dead or alive for 70,000,000 Beli.

"Not bad. Where is he?" Timi asked showing the guy the poster.

"You don't seriously plan to go after him? That guy's a monster." he said in disbelief.

"Yes I do. Now stop wasting my time and tell me." he ordered getting a bit pissed at him now.

"No. You're just a kid. You're gonna get yourself killed." the bartender argued.

"Alright, tell you what? I break up the bar fight and you tell me where this guy is." Timi said, a maniacal grin visible from under his hood.

"You're insane kid, there's no way you can." the guy dead panned.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Timi smirked and gripped AkaKage's handle who was tied to his belt on his left.

Jumping over the counter, he ran straight to the middle of the fight. So much for keeping out of trouble. But he wanted to try out his new partner. AkaKage will be fun to fight with.

Pulling her out of her sheath, Timi smirked and charged at the drunk men. Slashing and dodging. He worked his way through the crowd until there was no one left conscious, he didn't kill them though. He promised Law not to kill anyone unless he was given an assassination job.

"They're out cold. Start talking." he said as the guy just stood there frozen in shock. He had never seen such talent from such a young boy.

"You will make it very far kid. He's over in the next town, Bucky's bar." the guy called.

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?" Timi asked turning to look at him.

"Andy. And I'm also the owner of this place. When you're done, you can stay here for a while, I have a spare room upstairs." he said.

"I appreciate it. But I have to say, for a bar owner you're a coward." Timi laughed as he walked out, leaving Andy shocked at his brutal honesty.

Making his journey quick, Timi dropped some of his blood in a puddle creating an oval board and air surfed to the next town over.

Spotting the bar that Andy was talking about, he jumped off and dismissed his power.

Taking a breath in anticipation, he pushed the door open and walked in.

He had to hold back his laughter at the sight in front of him. On the middle table sat a very fat man with big nose and ears. He really did look like a pig.

"I'm looking for Joe the Boar." he announced, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"And what would a skinny little brat like you want with me?" the fatso asked standing.

 _'Holy shit, he's huge. Fitting for his name.'_ Timi snickered to himself.

"What are you laughing at, twerp?" Joe roared angrily.

"Your name fits you perfectly." Timi said amused.

"Yes. After all, I am as strong as a boar." he gloated proud of his abilities.

"Pfft. I meant your looks. You look like a pig." Timi couldn't help but say it as he burst out laughing this time.

"What did you say? I will crush you!" Joe roared and charged at the read head.

Jumping out of the way in time, Timi pulled AkaKage out and got into a fighting stance.

Taking advantage of his small size, he was able to dodge all his attacks unscathed. He had to admit though, the guy had some serous crushing power. If he got hit by one of those, it would be the end of him. Between punches that missed, Timi didn't get the chance to move in for a strike but he was able to pinpoint where his weakness was.

Frustrated and tired of dodging, he loured the big guy towards the wall, so the wall was to his back and Joe in front of him.

"Haha. You're trapped now kid. I'll make it quick, don't worry." Joe laughed as he went in for the final blow.

Timi quickly jumped up, dodging his fist just in time. Kicking off the wall, he managed to get above Joe, as his weakness was an attack from above. Readying his blade, he let gravity drag him down and as soon as he got eye level with him, Timi made a giant slash down his chest. Cutting him deep and knocking him out cold.

Landing on the ground perfectly, he put his blade away and looked at the guy's crew, who just ran away like the cowards they were.

"Thought so." Timi grinned satisfied. Grabbing Joe's shirt, he dragged him to the marine base not far from the bar. Handing him in and getting the money, he headed back to Law unrecognised.

"Where have you been for so long?" Law asked as he sat in one of the corners of the medical section, surrounded by a ton of books.

"Out and about. But I got us a place to stay and 70,000,000 Beli." he grinned showing the money to Law.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Law face palmed as Timi just smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They went back to take Andy up on his offer for a room. At first he was surprised that Timi had Law with him but he let it go as Timi gave him an intense glare.

"So how exactly did you get all that money?" Law asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"Oh, I beat a guy with a bounty and handed him in to the marine base on the island." Timi smiled.

"Of course." Law didn't even look surprised.

"Wait. He had 70,000,000 Beli on his head and you beat him?" he asked in disbelief as he realised this.

"Yeah." she smiled taking the binding off her chest as Law turned the other way.

"His bounty was higher than yours." he said unamused.

"So? Do I really look that weak?" she asked as she put an arm around his shoulder and patted his head. Despite being a year younger, Timi was still taller than Law and liked to tease the kid with it but mostly did it non verbally.

"I know you're strong. But you just keep surprising me." he smiled as they got in bed.

. . .

They bought some medic books for Law, food, water and set sail for another island.

"I need to figure out my Devil Fruit on the next island." Law called from the other side of the small ship as Timi was making sure everything went smooth sailing while he read.

"Yeah. I need to get rid of that stupid time limit on my magic as well." Timi called back.

"Training it is then." he sad happily as Timi nodded.

And that was exactly what they did for the next half a year. They were able to stay on that island peacefully. They didn't seem too bothered about Timi as long as he didn't cause trouble. And in that six months both youngsters were able to fulfil their plans. Timi's time limit was no more and Law knew how to use his Devil Fruit now.

. . .

Collapsing onto the ground, both looked up to the afternoon sky as it shined red and orange. They grinned satisfied with that day's training.

"I've heard that there's an island near, that has great medical records. I want to go and check them out." Law said turning his gaze to the red head beside him.

"Kay. Do you want to leave tomorrow?" he asked smiling.

"Can do." he replied getting up. Holding a hand out that Timi grabbed as he pulled him up.

They set up a boat the villagers gave them so generously for helping out the town occasionally. With enough food and water, they set sail. In that little time, Timi learnt a few things about navigation and found that he can actually do it quite well, so Law relied on him to get them to their desired island as he was shit at it.

In about a week, they met their destination.

It was around autumn time so Timi shivered a little as they stepped onto the island's dock. Summoning a hoodie from his little pocket dimension, he slipped the garment on.

"We should find a place to stay to start with, then look around the island." Law said as Timi nodded and followed after him.

Walking into a tavern, they asked for a room then left to explore.

Its been half a year so people should have forgotten about Timi by now, Law kept him out of trouble so it should be fine to walk around with his hood down.

The town was bustling with people, going about their business. It was a peaceful and pretty good locking town. Walking through it, a couple of people recognised Timi but he only smiled kindly at them and walked on.

"That's good, they don't seem too bothered about you." Law said smiling.

"Yup. I mean no threat to them, so why should they be worried?" he smiled back.

There was a giant library in the town along with a big hospital, theatre and they heard there was a laboratory up in the mountains as well.

Getting a little hungry, they walked into a bar for some food. They ordered their meals, without any bread of course. Law hated bread, which only amused Timi.

"I need to get more training done without my magic. I don't want to rely on it." Timi said surprising Law.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. He knew that Timi absolutely loved his magic, so why the sudden change?

"As an assassin, I can't just rely on my magic. I have to think about all the possibilities. Being able to perfectly carry out my missions without it, will get me ready for any slip ups." he explained.

"You an assassin, boy?" came a groggy voice from behind him, interrupting their conversation.

"I want to be the best assassin this world has ever seen." he said grinning with determination burning in his silver eyes.

"I may have a job for you them, little one." the man said. He was tall with grey dusting his short brown hair and empty sorrowful brown eyes. He looked like he went through quite a lot in his years. He wore a white lab coat, making the two believe he was either a scientist or a doctor.

"I'm listening." Timi smiled, gesturing for the guy to sit down.

"Timi, are you sure you're ready for this?" Law asked worried about him.

"Only way to find out is to jump in head first now isn't it?" he laughed.

"You can only hope to hit the ground running." he answered with a smirk. He had no doubt that Timi was capable of this and even if he was wary, there was no way he'd be able to stop the red head from doing it.

"I admire your confidence. Timi was it?" the old guy asked smiling.

"Yup. And this is my friend Law." he grinned.

"My name's Dr Albert Windigo. I was a doctor in the great hospital of this island." he said catching Law's attention.

"What happened? No offence but you look like shit." Timi said bluntly making Law hit him on the arm and give him a glare, to which he just shrugged at.

"Ah don't worry about it, it's true." he chuckled.

"I had a son. He was only 9 when he got kidnapped by those monsters up at the lab. Their goal is to successfully take a humans conscience and transfer it to an animal." he started to explain.

 _'And suddenly life story. Seriously, what's wrong with people in this world and suddenly spilling their lives in front of us?'_ Timi thought as he listened to the guy.

"They took my little Bepo and experimented on him. I tried to take him back several times. But I'm only a surgeon. I don't even know if he lives or died." he said with a sorrow filled voice.

"How horrible." Law said anger evident in his voice.

"Ever since then, I just couldn't focus on my work. I used to be a great surgeon but they ruined me. So please. I'll pay you how ever much you want, just get him back and destroy the lab. Please." he pleaded with hope in his eyes.

Timi's red locks covered his eyes as he stood up.

"I will save your son and end those who brought this pain upon you." Timi said frowning as he could hardly control his anger.

"I'm coming with you." Law said standing up as well.

"Thank you." Dr Albert smiled as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't thank us just yet. And we don't need money. Just a place to stay." Timi said walking towards the exit.

"Anything you want." he smiled gratefully as Law followed behind Timi.

"Do you even have a plan?" he asked the red head.

"Yes. Bust through the door and fight." he said grinning like a madman.

"You have got to be kidding me." Law nearly tripped over hearing those words.

"For an assassin you're really reckless, you know that?" he asked.

"I'm too pissed to make a proper plan. I want to make them suffer." he smirked with that blood lust in his eyes that he only got when he was itching with anticipation for a fight.

It didn't take them long to reach the lab at the mountain. It was big and camouflaged well with it's surroundings. If they didn't know where it was, they would have never found it.

"It's show time." Timi grinned, pulling out AkaKage. He charged at the guards at the entrance and with a few slashes, they dropped to the floor dead.

Law followed in behind him as they made their way into the building. The alarm went off and more guards came to greet them.

"Room." activating his Devil Fruit, Law pulled out a knife and started cutting up and re arranging the guys, while Timi slashed at them with his cursed blade.

Finally getting rid of all the guards, they walked further in, killing anyone that got in their way. Law found the room where the experiments were held.

Kicking the door down, he walked in and chopped up one of the scientists in the room as Timi entered behind him.

Looking around, they found several metal tables with binding on them, tables with various equipment on and some sort of machine that had two helmet looking things connected to it with two tables sitting in front, that had binds on them as well. This only managed to fuel Timi's rage as he remembered what he went though.

"No one's in here." Law stated as he went to look through all the data collected on the far corner table.

"No shit Law." Timi called as he started to pull wires out of the machine and broke it.

Hearing a weird noise, Timi listened intently, following it to a cabinet.

"Hey Law." he called to his yellow eyed friend.

"Found something?" he asked walking up to him.

"Secret door." Timi grinned moving the cabinet with the help of Law to reveal one.

Smirking, they entered and stood face to face with a light blue haired scientist. He was short and skinny, with dark bags under his eyes, showing his sleepless nights.

"So you fund me." he said in a sickening and high pitched voice.

"You're the one who is behind the experime-" Law didn't get to finish his sentence as Timi stepped forward and punched the guy straight in the nose, breaking it as he fell to his ass, blood oozing from his nose.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?!" he screamed terrified.

As Timi started beating the shit out of the guy, Law looked around.

He found a big glass tube thing with a young boy floating in water. He was hooked up to some machine reading his life signs. To Law's horror he found none. He was pretty sure this was Bepo but he was already dead.

"Timi." he called, stopping the aggressive red head from killing the guy.

"Bring him over." he said.

Complying, Timi dragged the guy by his hair and dropped him in front of Law.

"What did you do to him?" Law asked the scientist with a very dark tone, that even sent shivers down Timi's spine. He was usually so calm but now he was fuming with rage.

 _'Scary'_ he thought looking at Law.

"It's already too late. The boy is dead and the transfer has been made." the scientist said cackling. Having had enough of this guy, Law stabbed the knife straight into his heart, ending his life.

Timi walked away, looking around in the tiny room. He could swear he heard crying. Like human crying. Finding it coming from behind a huge cabinet in the corner, he went to investigate. Soon Law was beside him looking just as surprised as he was.

In front of them was a tiny polar bear cub. It was sitting in the corner with its front paws on his eyes crying like a human child would. They quickly put two and two together.

"Bepo?" Law asked leaning down to get a better view of the white ball of fluff.

Hearing the name, he looked up with his black beady eyes.

"That's me. Who are you?" he asked proving their suspicions. His continence was successfully transferred.

"We're here to take you home." Timi said smiling softly as he kneeled down beside Law.

"Your father is very worried about you. It's time we take you home." Law said as Bepo jumped in his arms crying.

Law went first as Timi stayed behind to burn down the lab along all the dead bodies and research.

Running to catch up to Law, he smiled at Bepo. They reached the bar they met Dr Albert in and walked in. The guy was sat at a tucked away table in the corner. Walking up to him Timi grinned happily.

"Mission accomplished." he said waking the guy.

"But there's bad news." Law started as the doctor looked at them.

"We were too late to save your son. His continence was already transferred to this bear." he gestured to the fur ball in his arms.

"Bepo?" he asked carefully as the white fluff turned it's head to face him.

"Daddy." he cried as he jumped into his fathers arms happily.

"Thank you. Thank you." The surgeon cried happily.

At this point the two left them to catch up and went up to the bar to talk to the waiter.

"Thanks guys." he smiled.

"Windigo was the best doctor on this island before the incident. I hope he will find his former flame again." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Thanks guys." he smiled.

"Windigo was the best doctor on this island before the incident. I hope he will find his former flame again." he said.

It was good seeing son and father bonding again. It made their crime all the more worth it.

"I should get to the library. Still have a long way to becoming a doctor." Law got up smiling at Timi.

"You want to be a doctor?" Windigo asked walking up to them with Bepo in his arms.

"Yes. And I want to become the Pirate King." he grinned declaring it proudly.

 _ _'so he finally grabbed a hold of his dreams eh?'__ Timi thought proudly.

"That's quite the dream you got there kid. I wish you luck, the both of you." he said gesturing to Timi as well.

"I wanna teach you to become a surgeon." he said, smiling at Law.

"Would you?" Law asked with practically stars in his eyes.

"Of course. You're staying in our house aren't you? I need to repay you for what you did." he said smiling.

So starting that day, the duo stayed with the surgeon and his polar bear turned son.

While Law was learning form Windigo, Timi was training and he taught Bepo how to fight as well as a little navigating. No surprise, he loved the martial arts.

One of the nights, Timi made a slip up as she still slept in the same room as Law. She forgot to put her binding back on when she went to the bathroom and Windigo saw her. They were staring at each other for a few seconds until he turned away.

"You have your reasons. I'll keep it a secret." he said and walked off. But then Bepo found out as well when he decided to try waking her up. She threatened to throw him in front of hungry wolves if he ever told a soul. It's safe to say that he learned how to keep a secret.

. . .

A lot happened in the next four years. Timi mastered martial arts with Bepo and the art of sneaking. He studied the art of killing and found copious amounts of ways to kill someone and with the help of Windigo, learned the weak points of the human body.

In the town's weaponry shop, Law found himself a Nodachi, Kikoku. It is a cursed blade and Law fell in love with it at first sight, just as Timi did with AkaKage. Through practice with Timi, he was able to use it quite well alongside his Devil Fruit, although he had a lot more to learn.

Timi was now 15 and Law 16. He managed catch up and pass her in height so now he rubbed it in her face whenever he could, just to return the favour.

Timi's hair grew out a little bit and reached down to his shoulders. He now wore black jeans with black lace up boots and an oversized burgundy sweater that goes over his fingers, along with the binding of course. A black belt held his sword on his hips.

Law had gotten him a thin black leather chocker with a silver buckle on it and a black skeletal hand medal attached to the buckle for his birthday. Timi cherished the jewellery ever since.

. . .

"Are you sure you want to go so soon?" Law asked Timi with sad eyes as they sat in their bedroom.

"Yeah. I want to learn how to use AkaKage properly and only one person can help me with it. I have to go." she smiled, looking him in the eyes.

"I guess. But you have to come back." he squeezed her hands.

"After my training, I'm going to take on jobs. Get my name out there and start the path to my dream." she explained.

"Then you have to join my crew. Promise me that." Law said desperately.

"Haha. Of course I will Law. I promise." she grinned happily.

"I'll become the best assassin out there and join your crew." she smiled.

"I'll be waiting." he pulled her into a tight hug, embracing her for several minutes. He hated to admit it but he loved the girl ever since that day she sang for him. He will definitely become a great surgeon and will meet her in the Grand Line.

Kissing her on the cheek, she kissed him on the forehead and they went to bed.

That night, neither could actually fall asleep. Too anxious about the next day, so they just lay there in each other's arms.

As morning rolled around, neither fancied getting up but Windigo dragged them out early.

Breakfast was quiet and awkward. Bepo has grown quite a bit since and he was nearly as tall as Windigo, standing on his hind legs like a human. He did everything like a human, he was one before, after all.

"So you're leaving today?" Bepo said tearing up as they stood by the boat Windigo gave Timi.

"Yeah. But you'll see me again. We'll meet on the Grand Line when you become great pirates and I become a proper assassin." Timi said grinning, making the bear smile.

"I can't wait." he grinned.

"As the navigator, I expect you to take care of Law and your future crew mates." he smiled jumping on board.

"And Law. I believe in you. So reach for the stars and don't let anything get in your way." he grinned.

The red head set sail and waved back as tears ran down his cheeks, just like Windigo and Bepo were weeping on shore.

This was it, his first step to reaching his dreams.

. . .

He hit a very harsh storm at Reverse Mountain . . . and by some god awful luck ended up in the East Blue.

He could only stare in shocked horror as his boat got swallowed up by the sea.

Cutting his hand, he dropped some blood in the water and made an oval board to fly to the nearest island. He can heal the cuts he makes now without any scarring.

The first island soon came to his view. Stepping on the docks, he dismissed his power and walked into town. It was oddly familiar.

Walking into a bar, he was greeted by a dark green haired woman. _'Holy shit, Makino. So I landed on Foosha Town.'_ he thought surprised.

He smiled at her and sat down ordering some food.

"So what brings the Blood Viper to this island?" she asked smiling, surprising the red head.

"I was headed for the Grand Line but somehow ended up in the East Blue. Stupid storm." he replied unimpressed.

"Haha. That must have been quite the storm." she laughed.

"Yup. Took my boat and food." Timi smiled no longer caring.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked curiously.

"I don't need a boat. But do you know where I could find Luffy?" he asked smiling.

"Luffy? Why are you looking for him?" she asked a bit alarmed.

"I just want to meet the kid is all." Timi smiled.

After he paid for his meal and thanked the cook. Makino took him up to Dadan's house.

She asked how he knew about Luffy but all he answered with was 'birds sing'.

"Dadan. I got someone here that would like to see Luffy." Makino called. Soon the said woman came out and looked at Timi with critical eyes.

"And what does this twig want with him?" she asked glaring down at him.

 _ _'Twig? I'm not that skinny, jeez.'__ Timi thought, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"I simply want to meet him, ma'am." the red head smiled politely at the ginger woman.

"He's in the forest with his brother. Go find him if you want to meet him." she said and walked back into the house.

"Sorry about Dadan. She doesn't like strangers." Makino apologised.

"Haha. Don't worry about it. See ya." and with that he was off.

Following his instincts, he soon came to a halt as he caught a glimpse of the sparring duo.

 _ _'I think Luffy's 9 now and Ace is about 12.'__ he thought walking up to them and smiled at the two.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt." Timi said as they stopped and looked at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Blood Viper Timi. What does a wanted guy want with us?" Ace asked protective of his younger brother.

"Bulls eye. But I don't mean any harm. Trust me." he said with his hands up in surrender.

"You're really wanted? Are you a pirate? How big is your bounty?" Luffy asked excitedly and ran up to him.

"One question at a time Luffy." Ace shook his head amused.

"I am wanted. I got that four years ago, cause I killed some doctors but only because they made the person dear to me cry. I'm not a pirate but I want to be an assassin, then join my friend's pirate crew. And my bounty is 60,000,000 Beli." Timi answered the hyper kid.

"Wow. Who is that person dear to you?" Luffy asked.

"He's name is Law. I met him when I was 9 and just parted from him earlier today." it's around the afternoon now and Timi set sail early.

"So what do you want from us?" Ace asked nicely now as they sat down on the grass by a tree.

"I just wanted to meet you, that's all." he smiled.

"You did? I'm Luffy. I'm going to be King of the Pirates." he said standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Make your dreams come true kid." Timi grinned at him.

"Can I see your sword?" Ace asked spotting the katana.

"Sure. She's called AkaKage. A cursed katana." the red head said as he pulled the blade off his belt and handed it to Ace.

"Wow. It's black." the two said in awe.

"She's beautiful. I'm on a journey to find my teacher, so I can use her properly." he smiled looking at the blade.

"Who is it that you're looking for?" Ace asked.

"The world's greatest swordsman. Hawkeyes Mihawk." he smiled.

"Wow. Will he really teach you?" Luffy asked in awe.

"Uh. I can only try. And if he refuses, I will bug him until he does." Timi said determined.

"Good luck." Ace said grinning.

"Thanks. Oh it's getting dark. I need to find a place to sleep." Timi said as he stood up, putting AkaKage back on his belt.

"You can sleep with us." Luffy grinned up at the tall red head.

"You sure about that?" he looked sceptical.

"Of course. Come on." Ace grinned, running ahead with Luffy close behind.

"Thanks guys." Timi was allowed to stay with them that night and rested up for the next day.

He could only watch amused in the morning as Luffy stuffed his face full of food and burst out laughing as Ace fell asleep in the middle of his meal.

Saying his thanks and good byes, he took off on his blood board, amazing the brothers.

Flying over the Baratie, he grinned and landed on the deck. It was about lunch time-ish and he was hungry. Why not eat at the sea restaurant? Sanji shouldn't be older than 11 now. Would be interesting to see him.

Walking in, he was greeted by a mostly empty restaurant and some cooks going about their business.

Sitting down at one of the tables, one of them came up to him.

"Good day for you young man. Here's the menu. Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Thank you. Can I have a glass of milk please?" he smiled up at the guy surprising him with his order but he nodded and went to get it none the less.

The food on the menu all looked amazing. Timi could hardly pick from them.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" asked a child's voice, drawing his attention to it.

Looking to his left, Timi found young Sanji standing there, waiting for his answer.

"Um. No, everything looks so delicious. What would you recommend?" Timi asked in thought.

He listed a very fancy sounding dish, that Timi could only nod at in awe.

"I'll have that then. I'm always up for new things. Thanks." he laughed.

"How old are you to be out here by yourself? You may be tall but you still look young." Sanji commented after delivering his order.

"I'm 15. And I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, thanks." the red head glared resting his head in the palm on his hand and rested his elbow on the table.

"Ah. But you know, you're quite girly for a guy. I mean your voice is higher than expected." he commented, pissing Timi off slightly.

"What's your name kid?" he asked annoyed.

"Sanji and you can't call me a kid. I'm only 4 years younger than you." he fumed.

"Let me tell you something Sanji. I don't take kindly to being called girly. Why don't you just go back to the kitchen and stop sucking on that cancer stick?" he growled getting up and taking the cigarette from his mouth.

"Oy, give that back. It makes me a man." Sanji yelled back, trying to get it but he was too short.

"This doesn't make you a man. What makes a man is his dream and his will, along with the power to make his dreams come true. Do you have all that?" Timi asked the blond.

"Of course. I will find the All Blue and become the best chef in the world." he declared proudly.

"Then you are a man." Timi grinned happily and sat back down.

As Sanji ran off, an unexpected customer stepped through the door, making Timi choke on his milk.

"Hawkeyes Mihawk!" Timi yelled standing up and running up to the guy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked in a dark, cold tone, slightly surprised about the kid's sudden outburst.

"Teach me how to use AkaKage. I want to be the best assassin this world has ever seen!" he yelled determined as he held the cursed katana out in front of him.

"And why should I do that?" Mihawk asked.

"You have someone important to me at your home, do you not? A blond man?" he said smiling in anticipation.

"Are you Blood Viper Timi by any chance?" he asked surprised as the red head just nodded.

"Rosinante has been rambling on a lot about you. Fine. I'll teach you." Mihawk said walking past him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Rosinante has been rambling on a lot about you. Fine. I'll teach you." Mihawk said walking past him.

"He did?" Timi asked confused but happy as he followed the swordsman to the table he sat down at.

Mihawk didn't say much else after that and they ate their food in silence.

"Follow me." he called to Timi as the eager red head followed along silently.

Mihawk took him back to the Grand Line on his little boat and after about a week of silence and training his blood magic, they arrived.

"I'm a little nervous." Timi said as they came up to Mihawk's front door. He didn't just have a house. No. He had a castle that he called a home on a gloomy island none the less.

"Why?" said man asked curiously. To be perfectly honest, he found the young red head quite intriguing. He had a very strange power and strong will. Even in a storm he kept training.

"It's been so many years since I last saw him, and because of me he's-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Mihawk just opened the door and walked in, leaving the red head where he stood.

 _'Ah, rude.'_ he thought and quickly followed after him.

Following him through hallways, they finally came to a stop in front of a big oak door.

Mihawk stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for Timi to open it.

Grabbing the door knob, he got over his nervousness and stepped into the room. It was quite a big bedroom, with a giant window and a perch on it to sit.

There, sitting on the window seat, was Cora. He hasn't changed much in these few years. He still wore his white shirt with the red hearts on it, though this time the buttons were undone with a white shirt underneath and the beige jeans with the black boots under them. He didn't have his red hat or black feathery coat anymore though.

He turned around, hearing the noise. Cora no longer wore his make up either, though he was still smoking.

As a few tears escaped Timi's eyes, he ran to Cora and jumped in his arms.

"Hello there." Cora said smiling softly down at him.

"I missed you so much." Timi cried.

"Me too. But it's ok. We're together now." he said hugging him tighter, happy to see the little red head again.

Mihawk left them to catch up, closing the door and leaving for his business.

Cora asked about Timi's life for the past four years and he told him everything. About Law, Bepo and Windigo. He was happy to hear that Law is following his dreams and they made a new interesting friend.

As it turns out, because Timi saved him from a lethal wound that should have killed him, the illusion of the wound left him with amnesia, only remembering Timi, Law and that he needed to keep the two safe from his evil older brother.

"Your letter helped me a lot." Cora said pulling said item out and handing it to Timi.

It was tattered and old but the writing was still readable.

 _'Hello Cora. Timi here. You may be very confused as to what happened. You 'died'. I used my blood magic to prevent the bullet your brother shot at you to make its lethal landing. But the illusion of it hitting was still there. It might have caused you amnesia and I'm sorry about that. Me and Law probably have left the island by the time you read this. We will train and learn on some island we find suitable. We wont be able to meet you just yet though._

 _In four years time, I will leave Law and seek out Hawkeyes Mihawk's help to teach me how to use AkaKage. I will meet you then. Look for him and whatever you do, keep your existence hidden from both marines and Doflamingo. See you in four years._

 _Timi.'_

He smiled at the letter after reading it, seeing the little drawing of the three of them on it.

"I decided to come here after reading that. With a bit of a struggle, Mihawk let me stay, in agreement that I stay out of his way. It was a long wait but your finally here with me." Cora said pulling Timi into a bear hug again.

"I'm glad to see you safe. Everyone but me believes you died." Timi said frowning.

"Even Law?" Cora asked with pain in his eyes.

"It was for the best. It gave him the determination to try harder." he said unable to look him in the eyes.

"I see. You always act to protect us. Thank you." Cora smiled softly kissing Timi on the forehead.

"I think we should change your name. You know, to keep from people recognising you." he said smiling.

"Alright. What do you have in mind?" the blond asked excitedly.

"How bout Cori?" the red head asked in thought.

"I love it. Cori it is." they nodded at each other and went to find Mihawk.

Timi wanted to start his training as soon as possible.

"You're 15 now right?" Cori asked as they walked down a hallway.

"Yup. Law's 16. He's taller than me now and likes to rub it in as well." Timi said a tad annoyed.

"Haha. You two are quite something." he laughed but tripped on nothing and fell on his back.

"And you're still as clumsy as ever, I see." Timi dead panned but pulled him up.

"Yeah. No helping that. But what do you plan on doing now?" he asked.

"Train, I don't want to rely on my blood magic at all. Only if I really need to. And after I feel I'm ready, I will go back to the four Blues to take on jobs. I assume you will come with me?" he asked looking up at the blond.

"Well of course." he smiled as they turned a corner.

"By the way, you're still wearing the binding, hiding your true gender right?" he asked.

"Yup." she nodded.

"Doesn't it get uncomfortable, crushing your boobs like that?" he asked poking her chest.

"No. I'm tall and flat chested for a girl. So it's perfect to hide my gender." she grinned.

They turned another corner and realised that they arrived back where they left from.

"We're lost." Cori stated dead panning.

"No shit. I thought you would have known your way around after four years!" Timi yelled annoyed. He nearly never gets angry anymore. Patience is a very strong point for him and there is little that makes him actually angry.

"Never assume anything." he laughed making Timi face palm.

In the end they managed to find the swordsman and he started Timi's training.

He had to show what he was capable of first. It's safe to say he got beaten the shit out of.

Instead of Mihawk training him though, he set the red head up against the monkeys on the island, saying that until he defeats them, don't even think about going up against him.

So he trained everyday, until he passed out. Pushing his limits, he got quite injured every time.

Cori took care of his injuries and made him stay in bed. Because Timi got so accustomed to Law being beside him when he slept, the first time he tried to sleep alone, he didn't get a blink of sleep done. So Cori took it upon himself to make sure he got enough sleep and kept healthy, so he took Law's place beside him.

Mihawk was surprised how fast Timi was learning. He also figured out her real gender but promised to keep it a secret.

. . .

Years passed and Mihawk took him under his wing to train. While Timi trained his swordsmanship with Mihawk, he also trained martial arts with the monkeys.

As an assassin, Timi tried to get some sneak attacks at Mihawk. Failed each time but he was getting better. The only reason he failed was because of the swordsman's Haki.

Four years has passed and Timi was now 19 and Cori 36. His blood red hair now reaches down to his shoulder blade, other than that not much changed, except he had a few more scars. Specifically; one on his right eye that is always hidden by his fringe and one on his stomach that goes up from his belly button to his left nipple. He also got a tattoo of a tribal feather on his right hip, curling around a birthmark. He got a few piercings, four in each ear, two hoops and two black studs each and a black hoop on his lips.

"I believe you are ready. I have taught you everything you need to know." Mihawk said as they stood outside his castle.

"Thank you for everything. I will become the best assassin, I'll show you." Timi grinned determined.

. . .

Timi and Cori went back to the four Blues to take on missions and get his name out there.

They ended up in South Blue first and landed on a decent sized island.

Walking around, it seemed like a pretty piece-full island. That is until they got to the rougher parts of it.

They ended up in the middle of a gang fight. Walking through it unsaved, they entered a bar and sat down at the counter.

"What's up with the fight outside?" Timi asked the old man at the counter.

"That's Nukk and his gang showing off their authority. You don't want to get involved." he said shaking his head.

"Seems interesting, can you tell me a bit more?" he asked smiling.

"You have a death wish kid?" the man asked glaring at the two.

"I'm not afraid of death but as an assassin that's a given, right?" Timi smirked as he gave them their drinks.

"So you're an assassin eh? You don't look that strong." the guy laughed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." the red head said sipping his milk. He got used to these comments by now.

"Alright I'll tell you. They arrived two years ago on this island, demanding power. We of course refused and fought back but they proved to be stronger. Now they keep us on our toes and kill everyone that tries to rebel. Those poor sods were our last hope." he explained.

"That's horrible." Cori said angrily.

"Isn't there anyone ballsy enough to defy them?" Timi asked looking the man in the eyes.

"There are two lads in this town. They don't like playing by the rules. The only reason they're alive is that they live up in the mountains, where no soul dares to go." he answered.

"Oh really? And who may they be?" Timi asked as it piqued his interest.

"Kidd and Killer are their names. You don't want to mess with them though, they are real monsters." he warned.

The fight quietened down outside and the old man sighed saying that Nukk had won again.

Cori and Timi ate their meal and prepared to leave the bar, when someone blocked their path.

It was a purple haired old man, with quite fancy looking clothes.

"What do you want?" Timi asked annoyed. He wanted to go see the two monsters.

"One of my men told me that you two are assassins. Is that true?" he asked with hope filled voice.

"Only me. He's my father." Timi said making Cori look at him with happy, tear filled eyes.

"Timi." he whispered with a quivering voice, on the verge of tears. The red head only smiled up at him and patted his shoulder.

"What do you need form us then?" Timi smiled.

"Kill Nukk. He has done enough damage to our island. I will pay you any price, just get rid of that scum." Mr Purple begged.

"Alright. I want the payment before hand. Just to make sure you wont trick me. You can be assured I do my job well. No need to worry." Timi said as the guy nodded and led them to his home to make further business.

"Cori, you stay here, I'll be back later." Timi smiled as he left to do his job, leaving him with the customer.

He was exited, of course he was. This was his first actual job since he finished his training.

 _'This is gonna be fun.'_ he thought to himself.

 **'Haha. Going on a hunt are you? Excited?'** T asked amused. He appeared time to time to talk to Timi but was asleep most the time.

"Oh yeah." Timi smirked a blood thirsty one, walking down the street looking for his target.

Stepping into a bar, he found Nukk sitting at a table surrounded by his men.

Mr Purple asked for it to be bloody and merciless. Brilliant. Just the way he wanted his first kill.

The guy was tall and muscly with long white hair and black eyes, wearing black like his men.

Looking around, he spotted Kidd and Killer in a tucked away corned of the bar, watching.

"Hey you. Who are you?" one of Nukk's men asked blocking his path.

Timi looked up at the man with a smirk and incredible blood lust in his eyes that made the guy step back in fear.

"I'm your worst nightmare." he growled. In the next second, he seemingly disappeared as the guy fell to the floor, bloodied and cut to pieces.

Alarmed, they all stood up holding their guns at the ready.

The room went deadly silent and cold. You could hear their nervous breaths and the sweat running down their faces.

"Stop messing around and kill him!" Nukk yelled.

"Where is he?" one asked looking around.

"Right here." Timi whispered from behind him and all hell broke loose.

There were bullets flying everywhere. Timi either dodged them or just cut them clean in half.

They were panicking by the time they ran out of bullets and Timi was still standing, smirking like the devil.

He started to walk towards them as they tried to run away. Pulling AkaKage out, he slashed at them in quick precise motions, until he stood before Nukk.

Sheathing AkaKage, the men all fell to the floor in pieces.

"What are you?" he asked terrified.

"A simple assassin." Timi said dodging Nukk's blade. He gave him the chance to fight back and clashed swords with him. But all fun has to come to and end and with one clean swing, Nukk's head went flying.

"Not bad. What's your name?" called a voice from the corner of the room.

"Timi. Yours?" he smiled at Kidd as they walked up to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Not bad. What's your name?" called a voice from the corner of the room.

"Timi. Yours?" he smiled at Kidd as they walked up to him.

"I'm Eustass Kidd. This is Killer." the young man with red hair that stuck up like flames, grinned. His masked blond friend followed behind.

"Nice to meet you." Timi smiled politely.

"That's quite something you did." Kidd grinned looking around as the floor was painted red with blood.

"Thanks." he smiled walking out with the two following behind.

"You're an assassin right? How old are you?" Killer asked from beside Timi, with Kidd on the other side of him.

"I am and I'm 19. You?" he replied.

"22" Killer said. Surprisingly his voice sounded clear, despite there being a blue and white stripy mask in the way.

"17." Kidd replied as well.

"I've heard you two are the monsters of this town." Timi grinned.

"Yup. Where you headed?" Kidd grinned.

"To fetch Cori." Timi turned a corner and headed for a big building.

"Who is?" Killer asked curiously.

"My dad. Seriously you guys ask a lot of questions." he said.

Timi introduced the two to Cori and they offered for them to stay at their house for a few days as they didn't wanna leave yet, Timi wanted to explore the island.

Timi got himself a thick sketchbook, where he drew his first target and wrote down all the details of the assassination.

They ran around all day in the forest. The two were surprised at how much energy Timi had and how clumsy Cori was.

"So you two aren't actually related?" Kidd asked as they sat at their table, waiting for food as Killer was a decent cook.

Timi tried to help him but set fire to the stove, so he's now banned from the kitchen.

"No. We're just very close." Cori smiled.

"You are so weird. One minute you're exited and the next you can be so depressed by something. And how the hell do you have so much fucking energy?" Kidd asked as Timi just laughed shrugging his shoulders.

"He was always like this." Cori said ruffling Timi's hair, then got his hand bitten by the red head.

"Ahh, vicious!" he yelled pulling his hand away. Timi just stuck his tongue out making Kidd laugh.

"It must be nice having family." Kidd mused looking at the two.

"Why, what happened to yours?" Timi asked a bit curious now.

"Both our parents were killed when we were young." Kidd replied gesturing to Killer.

"Ah, my condolences. Hey, I wanna fight you two." Timi grinned changing the subject quickly.

"After dinner!" Killer yelled back from the kitchen.

After some amazing food prepared by Killer, they went outside to spar. Kidd already had his Devil Fruit and Killer was agile as fuck.

Timi struggled to fend off both at the same time but he was having so much fun. It ended as a draw and the three of them fell to the ground exhausted.

"That was awesome." Timi grinned.

"You are seriously good." Killer said out of breath.

"I will be the King of the Pirates one day. Join my crew." Kidd said looking over to Timi.

"No can do. I already promised someone I'll join his crew." he smiled declining it.

"Shame." Kidd said disappointedly but smiled none the less.

"I'm going to that near by lake. Be back later." Timi said as he jumped up and ran off.

"Where the fuck does he get all that energy from?" Kidd asked in disbelief.

Running through the forest felt refreshing as the night's wind hit Timi's face. Reaching the lake, he started to strip. It felt good to get out of the clothes and take the binding off. She really didn't have all that big boobs, which she was glad for.

Now completely naked, she stepped into the water and went deeper. The water was cold but right now it was perfect. She swam around for a bit until it was time to come out. Summoning a towel from her pocket dimension, she dried her body with it, weaving her finger through her wet hair to get the knots out and brush it back, exposing both her eyes.

"I never would have guessed that you were a woman." said Killer from behind her, making her jump.

"What the? Since when were you here?" she asked holding the towel to her body so her privates were covered.

"I just arrived." he said stepping out in front of her.

"Tell a soul and I will castrate you." Timi growled with a dark tone that promised nothing but pain.

"I wont. I wont." he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Then what do you want?" she asked still glaring at him.

"Why do you hide it? By what I saw, you're beautiful." he said sitting down on a bark, beside where she stood.

"I have my reasons. Why do you hide your face?" she asked blushing at his compliment. Disguised as a guy, she doesn't get compliments like that. The only one that ever called her that was Law.

"Haha. I have my reasons as well." he laughed gesturing for her to sit down beside him. She pulled on some clean clothes but left the binding for now. It was nice not having it on from time to time.

"You saw my secret, now show me yours." she smirked, sitting down beside him.

"I guess that's only fair." he smiled and started to undo his mask.

She waited excitedly. Timi always wondered what he looked like back in her world when she was reading One Piece. She finally got the chance to find out.

He pulled his stripy mask off, letting his blond locks fall in his face, covering his eyes. He had smooth skin, with perfect pinkish lips. Totally the opposite of what Timi imagined. She thought he'd have scars everywhere.

Forgetting herself, she reached up to move his hair out of the way, revealing beautiful red eyes. She understood why he might hide it now. To some people, he would look like a demon with these eyes but to her they were beautiful. She was always obsessed with people's eyes, she found them fascinating.

"Beautiful." she whispered looking into the swirling pools of blood Killer called eyes.

Killer didn't like people seeing his face. The only person that ever saw it beside his parents was Kidd. It was strange that he didn't feel at all nervous to show it to this woman. He was totally at ease beside her. Was it because he knew her secret that she doesn't want anyone to know either?

He had to admit, if he looked closer, she was absolutely stunning. The blood red hair that made her look all the more dangerous and those beautiful silver eyes that shined with a tint of purple in them was mesmerising.

As she moved his hair aside and looked him straight in the eyes, he couldn't resist. Placing a hand behind her head, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

She froze in shock as Killer pulled her into a kiss. She couldn't believe what was happening. Snapping back to reality, she pushed him away and punched him square in the face, making him bleed.

"What the hell?" she yelled and stood up.

"Ouch. For a woman, you hit like a man." he said amused and stood up as well.

She took a step back in caution, ready for anything he may try.

"What was that?" she asked again, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sorry. You just looked at me in a way I couldn't resist. Don't worry, I wont do anything." he smiled, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Let's forget this ever happened, ok?" she asked turning away.

"I don't want to though." he whispered to himself but nodded none the less.

They walked back together in silence, until Killer broke it.

"Don't you ever crave another's touch? Always disguising yourself as a man?" Killer asked curiously.

"Not really. I don't have the time for lust. Up until now, all I did was training. I haven't really thought about a partner." she replied in thought.

And she really haven't. Mihawk didn't give her too much time for anything other than resting.

"What about now? You're not training anymore, are you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Why so curious? Do you want me?" she grinned teasing him.

"Maybe." he smiled, teasing back. He hadn't put his mask back on yet, so she could see a tiny bit of pink appear on his cheeks.

Nothing else was said after that and by the time they got back, both Kidd and Cori were asleep.

Killer and Timi said their good night's and went to bed. Timi crawling in beside Cori as he pulled her closer.

She couldn't sleep much thought, her thoughts stuck on Killer and what he said. Law popped into her head and she giggled at the thought, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Cori asked huskily, as he woke up.

"Nothing. I just cant sleep." she replied.

"Did something happen? Killer went looking for you." he asked turning to his side so he could see her better.

"Uh yea. He knows." she said in shame.

"You're really bad at keeping it a secret, aren't you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Am not. It's just that he surprised me." she said blushing slightly.

"Ooh. What happened? Tell me." he grinned, catching on.

"He kissed me. But nothing else happened. I asked him to show me his face cause he knows my gender and um he kissed me." she explained blushing.

"Aww. Do you like him?" Cori teased, poking her cheek.

"No." she replied sternly.

"I don't have time for messing around. I need to become the best assassin and join Law's crew." she said.

"Yes, yes. So is it Law that you like then?" Cori pushed.

"Good night, Cori." she said and turned away from him annoyed.

"You didn't say no." he said grinning and went back to sleep.

The next morning wasn't as awkward as Timi thought it would be. Everything went back to normal as if nothing happened last night.

"Are you setting sail today?" Kidd asked as they had their breakfast.

"Yup. I think the marines got wind of what happened." Cori said taking a fork full of food to his mouth.

"I wonder if my bounty will go up." Timi smiled in thought.

"You have a bounty?!" both Kidd and Killer asked surprised.

"Yup. Blood Viper Timi, wanted for 60,000,000 Beli." Cori said proudly.

"When did you get that?" Killer asked surprised.

"When I was like 13 or so." Timi replied, smiling.

"What did you do?" Kidd asked wide eyed.

"Killed the doctors that made Law cry." he dead panned.

"Who's Law?" Kidd asked curiously.

"My future captain." Timi grinned.

"So that's the guy you made a promise to?" he asked in thought.

"Yup, I swore loyalty to him but long story short, we were with the Donquixote Pirates beforehand. Shit happened and we left." Timi explained.

"Wow, you have quite the past, don't you?" Killer asked impressed.

"You have no idea." he smiled.

Cori took everyone's plates as he went to put them in the sink.

"Wait, Blood Viper?" Kidd asked as Timi showed his tattoo.

In that moment, Cori tripped and dropped the plates, breaking all of them.

"What the fuck man?" Kidd yelled annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm a bit clumsy." Cori rubbed the back of his head in shame. He then tried to pick the pieces up.

"No shit!" Kidd yelled.

"Cori don't. You'll just cut yours-" by the time Timi said that, he already did it.

"Oh dear." he said with a sigh.

"Sorry." the blond apologised as Timi shook his head.

Using his magic, he both demonstrated his power and sealed Cori's wound up.

"That's cool." Kidd grinned in awe.

"Your eye changed to black." Killer said amazed.

"Yup, the sclera does that. My blood magic is the reason I got that name. But I no longer rely on it." He explained pulling Cori to his feet.

"It's a shame. It looks cool." Kidd grinned.

They cleaned up the mess and it was time for the two to leave.

"See you in the Grand Line!" Kidd yelled as they waved back.

"Definitely!" Timi grinned yelling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They travelled through the four Blues, taking on different missions and with each one, Timi got more popular and got more demanding stuff, like role playing and incognito.

He really enjoyed them as he could show off his skills in making clothes as well as assassination. All witch he recorded in his sketchbook, without fail. His bounty raised to 100,000,000 Beli and he got an updated picture, with him smirking and blood lust in his eyes.

Timi also started to train his Haki with the help of Cori. Mainly focusing on Observation Haki as it is most useful to his profession.

A few years passed and they decided to go back to the Grand Line as Timi hit 22.

They were happy to meet Laboon and Crocus at the base of Reverse Mountain and befriended them.

Timi now received missions by den-den mushi and got to the meeting place via his blood magic, taking Cori with him of course.

He just finished a mission on an Autumn island and was ready to leave when they over heard someone saying the Whitebeard pirates docked at the island. Which meant Ace.

Dragging Cori to the docks, Timi ran up the plank and jumped in front of Whitebeard, surprising the crew and old man.

"What may the the Blood Viper want form me?" Whitebeard asked as his crew was on the ready if Timi made a move to attack.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Timi." he grinned up at the giant of a man.

"You too. I'm Whitebeard." he smiled back. For some reason he could feel that the red head had no intention of attacking them and he felt at ease. What scary power this kid had.

"Timi? Timi is that you?" Ace asked as he ran up to him.

"Ace!" Timi yelled happily as he turned to face him.

"Holy shit, you grew up." he said as Timi was taller than him still.

"You too. How are you doing?" he asked as Cori finally caught up to him.

"Stop running off, will you?" he complained, out of breath as he steadied himself by grabbing Timi's head.

"Ahh, get off." the red head growled as Cori let him go, laughing and greeted the captain.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked as they walked off.

"Just finished a mission." Timi grinned proudly.

"I've heard you became quite well known. Anyone who wants someone dead, turns to you." the pyro said.

"Yea. Slowly but I'm reaching my dreams." Timi grinned.

That evening, the Whitebeard pirates threw a giant party, where Timi and Cori was invited to celebrate the crew and their new found friendship.

It was really fun laughing and drinking with everyone and as it turned out, Timi has a very hight tolerance for alcohol. He was singing all night long. It was interesting as he had a unique voice that isn't too high to be considered to be a female's but isn't too low to be considered a male's. It's somewhere in between but one thing's for sure, he can sing really well.

Whitebeard invited them to stay on the ship until Timi got a new mission. They gratefully accepted the offer and were given rooms. Though with a long explanation to the crew, they made it into one room.

It was fun to be around this rowdy bunch. They were loud but knew how to have fun.

At his request, Marco helped Timi in his Haki training and he had no mercy on him, working him until he dropped.

"I'm starting to think that you go way too easy on me, Cori." Timi sighed as he sat beside the said blond on the side of the deck. Marco let him rest for a while as he had work to do.

"Hey Timi." Thatch called as he ran up to the duo.

"What's up?" Timi smiled up at the ginger.

"I've heard you got competition." he grinned as Timi looked confused.

"Chishio Akki. Rumour has it, she might be better than you. She uses her feminine charms to get close to the target and **bam**! Mission complete." he explained, grinning.

"I don't need sex appeal to do my job well." Timi grumbled annoyed.

 _'Just because she uses her charms, she's officially better than me? I'd like to see her try.'_ he thought with a smirk appearing on his face.

"What's that face for?" Thatch asked a bit creeped out.

"Tell me more." he grinned in a husky tone that would no doubt make women weak in the knees.

"I've heard she came from West Blue. A Devil Fruit user, Logia I think. She recently came to the Grand Line but completed assassination missions like it's nothing. Heard she took out some pretty strong higher ups and big deal pirates." the ginger explained, which only made Timi's interest grow.

"How interesting. I'd like to meet her." he said with a smirk.

"Ooh. Do you like her? Even an assassin gotta get some." Thatch nudged him with a wink.

"I want to fight her." Timi grinned with anticipation.

"Wha? Don't you get horny every now and then? Or are you just too focused on your missions?" he whined.

"I don't have time to play around." the red head frowned.

"Let me teach you a few things about picking up women." Thatch grinned, putting an arm around Timi's shoulder and pulled him away.

Timi looked at Cori with pleading eyes to help him but he just laughed.

 _'Traitor'_ Timi mouthed back.

By the end of all the tips and 'techniques' as Thatch called them, Timi had a head ache and craved piece and quiet.

He ran away to the crows nest the first chance he got, bumping into Marco up there.

"He's a handful." the pineapple said referring to Thatch.

"Tell me about it." Timi groaned tiredly.

"Haha. Were the tips not good enough?" he teased.

"I don't want to pick up women, I want to be left alone." the red head moaned annoyed, rubbing his temples.

"Are you gay by any chance?" Marco asked looking down at the exhausted assassin.

"No. I just...it's complicated." he sighed.

Timi asked to spar with a lot of the Commanders. Vista was surprised to learn Timi was trained by the World's Greatest Swordsman and in respect, tried his hardest against the red head but he lost in the end. Timi was ecstatic to have made friends with the crew, he loved their care free and loud nature. But there was one he was vary around and that was Marshall D Teach. Timi knew what he will do but had no right to interfere. He just pulled the man to a corner and warned him.

"You better not pull anything funny with this crew, or you'll have me to deal with." he said in a dark sadistic tone that promised him unimaginable pain. The guy was left standing there pale as the wall, while Timi walked off.

After a good night's rest, Timi awoke to his den-den mushi ringing.

"Hello?" he asked still half a sleep.

"I've got a job for you. Meet me on Whiskey Peak, Cactus island." a distorted voice said then hung up.

"Cori, we got mission. Got to go." Timi shook the blond, waking him up.

They said their good byes to the Whitebeard Pirates and after some bear hugs from some of them, Thatch, Ace and Haruta, they took off in the air on the blood boards as Timi likes to call them. Cori managed to learn how to stay atop it now, so they can get to islands a lot faster.

Landing, they walked into town and looked around. Knowing what they were, Timi didn't trust any of them.

Walking into a bar they ordered drinks. Timi his usual milk, and Cori ordered a whisky.

"Blood Viper. You're here at last." came a woman's voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw a blue haired woman standing in the door way. She was quite the looker, with an hourglass shaped figure and beautiful face. Her long blue hair swirled around her like water and her midnight blue eyes glistered in the light.

"And you are?" Timi asked despite already guessing that it was the assassin.

"My name is Chishio Akki. I'm an assassin just like you." she replied with a smirk.

"What do you want from me?" he smirked getting up and walked towards her.

"Easy there tiger. I want to fight you. But not right now." she said flicking her hair out of her eyes.

 _'What is she doing? Is she trying to make me fall for her? Too bad.'_ Timi thought to himself.

"I accept. I have to admit, you interest me. When and where?" he smirked resting his hand on AkaKage.

"Great. Little Garden. Meet me there in a month." she turned to leave, swooshing her hair as she disappeared through the door.

"You sound like you like her." Cori said teasingly.

"Nothing like that. I just want to fight her. She's strong, I can feel it." Timi said grinning.

"If you say so." he laughed.

"Oy. I'm straight for your information." Timi growled at the blond.

"Oh yes of course. You like Law. How could I forget?" Cori smiled down at him.

"One more word and I will castrate you, then my sexuality will be the last of your problems." he warned him with a dark tone.

To anyone around them, their conversation might have raised a few questions but no one was really around except the bar tender and he wasn't listening.

Not really liking the island, Timi decided to leave as soon as possible.

Spotting a ship from above, they decided to land on it and say hi.

"Sorry to just jump down like that but I need food." Timi apologised rubbing his stomach.

"That's the reason you stopped?" Cori shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You landed on the Red Haired Pirate's ship." someone said drawing Timi's attention.  
"Did we?" he asked excitedly.

"My name is Shanks. Nice to finally meet the Blood Viper. I heard a lot about you. Merciless and terrifying killer they say." the red haired man said grinning at them.

"Only if they piss me off or they are my target." Timi smiled at the man.

"The name's Timi and this is my father Cori." the blond still reacted with tears to being called his father.

"Nice to meet you. You really don't look that scary up close." he grinned looking Timi in the eyes.

"Nor does one of the Yonkou." Timi grinned back.

"Haha. I like you kid, come drink with me." Shanks laughed, wrapping an arm around Timi's shoulders and dragging him off as Yasopp dragged Cori along.

Timi wondered why 2 of the Yonkous were in the Grand line but she just guessed that they had some business to take care of here.

Again, the two were dragged into partying. Pirates sure love partying and drinking.

Timi talked a lot with them and found that they were really cool people. He really enjoyed their company. He ended up singing again but this time he pulled Cori up as well to sing with as they sang arm in arm happily.

In the morning, most of them woke with a hangover so they weren't at all capable of much. Being bored, Timi decided to train his agility and gymnastic skills, as he used the mast and ropes to jump around and swing about in the air.

He impressed the Red Hair Pirates as he put on a show. He was flexible as fuck and had perfect balance, so he was flying through the air like it was nothing.

"You're quite the talented one, aren't you?" Shanks asked grinning as Timi landed perfectly in front of him.

"I had practice." he grinned back.

"Hey, I heard you're gonna fight your new rival. Akki was her name?" Beckman asked as they sat down at the side of the deck by the railing.

"Ah, yeah. I'm meeting her on Little Garden." he replied with a smirk. Rumours sure spread quickly.

"Go get some, tiger." Shanks grinned elbowing him.

"I just want to fight her, why do you people not get that?" Timi asked annoyed.

"But I heard she's a hottie. As an assassin couple, you two would be perfect together." the red haired captain teased as Cori was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"I don't want to date or fuck her. I just want a battle, for fucks sake." Timi sighed with a face palm.

"Of course. A young man at your age, surely just wants a fight." Yasopp teased.

"I give up." he frowned.

"If you're capable, come and teach me how to shoot, Mr marksman." he said, smirking at him.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." the man grinned and got up.

Not really fancying the guns, Timi asked to be taught with a bow and arrow, which Yasopp had no problem with. He could use pretty much anything that was a long ranged weapon.

They were at it all day and to his surprise, Timi learned quickly and improved greatly by night time.

"You're a talented kid Timi. I'm sure you will make it far." Shanks grinned messing up Timi's hair. It felt great that his abilities were recognised by such a great man.

"Timi." Cori called and the red head immediately went to his side.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

"I'm impressed you managed to make friends with two Yonkous so quickly. I'm so proud of you." He smiled softly as he pulled Timi into a bear hug.

"Thanks." he smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The month was up quicker than expected and they made their way over to Little Garden.

It was amazing seeing it in real life. The dinosaurs were cool. Timi never really liked dinosaurs but he enjoyed it on this island. It was funny how Cori tripped on every other thing he came across as well.

They ran into Brogy and Dorry but just watched their fight in awe. Didn't stay much though and wished the two giants luck.

"Where is she?" Cori asked full of bruises.

"Dunno. Somewhere. I wanna explore though." Timi grinned running ahead and up a dinosaur's back.

"Wait!" Cori yelled after the red head.

After half a day or more of just running around, they finally stopped at a clearing.

"Finally. What are you made of woman? How can you run around all day and not even break a sweat?" Cori asked panting as he fell back onto his back.

"I dunno. Maybe something to do with what Bec said about me not being quite human anymore." he replied grinning as he sat down beside the blond.

"I wonder where Akki is? I wanna fight her already." he said.

The den-den mushi started ringing just as Timi finished his sentence. Grinning, he picked it up.

"About time. Where are you?" the red head asked annoyed.

[Where the fuck are you?!] Akki yelled through the snail.

"Wow. Chill bitch, I'm at a clearing towards the middle of the island. Get your ass here and quick. I wanna start this already." Timi smirked and hung up.

"Someone's eager." Cori laughed.

"Oh shut up." they stood up and not even ten minutes later the blue haired girl arrived.

"You finally arrived." Timi smirked as she walked up to him.

"I looked all over for you. What the hell?" she yelled annoyed.

"A good assassin finds her target without needing to call about his whereabouts, sweetheart." Timi said amused at the bluenett's growing rage.

"How dare you question my abilities? I will destroy you!" she yelled as she launched at him with a punch. Cori backed away and sat down to watch from a distance.

Timi dodged quickly and kicked her in the stomach.

"Come now. Show me your real potential." he smirked and dodged another attack.

"Don't underestimate me!" Akki yelled pulling out a sea stone knife. She had gloves on so she could hold it. Also white skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top.

"I'm starting to think I've overestimated you." the red head said disappointedly as he kept dodging her attacks.

"How about you start using your Devil Fruit and make this fight more fun?" he grinned pulling out AkaKage.

"Alright. But it's your funeral." she smirked, her whole attitude changing with those words.

There was a river right beside them. Timi stared amazed as the water started to move and jumped to her side.

"So you have the Mizu-Mizu Fruit, I'm guessing." Timi grinned in excitement. (Mizu=Water)

"Yes. You are finished." she smirked as the water swirled around her, shimmering in the sunlight.

"I wonder about that." he smirked back and got ready.

 _'This will surely test Timi's potential. He doesn't want to rely on her Blood Magic in a fight anymore. I wonder if he will win against a Logia without it.'_ Cori thought as he sat there watching the two excitedly.

Akki made swooshing motions with her arm, sending blades of water at Timi. His speed alone was enough to dodge these attacks but the water user kept sending faster and more of the blades at him. Using his Haki, he dodged them all but couldn't get all that close to her.

"What's the matter Blood Viper? Am I too much for you to handle?" she asked grinning.

"You're strong. I like it." Timi smirked.

He cut through an attack she sent and launched at her. As she pulled up a water barrier, he cut through it.

This went on for another few minutes, until she started to send water bullets at him.

 _'He's being pushed back, or is he just playing? I can't tell anymore but he's sure as hell enjoying himself.'_ Cori thought grinning. By now, both the giants sat down to watch the two assassin's battle.

With a smirk, Timi seemingly disappeared, catching Akki off guard. Appearing right in front of her, he managed to land a hit, cutting her left shoulder with Haki before she pushed him back with her water.

Picking up the pace, he started to push her back now. Slashing and cutting at her water, he managed to land a few blows on her body as well.

Accidentally slipping on the water that was on the grass, she grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him onto the ground several times, hitting his head.

"Ouch." he laughed rubbing his head but stood up.

 _'All the running around must have tired him out a little. He wouldn't normally make a slip up like this.'_ Cori frowned at the blood dripping from Timi's head.

Quickly jumping out of the way of the water, the red head kept dodging Akki's attacks, occasionally sending one back at her.

Getting surrounded, Timi jumped up as his last escape and slashed at the water blow him. Failing to notice the water above him, she caught him in a giant water bubble.

"I've got you now." she smirked walking up to the bubble as he tried to break out but to no avail.

She increased the pressure of the water, making him cough up some blood. Glaring at her, he made slashed at the water and this time it broke, thanks to his Haki. He fell to the floor coughing but quickly back flipped out of the way of an attack.

She grabbed his sword and pulled it out of his hand, lobbing it beside Cori.

"AkaKage. Bitch." he growled annoyed.

"Oh come on, it's just a sword." she frowned.

Sending more and faster attacks at him, he ran around, jumping out of the way, doing flips and anything to avoid getting hit by one of the water attacks. It would surely take his arm clean off if he made any slip ups.

All this time, he had the opportunity to analyse her fighting style and pinpoint her weak spot. Determined to win, he summoned his black throwing knifes that Bec gave him and ran towards her with incredible speed.

Zooming from side to side, he started to confuse her. She sent attacks all around the place at random, with him disappearing and appearing all over the place around her.

As he was getting closer to her, she started to move, dodging his knifes and backing up.

Timi smirked as he successfully pushed her towards the trees. Quickly appearing at her blind spot, which is her right side, he kicked her sideways into a tree. Using his throwing knifes, he pinned her body to it.

"What?" Akki asked panicked as she wasn't able to move.

"You used Haki to kick me." she frowned.

"Yes. This marks the end of our fight Chishio Akki. I've enjoyed our time in battle. Thank you for not disappointing me." Timi smirked as he walked to ards her, twirling a knife still in his hand.

Pulling his arm up to land the finishing blow, she closed her eyes, ready for death.

Thunk!

Chuckling, Timi leaned on her, resting his forehead on her shoulder out of exhaustion.

She opened her eyes in surprise, she was alive and the knife was beside her head.

"Thank you. I beat you without having to use my Blood Magic. I finally achieved it." he whispered out of breath, making her blush.

"Why...why didn't you kill me?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"Because I don't kill unless I'm hired to do so. I promised him that." Timi explained as he stood up straight, looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you." she smiled gratefully, her blush intensifying.

"Hey, Cori! I did it! I beat her without Blood Magic!" Timi yelled happily as he turned around and walked towards the blond, who met him half way.

"I'm proud of you son." he grinned down at the red head.

Making the knifes disappear, Akki fell to the floor, staring at Timi.

"See ya. It was a great fight, I hope we get to do this again." Timi grinned back at her and they walked away.

"I'm so proud of you kid." Cori grinned ruffling Timi's hair. The next minute he passed out, out of exhaustion.

"Oh dear." he picked Timi up and threw him over his shoulder. Cori went and found a quiet place to wait at, until Timi woke up.

They left the island shortly after, looking for an island and landed on Baltigo. It looked like it was covered in snow and it was very windy.

"It's cold." Timi whined and rubbed his arms.

"You nearly died battling a rival assassin and you're complain about the cold?" Cori asked in disbelief.

"Fighting's fun. The cold is evil. I'd rather melt thanks." he said frowning.

Soon enough they got surrounded by guys in cloaks, bearing weapons at them.

"We didn't come here looking for a fight." Timi called shaking from the cold.

"Blood Viper Timi. What do you seek?" asked a male taking his hood off to reveal his curly blond locks.

 _'That's . . . Sabo? How is he alive? What's going on? Holy shit! The kid lives!'_ Timi stood there staring at him with a mental battle.

 **'Please don't start fangirling. Yes, he's alive. Get over it.'** T said calming Timi down.

"We just came here to rest until we get another mission." Cori said waving his hand in front of Timi's face as Sabo looked at him a bit creeped out.

"Ah, sorry. Yes we want warmth." Timi said shaking his head.

"Timi." Cori sighed with a face palm.

"This way. But I warn you now, any funny business and you're dead." Sabo said and walked away.

"Understood." Timi smiled and followed him.

They followed Sabo into a building with the other cloaked guys behind them.

"This is the Revolutionary Army's base. It's top secret, do you understand?" the blond asked looking back with a warning glare as Timi did a double take.

 _'Holy shit, he's with the Revolutionarys? But now that I think about it, Sabo's body was never shown. This is amazing.'_ Timi grinned to himself.

"Our lips are sealed." Cori said making a motion to zip up his mouth.

They were taken to be introduced to Dragon. Timi could only stare in awe. The guy was intimidating but he could only look at him with respect. He is Luffy's father after all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've seen Luffy a couple of years back. He strives to be the Pirate King." Timi grinned, surprising the man with the sudden information.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure he will do it too. He has an amazing will." he said looking over the snowy white rocks.

"I'm glad to hear that." he smiled.

"But what kind of a father leaves his son to be raised by mountain bandits?" Timi asked with a glare but before anything else was said, Sabo interrupted them.

"Did you see Ace?" Sabo asked, walking up beside Timi.

"Yup. Not that long ago actually. He's doing great." he grinned.

"That's great." Sabo smiled.

"You're injured." he said noticing it.

"Ah, oh yea. I was in a fight recently. Rival assassin." Timi smirked. The bandages peaked out from under his clothing still.

"Hey Timi. Your bandages need changing." Cori called from inside and Timi dismissed himself, following the blond's voice.

"I wonder when Law will enter the Grand Line. I miss him." Timi mused as Cori wrapped up his arm.

"I wanna see him too. All we can do now is wait." the blond smiled.

"Yup. I wanna fight Sabo." the red head grinned.

"Bitch please. You wanna fight everyone." Cori laughed amused as Timi pouted but then stuck his tongue out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey Timi. Your 23rd birthday is coming up soon." Cori called as they walked into the dining room for breakfast. The Revolutionary Army gave them a room to share so they could stay a little longer.

"Is it? I totally forgot." he said grinning.

 _'This means that Law is 24 and he'll be on on the Grand line soon. I can't wait to see him again.'_ he mused happily.

"How do you forget your own birthday?" the blond asked shaking his head.

"I don't care about it, that's how." he replied sitting down.

They spent the rest of their time with the army sparring. Timi got to have all the fights that he wanted with Sabo and Koala, so he was happy.

He got to celebrate his birthday with them as well, which was nice. He got given a lot of sweets and a few weapons. A surprise party was thrown for him and his first reaction was to turn around and walk away, until Cori dragged him back.

. . .

Soon enough, they were off again to a different island, with a different mission.

The customer asked Timi to go incognito into a nobelty's home as a hatter. Accepting this, he looked forward to it and made his disguise.

"That's quite the costume you got there." Cori said as Timi tried on his new creation.

He had pin striped brown pants with stripy high socks and brown boots, brown and black chequered waist coat with a white under shirt and a lickerish patterned huge bow tie, a brown jacket with purple lining and pink scarf attacked to it's waist with the under shirt's sleeve's ruffles hanging out, extremely curly ginger wig and a black top hat with a dusty pink scarf tied on it, a lot of make up and some green contact lenses.

"As I was asked to be a hatter, I thought I might as well go with something from my world. This character is from Alice in Wonderland. The Mad Hatter. He's one of my favourite characters from that film so I decided to cosplay him." Timi explained grinning. The Tim Burton version is the best.

"I see. What does cosplay mean again? You mentioned it a few times before." Cori asked confused.

"Cosplay stands for costume play. It's when someone dresses up as a character from a film, book, game exetra." he explained.

Not long after that, Timi left to start his mission. He got into character as part of what he loved about these mission is the acting.

Being welcomed by the household, he was put to work instantly. Admittedly not under the best working conditions but this was only temporary.

John Barm, the customer, was the son of the former hatter of the nobelty of the mansion. Under some shady circumstances, the father died and John is positive it was the noble that killed him. So he hired Timi to kill the man and with him, the whole household as they were no better.

Enduring the abuse for about two weeks, he earned the house's trust and all suspicions were erased.

It was on that one moon lit night, that the mission was to come to an end. He was asked to end them with the hatter's equipment and he obeyed the requirements.

Grabbing some scissors and a couple of knitting needles, Timi took off in the hallways seeking his targets.

Still in the costume, he sneaked into the noble man's room and woke him by tapping his head with one of the scissors.

"Wha-what are you doing?" the man asked still half asleep.

"Just what I was hired for. I've heard you killed your last hatter. Is that true?" Timi asked smirking with the scissors held dangerously close to the man's throat.

"Where did you hear that nonsense?" the man asked with a quivering voice.

"Does it matter? Answer my question." he glared down, adding a bit more pressure to the blade at his throat.

"Yes. I did but-" he only got to say that much as his throat was cut and Timi stabbed the scissors into his heart for good measure.

Walking out of the room, he headed to where the rest of the house were sleeping.

 **'Let me take care of the rest. I like dealing with a group that is to be killed. Let's make a deal. You deal with single targets and I take care of the groups. What do you say?'** T said as he grinned excitedly.

"Alright, deal. But kill anyone that isn't a target and I wont let you out." Timi warned her.

 **'I won't.'** T answered and took over but because of the cosplay, you couldn't see the change, just feel the immense blood lust radiating off of him.

He woke the whole house with all the screaming he let them do before he killed them one by one with the needles and scissors that were on him.

Leaving only horribly mutilated corpses, T left the mansion soaked in blood and headed back to the hotel room that Cori was waiting in.

Climbing through the window, he shook Cori awake, giving him a scare with the blood stained maniacal grin he wore.

"Holy shit! T. Did you finish the mission?" Cori asked already knowing who it was just by the look on his face. Unlike T, Timi had kindness in his eyes and determination.

"I did. Better leave the island before sunrise though, I left a mess." he grinned as he gave back Timi his control.

"What T said." Timi turned and walked into the bathroom to shower.

"Ok, they're scary." Cori said to himself, falling back onto the bed.

Now clean, Timi pulled on a pair of burgundy jeans with a black three quarter length sleeve v neck shirt, dark grey ankle boots, his cherished black chocker with the black skeletal hand and a black leather wristband on his left wrist. He wore a studded black belt with AkaKage on it and a few chains on the other side. His nails turned permanently black like nail polish a very long time ago and he doesn't grow hair anywhere but his head; hair and eyebrows. He decided not to question it a while ago, it probably has something to do with not being quite human anymore.

His straight blood red hair now reached down to the middle of his back, his fringe covered his right eye with the scar and reached a few inches below his chin, the other side was tucked behind his ear. He had his usual black piercings, four on each ear and a ring in his lips, he also had a couple of rings now. One on each thumb and middle finger; stainless steel with black stripes.

"I'm done. Let's go." Timi walked out as Cori was done getting ready as well.

It was about time that the 11 supernovas started entering the Grand Line, so Timi and Cori went to see a few of them. It's kind of amazing how the government still hasn't noticed Cori but then again that was the plan. Keep him out of sight.

They met Hawkins and his crew, landing on his ship. The guy tried to predict Timi's future but the red head had no desire to hear it what so ever.

"What's the point of knowing the future? I want to jump in head first and have no regrets." he said grinning at Hawkins.

 _'Besides, I already know enough about the future as it is.'_ he thought to himself. Thinking about it, Cori and Law doesn't know that he knows the future, it's probably best to keep it that way.

Their stay with the Hawkins Pirates was short as Timi got another call for a mission.

For the next few weeks, he was very busy getting mission after mission and thankfully they were all quick ones.

But there was one in particular that he was dying to carry out.

[Meet me on Water 7, we will talk the details through then.] the guy said and hung up.

"I have a feeling that this will be fun." Timi said grinning as they flew across the sky on the blood boards.

"You say that a lot. But I guess it's important to enjoy your job." Cori smiled.

"Huh? Is that-? Mihawk!" Timi called happily as he flew down to eye level with the guy, he was sailing on his coffin boat.

"Good morning." Timi smiled.

"Timi. Long time no see." the swordsman said with a ghost of a smile.

"Mihawk. Hello." Cori grinned.

They all docked at Water 7 and had a little catch up session.

"You beat her without your magic then I see." Mihawk smiled proudly as Cori told him about Timi's battle with Akki.

"Yup. I no longer rely on it. I can focus on using AkaKage now. But anyway, I meant to be meeting with a customer, so I will see you around. Take care." Timi smiled and ran off.

"He will never change." Cori smiled.

"How long do you think he can keep his gender a secret?" Mihawk asked.

"I don't know but he became better at hiding it now." the blond answered lighting a cigarette.

"And you?" he asked looking at Cori.

"They haven't discovered me yet, so I will protect Timi and keep my promise to her." the blond smiled.

. . .

"I want you to kill Marty Hans. He is a Marine Vice Admiral. Horrible man. I want you to infiltrate Enies Lobby and take him out." the man in the cloak said giving Timi a picture of the target.

"Alright. Any special requests?" Timi asked looking at the picture.

"Pretend to be a marine, kill him, show who you are and then escape. But bring me his head. The way you kill him is up to you. But I warn you now, he is a cruel man. If you're not careful, you might be the one dying." the man warned him, then left.

Meeting up with Cori again, they went to buy some fabric for Timi's Marine outfit.

"That's a big mission Timi. Will you be ok?" Cori asked unsure and worried.

"Of course I will be. If I get in trouble, I always find a way out of it." he grinned back.

He put the finished outfit on, Timi tied his hair up in a pony tail and let his fringe cover his eye still. He put bandages onto his snake tattoo and put in light blue contacts, he was ready.

Sneaking onto a Marine ship that was headed for Enies Lobby, Timi mixed in with the marines and successfully arrived at his destination.

Deciding to make it a quick one, he took off to look for Marty Hans. He would be easy to find, he kind of stands out a lot. Big built man with bright green hair and orange eyes.

The only problem was that the red head got a bit lost in the hallways.

"I can't believe I got lost. What is this place made of?" he said to himself leaning on the wall.

"Hey you!" someone called from behind him.

"Yes?" Timi straightened up and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" a Rear Admiral asked looking at him.

"You see, I'm new here and managed to get myself lost. I would appreciate it if you would help me find Vice Admiral Marty." Timi explained smiling.

"Of course kid. It's good to see a polite young man. This way." the man said leading him through a hallway.

Stopping in front of a door the guy turned to the red head.

"This is it. I have to warn you though, don't piss him off even furtherer. He isn't the most pleasant man." the guy warned and walked off.

Knocking on the door, Timi walked in after a feint 'enter'.

"What do you want?" the green haired man grumbled annoyed, sitting at his desk.

Closing the door behind him, Timi walked up to Marty's desk.

"People seem to be scared of you. I wonder why?" he asked curiously.

"Who are you to question me? State your business and leave or I'll cut you up." the man growled standing up and punching his desk.

"You're not gonna get far with empty threats you know. You may frighten your underlings with your mean look and authority but you don't scare me." Timi glared at the man as he popped a vein in anger.

"What?! Do you have a death wish, scum?" he yelled.

"No. And you don't have the right to call me scum, when you aren't any better." the red head said amused at Marty's growing rage.

"How dare you? I will kill you!" the green haired man yelled launching forward with a sword.

Quickly pulling AkaKage out, Timi blocked the attack. He had to admit though, the guy had strength and he struggled to hold him back.

"Not today." Timi grinned and pushed him back.

They cut and slashed at each other. But Timi avoided all the blows and made several deep wounds on the man.

"Who are you?" Marty asked in disbelief at the skill the red head has shown.

"You're worst nightmare." Timi grinned, taking the contacts out and pulled the bandages off his arm, revealing the tattoo.

Marty's eyes widened as he realised it and frantically tried to attack him.

"You're pathetic." Timi said and stabbed AkaKage through his heart. Smirking, he pulled it out and with a clean cut, decapitated the guy.

"Now to make a scene out of my leave." he said happily, untying his hair and let his red locks fall to his back.

Changing quickly, Timi grabbed Marty's head by his green hair and started to walk out.

He knocked everyone out that came across his path with a maniacal smirk.

"Blood Viper Timi! Stop right there! You are under arrest!" an officer yelled as he got surrounded by marines outside.

Holding his right arm out, blood dripped from his tattoo. The marks on his arm that look like a snake is an open wound. It's been open since he got it but because of the blood magic, it never bled or got infected, only looked like a normal tattoo. To his will, he can draw blood from his body without having to cut himself.

Dropping his blood in water, he jumped on his blood board and flew off, dodging all the bullets sent his way and made a clean escape.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dropping his blood in water, he jumped on his blood board and flew off, dodging all the bullets sent his way and made a clean escape.

Landing on Water 7, Timi quickly found his customer and delivered the severed head to him. The man was ecstatic and thanked Timi for his brilliant work.

Walking around the streets, he ran into a blue haired cyborg.

"Huh? Who are you?" the cyborg asked.

"The name's Timi. Yours?" the red head asked smiling.

"Franky. What are you doing in such a place? The city is that way." he said, pointing the opposite direction Timi was headed.

"Exploring. Wanna show me around?" he replied with a smile.

"Huh? Why not? Supeeeer! Lets go!" he yelled doing the pose and walked ahead.

Timi laughed but followed along none the less.

"Hey, I'm also looking for my father. He's tall, blond, smokes. Ring a bell?" Timi asked walking beside the blue haired man.

"Never seen him. What brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"I had a mission. Just came back. This was our meeting place where the deal was set." he admitted.

"What kind of mission?" Franky asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. But hey. I'm an assassin." Timi grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't mean? Blood Viper! I heard a lot about you." he said surprised, looking him over.

"You look scrawnier and more feminine than what the rumours make you out to be." Franky commented grinning.

"You're one to question someone's appearance, looking like that." Timi said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry." he said laughing.

"Aniki! Aniki!" two guys yelled, running up to Franky.

"What's the matter?" he asked alarmed.

"Trouble. Come quick." they said hurriedly.

"I have to go now but good luck. I hope you find your father Timi." Franky said and ran off with the two men.

"Bye bye." Timi grinned, waving.

He found Cori on one of the streets, laying on the floor grunting in pain.

"What happened?" Timi ran to him worried.

"Just tripped. I'm ok." the blond replied as Timi pulled him up.

"How did your mission go?" he asked.

"It went smoothly. Clean get away." the red head grinned.

"I'm so proud of you." he smiled and pulled him into a bear hug.

They went around the island exploring every bit of it. Timi liked the water aspect of it but he had to admit, he preferred the mountains and woodland areas more.

Staying at a hotel for the night, they happily rested and finally had a good night's sleep.

The den-den mushi rang in the morning, waking Timi up.

"Yes?" Timi asked sleepily picking up the snail.

[I have a job for you if your interested. It's not an assassination but I will pay you generously for it.] a woman's voice said with confidence.

"I'm listening. Why do you want an assassin for this job?" Timi asked sitting up.

[I need you to go to Alabasta, into the Sandora Desert. There lives a particular giant snake species under the sand. I want you to get it's venom for me.] the woman explained.

"Alright. It sounds fun. I haven't been to Alabasta yet so it should be fun. I'll call you when I get the venom. What does the snake look like?" Timi asked.

The woman went into great detail about the snake and gave him tips on how to get the venom.

As soon as they finished breakfast, they set out for Alabasta.

Stocking up on enough water and food in Nanohana, they changed into appropriate clothes and set out.

Timi had a light grey tank top on and a red coat with a red scarf on his head with his usual jeans and boots. Cori took his white shirt off, so he was only in the T-shit and a dark grey almost black coat with a same coloured scarf on his head and his usual jeans and shoes.

"I love the weather here." Timi grinned as they walked through the endless desert.

"It's a bit humid, don't you think?" Cori said. It was insanely hot but the red head didn't seem too bothered about it. Cori on the other hand, could hardly deal with the heat.

"Nope. I love it. I'd rather burn than freeze." the red head smiled.

"Good for you. Can we stop for a sec? Gimme some water please." the blond said sitting down in the sand.

"We only been walking half a day. How are so tired already?" Timi frowned worriedly but gave him the water none the less.

"One; you're young and healthy so you go furtherer. Two; you're a monster with boundless energy. Nough said." he explained and took a big gulp of water.

After that, they had lunch and continued. Cori was getting worse and worse in the heat. He really couldn't take it all that well.

Timi had to carry him on his back by the end of it.

"Look! There's some people there!" someone shouted from behind them.

"Huh? Who?" Timi asked himself in wonder.

"Hey! Wait up!" the same childish voice called, catching up to them.

"Shit. I know that voice." Timi smiled, turning around to face the kid.

"Luffy!" he yelled, grinning.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as he stopped in front of the two.

"Luffy, stop running off!" Nami yelled annoyed as they all caught up to them.

"Timi. What are you doing in Alabasta?" Ace asked as he walked up in front of them.

"Is Cori okay?" he asked, looking at the blond worriedly.

"Timi? Long time no see." Luffy grinned as he remembered the red head.

"It has been. Glad to see you again." Timi grinned back, pulling the scarf off his head to reveal his face.

"Blood Viper? What are you doing here?" Vivi asked shocked.

"On a mission. Nice to meet you princess." he explained with a slight bow, Cori still on his back.

They took refuge between some huge rocks and Chopper took a look at Cori.

"He's fine. Just can't stand the heat too much." Chopper said, leaving Cori to rest in the shade.

"Good to hear. Thank you, little doctor." Timi grinned and pat his head.

"That doesn't make me happy you bastard." he grinned, obviously failing to hide his happiness.

"Who are you here to kill?" Vivi asked none the least happy.

"Hey hey. Don't be so hostile. I'm not here to kill anybody." the red head said with his hands up in surrender.

"Then what are you here for? You said a mission didn't you?" Zoro asked curiously.

"A customer asked me to get a particular snake's venom, that's all. I have no desire to get involved in Alabasta's affairs." he explained to Vivi, who visibly relaxed.

"Just a fun trip." he added.

"How do you know Luffy?" Sanji asked with a smirk.

"I met him a few years back when I visited East Blue. Same time as I met you." Timi said gesturing to the blond.

"Huh? We met before?" he asked confused.

"Yes dipshit. I met you when you were 11. On the Baratie. Ring a bell?" the red head growled annoyed.

 _'I bet if you knew my gender, you wouldn't have forgotten me, you little shit.'_ Timi thought to himself annoyed.

"Oh yeah. The rude girly kid who took my cigarette." he finally remembered.

"You're dead meat." he growled and swung AkaKage at him, witch he blocked and they started fighting.

Unlike Zoro, Timi was a bit more agile and managed to cut his cheek.

"That's enough. You grown up to be quite skilled." Timi smiled at the blond.

"Thanks. You too." he smiled back as everyone watched in awe.

"Where did you learn your swordsmanship?" Zoro asked impressed.

"Mihawk taught me." Timi replied, shocking everyone.

"I am Captain Usopp. If you try anything funny, you will have three thousand men to answer to, that I command." the long nose said pulling a pose but his knees were shaking like crazy.

"Is that so? You must be very brave and fierce to command three thousand men." Timi played along.

"Of course." he grinned.

"No you're not. I'm captain!" Luffy yelled as they got into an argument.

Timi burst out laughing at their antics, surprising the whole lot.

"Timi!" Zoro called.

"Fight me. I want to be the world's greatest swordsman. Being taught by Hawkeyes, I must defeat you first." he said with a determined look on his face.

"Alright. I want to be the greatest assassin the world has ever seen. Show me your skills Zoro." Timi grinned happily.

They stepped into a fighting stance and pulled out their swords, they got ready to charge at each other.

"Timi!" Cori suddenly yelled, waking from his sleep.

"Wh-what?" Timi asked surprised, running to him.

"What? Where are we?" the blond asked confused.

"You know who to scare half to death!" Timi yelled hitting him upside the head.

"Ow. Sorry. What's going on?" he asked rubbing his head.

"We ran into the Straw Hat crew, Ace and princess Vivi. Now I'm going to fight Zoro. Stay still and keep quiet." Timi said in a stern voice as Cori got up to watch.

 _'I'm not gonna go easy on you. If you want to be the best, you have to beat me.'_ Timi thought smirking as he took off the red scarf and coat.

The fight between Zoro and Timi took quite a while, as they were both remarkable swordsmen and both tried their hardest.

With a great struggle, Timi won. Zoro may be a dedicated swordsman but he isn't at the level to beat him just yet.

"I'm happy to have fought you. Keep up the good work and you will reach your dreams." Timi grinned and wiped the blood away from his face.

"It was a great fight." Zoro replied and bowed. He accepted his defeat and recognised Timi as a great fighter.

Both of them got treated by Chopper. Timi now has a new soon to be scar on his left thigh, going from the inside knee to the outside hip. He had to ask Chopper to treat it privately and not to tell anyone about his gender. Zoro got a nice long scar down his right arm though.

"We should rest for the night. Tomorrow we go on." Vivi said as everyone agreed and set up a tent to sleep in.

Not being tired, Timi climbed up the rocks and sat under the moon lit night. He put on a warmer shirt as it was a cold night.

With a sigh, he started to sing.

"Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." he sang as his voice resounded in the desert night.  
"Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." he managed to wake up the others but they just listened happily to his soothing voice.

"What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." he finished, smiling up at the sky.

"That was beautiful." Cori said and sat down beside him.

"Thanks." he smiled at the blond. Timi liked this song, Hey Brother from Avicii was one of his favourites. It's quite amazing how he still remembered all this after so many years. Rock bands are his favourite but some other genre of songs caught his ears before and he likes to sing them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the morning, Timi and Cori joined the others on their journey into the desert.

"Wait." Timi called making everyone stop.

"What's wrong?" Cori asked alarmed.

"He's here." he grinned looking around.

"Who?" Luffy asked curiously.

"The snake." the red head replied, dropping to the ground and pressed his hear against the sand.

"You can hear it?!" Nami asked in disbelief.

Ignoring the ginger girl, Timi listened out for the movement of the snake below the sand.

"Here he is." he said and ran forward.

"You don't mean the Sandorian Viper, do you?" Vivi asked, visibly paling.

"Yes. Why?" Cori replied.

"If a drop of that snake's venom gets in his blood, he will start to hallucinate and die in the most painfull way imaginable. That snake is this land's devil." Vivi explained making Cori worry about Timi. He only told the blond the name of the snake, not how dangerous it was.

Summoning a barrel of sea water from his pocket dimension, Timi dripped his blood in it and let it swirl around him as he waited for the snake to be close enough.

"Oh wow. What is he doing now?" Luffy asked in awe.

"He needs to get the snake above sand. He made a plan to carry out back in Nanohana." Cori explained.

At just the right moment and with a twitch of his hand, Timi sent the blood down into the sand and pulled the huge snake up. It was a massive, jet black snake with pools of blood for eyes. It wiggled its white tongue at Timi as it got closer to him.

Calling his blood to his side, he steadied himself, pulling out a bottle for the venom.

The snake launched at him, wanting to swallow the red head whole. But Timi held him back with his blood, his mouth open and body unmoving. Still, it was a struggle to keep it up as the snake had great strength and Timi didn't get a lot of rest after his fight with Zoro yesterday. So as quickly as he could, held the bottle to the snake's fang and let the venom fill it.

Sealing the bottle and putting it away, his control slipped and the snake escaped his binds. Luckily, he jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting eaten.

"Timi!" the others yelled worried.

Pulling out AkaKage, the read head blinded the snake and cut it's tongue off. It wasn't dead but it couldn't find him anymore.

They all ran to him as he fell to his knees, clutching his right arm.

"Timi. Shit. You alright? What's wrong?" Cori yelled panicking as he knelt down in front of him.

"Did it bite you?" Vivi asked horrified.

"I got . . . careless." Timi breathed out, panting heavily.

"No, no, no, no. Timi look at me!" the blond yelled as Timi's eyes lost focus and he was swaying a little.

"Get away from Timi, unless you want to die." came a woman's voice.  
"What? Bec?" Cori asked worried.

"Save him!" he yelled.

"Get back!" she yelled as every one obeyed.

"Let his magic fight the poison. And under any circumstances, do **not** attempt to go near him." she warned crossing her arms.

Timi's breathing quickened as pain ran though his body in pulses. His vision was blurry and his mind fuzzy. Sweat ran down his face as his body felt like it was on fire and liquid fire ran through his veins instead of blood.

He tried to resist the pain and tried to not scream. But it just got worse, with every breath, with every beat of his heart, the pain intensified until he couldn't take it anymore. It felt like something was tearing him up from inside.

Timi let out an ear piercing scream as he clenched his arm in pain. The blood around them from the snake twitched as he screamed.

"What's happening?" Cori asked scared for the red head's life.

"This will test if he is worthy for Blood Magic or not? If he takes control of his blood and beats the poison, he lives. But if he fails and gives into the pain . . . I'm afraid he will die." she explained watching the red head intently as he screamed in agony.

"I can't stand to watch this!" Nami cried holding her ears as they all stared at him in horror and worry.

"Then sit down, girl." Bec glanced at her as she got glared at by the boys.

Noticing the screaming, the snake headed for Timi again but not even an inch away from him, he blew up, spraying blood everywhere.

"What the hell just happened?" Sanji asked wide eyed.

"The Blood Magic is protecting Timi." Bec answered.

Shakily, Timi stood up, panting.

"I . . . wont let you." he breathed out with a shaking voice.

"I won't let you touch them! You will have to kill me first to get to them, stupid flamingo!" Timi yelled angrily at nothing in front of him.

"Timi." Cori said with pain in his voice. He was trying to protect him and Law from an imaginary Doflamingo.

"Well well. He's doing better than I thought. Not many can stand at all at this stage." Bec smiled.

Shaking his head and letting go of his arm, Timi sent some blood blades in front of him, killing an imaginary enemy.

"Whoever his enemy is, they're sure dead." Bec laughed.

Snapping out of his hallucination, Timi looked around confused, then at Cori.

The blond ran to his side, just in time to catch him as he passed out.

"Give him a lot of water. He should be fine in a few days and no poison or toxins will ever affect him anymore." Bec said then disappeared.

Chopper looked Timi over and surprisingly found the the arm the bite wound should've been on, was perfectly fine and there was nothing wrong with him.

Picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, Cori said good bye to the Straw Hats and companions. He headed back to Nanohana as Timi's mission was complete.

Reaching the city, Timi stirred and woke up. Putting him down and helping him walk, Cori wrapped his arm around him to steady his steps.

"What happened? Where are we?" Timi whispered tiredly.

"You completed your mission and we're back in Nanohana now." the blond replied.

"Ah, ok. What about Luffy and the others?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"They went on to save the country." Cori smiled.

"Stop right there Blood Viper Timi! You are under arrest! Don't move!" a marine yelled as the two got surrounded.

Timi glared and let go of Cori.

"You're in no state to fight. Leave this up to me." Cori whispered stepping forward.

"Baka. You don't want to be recognised, do you? I have at least enough energy to push them back." Timi whisper yelled, pulling the blond back.

He stepped forward but before he could do anything, his vision blurred and he swayed, nearly falling over.

"Ok, we're running away." Cori said throwing Timi over his shoulder.

"Agreed." Timi grumbled dizzily.

They managed to get away safe and sound, taking refuge in a hotel.

"I need to call the customer to say I got her venom." Timi said sitting up.

"What you need to do is rest and drink copious amounts of water." Cori glared down at the red head.

"But." he tried to argue.

"No buts. Sleep." the blond said with a stern voice.

Timi ended up sleeping for three days straight and Cori looked after him all the while. He managed to make a full recovery and got all his energy back. Feeling refreshed and for some reason stronger, Timi called his customer and arranged a meeting place on a nearby island to make the exchange.

It was a shady little island and the old woman gave them the creeps but the exchange itself went smoothly.

They also got Timi's new wanted poster from the newspaper; 260,000,000 Beli. Cori could only stare wide eyed as Timi burst out laughing at it. The picture was from Enies Lobby when he walked out with Marty's head in his hands.

"Akki's bounty went up as well." Cori smiled handing the red head the wanted poster.

"200,000,000. Not bad." Timi smirked.

The island they landed on after a few missions, they ran into Garp and his men accidentally in a bar.

"Hello." Timi smiled waving at the old man.

"Blood Viper. What are you doing here?" He asked walking up to them.

"Resting. I just finished my latest mission." he smiled taking a sip of his milk.

"You are under ar-" Garp started but Timi cut him off.

"Don't bother. I don't want to fight you and I'm no danger to the Government." Timi said with a bored tone, resting his cheek on his palm.

"What about Enies Lobby? You killed a Vice Admiral." he asked, getting annoyed.

"Yup. But I was hired to do that. Let me tell you something. The only time I actually kill someone is when I'm hired to. I promised long ago not to kill unnecessarily." he explained.

"I'm not the monster you people make me out to be." he said, smiling.

"How can I be sure you're not lying?" he asked but relaxed a little. The red head was completely calm and content just sitting there, drinking his milk. Garp could tell he wasn't lying but it was his job to question him.

"You can't. You just have to trust your guts and come have a drink with me." Timi grinned.

"Fine. You don't seem like a bad kid." he admitted and sat down beside him, Coby and Helmepoo joining them.

"I've seen Luffy recently. The kid is as energetic as the last time I saw him." Timi said smiling.

"You met him before?" Garp asked surprised.

"Yup. I went to the East Blue when I was still young and I met him then." he explained.

"How is he doing?" Coby asked excitedly.

"He's doing great. Found himself a great crew." the red head grinned at the pinkette.

"And who are you?" Garp asked Cori, making him jump.

"Cori. Timi's father." he answered, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" the old man asked rubbing his chin and making the two nervous.

"I don't think so." Cori answered in hopes that he will stop questioning him.

"Where are you headed after this then Timi?" Garp asked, leaving Cori be.

"I don't know yet. Wherever my next mission takes me." he grinned.

"Where are you from?" he pressed on.

"What's up with all the questions? I feel like you're interrogating me." he frowned.

"Sorry sorry. You just seem like an interesting kid." he laughed.

"That so?" the red head smiled, shaking his head.

"Hey Timi. I heard you learned your swordsmanship from Mihawk. Is that true?" Coby asked in awe.

"Yup." he grinned back.

"I heard you were with the Donquixote Pirates when you were young." Helmepoo said.

"Yeah. Though to be honest I have to thank the man. He did teach me a lot of things and gave me a kick start." Timi admitted looking into his glass.

"What made you quit?" Garp asked, curiosity taking over.

"Sigh. We left because Law needed a cure. No doctor wanted to help though and that's how I got my first bounty. You should already know this Garp." Timi said glancing at the old man.

"That's right. What happened to him in the end?" he asked.

"Law ate the Ope-Ope Fruit and cured his illness. Now he entered the Grand Line as the captain of the Heart Pirates, chasing his dream of becoming the Pirate King." Timi smiled proud of his childhood friend.

"Are you going to join him?" Coby asked.

"Yup. I promised him that. After I become a great assassin, I will definitely join his crew." Timi grinned at the thought.

"Then you **are** a danger to the Government." Garp frowned.

"Not yet, I'm not. If I was a danger, I wouldn't have told you all this and I would have most likely already attacked you." he explained.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you." he said and stood up to leave.

"Other than that. Have a good day." Garp said smiling.

"Bye bye." Timi smiled back as they left.

"That was a close one. It's good that you make friends with people like that so easily." Cori smiled ruffling Timi's hair.

"Haha. I'm still impressed how they don't know about your existence." he laughed.

"Don't question it. Be glad." the blond frowned.

"I wanna go to Skypea." Timi said suddenly, out of the blue.

"What?" Cori asked confused.

"Sky island. Lets go." he grinned pulling the blond up and ran out of the bar excitedly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Letting his hand bleed for a while, he got enough to mix it with water. He created a blood board for Cori and morphed some blood bat wings for himself, Timi took to the air with the blond following him shortly after.

They broke through the clouds to see a white sea and flew down it until they met a building.

Knowing that they would have to pay there, they sneaked around it and closed in on Skypea.

"Ah mah gawd, its glorious." Timi said in awe.

"It really is beautiful." Cori said amazed by the sheer sight of the sky island.

Landing on the shore of Angel Beach, they ran into Pagaya and Conis. The two were surprised to see them and questioned how they got up there without a ship, Timi only explained it by being cursed.

"Angel Island is beautiful." Timi grinned looking around.

"Thank you, young man." Pagaya said smiling. Timi smiled back but Cori pulled him to the side to talk to him.

"This is great kid but how did you know about this island and that it even exists?" he asked waiting for an answer.

 _'Shit. I've been caught. How am I meant to answer this without giving it away that I know the future. Think.'_ Timi thought to himself staring at Cori awkwardly.

"Well? You know a lot of stuff and you step on a few island as if you know what awaits you there, like Little Garden for example. First I thought it was just your blind adventure thirst but that was proven wrong on Glare Island. You were cautious and alert." the blond explained.

 _'I've been pushed to a corner. I should have known he isn't as stupid to not notice. Uh, what do? What do?'_ he panicked slightly trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"You see Cori. My guts. Sixth sense. Intuition. Info I read on them. Blind luck." he said smiling.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this island?" He pressed smirking, knowing exactly the dark corner he's pushing Timi into.

"Oh for fucks sake. Come here." the red head snapped and pulled him furtherer away from the two natives.

"I'm listening." the blond grinned.

"I didn't want you to know but I have no choice now. And I don't fancy lying to you either. So I'll tell you." he sighed.

"Yey. Thank you." Cori grinned.

"You know how I'm from a different world?" Timi asked getting a nod.

"Well, in my world, we have things called Manga. They are picture books telling a story with amazing drawings in them. My favourite Manga has always been One piece. It's a Manga of this world, following Luffy and the Straw Hats through their adventures." he explained and waited for the info to register in Cori.

"What?" he asked in disbelief as Timi nodded.

"That's how? So you know the future?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. Up to two years and a bit time." he explained.

"Wow. That's a long time." the blond mused.

"Did you know about me and Law?" he asked.

"I knew Law. He was introduced in the Manga but I had no idea of his past. What had happened, I didn't really interfere much but I think you were supposed to die." Timi said with sad eyes.

"Is that so? I'm glad you saved me." he smiled and pulled Timi into a bear hug.

"Me too. But this is top secret. Do **not** tell anyone. Not even Law." Timi warned.

"If the Government gets word of this, I'm done for." he said.

"I promise to keep it a secret." the blond grinned.

They went back to Pagaya and Conis. The two invited them to their home and the they gratefully accepted.

"The food is awesome. Thank you." Timi grinned as Cori was interested in the dials and asked about them.

"Tell me about this island." Timi grinned. Conis began to tell them about the island's history, about Enel, the Priests and Upper yard. Warning them about it.

"Awesome. Lets go to Upper Yard." Timi grinned, surprising them.

"You can't! You will die if you go there!" Conis yelled worried.

"Sorry Conis. I just can't stay still. I have to go see." he grinned getting up.

"Here we go again." Cori said smiling amused. He wasn't worried about Timi, he knew what he's doing and it's not like he could stop the red head anyway.

Pagaya and Conis had no choice but to say good luck to the two as they headed off to their doom.

"You really wanna do this?" Cori asked grinning at the red head.

"Yup. I wanna fight the priests. It should be fun." he said grinning.

"Sure will be." the blond answered. To be honest he was looking forward to it as well, it's not often that he got to fight. He needed to keep low so he didn't get involved with Timi's fights. But don't underestimate him, he's amazing at martial arts. He trained hard over the years.

Taking a boat up there, they came to the gate of the four ordeals.

"Four gates, four ordeals. Wanna split up?" Timi asked Cori.

"Yeah. This should be fun." he grinned, looking at the gates.

"Fuck yeah it will. Meet me under the big green vines." Timi said pointing at it in the distance.

"Got it. Good luck Timi." Cori smiled and steered the boat to the gate he chose.

"You too old man." Timi smirked and got on one of his blood boards.

Cori sailed for a while on the cloud path, until he came across an area with white floating balls.

"Hello intruder. You have entered my Ordeal of Balls. I'm Satori. The survival rate of this ordeal is 10%." came a voice from the trees as Cori looked around, his senses sharpening.

Timi had told him about the four ordeals and a brief explanation of what they were.

"We'll see about that. How bout you stop hiding and face me?" Cori said and stood up.

Instead of the priest showing himself, a ball was thrown Cori's way. As he kicked it back, it exploded on him, taking him by surprise. He managed to jump out of the way in time and landed on a tree branch.

He had to be quick as more balls were sent his way with various things in them, such as snakes, knifes, bombs and flowers? He found it strange but at the same time fun. He didn't know what will happen next and just jumped from branch to branch, trying to avoid the balls.

He finally spotted Satori and headed his way, dodging more and more balls. He was able to avoid them so well because of his Haki and his training with Timi. When he really wanted to, he could focus and not fall out of the tree.

Landing in front of Satori, he sent a kick at his head but he dodged it laughing and jumped away.

"I see you can use Haki." Cori said as Satori looked at him confused.

"I use mantra. I don't know what this Haki is." Satori explained as he hit Cori in the stomach with his palm. Having impact dials under his gloves, he managed to land a heavy blow on him and sent him into a tree as he coughed but stood back up.

"Not bad." Cori commented and charged at him again but was met with another surprise ball. This time a giant crab came out of it. Trying to pinch at him. This went of for a while.

Timi surfed through the air on his Blood board for quite a wile, not really meeting anyone. Soon enough he ended up under the giant green vine thing.

"Hello there. You have entered the ordeal of iron. My name is Ohm. It has a zero percent survival rate." came a voice from behind a building as a giant dog stepped out with a man on his back.

"Nice. I'm looking forward to it." Timi said grinning and faced the two.

He jumped out of the way, dodging Ohm's sword as it's wiggly blade crashed into the ground where he stood a moment ago.

Timi charged towards the two, dodging and blocking the dog's attacks. Running up a nearby building, he jumped off and back flipped onto the dog's back. He pulled AkaKage out and attacked Ohm.

He blocked his attack and they got into a sword fight jumping off the dog's back.

It kept interrupting though, quickly pissing Timi off, so he just jumped up and kicked him on the head and knocked him out.

With the dog out of the way, he could focus on his opponent and dodged the barbed wire things that shot out of the dials on the ground.

Back with Cori. He managed to get close enough to Satori to land a couple of blows but he was chased by Satori's Tama Dragon. Satori connected several surprise balls, one filled with flames and several more filled with gunpowder or projectile weapons, together with a dragon head on top and used it to chase Cori. If any jarring impact hit the dragon, it would trigger a massive explosion. He controlled this with a stick with a string attached to it which is tied to the Ball Dragon.

So now, Cori was trying not to get hit by this thing as he was jumping from branch to branch and on the surprise balls.

"It's useless running away. You will die by my beautiful Tama Dragon." Satori called, laughing from behind him as he tried to make a plan to beat him.

Noticing the strings, Cori went for them and in a quick motion sliced them, making Satori loose control over the thing as it plummeted into the ground and exploded.

Now that that was out of the way, he could attack him head on again. But because of his mantra, Satori was still able to doge most of Cori's attacks.

At one point, he managed to throw him off guard and tied him up with some rope that came out of one of the surprise balls. Now Satori's mantra was rendered useless and Cori was able to beat him and knocked him out.

Timi had fun fighting Ohm and his weird sword. He is a Haki user so he had to be careful. Both of them took a bit of damage but they were shallow wounds.

Deciding to bring this fight to an end, Timi sped up and managed to move past his senses, landing a heavy blow and pushed him back. Dodging his blade, he jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the head, sending him into a building that knocked him out.

Sheathing AkaKage, Cori walked up behind him.

"I see you beat your opponent." he said smiling down at the red head.

"Yup. You too." he grinned up at the blond.

They got onto the blood boards and went back to Pagaya and Conis to rest for a while. The two were very surprised to see them alive and agreed to let them stay for a while.

The next day, they had to leave as Timi got a call for a new mission so they said their goodbyes and thanked the two for their kindness.

"The Devil Claw pirates was it? The captain's bounty is what . . . 280,000,000? This should be fun. What did the guy say? Wipe them all out?" Timi grinned excitedly as they landed on the nearest island.

"I think so. How will you find them?" Cori asked as they walked into a bar.

"I dunno. The customer said they're out on sea now." he answered and ordered his usual milk.

"Who're you looking for kid?" the bar tender asked.

"The Devil Claw pirates." he said smirking up at him as he paled from the mention of them.

"Why would you bee looking for them?" he asked concerned.

"To assassinate them." he said taking a sip from his milk.

"You're Blood Viper then aren't you? I heard about you. Not as terrifying as the rumours make you out to be." the brunette said as Timi just shrugged.

"Do you know anything about them?" Cori asked.

"Yeah. Those monsters just left the next island over a few hours ago I think. They should still be around the area." the young man said.

"Thanks." Timi grinned, standing up and paid him for the drinks. Cori close behind him.

"You gonna go scout the area?" Cori asked as they walked towards the docs.

"Yup." he replied and asked one of the fishermen witch way the next island over was. After the directions, he took off on his blood board.

Flying quite high up so he won't be noticed, he found the island as he circled it a few times until he spotted a ship a bit of ways away from it.

"That looks like their flag." Timi said to himself.

 **'Time to play.'** T said excitedly.

"The crew is yours. Leave the captain to me." Timi said. He got close enough above the ship without being noticed and made the blood board disappear. He dropped down, twisting his body in the last minute and landed on deck without a hitch.

"Who the fuck are you?" one of the men asked, making Timi smirk as T took over changing his hair and eye colour.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Who the fuck are you?" one of the men asked, making Timi smirk as T took over changing his hair and eye colour.

" **I'm your worst nightmare."** T said in a dark tone with his double voice, that sent chills down the men's spines.

As he looked up, they started to attack him. T dodged and blocked the attacks, just enjoying the fight, not doing any damage yet.

"Stop fooling around! Kill him!" the captain yelled annoyed, while T just laughed and dodged the attacks easily.

" **Play time's over."** he said with a glare and spun around jabbing his fist into a guys chest.

He coughed up blood and T kicked the guy off his hand as he landed on deck with a loud thud as they just stared at him shocked.

"Kill him!" the captain shouted again, making his men move.

T chuckled as they tried to shoot or slash him but he only dodged and killed them in a brutal way. He ripped some of their throats out, while the guts and hearts of others. It's safe to say that he was having fun. The bloody violence carried on until there was no one left alive but the captain.

"What are you?" he asked with a mix of fear, anger and disgust.

" **Does it matter? You're gonna die anyway."** T said chuckling and gave back control to Timi.

He looked around the blood soaked deck with mutilated bodies everywhere and smirked.

"Now that your crew is in pieces, lets end this little game shall we?" Timi asked smirking up at the captain. He was a very big man with long shaggy purple hair, a black skull mask and black clothing with a big cape on.

"Who're you? Where'd that other one go?" he asked a bit calmer as he noticed the difference between the two.

"T? Oh, he went back to sleep. You see; I have a split personality. I can't remember what he did but I can imagine it looking around." Timi chuckled gesturing at the bodies.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name is Timi. Blood Viper. I'm an assassin sent here to kill you and your crew." he explained as the guy's eyes widened in recognition.

"I'm not gonna let you kill me. I am the great Captain Jonny Seth of the Devil Claw pirates." he shouted standing straight, suddenly all the fear in him was gone.

"Nice to meet you." Timi smirked.

"You'll be the one dying today. I'll make you pay for what you've done to my crew!" Jonny yelled and pulled the tiger claws onto his hands as he charged at Timi.

"Those are cool." he commented dodging his attacks.

The guy was quick and Timi had to stay sharp to be able to avoid getting hit. The blade of the tiger claws were soaked in poison as well.

Pulling AkaKage out, Timi blocked his attack and kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

"You're good. I'm willing to let you live and forget what you did to my crew if you join me." he said straightening up again.

"No thanks." Timi frowned pulling his nose at the idea.

"You're funeral kid." Jonny shrugged and charged at Timi again but with more speed this time. He managed to dodge just in time and avoid decapitation.

Blocking his attacks, he smirked at the guy. He was fun to fight against. That's what he loved about this job, the stronger the opponent, the more fun it was.

Doing a back flip off the main mast, Timi got above the guy and kicked his head downwards, making him crash into the deck. Landing beside him, he jumped back out the way of another attack. They went back and fourth for quite a while, just playing. The guy had more stamina than he thought, it made Timi all the more pleased.

Blocking a down swipe with AkaKage and a side swipe with his arm, of course the blade never touched him, Timi kicked Jonny in the stomach and slashed at his shoulder, leaving a big gash.

As he stabbed at Timi's heart with his left claw, he quickly stepped to the right and cut the arm clean off, leaving the captain screaming on his knees.

"It was fun but I'm afraid it has to come to an end." Timi said as he smirked in front of him.

Jonny slashed at his legs but he only jumped up and kicked him in the head, sending him crashing into the mast.

He came running toward Timi but he just stepped to the side and kicked him in the stomach sending him right back.

Walking up to the mess he made crashing into the mast and destroying it, Timi blocked a claw and cut that arm off as well.

"Bye bye." he said cheerfully and decapitated the guy, ending his mission.

To his luck, a marine ship pulled up beside him and yelled their usual shit but ignoring it, Timi got on his blood board and headed back to Cori.

Timi landed and sensing where Cori was, walked into the bar they were in before.

"I'm back. Mission accomplished." he grinned as Cori smiled proudly.

"What?" he asked the bartender. He was pale and looked at him wide eyed.

Timi was covered in blood, from pretty much head to toe.

"Oh right. Sorry. T made a mess. We need to find somewhere to sleep." Timi called to Cori and they walked out, leaving the kid quivering from behind the bar.

With a bit of struggle, they managed to find a hotel that let them have a room, so Timi went for the shower and cleaned up.

Walking into the bedroom, freshened up, he sat down by Cori who was looking at some wanted posters.

"What'cha doing?" he asked hugging the blond. He was wearing a black shirt with red hearts on it now but still the beige jeans, white t-shirt and black boots.

"Looking at some wanted posters. You should see these." he grinned handing him the said posters.

"'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, 'Straw Hat' Luffy, 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro. Not bad. High bounties as well." Timi grinned at them, staring at Law's poster a little longer.

"They're doing great." Cori said proudly.

"I can't wait to see them again." he said smiling.

Their stay on this island wasn't that long as Timi got another assignment.

They didn't use log poses as they always went to random islands. So what Timi did was get the client to draw a snake and drip their blood on it, he can pick up the signals from the snake and follow it, that's how they got to the islands, or just asked around.

Landing on a Spring island, it was nice and warm with flowering trees everywhere and nice architecture as well, the island was pretty so they enjoyed walking around.

Soon they found the bar the client wanted them to meet at and sat down to talk.

"Blood Viper. I'm glad to meet you. My name is Mick Nill." greeted a short man in his 30's, he was wearing a dark jacket with a hat, so not much of him was visible.

Timi and Cori shook his hand and sat down.

"Timi and this is my father Cori. It's nice to meet you." Timi smiled as Cori nodded, grinning.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Mick said and put a briefcase on the table as the two nodded.

He showed the money and said the amount as Timi put it in his pocket dimension where they kept everything.

"There's a big mansion up on the hill not far from here. The head of house keeps this town in terror, making them pay a set amount every month and killing the ones who can't. His house hold is scum, they treat the towns people like dirt, thinking they own everything. I'd like you to kill him and everyone in the mansion." Mick explained angrily.

"If you don't mind me asking? Who are you? You're obviously not one of the townspeople as you could pay us so much money." Cori asked.

"I was the Mayer of this peaceful town before they came along and pushed me out. I've been saving up ever since so I can hire someone to take care of this." he explained.

"Don't worry Mayer I'll get the job done." Timi smiled reassuringly.

"Any specific requests?" he asked.

"Trick them. The head likes music and has several musicians hired. Could you disguise yourself as a musician and get in that way?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Any specifics on the costume?" he asked.

"He likes the dark looking musicians." Mick said.

"Done. It was nice meeting you Mayer. Have a nice day." Timi called and stood up to go get ready.

They found a tavern and rented a room. He already had the clothes and a short black wig with a long fringe covering his right eye. He put in purple contacts and with some ripped back skinny jeans, black boots, dark grey tank top with a black ripped shirt over it that was ripped at several places around the neck, hands and bottom hem. He got his blood red guitar and headed to a bar, starting his mission as Cori went to the library to pass the time.

As he stepped in, he saw several people in there, some surprising ones as well. The target was in there but also the Heart Pirates.

 _'Holy fuck. Law. He grew up so much.'_ Timi grinned as he walked passed them to the bar.

 **'Calm down and get you mission completed first.'** T warned.

 _'I know. I know. I just didn't expect to see him here.'_ Timi said in his head to T.

"What can I get you pall?" a young man with blond hair and orange eyes asked, snapping Timi out of his thoughts.

"I'd like to play." he said gesturing to his guitar case.

"Oh. Go right ahead. But I warn you. If you fuck up you're dead." he warned whispering.

"How come?" Timi asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"See that man over there?" he asked gesturing to his target.

"Well he is the head of this town and likes music but if he finds that you're not good enough, he will kill you." he explained.

"That's fucked up. But I'm sure I'll be fine." he grinned and pulled his guitar out.

Getting up on stage, he introduced himself as Damien and started to play Welcome to the family by Avenged Sevenfold.

"Hey kid (hey kid), do I have your attention?  
I know the way you've been livin'  
Life so reckless,  
Tragedy endless  
Welcome to the family" he sang and Law looked at him recognising both his voice and the song. He used to play this song a lot, saying that it reminded him of the Donquixote family.

As he came to the end of the song, Travis (the target) stood up clapping.

"That was brilliant my son. How bout you come and play for me in my mansion? I pay well." he grinned. He was tall and fat, with greasy slicked back black hair and dark clothing.

"It would be an honour." Timi bowed politely playing his role. But to be honest he hated submitting to these freaks, he was just glad he got to kill them.

"Haha, finally someone who knows his place." he laughed, making Timi cringe internally but kept a smile on the outside.

He packed up his guitar and shoved his hands in his pockets, following the guy out but caught Law's eyes before he left and winked at him, smirking as he chuckled.

They got to the mansion and Travis invited Timi to his office after he got checked for weapons. Too bad he kept them in his pocket dimension and could summon them anytime.

"Have a seat Damien. You're a talented kid and that song was brilliant." the guy grinned at him.

"Thank you." he smiled. At least he had good music taste. Avenged Sevenfold was one his favourite bands along with Slipknot, Slash and many others.

He picked up a wanted poster and pondered out loud catching Timi's attention.

"That old fool of a Mayer is up to no good again. If only I could get this Blood Viper kid on him." he mumbled annoyed.

"Do you know him Damien?" he asked.

"Who?" he played dumb.

"Blood Viper Timi. He's a pretty big deal assassin. His bounty recently got raised to 290,000,000 Beli. He wiped out an entire pirate crew." he explained as Timi went wide eyed.

"That is a lot of money." he said referring to the bounty. He was surprised he got so much, never expected the government to do that.

"Yeah. I need to contact the kid somehow." Travis said scratching his head.

"Anyway play something." he said.

He got up and pulled his guitar out again. He played Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.

"You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare." Timi finished giving Travis a death glare.

"What's your problem?" he asked angrily.

"You." he simply said, taking the contacts out and took the wig off, letting his blood red hair fall over his shoulders.

"B-blood Viper." Travis stuttered as he pointed a shaky finger at him.

"At your service." he bowed.

"Except I'm not. I'm here to kill you." he said smirking.

Before Travis could even move, he had a throwing knife in his throat and fell on top of his desk dead.

Pulling the knife out, Timi let T take control and deal with the rest of the house.

T left after cleaning himself up and set fire to the mansion.

Timi took over and walked casually to the library to look for Cori.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

T left after cleaning himself up and set fire to the mansion.

Timi took over and walked casually to the library to look for Cori.

"Hey." Timi grinned and hugged him from behind.

"Timi." Cori smiled turning around and hugged him.

"You're not covered in blood." he said surprised as he looked him over.

"No. Surprisingly T cleaned himself up before leaving." he explained.

"That's nice of him." Cori said. T never did that.

"I guess he's as excited as I am." Timi grinned and sat beside Cori.

"And what's the excitement about?" he asked grinning.

"The Heart Pirates are here on this island." he said.

"No way." Cori said surprised.

"Yes way. Lets go surprise them." Timi said and pulled the blond up to his feet.

They went to the docks and quickly found the yellow submarine.

Sneaking onto it was easy as they knocked the guy on watch out and found the dining hall.

They sat down opposite each other and Timi was facing away from the door.

It didn't take long for the crew to return and Law was shouting orders as he realised that there were intruders on his ship.

Timi grinned and started to sing a very old song, that he hasn't sung since that day.

"You gotta kick it up a notch  
If you're ever gonna reach your goal  
You can't sit around and watch  
Your destiny is in your control  
Go ahead and, kick it up a notch  
If your life is at a level too low  
There's no attempt, that you can botch  
When all you gotta do is just give it a go  
But then again, what do I know?

What I see right there  
Is a prisoner  
Who's sitting on top of the key!  
So kick it up a notch  
If you ever wanna be  
Free.

All you gotta do is  
Kick it up a notch  
To dig yourself outta this hole  
You wanna cure this sickness?  
Then you gotta give that dice a role  
Kick it up a notch  
What's the point of less when there's more?  
When opportunity knocks on your door  
You let him in and then ya settle the score!

Life is short  
So before it's over  
Take a chance and think it through  
You better kick it up a notch." Timi finished as Law stepped into the dining hall with Bepo behind him.

He just grinned as Cori was looking at the table in front of him smiling as his hair covered his eyes.

"Timi?" Law called cautiously.

"Who else?" Timi chuckled standing up.

"It's been so long." Law said softly as Timi turned around and grinned at the yellow eyed man in front of him.

"It has and you grew up, look at you. You're taller than me." he laughed as tears stung his eyes.

"I missed you so much." Law said pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you too Law." he said hugging him back.

As they pulled apart, Timi hugged Bepo as well, nearly getting crushed by him.

"Who's this?" Law asked gesturing to Cori, who was still sat there. He finally stood up and looked Law straight in the eyes.

"This can't be possible." Law whispered in disbelief as he started to tear up.

"Law." Cori grinned as he walked up to him.

"Cora-san." Law said hugging the taller blond.

"Group hug!" Timi yelled and both him and Bepo joined the hug.

"How is this possible?" Law asked wiping away his happy tears after they broke apart.

"We'll explain but not here." Timi said as one of Law's crew mates came in.

"My office." Law called and walked off, leading the way as they followed along. He told his crew that the problem was solved and the intruders were his old friends.

His office was big, with giant bookshelves along the walls and a big desk at the back and a big couch in the room.

Cori, Timi and Bepo sat on the couch while Law pulled his puffy chair in front of them.

"Explain." he said to Timi.

"Magic." he said waving his hands about. And it wasn't even a stupid lie.

"I used my blood magic to block the bullet." he explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Law asked a bit hurt.

"I wanted you to focus on your goals without any distractions. You would have wanted to see him but we wouldn't have been able to." he explained.

"Besides, I'm glad to see you grown up to be such a great man, Law." Cori said with a proud grin. "You too Timi."

"Thanks Cora-san." Law smiled.

"Cori. We changed my name so the government doesn't find me." Cori explained as Law nodded.

"Makes sense. When did you meet him?" he asked.

"When I went to train with Mihawk. I explained in my letter that I want to meet up with him there. We've been together ever since." Timi explained.

"I see. You have a high bounty. I'm proud." Law said grinning at Timi.

"Thanks. I love doing what I do and I kept my promise. I only kill when I'm hired to and so does T." he said and started to tell them about the things they went through and had a good catch up session with everyone as they told stories of their experiences.

"Join my crew Timi. I don't care that your bounty is higher than mine. You promised me that you will." Law said with hope filled eyes.

"Of course I will. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I had to reject some big names for you, you know?" he said grinning.

"Really?" Law smirked.

"Yep. The Kidd pirates one of them." Cori said smirking.

"How do you know them?" Law asked looking at Timi.

"Ran into Kidd and Killer on their home island when I was 19." he said remembering everything.

"Yeah. It was great. If I remember correctly, that is the island you got your first kiss stolen from you." Cori said teasing Timi.

"Yeah. So?" he asked trying to sound like he didn't care.

"What? By who?" Law asked glaring at Timi.

"Killer. He found out Timi's gender and-" Cori tried to explain but Timi cut him off.

"What's in the past is in the past. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Timi said standing up and walked towards the door.

"Wait. What happened?" Law asked walking after him.

"Nothing. This conversation is over." he said, opening the door as Cori snickered, looking at the two argue.

"It's over when I say so." Law called after Timi as they left the room.

"You may be my captain now but you still can't order me around." Timi said annoyed as they argued until the two couldn't hear them anymore.

"Should we stop them?" Bepo asked concerned.

"Nah. They're cute together." Cori said smiling and walked after them with Bepo following along.

Law ended up dropping the subject as Timi wouldn't say a word and ended up giving him a death glare, that although didn't scare him one bit, he didn't like being glared at by his childhood best friend.

"From today on, Timi and Cori will come with us on our adventures as members of the Heart Pirates." Law announced to his crew and they all cheered, welcoming the two and threw a party.

It was great meeting Law's crew, they were really great guys. They were surprised that Law and Bepo knew the infamous Blood Viper but learned that he's not so intimidating as the rumours said, unless you piss him off that is. Timi still found it amusing how she is the only female and no one knows except the 3 guys. But she figured that if she was gonna be part of the crew, they needed to know.

"Guys, there's something you need to know if we're gonna live on the same ship." Timi called from atop a table as everyone looked at him curiously.

"He's not going to is he?" Law asked Cori.

"Oh she is." he said chuckling.

"I am a female." Timi said grinning.

"Yeah and I'm a goat." Penguin called, chuckling as they all laughed.

"No other choice is there." Timi sighed and took off her top revealing the binding. His shirts were usually baggy, that concealed her curves so when she took the shirt off, there was no doubt about her gender.

They were all shocked to see her. Then they started to ask a lot of questions at the same time.

"Nope. Bail, bail, bail." she called and ran for it, pulling her shirt back on. She didn't like dealing with people, and they were acting like crazy fan girls.

She ended up getting a bit lost and annoyed so she walked into the next room she found.

It was a fairly big room, with a queen sized bed pushed against the right corner, a night stand beside it with a lamp and a book, a bookshelf and a desk on the other side of the room with a closet and draws, some puffy chairs around and a en-suite at the end of the bed.

 _'This must be Law's room, huh?'_ Timi though to herself. _'Dark blue sheets and here I thought they'd be yellow.'_ she grinned amused, walking in further.

Walking over to the bookshelf, she looked at his books. Unlike in his office where there are medical books, these weren't. There were all sorts of different ones, crime, fiction, fantasy, horror and even a couple of romance ones. Those ones made her giggle to herself.

"You can borrow any book you like." came Law's deep voice from the door, that made Timi jump.

"Since when were you there?" she asked, standing up straight. She must have drank too much if her Haki didn't pick up his presence.

"A bit. Do you like my room?" he asked, stepping in and closed the door.

"I do. It's nice." Timi smiled, looking around.

"Thanks. Why did you suddenly run away?" he asked as he sat down on his bed, gesturing for her to join him.

"Too many questions at the same time. I will answer them when they calm down." she sat down grinning.

"I see. I'm surprised you just revealed your gender like that." he said chuckling.

"Well, they are my crew mates now and there is no secrets between nakama, right?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Right." he smiled back and pulled her into a side hug.

"I really did miss you." he said.

"I missed you too. But we're together now." she grinned.

"What was that thing about Killer again? Something about him taking your first kiss?" Law asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't give up do you?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Nope. Now spill." Law smirked.

"Long story short, I went to a lake to swim and then he saw me naked." she quickly said.

"What?" Law asked surprised.

"Then I made him show me his face cause he saw me and then he just kissed me out of the blue. But I punched him in the face for it." she explained, ginning at the end.

"What happened after that?" he asked, not liking the idea of Killer touching her.

"We walked back to their house and I went to sleep beside Cori. Nothing ever happened between me and Killer. It was just that one sudden kiss." Timi said laying back on the bed, exhausted.

"Have you ever been with a man, Timi?" Law suddenly asked, laying down beside her.

"No. I haven't." she laughed.

"I never had time or the interest to be perfectly honest." she said.

"A 23 year old virgin, wow." he laughed.

"Shut up. I don't care." she frowned, lightly hitting him.

"Anyway. Do you still need to sleep by someone?" he asked turning towards her.

"Yup. I sleep beside Cori." Timi answered.

"He will sleep in the bunks and you can sleep beside me. Just like old times." he smiled softly.

"I'd like that. Like old times." she smiled back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"He will sleep in the bunks and you can sleep beside me. Just like old times." he smiled softly.

"I'd like that. Like old times." she smiled back.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Do you want one as well?" Law asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. I'll take one after you." she smiled, sitting up.

Law grabbed pajama pants and a loose t-shirt and went to shower.

Timi sat on Law's bed, smiling softly to herself. They were finally together again. Law grew up to be quite the handsome guy, he looked strong. She definitely needed to ask him to a fight.

"I'm all done. You can go in now." Law said, smiling at Timi as she stood up and walked in.

After a warm shower, Timi came out in a pair of black baggy pj pants and a maroon baggy shirt with no binding on.

"Good shower?" Law asked smiling as he was sat on his bed with a book in his hand.

"Yup. Needed it." she said, smiling and sat down beside him.

"I'm glad. Ready for bed?" Law asked smiling.

"I'm too awake for that." she grinned.

"Let's just talk then." he smiled as they got under the covers beside each other.

"So, have you been with a woman. I'm sure the Surgeon of Death is a lady killer." Timi asked smirking.

"I have. Unlike you, I'm a man and have urges. There's no way that you never got horny every once in a while." he said looking her in the eyes.

"Maybe one or twice but there wasn't much I could do about it. The world believes that I'm a guy, remember? Getting laid is a bit difficult like that but I had women hit on me before." Timi explained chuckling.

"Well that must have been fun." Law laughed.

"They're such a pain. I hate women." she pouted.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but you're a woman yourself." Law grinned, poking her boob.

"Perv." Timi said wrapping her arms around her breasts and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked changing the subject.

"I guess I'll just take calls as usual but will have a set place to come back to, to come home to." she replied smiling softly at him.

"As long as you come back." he smiled back and pulled her into a warm hug.

Timi let out a big yawn and they decided to sleep.

It was a week until they would hit an island again and in that time Cori and Timi got to know the crew a bit better and she answered all of their questions. She still wore the binding out of habit.

After the crew calmed down and gave them some space, Timi didn't really leave Law's side. They missed each other and wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Law also talked a lot with Cori and was happy that everyone got on so well.

"So what island is it?" Timi asked leaning over Law's shoulder as they sat in the control room.

"A winter island." Bepo smiled happily.

"Bummer. I'll just wait in the engine room until we leave." Timi said and sat down in an empty chair.

"I forgot you hate the cold." Bepo frowned.

"Too bad. You're coming with me." Law said, smirking at Timi's pouting face.

"Just dress warmer and you'll be fine." Cori chuckled.

"Easy for you to say." he frowned.

"We're docking in half an hour. Let's go find you something warm." Law said, standing up and pulled Timi to his room.

"Law, come on. Why can't I just stay here?" Timi whined.

"Because I want you by my side. It's not often that a big shot assassin like you joins a pirate crew." he replied with a smirk.

"So you just want to show me off?" Timi asked smirking back.

"Yeah. And I want you to have a new tattoo." he smiled as he handed Timi a black fluffy coat with a hood.

"Your Jolly Roger?" he asked wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulled the fluffy coat on.

"Our. And yeah. You belong with the Heart Pirates now." Law smiled, pulling on a long black coat himself.

"Possessive much? Where do you want it?" Timi asked chuckling.

Instead of answering, Law walked up to him and poked the middle of his chest, right under his collar bone.

"Alright. But don't expect me to be happy about the cold." he frowned.

"Haha, I don't." he laughed as they left the room to go on deck. They already surfaced and were about to dock, so they walked up to stand beside Bepo and Cori.

Cori smiled at them and pulled a hat onto Timi's head.

"Thanks." he grinned.

They docked and walked into the town. It was a nice friendly place but being pirates, the locals tried to avoid them.

"Let's go explore the mountains." Timi grinned, turning to Law.

"I thought you didn't like the cold." he said smirking.

"I don't. But while we're here, we might as well look around." he smirked back.

"You never changed." he grinned and they took off towards the big snowy mountains.

"Don't forget your tattoo when we get back." Law called from beside Timi as they walked into the snowy woods.

"You'll make sure I wont." he grinned and took off to the left with Law close by.

They reached the edge of the mountain and started to head up. They ran into a lot of huge animals that tried to eat or kill them but they just knocked them out; Timi didn't let Law actually kill them.

"We reached the top!" Timi yelled happily, with his arms in the air.

"You're as energetic as ever." Law said amused, catching his breath.

"I get that a lot." he grinned back.

"Let's have a race down. Unless you can't handle it Mr Captain." Timi said, smirking at Law.

"You're on." he said and they stood ready. Law gave the signal and they started running down, head to head.

As they ran, the snow beneath their feet suddenly gave away and they fell down, stumbling down a steep path that led to the belly of an underground cave.

Groaning, Law pulled himself together and sat up looking around. The cave was cold and dark with a lot of rocks sticking out of the ground and walls.

"Timi." Law called as he spotted the red head a few feet away from him, lying on his back.

He ran up to him and shook his unconscious body. He noticed a big gash on his forehead that was bleeding. He must have hit his head on a rock on their way down.

"Wake up. Timi." he said shaking him a bit more but he didn't seem to even stir. Law didn't have any choice so he just treated the wound and laid him down on an even part of the ground while he tried to find an exit. It was a bit hard, seeing as it was dark and the only thing he could see was that steep hole they dropped down from. There was a big pool of water to their right, so Law thought that when Timi woke up he could use his Blood Magic to get them out, climbing wasn't an option.

So he sat down beside Timi, up against the wall and pulled him onto his lap to keep them warm.

It took Timi a few hours to wake up and by that time, the sun was setting outside, making the cave even colder.

He stirred with a shiver and looked up at Law.

"What happened?" he asked with a groggy voice from just waking up.

"While we were running down, we fell into an underground cave." he explained as Timi snuggled into him more.

"It's cold." he said hiding his face in the crook of Law's neck.

"It's getting dark outside. I tried to look for a way out but it doesn't look like we can get out by feet. You'll have to use your blood magic." he explained tightening his arms around Timi.

"Alright." he replied shivering but didn't move.

"You alright?" Law asked looking at him.

"I'm cold, have a killer headache and you're too comfy to move." he said snuggling closer to his body.

"You know the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we could get to a warm place." Law said chuckling.

"That's true." Timi smiled up at him and stood up, reaching a had out for Law to take.

"There's a pool of water over there." Law said pointing to it as they walked up beside it.

"Perfect." Timi grinned and pulled his right sleeve up to reveal his snake markings. He dripped his blood into the water, making it twitch. The water turned red and two balls lifted from it and took the shape of boards.

"Hop on and we're out of here." Timi said jumping onto one of the blood boards as Law nodded and did the same. They flew out of the cave and back towards the town.

Landing, they walked the rest of the way towards the little bar, the rest of the crew was in.

"You're back!" Bepo yelled and pulled them both into a crushing bear hug.

"Yup. I need a hot drink now though. I'm chilled to the bone." Timi said as he let them go and walked to the bar.

"Two hot chocolates." Law ordered before he had the chance to.

Timi was about to thank him but sneezed instead.

"You caught a cold?" Cori asked sitting on the other side on him.

"I guess so." Timi frowned.

"What happened to your forehead?" Cori asked worriedly, spotting the injury. They explained everything while sipping their hot beverages.

By now Timi was sniffling and sneezing a lot more.

"Let's get you back to the ship." Law said and pulled Timi with him.

Timi was wobbling all the way to Law's room and was glad they finally made it. Law helped her change into his pajamas and tucked her into bed.

"Rest up. Hopefully your fever will drop by tomorrow." Law said sitting beside her and took his hand off her forehead.

"Night." Timi called weakly and fell asleep.

Unfortunately Timi's condition got worse and she was bed ridden for a few days until she got better. Law was there to help her though and nursed her back to health but not without Timi putting up a fight about eating medicine and staying in bed.

"So fucking stubborn. It will make you feel better. What don't you understand about that?" Law asked annoyed as he tried to feed her some medicine.

"I don't want to take it. Fuck off." she frowned hiding under the sheets.

"As your captain and doctor, I order you to take it." Law said with a stern voice, quickly getting tired of Timi's protests.

"I don't care. You may as well be a king and you wont be able to order me around." she snapped back glaring at him from under the sheets.

"Why you." Law said annoyed.

"That's enough you two. Just let her be." Cori said walking in with a tray of food for Timi.

"But she's so fucking stubborn." Law frowned.

"What else did you expect from Timi?" he said with a grin.

"Food." Timi called happily and sat up in the bed but then sneezed. Cori placed the tray on her lap and ruffled her hair while she dug in.

"If you want her to eat the medicine, you got to be more creative about it. Yelling wont get you anywhere." Cori whispered to Law with a smirk.

"But leave her be for now, she's getting better, no need for that now." he said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Timi recovered from his cold by the time the log pose was set and Law immediately dragged him into a tattoo salon to get the jolly roger done.

Timi paid and thanked the artist for his work and they left, Law grinning.

"This made you that happy?" Timi asked, smiling at the raven haired man.

"Of course. You are officially a member of my crew forever. You bare my mark now." he said pulling him into a one armed hug.

"I guess so. But don't expect me to follow your orders blindly. I'm not a dog." Timi said but still smiled.

"That's fine." Law replied as they got back to the ship. The log pose was set and they were ready to set sail.

"I want brownies." Timi called, running into the kitchen.

"I can make you some if you want." the chef said smiling at him.

"Can I help? Don't want you doing all the work Jake." Timi smiled at the middle aged man with short purple hair and blue eyes.

"If you want. Thanks." he replied and they started to bake.

"So why do you hide your true gender?" Jake asked as they started to mix the ingredients. But Timi mixed too hard spilling the contents everywhere.

"Ok, let me handle this." Jake said and started all over again.

"Sorry. I have my reasons though. Mostly to hide from Doflamingo. But I guess it just became a habit after a while." he replied smiling.

"I see. Captain used to be in his crew along with you, I take it then." he said looking at him.

"Yup. How did you end up joining this crew?" Timi asked.

"Long story short; Captain saved my life. I was left to die with severe injuries but he didn't let me, so I joined him as his chef." Jake explained.

"That's nice. I promised him I would join, way back when we were kids." he smiled remembering it.

Jake put the pan with the brownie mix in the oven and started making a chocolate sauce to go with it.

"Yeah. I was surprised that the Blood Viper joined so easily. Your name is both feared and respected. It's surprising how nice you actually are and a female none the less." Jake said amused.

"Don't be mistaken. I can be as much of the monster they make me out to be but only my targets get to see that before they die." he said chuckling.

"I don't doubt it. Why don't you kill outside of your assassination jobs?" he asked curiously.

"Because I promised Law I wouldn't." he simply said and watched as Jake stirred the chocolate sauce in the pan.

"Do you like him?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend and captain. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." he said laughing.

"That's not what I meant. I was asking if you had any deeper feeling for the captain?" he asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Timi asked calmly but avoiding eye contact.

"Just have a feeling is all." he laughed and slapped Timi on the shoulder.

"Let's just finish this." Timi dead panned and Jake got back to baking.

Once it was out and cooled down enough, Timi grabbed two plates with a slice each and poured the chocolate sauce onto the brownies.

"Thanks for your help Jake. See you later." Timi called and walked out with the two plates.

He headed to Law's office and opened the door with his blood magic as his hands were full.

"Hey Timi." Law greeted him from behind his desk, looking over some papers and books.

"Me and Jake made brownies." Timi grinned and put one of the plates in front of Law.

"Thanks. Don't you mean you messed up and Jake had to start again?" he smiled grabbing the spoon.

"I was moral support." Timi pouted and took a spoon full in his mouth.

"It's so good." he grinned.

They happily ate in silence, enjoying the rich flavour of the chocolate brownies.

Timi stopped eating and summoned his den-den mushi that was ringing.

"Hello?" Timi asked picking up the receiver.

[Blood Viper Timi?] asked a deep voice.

"Yup. How can I help you?" Timi asked grinning.

[I have a target for you. I will pay you a hefty amount if you kill her.] he said with amusement in his voice.

"Where do you want to meet? And who may my target be?" he asked licking chocolate off his spoon.

[Your target is Chishio Akki otherwise known as the Water Temptress.] he said surprising them.

"Is that so?" Timi asked in a low voice smirking.

[Meet me on Galow Island. I will pay you and then you will kill her for me. She will be on this island as well.] he said snickering.

"Interesting. Why would someone hire an assassin to kill one of his own kind? Do you want to test our abilities? See who's the strongest? I already beat her but I couldn't kill her back then." Timi pondered to himself out loud with a sadistic smirk on his face.

[I trust you will do this for me?] the man asked.

"Of course. You know what to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Timi said referring to the snake drawing with the clients blood dripped on it for him to be able to find them. The client then hung up and he put the den-den mushi back into the pocket dimension.

"You really going to go and kill your rival?" Law asked curiously. Of course he had heard about their fight and that Timi had spared the woman's life.

"Of course I will. She caused me a lot of teasing and headache. The only reason I didn't kill her back then was because of the promise that binds me." he explained grinning.

"It's funny how you actually obey that one rule I made for you." Law smirked amused.

"A promise is sacred to me. Besides I could kill outside of a mission if you gave the word. You are my captain after all." he said chuckling.

"You enjoy killing?" Law asked taking another mouth full of brownie.

"It's fun. It gives me power over someone's life. But I would never kill an innocent person. I mostly get jobs where the people I kill are scumbags and deserve everything they get. I can't speak for T though." he explained, finishing off his brownie.

"I can see why people fear becoming your target. But you're no wild beast." Law said smiling.

"You sure about that?" Timi asked standing up and leaned over the desk to take his empty plate.

"You got your soft points like every other person, just because you like killing, doesn't mean you're completely heartless." he replied, wiping chocolate from the corner of Timi's mouth with his thumb and licked it off.

"You know me better than anyone else. Even if we have been apart for so long." Timi said with a softer voice and turned to leave the room but not without a bit of pink dusting his cheeks from Law's actions.

Cori was told about the mission Timi was to go on the next day and asked to come along. Just because they are part of the Heart Pirates, doesn't mean that he will let Timi go off on his own.

"I want to do this by myself." Timi said as they were having dinner. Everyone was merrily chatting amongst themselves in the galley.

"You can't just take off on your own. I'm going with you." Cori said frowning.

"I finally get the chance to kill her. I don't want you to see that." he replied.

"I don't have to be there but I want to go with you to the island at least. You haven't travelled by yourself since you were a kid." Cori said trying to reason with him.

"That doesn't mean I can't do it. I can handle this by myself. I don't need my hand being held every step of the way. I'm a Heart Pirate now. I need to be able to take care of myself and besides I'm sure Law would like some time to spend with you. I think it will do you some good not having me around for a little while. You always worry over me." Timi said smiling.

"If you go alone I will just worry more." the blond frowned even more.

"I'm not going to argue with you any more. I'm going on my own and that's that." the red head said sternly and stared into his eyes challenging him to argue back.

"I agree with Timi. This would be good experience. You're staying on the ship." Law said finalising the matter.

"Haha. Captain's orders." Timi said pulling a victory pose.

"You take care of yourself." the yellow eyed man warned.

"Roger that captain." he said and ran off to get ready.

In the morning, Law had the sub surface and they gathered on the deck to send Timi off on his mission.

He dressed in maroon jeans, black lace up boots, a v neck dark grey long sleeved shirt that he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with a black studded belt with AkaKage on it. He let his hair down as usual with his fringe covering his right eye.

"I'm off. I'll be back soon after I take care of her." Timi smiled at the crew.

"Look after yourself." Cori smiled and pulled him into a warm hug.

"The Water Temptress and Blood Viper in an all out battle. It's a shame we wont get to see it." Penguin said grinning.

"I wonder who will win. She got pretty strong." Shachi wondered grinning.

"Hey, have more faith in me, would ya." Timi said glaring at him.

"Of course you will win." Bepo grinned hugging him.

"Come back in one piece alright?" Law asked hugging him as well, then the rest of the crew said their goodbyes.

Dropping his blood into the sea, he summoned his blood board and took off to Galow Island.

It didn't take him long to get there and he landed on the port of the little spring island. It was a beautiful place with a lot of cherry blossom trees and nice architecture.

Timi walked around for a while and eventually walked into a bar.

"Blood Viper." called a man from one of the more tucked away tables and Timi walked up to him.

"You my client?" he asked.

"Yes. Here's the money, now go and kill Water Temptress." he snickered and Timi put it away.

"Any special requests?" he asked.

"Seduce her, then kill her." he said smirking.

"She will be in the hot springs." he said.

"I'm guessing it's your doing?" Timi asked but the man only snickered and waved him off.

Timi took off to the hot springs and checked in for the night. The staff at the front desk were a bit nervous about him and he also found it strange that he didn't see any other customers around at all, beside the staff.

"Weird place." he said to himself as he got to his room and changed into a light blue male's Yukata that the resort provided him with. It was around 1 or 2 o'clock now.

"Now, Mr Creep said Akki will be around here somewhere. So I just have to look around." he said to himself and walked out to look.

He walked around for a bit until he passed by the ping pong room and abruptly stopped. Stepping into the room, he found Akki in a pink Yukata sitting on one of the benches, sipping tea.

"Akki. Long time no see." Timi called walking up to her.

"Timi." she said smiling at him and stood up.

"It's been awhile. How are you?" she asked and pulled him into a hug. It surprised him but he quickly hugged back remembering he was supposed to seduce her.

"I'm good. How bout you?" he asked back as they sat down beside each other.

"I'm good. Heard you joined the Heart Pirates." she said smiling and leaned a little closer to him and pressed her boobs onto his arm.

"I promised I would. I've been hearing a lot about you. Your bounty rose and I hear you got quite a bit stronger." he said smirking down at her, making her blush.

 _'She's blushing? I haven't even done anything yet.'_ Timi thought amused.

"Yeah. Ever since you beat me, I worked harder to get better." she grinned up at him with sparkly eyes.

"I will never forget when you spared me. It gave me the opportunity to widen my horizon and strive to be better." she leaned her head on his shoulder, pushing her boobs onto his arm more.

"I'm glad. I want to fight you again. Last time was really fun." Timi said honestly. He really did look forward to the fight and even more so now that he doesn't have to hold back this time.

"We should relax in the hot water for a bit though. I could use a little bath before we start." she whispered into his ear.

"Shall we go then? The mixed bath is open, right?" Timi asked in a low seductive voice, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her up with him.

 _'Looks like I don't have to work that hard to seduce her after all. To be honest its annoying. I don't like flirting with women.'_ He thought to himself while they walked off.

 _'Keep it together Akki. He may be sexy as fuck but you can't fall for him . . . more.'_ she thought while they neared the mixed bath.

 _'I wrapped my whole torso in bandages and made it bulkier looking so she wouldn't be able to tell, I'll just tell her I got injured.'_ he thought smirking down at her, making her blush again.

"Go in first, I'll be in right behind you." she said as she stopped by the changing area.

"Alright but don't take to long." he smirked and winked at her.

"I wont." she blushed again. _'I need to calm down. Why does he have to be so damn attractive?'_

Timi walked into the bath area to find it was an outside one. Smirking, he took off his Yukata to reveal the bandages and black swim shorts. He can't seduce her if she knows his true gender, now can he?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Stepping into the hot water felt really good and Timi dipped below water, soaking his whole body.

Surfacing, he pulled his hair back, exposing his right eye completely and sat down on a rock so only his waist up was visible.

He closed his eyes letting the hot water relax him but not so much as he still had to deal with Akki.

Being at the edge of the pool, he had his arms resting on the edge of it with his head leaned back.

He heard Akki walk in and get in the water but decided not to do anything about it until he felt her sit very close to him.

"Hey." she smiled up at him in a seductive way.

"You finally made it in." Timi smirked looking at her.

"And here I thought you bailed on me." he said.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, stroking a hand down his chest and over the bandages.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at it.

"Ran into some trouble a while back. Nothing serious." he said tucking a hair behind her ear, making her cheeks heat up.

"You should be more careful. You are are one of the best known assassins after all." she smirked, moving so she sat on his lap, straddling him.

"Oh really? One of the best?" he asked in a husky voice pulling her closer to him by the hips.

 _'Uh, how far do I have to take it before I get to kill her?'_ Timi thought as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes. A lot of people fear you." she said leaning into him more with her naked body.

"I'm not scared of you though. You spared my life and I don't think it was because of the promise you made to your friend." she whispered erotically, with her face inches from his and lust in her eyes.

 **'She is so fucking turned on. Way to go.'** T said cheerfully in his head.

With a sexy smirk, Timi stood up holding Akki to his body and slammed her on the wooded floor of the bath.

"You like to play rough, huh?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him lower as he hovered over her body.

"You should be scared of me. I'm not your friend." he said pulling her arms from his neck and pinned her wrists above her head.

"We don't have to be friends." she smirked, clearly enjoying the situation.

"I didn't come here to fuck you. I have better things to do than you." he said with a sadistic smirk, summoning one of his throwing knifes and held it to her neck.

"Is that so? So you just played me?" she asked with her own smirk.

"Not my choice. But now I get to have some real fun." he whispered and teasingly licked the shell of her ear, drawing a shiver from her.

"Too bad, cause you wont beat me this time." she said and pulled a water spear towards them. Timi quickly jumped out of the way to avoid it but let Akki stand up at the same time.

"Let's get this started." he smirked, summoning his katana.

"What a shame. I really wanted a taste of you." she pouted walking towards him, swaying her hips.

Without a reply, Timi charged at her but she used her water to block him. Jumping back out of the way, he jumped around avoiding her water attacks.

"You know I have the upper hand here, right?" she asked sending more water attacks at him, which he blocked.

"You mean your water? Don't see how that's an advantage." he chuckled and disappeared from her sight. Moving quickly, he managed to land a slash on her thigh and dodged more of her water.

"Time to get serious." she hissed and used the water to get her glove and sea stone knife.

"I agree." Timi said and went straight for her blind spot but she blocked the attack, kicking him in the side. He slid a few feet away but charged at her again. With a swift slash of his katana, he knocked the knife out of her hand and cut her stomach.

"I'm tired of your devil fruit. And to be honest, this fight is a bit boring. I expected more but I guess its no fun when you're naked and trying to fuck me." he said disappointedly and picked her knife up, making AkaKage disappear.

"What?" she asked offended.

"Do you seriously don't feel anything seeing me like this?" she asked groping her own boobs.

"I'm sure if I cover it in blood it will look more attractive but other wise no. I'm not affected at all. In fact it's annoying." Timi said in a bored tone, walking up to her as she leaned against the wall for support.

She sent a few more water attacks but he just dodged them and lobbed her knife into her shoulder, making her weak and unable to use her powers.

"Looks like you're out. I'm disappointed in you Water Temptress." he said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he finally reached her and with his hand on her throat pulled her up to eye level.

Looking into his eyes, she found nothing but pure blood lust and sadistic anticipation.

"I'm going to make you bleed, hurt you and then I will kill you without remorse." he whispered in her ear and this time sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

"What kind of monster are you?" she asked, her voice quivering. She has never felt this kind of intense blood lust form anyone before. Not even in their last fight, was he this sadistic. He was just playing back then, with curiosity and thrill of the fight. This is so much different, there is nothing holding him back from killing her in any way he wanted.

"I'm the Devil out of your worst nightmares. I can do things to you that none of your crooked dreams can ever muster. What do you think happens to a person who has seen so much gore, so much suffering and torture? Who has done just as bad things to his victims? Who has a sadistic mother fucker of a demon living in his head?" Timi growled glaring into her eyes.

"You're a monster. How the hell was he able to tame a wild beast like you?" she asked shaking as she referred to Law.

"I let him." he said and grabbed onto her arm with his tattooed one.

"For you my dear, I will use my blood magic to have my fun. It's been a while but I'm not in a generous mood today so this wont be peaceful or quiet." he smirked and stroked his fingers down her forearm as the blood in it started to rip the skin up and pull her veins out. She tried not to scream and bit onto her lip.

"Don't hold back your screams. What would the point in that be?" he asked and dropped her to the floor, pushing the knife into her shoulder more.

Wrapping the blood around her forearm's bones, he snapped them at several places, making her scream out in pain. He did the same to the other arm all the way up to her shoulder. He opted to snap her legs and rip them off, making her scream in agony.

"Let me tell you something." he said crouching down beside her and put his face close to hers.

"The only reason I didn't kill you that day, was because of the promise. You owed your life to my captain but now you have no escape. Someone hired me to kill you and I always complete my missions without fail." he said and stood back up.

Reaching out his hand in front of him with his palm facing her stomach, he grabbed a hold of her intestines with his blood magic and made them explode inside her. She shrieked in pure agony and was close to passing out from all the pain.

Looking up, the last thing she saw was Timi clad in shadow, his blood red hair falling around his shoulders and his silver eyes glistering as his cold sadistic orbs were the only thing visible on his face.

"Goodbye Akki." he said and swiftly decapitated her with a blood blade.

He grinned at his work and turned back to the hot spring to clean himself off. Drying up and dressing, he walked out of the resort. All the staff he passed, either froze in their track, about to cry in fear or just screamed and ran away.

 _'I don't want to stay here on this island any longer than I have to. I just want to go home and go to sleep beside Law.'_ Timi thought as he walked down the street.

He came across the client and raised an eyebrow when he looked at him surprised with sweat dripping down his face in fear. Ignoring him, Timi just walked to the docks about to use his blood board.

"You killed her." the client exclaimed from behind him.

"You hired me to." he said annoyed and turned to face him.

"But I was sure she will kill you. I thought if I hire her, she will surely be able to get rid of you." he said shaking.

"So that's it. I thought something like that was going on. Knew it was too convenient for you and her to be at the same place." he said in a bored tone with his hands in his pockets.

"This isn't real. What are you?" he asked, pointing at him.

"A monster apparently." Timi said amused.

"But why did you hire us to kill each other?" he asked.

"To get rid of two birds with one stone. But I was hoping that you will be the one to hit the bucket instead of her." he said upset.

"Whatever. You can't kill me. Now get lost before I hurt you." Timi warned him and he scurried off in fear.

Timi got back to the submarine and landed on deck just as the sun was about to set.

"You made it back." Law grinned at him and pulled him into a hug.

"It was disappointing." he frowned.

The crew cheered for his return but Cori quickly ushered them back in while the two talked.

"How come?" Law asked as they both leaned against the railing, looking out at the setting sun and beautiful sky.

"I was asked to seduce her. It was annoying and she was naked. I got fed up so I just stabbed her sea stone knife into her then just killed her slowly." Timi explained bored.

"That is disappointing and you were looking forward to a great fight." Law said sympathetically and ruffled his hair.

"Oh well. She's gone now. Stupid client hired us to kill each other and wanted me to die." he pouted, leaning his head on his folded arms that rested on the railing.

"Now that's just a dick move." Law frowned.

"Yeah. But I guess it was fun to spill her blood. She actually thought I spared her life cause I liked her or something." Timi snickered.

"She also called me a wild beast and said that you were the only one to tame me." he said amused.

"Tame you?" Law asked amused.

"More like you let me." he said.

"That's what I told her." Timi grinned and stood up straight.

"How about I fight you on the next island we dock on?" he asked smiling down at the red head.

"Really? You mean it?" Timi asked with a child's excitement.

"Of course. You know for such a sadistic assassin, you act like a clumsy child sometimes." Law chuckled as Timi hugged him.

"They're so cute." Cori whispered to Bepo as they were eavesdropping and watching them from a distance.

"I so fucking ship them." he said.

"Ship them to where?" Bepo asked confused.

"It's an expression. It's when you like the idea of two people together and you want them to be in a relationship." Cori explained and Bepo grinned.  
"Then I ship them too." he smiled at the two.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I wanna go to bed." Timi whined while they were all sat in the galley, having their dinner.

"You can sleep, just finish your food first." Cori said chuckling at him.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." Bepo asked.

"I got hit on by a stupid whore and she didn't even put up a good fight. I ended up getting pissed at her and made her suffer." the red head whined.

"There, there. You'll get over it." Law chuckled patting his head.

. . .

Law was sitting in bed with his back leaned on the back rest and a book in his hand while Timi tried to sleep beside him.

The red head turned around to face Law and draped an arm over his stomach.

"You're still awake?" Law asked looking down.

"I can't sleep." she replied and sat up beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, closing his book and turned his full attention to her.

"Have I really become such a merciless monster? When did I get so sadistic?" she asked quietly, staring at her hand with the snake on it.

"You have always been sadistic. And as far as I can remember, you always killed like this. You just do it with more style now." Law said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer so her head rested on his chest.

"Are you calling me fabulous?" she asked pouting up at him.

"Cause if you are. Then thank you, I am aren't I?" she asked grinning and flipped some hair over her shoulder making Law laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with you. This comes with the line of job that you're in and T is way worse than you are." Law explained making her feel better about herself.

"I guess so." she sighed leaning back on him.

"I really missed you." she smiled wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

"I missed you too. You're my best friend you know that?" he said returning the hug smiling, making her grin up at him happily, with light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Let's get to sleep now." he said, kissing her on the forehead as she kissed him on the cheek and they laid down properly, with Timi resting her head on his chest still and his arms wrapped around her.

The next day, Shachi and Penguin tried to convince Timi to dress like a girl.

"Oh please." Shachi whined as they sat on the deck, enjoying the warmth of the sun while the submarine was surfaced.

"I don't want to. Why are you so persistent?" Timi asked, frowning from between the two.

"But I would love to see you for your true gender. How long to you plan on keeping this facade up?" Penguin asked.

"I don't care. And I don't know, it's a habit now." he replied crossing his arms.

"I bet you're really beautiful with a dress on. Come on, show us." Shachi said grinning at the assassin. To be honest it was surprising that he didn't beat the two up yet.

"No. I hate dresses and I don't even have any female clothing." Timi said and smirked, realising he wouldn't even be able to dress like that even if they managed to talk him into it.

"Actually we bought some girl's clothes at the last island." Penguin grinned remembering it.

"What? What the fuck for?" Timi asked a bit horrified.

"Captain told us to get some in case you wanted to dress girly." Shachi said and Timi immediately shot a glare at Law, who was sleeping on the other side of the deck, leaning on Bepo.

Feeling his glare, Law cracked one eye open and glanced at the trio. Seeing Timi's intense glare, he quickly pretended he was asleep.

"Now why would he do that?" Timi asked annoyed.

"I dunno. But now that we have it, you might as well try them on." Shachi said in hope.

"Look, I don't want to burst your bubble but I've been dressing like this since I was 9. I don't think that girly shit suits me." he finally said trying to explain.

"It's okay, we got some stuff that we thought would suit you. They're not girly at all, more like rock chick and punk." Penguin said smiling.

"Huh?" the red head said.

"You're curious aren't you? It wont hurt you to try them on." Penguin grinned at him.

"Maybe later." Timi said and the two cheered.

 _'Law is so dead.'_ he thought glaring at him.

"Can I do your hair?" Penguin asked grinning.

"My hair?" Timi asked caught off guard.

"Yeah. It's really pretty, if you're going to dress the part, you will need your hair done as well." he said taking a strand of his naturally straight red locks between his fingers.

"Uh, I guess." Timi replied.

"Oh man, I can't wait." Shachi grinned.

"Don't get your hopes up boys." he said chuckling.

"Come on. You look great as a guy but I bet you're even sexier as a girl." Shachi smirked.

"Sexier?" Timi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You seduced the Water Temptress and rumour has it she had a huge crush on you." Penguin grinned.

"Oh yeah, her." he said frowning at the memory.

"I would've loved to see what you did to her." Shachi commented.

"I can't show you but I can tell you about it." Timi smirked and started to tell the story in detail, making them blush.

"It's great that she gets on so well with the crew." Cori said as he sat down beside Law.

"Yeah. Even though she hasn't been around for long, they really grew fond of her." the raven haired man smiled.

By the end of Timi's story, Penguin and Shachi were pale as a sheet and he was laughing at their reaction.

"Marines ahead!" the person on watch yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Woo. Fight." Timi yelled, happily jumping up and ran to the side they were coming from.

"Get ready to fight!" Law called to the others.

The marines yelled their usual bullshit at them and they started to attack.

"Timi. You can go crazy on them." Law said, smirking at him.

"You mean I can kill them?" he asked surprised.

"Yup. I want to see what you're made of." he said and with a huge grin, Timi jumped from the ship and onto the marine's one.

"T, you can take care of this bunch." Timi smirked as he landed in the middle of the deck.

His hair turned black and his eyes red with blood lust radiating off of him in waves. The marines stepped back in fear and the Heart Pirates watched smirking as T gripped AkaKage and ran around slashing at people, decapitation them, cutting off limbs, ripping throats and guts out with his bare hands until there wasn't anyone left.

Looking around and seeing all the blood splattered everywhere and random body parts, T started to laugh hysterically.

"Blood Viper T!" someone yelled and suddenly appeared in front of him, kicking him in the stomach.

T blocked his kick but got pushed back a few feet. In front of him stood a pretty tall young man, approximately 21 years old. He had long blond dreadlocks that reached down to his butt and purple eyes. He was wearing a black beanie on his head that was pulled right down to his eyes so you could only see eyes down, a black tank top, dark grey jump suit that was tied off at the hips with the sleeves, black lace up boots and black fingerless gloves and knifes strapped to his hips and leg. He also had quite a few tattoos on both of his arms.

" **Rory."** T said smirking at him in his double voice.

"Long time no see." Rory grinned and charged at him. T jumped out of the way and tried to attack but he moved around way too fast for him to catch.

" **So you mastered your Devil Fruit I see."** T said grinning.

"Yup. After you guys left, I trained more and now you eat my dust." he replied grinning.

"Who is that?" Law asked curiously, looking at the two.

"Rory is another assassin that we met a few years back. He has the Speed-Speed Fruit." Cori explained smiling.

"He's quite the energetic kid. He was hired to kill Timi but failed. He spared his life and told him to train more." he said.

"I see. But why isn't T attacking him?" Law asked confused.

"Because Rory is just as sadistic and a wild animal as T is. Guess he's just relating to him. And they had a little fighting session before we left." Cori said and jumped to the marine's ship.

"Cori. Long time no see." Rory grinned and waved at him.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Cori asked walking up to the two.

" **Rosinante."** T said looking at him.

"Please don't call me that." he said with a frown.

"I came here looking for T." Rory grinned and appeared in front of him.

" **The fuck you want?"** he asked but before he could react, Rory hugged him.

Everyone watched wide eyed as T was frozen in surprise while Rory just grinned with his arms around the murderous raven haired entity.

"It's been a while." Rory said smiling down at him but then took a step back in fear.

" **Don't you dare do that again or I will rip your kidneys out and make you eat it while I break every single bone in your fucking body!"** T yelled in rage as they stepped back from him. His sclera turned back and murder intent radiated off of him.

"I want you to teach me." Rory suddenly said and attacked him. T used his blood magic to try and catch him but always missed due to Rory's devil fruit. By this time Cori was back on the submarine, watching them.

" **Why do you want me to teach you?"** T asked confused as he sent more blood bullets at him in high speeds but still missed him.

"You have amazing skill and I want to learn more about being an assassin. I'm only successful because of my devil fruit." Rory said as he stopped and hanged off the mast.

" **Then ask Timi. He's faster than me. I'm sure if he was the one trying to kill you, you would already be dead."** T said crossing his arms and gave up.

"I know but you're much more sadistic." Rory said jumping down.

" **Fine. I can train you but you will have to learn from Timi as well. I've seen you kill before and I have to say I'm impressed."** T said smirking at him, surprising everyone that he actually liked the kid.

"That's awesome, sure thing. It means a lot coming from a great assassin as yourself." Rory grinned and T only nodded.

His hair turned back to red and his eyes silver.

"What's up?" Timi asked looking around.

"Rory. What are you doing here?" Timi asked grinning at the guy and he pulled the red head into a hug as well.

"I came here to ask T to train me." he said smiling.

"Good luck with that." Timi laughed not giving it much hope.

"He agreed and told me to ask you as well." the blond replied surprising Timi. He looked to Cori and he just nodded in agreement.

"You're kidding, right?" Timi asked shocked.

"Nope. So will you guys train me?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure, if T agreed to it then I don't think I have much choice." Timi grinned, high fiving Rory.

 **'He's interesting. Such a bi-polar fucker. I thought it would be fun. Besides I should probably socialise a bit more.'** T said in Timi's head.

 _'But I don't think you should.'_ Timi thought back dead panning.

"Hey Law." the red head called to him.

"Can Rory tag along with us so we can train him? I promise make him behave." he asked.

Law glared down at the two, not really liking the idea of another assassin that he doesn't trust being on his submarine and none the less pleased about how T reacted to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hey Law." the red head called to him.

"Can Rory tag along with us so we can train him? I promise to make him behave." he asked.

Law glared down at the two, not really liking the idea of another assassin that he didn't trust being on his submarine and none the less pleased about how T reacted to him.

"Out of the question. I don't want an assassin that I don't even know on my submarine." he said glaring at Rory.

"What?" Timi asked getting annoyed.

"T trusts him. That has to be something, right?" he asked.  
"That's worrying. I'm the captain and I say no." he said in a stern voice and turned to head inside.

Timi was about to go after him and give him a piece of his mind but Rory stopped him.

"Don't worry. He is the captain and you have to follow his orders." Rory said with a shrug, smiling.

"I don't have to follow shit." Timi grumbled crossing his arms.

"It's okay, I was prepared for this. You are part of a pirate crew now. You do have a few rules to follow." he said smiling.

"Look here punk. I do whatever the fuck I want and whenever the fuck I want. He can't tell me what to do because if I don't feel like doing it, I wont." Timi said glaring up at Rory.

"I doesn't matter if he lets you on his sub or not. That's his decision and I will respect that." he started and Rory stood beside him confused.

"Here's the plan. Me and T will do the training, you just have to meet us on the island we dock on or go to for a mission. We will spend some time with you as you asked us. This way Law can't really have a say in it." he explained grinning.

"Really? You're the best." he said and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off me." Timi smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is a vivre card. I'll give you a piece and it should lead you to me." he said ripping a piece off and handed it to Rory.

"Thank you. I will make sure to follow it. But how will I know that you're on an island?" he asked.

"I'll give you a call. See you later." Timi smirked and jumped back onto the sub.

"Bye bye." Rory called as the rest of the Heart Pirates went back inside and the sub submerged.

Timi headed straight to Law's office, ignoring Cori on the way who tried to talk to him.

"Law." Timi called, walking into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Timi." he called back in the same manner.

"Care to explain what that was about?" the red head asked, crossing his arms as he stood in front of his desk.

"I don't need to explain myself. I'm the captain and I don't want him on board." Law said glaring at Timi.

"Is it cause he's an assassin and you don't trust him or because he got T's attention?" he asked.

"I don't care what T does, that just surprised me. Cori told me that he was sent to kill you. He might try again." the raven haired man said.

"You got a point there." Timi said in thought.

"But he's not that kind of a person. When I talked to him, all I could see was hope and honesty in his eyes. I doubt he has an ulterior motive. He's not that great of assassin, if I had to say; the only reason he made it this far is because of his devil fruit." Timi explained.

"I don't care. I don't want him on board." Law pressed on with a frown on his face. He didn't like that they were arguing like this.

"It doesn't matter now. I arranged meetings with him on the islands we dock at. That way he wont bug you." he said and turned around to leave.

"Timi." Law called after him.

"Just don't let your guard down." he warned him.

Timi only smirked at him and left the room.

After everyone finished their lunch, Shachi and Penguin dragged Timi off to somewhere with Bepo following out of curiosity.

"You have got to be kidding me." Timi said annoyed as he was looking at the female clothing in front of her on the bed. They were in the boys bunks as the two tried to convince her to dress her gender again.

"You said you will do it later." Shachi said.

"That later is now." Penguin said.

"We will leave you, so you can dress. Just call when you finished." Shachi said and dragged the two others out of the room.

"Great. I don't want to do this." Timi said to herself looking at the clothes.

 **'Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun.'** T said in her head.

"Why do you care? Go back to sleep." Timi snapped.

"I guess I did say to them that I will but it's embarrassing." she said, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"You need some help Timi?" Bepo called from outside.

"N-no. I'm good." Timi replied and selected a few items she will try on.

They even got some underwear for her, which she found disturbing, especially that they fit her.

She pulled on the black lacy panties and bra, feeling her cheeks heating up more, she usually wore boxer briefs cause they were more comfy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she said and grabbed the black denim shorts that had fraying ends and pulled them on. Next she put on a red tank top that hugged her figure, along with a black and red chequered scarf that she wrapped around her hips and tied it at the left side, leaving the ends to drape down to her knees. She also had a nice leather wristband to put on her left wrist and some other bracelets on her right wrist. Lastly she put on the black sandals that had heels but not too hight so she was able to walk in them.

When she finished dressing, she sat down on Penguin's bed where all the clothes were and dropped her head in her palms. It was embarrassing to dress this way but she couldn't back out of it now.

"You finished?" Penguin asked from outside.

"Yeah. Come in." she said her red hair falling in her face to hide it.

"Oh wow." Shachi said in awe.

"You look amazing. Stand up." Penguin grinned as they walked up to her.

"Wow." Bepo said smiling.

Timi stood up and did a twirl as Penguin motioned for her to do so and she looked away blushing. The two engineers were as red as a tomato as well, seeing her in this get up.

"You look amazing Timi." they all said at the same time.

"Thanks, I guess." she said shyly.

"Now to do your hair and make up." Penguin grinned.

"You didn't say anything about make up." Timi said a bit scared of what they will do to her.

"Sit in this chair and just relax." Shachi said pulling a chair to the middle of the room so they can move around her easier.

As soon as she sat down, Penguin started to work on her hair and Shachi worked on her make up.

When they finished, they held up a mirror in front of her to see.

"Wow." she said looking in her reflection. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail on the right of her head with her fringe still over her eyes. She had a smokey make up on with red lipstick on her lips. They went subtle with her look and to be honest she didn't look half bad.

"I'm so proud. We did it." Shachi said tearing up at their masterpiece.

"You look so hot." Penguin said grinning.

"Lets go show it to the others." Bepo smiled and pulled her out of the room.

He dragged her all over the sub with the two engineers behind them. The crew's reaction was all the same, either a nose bleed or they turned red as a tomato, making comments on how sexy she looked.

Finally they got to Law's office, where they found him and Cori.

"We brought the female out of her." Shachi said proudly as they presented her to the two.

"You should dress like this more. Oh and you have to stay like this till you go to sleep." Penguin said making her glare at him.

"You look fantastic Timi." Cori said walking up to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Thanks." she said smiling and returned the hug.

"Right?" Penguin asked draping an arm around her shoulders.

"You do look great. But next time dress her in less revealing clothes." Law said pushing Penguin's arm away from her.

"Sorry." the two said.

"Please." Timi agreed.

"Now shoo. Don't you have some work to do?" Cori asked as he waved them away and the 3 guys left the room, leaving Cori and Law with her.

"I never thought I would see you wearing this." Cori said smiling at her.

"Yeah well, I had no choice. I was a bit curious as well to be honest." she said pulling her hair to the front and looked at it.

"You look amazing." Law whispered, hugging her. She blushed but thanked him.

"I just remembered I have something to do. I will see you two later." Cori said smirking and walked out.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Timi said and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Who knows?" Law smirked and sat back at his desk.

"Can I borrow a book? Been a while since I finished my last one." Timi asked and Law nodded.

She went to his room that she now calls hers as well and found a nice fantasy one, then headed back to his office. At the moment it was the quietest place to be.

She sat down on the couch with her legs stretched out on it and her back rested on the arm rest, she opened the book and started to read as she was facing Law.

 _'That really surprised me. I've never seen her dress like that before.'_ Law thought to himself, glancing up at her. He had to be honest, she looked hot as hell. Realising what he just thought, he shook his head and went back to his papers with pink dusting his cheeks.

Timi could feel Law's eyes on her every once in a while as he glanced up at her. It started to distract her from reading. She looked up at him as he was scribbling something on a paper. She took this time to study him a bit. It's been years since she saw him and he matured a lot. From those beautiful yellow eyes with the dark shadow underneath it giving him a darker look, he was an insomniac after all. His nose, that thin and pinky lips that curl up at the edges, that dark goaty on his chin, his strong neck and tanned skin, even with his yellow hoodie on she could tell he was well built even if he was quite slim and those inked arms with long slender fingers. Her eyes travelled back up to his eyes just to find them staring back at her. They both blushed and after a second quickly averted their eyes back to what they were doing.

 _'What the hell? Stop thinking about him like that.'_ Timi screamed at herself in her head.

 **'Developing a little crush, are we?'** T asked chuckling.

 _'No I'm not. What are you saying?'_ Timi hissed back.

 **'I don't blame you. I may be asexual but there's no denying that Law is sexy as fuck.'** T said licking her lips.

 _'T what the fuck?! Go back to sleep.'_ Timi growled in her head.

 **'You know, you two have been friends since you were 9. It's about time something started to happen.'** T said chuckling, making Timi blush more.

 _'Nothing will happen!'_ Timi yelled in her head and sat up straight with a red face, her book long forgotten.

"You okay?" Law asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everything's fine. T's just being an asshole." she said frowning.

"Teasing you about dressing like a girl?" he asked amused.

"No. It doesn't matter anyway, she fucked off back to sleep." she said laying back and opened her book.

"Nah, I'm curious now. What was she teasing you with?" Law asked smirking.

"Ignore it." she said waving him off.

"I don't want to." he said challenging her.

"Let it go Law. It's nothing interesting." she said not even glancing at him. _'I can't tell him what T said. No way.'_ she thought.

"As your captain, I order you to tell me." he said standing up and walked towards her.

"What makes you think that you can just order me around?" she asked standing up as well.

"I'm the captain." he smirked stepping in front of her. Because of the heels, they were now eye to eye.

"Doesn't make a difference. I told you that I won't follow your orders if I don't want to." she glared at him as they were a few inches apart, glaring at each other.

"Is that so? Maybe I should teach you how to obey. I haven't completely tamed you." he said smirking and took a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked with her own smirk. They were so close to each other, their bodies were nearly touching, if they would lean any closer they would kiss.

They just stood there glaring at each other, neither willing to give in or submit to the other.

"Dinner's ready." Bepo suddenly said walking into the room, breaking their stare off and completely ruining the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Dinner's ready." Bepo suddenly said walking into the room, breaking their stare off and completely ruining the moment.

The two jumped away from each other blushing a little and started to walk out.

"Did I disturb something?" Bepo asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't worry big guy. You came in at a good time." Timi smiled and patted his head. Law just sighed making her look at him but she just stuck her tongue out, making him smirk.

Dinner was amusing as everyone tried to flirt with Timi but she just brushed them off or hit them if they said something too perverted.

Cori laughed at all of this, especially the fact that Law was glaring at whoever flirted with her.

"I'm sorry, I think I ruined a moment between them." Bepo whispered to Cori.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of chances. We need to get them together somehow though." the blond whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Law and Timi asked at the same time then looked at each other raising an eyebrow. Cori only smirked at them.

"Oh nothing. You two are just really cute." he said amused.

"We are not cute." they both complained then glared at each other.

"You have got to dress like this more often Timi." Penguin said walking up to them with Shachi.

"No I don't. It causes more trouble than it's worth." she complained dropping her head on the table but Cori put his hand under her forehead to prevent her from banging it.

"Aww. But you so hot." Shachi grinned but got a death glare from Law.

"What if one of your clients asked you to dress like this?" Penguin asked making her look at him.

"Then I just do it. That's different." she said.

"How is it different? You still dress like a girl either way." he said confused.

"I get to kill someone." she smirked making them step back.

"Haha. It's just like you to say that." Shachi said as the two laughed. It was good to see them so comfortable with her, it made her smile.

"Alright, alright. Get lost and let me be." she laughed.

"Today sure was eventful." Penguin commented and they both high fived her walking off.

"It's good to see you getting along with everyone so well." Cori said grinning at her.

"They're my crew mates. It wouldn't be too good if I didn't." she said turning back.

"Yeah. Don't get too close though." Law said but before they could question him, he left the galley.

 _'The fuck is he being so possessive for? It's not like they will do anything.'_ Timi thought pouting.

"You alright?" Cori asked looking at her.

"I'm fine. Getting tired of this attire though. It made people act weird." she said with a frown.

"It's cause you're beautiful. They can't help it. Just accept it." he said chuckling but she just pouted more.

Cori later gave her a lollipop and that seemed to have cheered her up a bit.

She went back to Law's office to carry on reading for the rest of the night. The book was pretty interesting with a lot of plot twists and dragons in it. By this point, she was laying on the couch with her head on the arm rest, her sandals off and her knee resting against the back rest of the couch and her other leg stretched out.

"Timi." Law called a couple of times but she was too engrossed in her book. He eventually gave up and walked up to her. He took her book and glared down at her.

"What do you want?" she asked glaring up at him for disturbing her reading.

"I've been calling your name for a good ten minutes now." he said and put a finger to the page she was reading and closed the book.

"Sorry, I was too into it." she shrugged and sat up straight giving him room to sit beside her.

"So, what s up?" she asked.

"I was asking if you want to go to sleep yet?" he said sitting down and let her rest her legs on his lap.

"I'm not tired. My mind is too awake." she said and reached for the book that he was still holding.

"It's about midnight, you need to get some rest." he said pulling it from her reach.

"But I want to know what will happen next." she pouted and sat up beside him properly, trying to reach for it again but he kept pulling it away amused.

He just chuckled at her and kept pulling the book away from her reach. As she tried to get it, he had to use his knee to push at her stomach and keep her away. In the end their little game ended up with him laying on his back while she straddled him to try to get to the book. He kept it out of her reach, which was easy seeing he had long arms and despite being tall, she was still shorter.

"Just give it up. There's no way you're reaching it." Law smirked amused.

"Whatever." she frowned and plopped down on top of him. He dropped the book on the floor and rested his hands on her hips.

"It was fun trying though." she smiled as she crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on it, looking up at him.

"Yeah. You're as stubborn as ever." he smiled looking her in the eyes and made her blush.

She had just realised how close their faces were.

 _'The make up really brings out her eyes. It's a beautiful silver, yet there are shades of pale purple in them. They're captivating.'_ Law thought as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Blushing deeper, she suddenly jumped up and picked the book up off the floor.

"I think I'm ready to sleep. The book can wait till tomorrow." she said and walked out of the door, leaving Law on the couch blushing himself.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_ he asked himself and got up as well.

On the way to their shared room, Timi bumped into Penguin.

"Oh hey Timi. Here's the rest of the clothes. You should probably keep it with you." he said handing them to her.

"Thanks." she smiled but avoided his gaze.

"You alright? Your face is red." he said reaching up and poked her cheek.

"I'm fine." she said pouting. _'Damn Law. Why do I react to him like this?'_ she thought, while he still poked her.

"Penguin, go to sleep." Law suddenly said grabbing his hand and pulled it away from Timi's face, making both of them jump.

 _'When did he get here?'_ Timi thought and walked away saying goodnight to the engineer.

Unnoticed to them was Cori and Bepo around the corner, grinning at the exchange. Timi noticed and raised an eyebrow at them, making them hide and hoped she walked away.

Both captain and assassin walked to their room and everyone else who wasn't on night shift went to bed as well.

Law stayed in the bedroom to change while Timi walked into the bathroom.

 _'What the fuck is his shit?'_ Timi asked in her head as she was staring at the black lacy underwear she was still wearing. It was bothering her all afternoon but she tried to ignore it.

 **'They're sexy.'** T suddenly commented making Timi jump.

"Would you fuck off?" Timi hissed out loud.

"You okay in there?" Law asked from right beside the door.

"I'm fine. T's being a bitch." she replied her face burning.

 **'You should show it to him.'** T chuckled.

 _'No fucking way.'_ she thought back and summoned her pajamas but before she could do anything else the door opened and Law stepped in with a worried look on his face that soon turned bet red at the sight in front of him.

For a few seconds she could only stare at him wide eyed but T's maniacal laughter in her head snapped her out of it and she shoved Law out by the chest pretty roughly and slammed the door shut.

Timi leaned her back against the door blushing like crazy and her heart pounding.

 _'Why the fuck did he come in?'_ she asked herself starting to shake in anger.

She didn't hear much movement form the other side so she figured Law was getting over his shock.

 _'Holy fuck. I didn't mean to intrude but I heard her make a whimpering noise. I didn't expect to see her in that kind of underwear.'_ Law thought as he slowly stood up. _'Why am I reacting to her like this? It's not like I haven't seen a woman before.'_

"Timi. I'm sorry to just have barged in like that, I thought you were hurt or something." he said trying to explain, he was sure she was pissed at him.

" **Nice excuse. I'm sure you just wanted to check her out in her sexy undies."** T said opening the door still in the same clothes.

"That's not it. What are you doing here?" he asked and turned around, so he can't see her.

" **I know you like her. Just make the first move dude."** T said smirking and patted his shoulder. She gave Timi back her control, making her squeal and run back to the bathroom yelling at her.

Law just blushed and changed into his night clothes, trying not to think about what he saw or what T said.

Timi walked out in her pajamas and climbed into bed without a word and Law followed suit. It was a bit awkward for a while and neither said anything, just tried to fall asleep.

 **'Do something.'** T said a little later.

 _'No. Go back to sleep. You have done enough damage as it is.'_ Timi thought back annoyed.

 **'Aww. Shame. You know you two were so close to kissing today. Twice.'** the raven haired entity said chuckling.

 _'No we weren't. Get lost and let me be. I don't like Law like that and I'm sure he doesn't either.'_ Timi said trying to explain.

 **'Aha, sure. Then why do you two keep blushing at each other?'** she asked smirking.

 _'I dunno. We just get into weird situations. Today was seriously weird. It's cause I dressed like a girl that all this stupid shit happened.'_ Timi grumbled annoyed. _'This was the last time I'm letting those three talk me into this.'_

 **'Stop lying to yourself. You liked him for a very long time. I know because I can feel your emotions and hear your thoughts. You may be oblivious but I can tell what you really feel.'** T explained.

 _'You're the most sadistic thing I have ever come across, you wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face. Don't go claiming false facts.'_ the red head growled in her head.

 **'Don't snap at me just cause you can't deal with the truth. You love him.'** T growled back.

"Fuck off already and let me sleep." Timi hissed out loud making Law jump and turn to her alarmed.

"You okay?" he asked sitting up and looked at her. She just looked back at him and started to laugh confusing him. His reaction made her forget about T and her anger.

"Your face. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. T's just being a pest is all." she said laughing.

"Argue with her in your head. You scared me yelling so suddenly like that." he said shaking his head but smiled and laid back down.

"Soz." she grinned and curled up against him as he draped and arm around her. Everything went back to normal between the two and they finally fell asleep.

In the morning, the two were a bit zombie-ish as they didn't get that much sleep. The crew complained that Timi went back to dressing like a guy but after a death glare, they shut up.

"What's wrong with you two?" Cori asked amused.

"Lack of sleep." Law said sipping his coffee.

"T kept us up, that stupid cunt." Timi cursed annoyed.

"Why? What did he say?" Bepo asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." the red head replied resting his head in his palm and his elbow on the table.

"I'm curious actually. Tell me more." Law said with a smirk.

"I don't want to." Timi growled slowly and glared at him. Law knew to drop the subject and quick. Timi might be his best friend but you don't anger a grouchy assassin and get away with it.

Cori handed him a lollipop and that seemed to calm him a little bit.

 _'Timi and her sweet tooth.'_ Law thought amused.

Timi summoned his den-den mushi and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked emotionlessly.

[Blood Viper. I have a job for you.] a female voice said with a confident voice.

"I'm listening." Timi said perking up.

[Meet me on Kichigai Island. I will pay you and tell you the details of the mission. You can take care of a large number of people right?] she asked.

"Of course I can. See you later tonight." the red head replied and ended the call. He can measure the distance once the client draws the snake and work out how long it will take for him to get there.

"I'm coming with you." Cori said determined and ready for an argument.

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way." Timi smiled surprising him.

"Oh okay. I thought you would make me stay here again." he said smiling.

"That was a special case. You've been with me from the beginning. Go get ready, we leave in an hour." he said and walked off towards his room with Law following behind.

"How long will you be?" Law asked as they reached their room and closed the door behind them.

"Depends on what the mission is and who my targets are." Timi replied.

"Don't take too long." he said giving her a strange look. It almost looked like he didn't want him to go and was worried about him.

"I'll try not to. I also have to train Rory for a bit and seeing as she asked about a group, T will most likely handle it. I can't say when we will be back." he explained.

"Look after yourself." Law said and pulled Timi into a warm embrace.

"You know I will. We just got reunited after so long. I don't plan on dyeing anytime soon." the red head smiled up at him.

"Good." Law smiled kissing her on the cheek, making Timi's heart skip a beat. After a bit of confusion of his body's reaction, Timi kissed him back on the cheek and walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

Timi also called Rory to tell him that he will be landing on an island and listened to the crew all wishing him luck and told them to take care of themselves, pissing him off bit by bit.

"Have some fucking faith. I'm an assassin for fucks sake, I can look after myself." Timi snapped at them.

"Leave them be, they just worry for a crew mate." Cori said chuckling and the crew pulled them into a massive group hug.

"We're off now. See you guys in a bit." Timi called as the two hopped onto their blood boards and took off towards Kichigai Island.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Timi predicted, it took them until night time to get to the island as it was quite a bit ways away from the sub's position.

Landing on the island, they headed to the nearest pub to get some food and meet with the client.

A short woman with formal clothes walked up to them at the middle of their meal.

"Blood Viper?" she asked smiling.

"Timi." he smiled back and shook her hand as she sat down beside them.

"Cori." he said also shaking her hand.

"My name is Georgina Cleo." she introduced herself.

"There's a mental asylum up in the mountains. They take a lot of mentally ill people up there but instead of trying to treat them, the patients get treated very badly, some even have to fight each other for the amusement of the warden." she explained as they patiently listened while finishing their meals.

"The warden's name is Stefano Black. He is rotten inside out. I would like you to kill him and put the patients out of their misery." she said looking Timi straight in the eyes.

"Can I ask why you want us to do this for you?" Cori asked curiously.

"My little boy was taken up there and they killed him. I just want revenge. He was the only one I had left and they took him from me." she said looking at her lap upset.

"I will do my best. Any special requests?" Timi asked, sipping his milk.

"If you don't mind, could you dress as a marine officer that went insane and infiltrate them that way, then hit them from the inside?" she asked.

"Of course." the red haired assassin grinned.

"Timi." came the happy voice of Rory from the door.

"Bout time you made it here." Timi smiled as the blond joined them.

"Who's this?" Georgina asked looking him over.

"This is a fellow assassin. He's here-" Timi went to explain but he was cut off.

"I'm his apprentice." Rory grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far." the red head said.

"On a mission? Can I come with?" he asked.

"I don't see why no-" Georgina started to say but Timi cut her off.

"No. An assassin handle's his mission with pride and responsibility. I will do it by myself." he said glaring at Rory.

"Cori knows what it takes to be an assassin. He can start by giving you a verbal lesson." he said.

"Oh alright. I really wanted to see T in action but I guess it will have to wait." Rory said and sat down by Cori as Timi stood up to leave.

As he walked around town, he worked on a plan in his head. He was going to dress as a marine but he needed a new wig and contacts, he still has the uniform from last time. This time around he wanted a blond wig with some green contacts. The plan was to walk around in town acting a bit off and when someone approaches him to ask what's wrong he will tell them some bullshit about a demon possessing his captain and killing everyone, he will act like he has an unstable sanity and kinda twitch a lot. The client said that it doesn't take much for these people to take someone up to the asylum.

So as soon as he was ready, he started his plan. It was smooth sailing and pretty believable. He could feel that Rory and the other two were around, watching him.

It didn't take long for the officials of the asylum to show up and try to take him. He of course put up a little bit of a fight, he was supposed to be a marine officer after all.

They handcuffed him and dragged him up the mountain.

He watched the giant building as it got into view. It was very old and sinister looking and as they got closer, he could hear all the screams and insanity coming from the place. Timi could feel T's excitement and his own rising but he didn't show or act upon it.

They took him inside and he was passed off to these men in all white with gloves on who searched him for weapons and changed him into some plain white trousers and shirt. After that, he was taken to his assigned room.

The room was very small with only a bed in it, the mattress was thin with white sheets on it and a thin white blanket. _'I'm going to enjoy my stay here so much.'_ he thought sarcastically.

The door behind him was locked and he was left in the white room with paper thin walls, allowing him to hear all the screams of the others.

"I'm starting to think that the fact people get taken here, makes them insane." he said to himself and sat down.

"How comfortable." he said sarcastically in a jolly voice.

Not being able to get much sleep done, he just summoned that book he was reading earlier and finished it.

In the morning, a doctor came in to ask a lot of weird questions, witch he answered so that he was diagnosed to be completely out of his mind.

He didn't get food until 3 o'clock and even then it was just a small piece of bread and some water.

It wasn't that hard to keep up the insane act as he started to converse with T out loud making him seem like he was talking to himself.

"You got the plan right?" Timi asked the entity after explaining it in his head. He was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall.

 **'Yup. You got dibs on the warden and I have everybody else.'** T replied happily.

"Yeah. I want to get out of here as soon as possible and go back to the sub." he said.

 **'Missing Law already?'** T asked amused.

"Actually yes." the red head admitted.

"It just got worse after we got reunited. I don't want to stay away from him that long." he said.

 **'How cute. I'm sure he misses you too. It was obvious he didn't want you to leave.'** the entity chuckled.

"That's what that look was for then? I dunno how I feel about him to be honest. I trust him with my life, that's obvious but I feel a bit strange when I'm around him" he explained resting his head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

 **'How does he make you feel?'** he actually asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. When we hug, I feel safe and warm, its so comfortable and I feel like I belong there." he explained. He was talking quietly but loud enough for the guards to register that he was talking, although they couldn't make out his words.

 **'Good. I may be evil as fuck but I want you to be happy. What do you feel when he looks at you?'** he asked settling down in his head and actually listening to what Timi has to say without teasing or any sarcastic comments, which is not that common for the sadistic entity.

"I love his eyes, you know I always liked people's eyes but his are mesmerising and I feel I could stare into them forever. Sometimes when our eyes meet and he smiles at me so kindly my heart rate speeds up. I do have to admit that he's attractive and I started to notice it a bit more. Especially when he drapes his arms around me when we sleep. I can feel the muscles on his chest through my back." Timi explained blushing slightly.

 **'Told you he was hot. He went bet red when he saw you in those lacy undies. I can safely say he's attracted to you as much as you are to him. Don't argue, it's true and you know it.'** T said sternly and Timi only nodded. **'Now what else?'**

"Are you seriously psycho analysing my feelings towards Law?" he asked unamused.

 **'I'm trying to help you bitch, now give me answers or I'll kill your target.'** T threatened annoyed.

"Throughout those years you really grew on me you know? You're not that bad." he said making T glare. He could see a mental image of the entity every time he woke up and talked to him.

"Anyway. Law, he might be a pretty sadistic guy and likes to be in control but when you get to know him, he's actually really caring and nice. He could always cheer me up when I was upset. He respects and understands that I dress like this. On the crew he sees me as an equal, although he can get a bit annoyed when I tease him and he tried to use his authority." he listed amused but smiled thinking about him.

"I really feel at ease beside him, although my imagination wonders sometimes but he understands and knows me better than anyone else." he said.

 **'That's true. I'm not sure why you two are holding back. If I had to say, you two had the hots for each other since you were like 15. '** T grinned. **'My conclusion in all this is that you are head over heels for Mr Captain. You should stop holding back.'**

"Oh." was the only thing Timi said as his face was red as a tomato.

Back at the sub; Bepo was in Law's office asking a few personal question that Cori told him to ask while they were away and be very persistent.

"Did you like it when Timi dressed like a girl?" the polar bear suddenly asked, catching Law off guard.

"Be honest." he added.

"Yeah. She looked really good in them but I'm pretty sure she will avoid it, seeing how much attention it got her." he said amused.

"I guess so, she was cute. How do you feel about her?" Bepo asked.

"How I feel?" Law questioned giving his first mate a curious look.

"She's my best friend, I trust her with my life." he replied smiling.

"Is that really all?" the bear pressed.

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Law asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cori told me to ask you, said it was very important." he replied confidently. Law may scare his crew sometimes but they all respect him. Bepo isn't afraid of him though, they've been friends for a long time.

"Is that so?" he asked chuckling.

"She's really strong willed and stubborn but I admire that about her. She refuses to take an order but that's just in her nature. She always had a curious nature and makes friends easily but her enemies suffered immensely. She's very care free and easily distracted. It's hard to know what she's thinking most of the time and she can be cold and distant, not to mention sadistic. But when she opens up to you, she gets all cuddly and smily." he explained smiling softly.

"You described her, great. But how does she make you feel?" Bepo asked smiling as well.

"She makes me feel relaxed around her. I feel I can tell her anything, I know she won't judge me and will keep it a secret if I ask. Lately I did start to notice her more though. I guess being apart for so long I just missed her so much and she grew up to be such a beautiful woman." he smiled.

"I didn't mean to barge in on her changing yesterday but I thought something was wrong." he said a bit sheepishly.

"I gave her size to Shachi and Penguin but damn they picked a sexy pair of underwear for her." he said smirking with pink dusting his cheeks.

"Oh?" Bepo asked.

"I saw her in it. She has a great body, I can't deny that. To be honest it doesn't really make a difference to me how she dresses, it doesn't change who she is. Besides that way I'm the only one who gets to see her being a girl, she doesn't sleep with binding on but it doesn't really bother me. I'm glad she feels comfortable enough to do that and sleep beside me." he said smiling.

"That's nice, you sound like you really like her. You guys have been together since you were children. I'm sure there's more there than just being best friends and knowing each other pretty well." Bepo said.

"I don't know how she feels about me but I might have stronger feelings to be honest. All I wanted to do since she joined is to protect her and make sure she stays beside me. I've gotten pretty protective and I don't like it when the other guys look at her with lewd thought and I definitely don't like it when they touch her." Law frowned remembering the crew's reaction to her.

"It sounds to me like you love her." Bepo said surprising him.

"You shouldn't hold back. Make your move when she gets back. You two look good together. Cori said that you would make a great couple, not to mention partners in a fight." he said grinning.

"Is that so? What else did Cori say?" Law asked smirking.

Back with Timi, he was bored out of his mind and T wouldn't shut up about how relaxing the screams were.

"Seriously? How can you find this relaxing?" the red head hissed. He was getting tired of this and he was hungry, they hardly fed him and it was already the middle of the night.

 **'I was born from your insanity remember? I like to see people suffer and bleed but even more when I'm the cause of it.'** T replied laughing.

"I would say you scare me but I'm too used to you saying shit like this." he sighed.

"I've seen what you're capable of and as it is terrifying I know that you won't do anything like that to the people I care about, so I have no reason to fear you. For some reason you protect me." he said.

 **'I was born with that purpose, I just like to tease and annoy you, it's funny and also in my nature to do so. We made that deal quite a few years back; I wont hurt any of your friends and won't kill unless it's in the boundaries of the one rule Law gave you. That rule is stupid by the way. But as you obey it, I have no other choice but to do so as well.'** the entity explained in a nonchalant manner.

"I used to think of you as a curse or a demon sapping away at my life force but I was just a kid who didn't know any better back then. I know you are one of my most powerful weapons." Timi said smirking.

 **'I take that as a compliment.'** T smirked proudly.

"I more or less figured out the blood clone. When I master it fully, do you want your own body?" he asked curiously.

 **'My own body? With no strings attached?'** he asked thinking it over. **'I have to decline that offer, I'm good living in your head and taking over your body when I want to vent some of your pent up anger and act out my beautiful fantasies. If I get my own body, I will have to look after it 24/7. That sound's exhausting and annoying. I like sleeping and I never tried eating but it doesn't strike my fancy. I usually sleep for days and a body would require me to be more active otherwise it's health would plummet. You keep this vessel healthy.'** T explained.

"If you say so. What do you mean by vessel? You speak as I'm the same as you, just inhabiting this body." Timi asked curiously.

 **'Every human is a soul in a mortal vessel. To my understanding, those vessels are hilariously fragile so they use things like devil fruits and Haki to try to strengthen it. Every human vessel has an expiration date of sorts. They grow old and very weak with time, so the souls have no choice but to leave and try to find a new purpose.'** he explained intriguing Timi with this new information. **'Sometimes a soul reincarnates into an unborn and looses it's memories starting the cycle again, sometimes that soul gets snippets of it's past life but that's pretty rare. The souls that could not find a flesh to inhabit, wonder the land harvesting energy from their surroundings but even then only the stronger willed ones can manage that, others just wither away and their energy gets spread out into a different type of energy. Remember that a soul is just a type concentrated energy that requires a vessel to function properly. Every type of energy transforms to something different but it doesn't just disappear.'** he explained.

"How do you know all this?" Timi asked amazed.

 **'I have talked to Bec before, she told me about this. She can talk telepathically. I can talk to her without you noticing. But only when I'm asleep.'** he explained smirking.

"Wow, that's quite the information to take in. What about you, how are you able to exist in my head?" Timi asked.

 **'We're able share a vessel because I was born from your soul. I'm part of you yet at the same time I hold my own energy. Because our energy is so similar, this vessel doesn't reject me and I'm able to co exist with you in it. The reason you don't remember anything from the time I'm the dominant one is because I unconsciously block you from recording my movements and all of my thoughts. I on the other hand record everything when I'm awake because you were the first one to posses this vessel.'** he said then clutched his head. **'Explaining that gave me a head ache.'**

"I see. Some pretty deep stuff. What better time to question the workings of our existence than in an insane asylum?" Timi chuckled.

"When do you want to attack?" he suddenly asked.

 **'As soon as possible. There's no reason to spend much more time here. We were only told to hold the disguise until we get in.'** T said smirking sadistically.

"What about the wig and contact lenses?" he asked.

 **'Get rid of them. I want them to see my true face when I kill them.'** he grinned and Timi nodded, pulling the wig off letting his red hair fall to his back and took out the lenses revealing his silver eyes that quickly turned to red as T took over.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **'I want them to see my true face when I kill them.'** T grinned and Timi nodded, pulling the wig off and let, his red hair fall to his back and took out the lenses revealing his silver eyes that quickly turned to red as T took over.

With a wicked smirk, T let blood drip from the snake markings on his right arm and slashed at the door with it, cutting it in half. He kicked it open and stepped out killing the guards immediately. With a maniacal laughter he began to slaughter everyone that was in the building using his blood magic. While Timi doesn't want to rely on it so much, T enjoys using it quite a bit.

The sinister building soon turned eerie quiet with no one left alive but T himself and Timi's target.

" **Warden, come out, come out, wherever you are!"** T yelled amused as he walked down a corridor that was flooded with blood.

Being in the same body, T can use Haki as well so it didn't take him long to find the pathetic man cowering behind a desk in a fancy looking room.

" **Found ya. Unfortunately I won't be the one to end your pitiful existence. I hope you suffer."** T said before he gave back control to Timi.

"Stop hiding." Timi called as he walked around the table. He wasn't surprised to see that he was covered in blood from head to toe. _'T sure doesn't know how to hold back.'_ he thought.

"What do you want?" the man asked shaking in fear.

"To kill you." Timi said cheerfully that made the guy try to run away.

Before he got too far though, Timi had summoned AkaKage and stabbed her into his right shoulder, making the man scream out in pain.

"You're the one screaming now, not all the innocent patients that you put through so much pain." he said and pulled the katana out and kicking his side to flip him over to his back.

"Don't worry, I'll make your end painful." he grinned with cold silver eyes without an ounce of sympathy or remorse in them.

Timi started by cutting off his limbs, going very slowly, then he gutted him and finally decapitated him.

 **'You really like decapitating people, don't you?'** T asked amused.

"I guess so." the red head shrugged and left the room. He made sure to set fire to the building and by the time he got back to town, it was burning very brightly and the town's people were gathering to either watch or try to get up there and put it out.

He walked in the shadows to avoid people and quickly made it to the hotel that Cori was staying in. Climbing in through the window, he landed soundlessly and headed for the bathroom to wash up.

Clean and relaxed, he joined Cori in bed and fell asleep happily.

In the morning, Rory asked them to train him so they found a little spot outside of town. It was funny how half the town was in panic but the other relieved that the asylum was destroyed. Georgina smiled at them but other than that, acted like she didn't know them. His clients knew that it was best if they weren't too friendly after the mission was over and to avoid being seen together.

Timi had called Law and told him that they will head home in a few days. He wanted them home sooner and away from Rory but Timi just told him to 'fuck himself'.

"If you want to be a good assassin, you need to learn copious amounts of ways to kill a person. You need to understand the human body and it's weak points and you also need to learn how to fight without your devil fruit." Timi said standing with Rory in front of him.

"I understand. Cori has given me a few tips and told me to look at a few anatomy and medic books." Rory said smiling.

"Alright. I want you to come at me with all you've got but you're not allowed to use your devil fruit. You should also learn how to use Haki." the red head said as the younger blond just nodded.

"Cori told me about Haki." he said then charged at him.

Timi easily dodged and blocked all his attacks. They spent most of the day sparring like that, Timi didn't attack, he was just on the defensive for now.

"You need to be able to pin point your opponent's weak points. Once you know what it is, you use it against them and finish them off." Timi said dodging another attack.

"Easier said than done. You're really skilled." Rory whined.

"You need to observe every one of my movements, analyse everything from my dodges to the twitch of my pinky." Timi explained.

"I'm trying." he said and attacked again.

"You won't learn over night, I hope you know that. It took me years to come to the level I am now." he said grabbing his foot before he could kick him in the face.

"I know." the blond nodded and they went back to sparring while Timi pointed out several things in his own movements as well as weaknesses in Rory's.

They kept this up for the next two days until Timi decided it was time for them to head home.

"We will meet on the next island. Take care of yourself." Timi smiled as Rory hugged him. He was a very smily and happy person, weird how sadistic he was as well.

"Yup. You too." he replied and they parted ways.

The two Heart Pirates were flying high above the ocean when Timi spotted a ship and flew down towards it.

"Timi?" Cori asked following him.

"I think I recognise him." the red head replied as they came to level with the figure head that happened to be a huge skull.

"Who are you?" came a deep voice.

"Name's Timi." he replied, face to face with a mask. A white and blue stripped mask to be specific.

"Timi?" the blond man asked shocked.

"Killer." Timi yelled happily and hugged him.

"Hey Kidd." Cori smiled landing on deck.

"Long time no see. What are you doing here?" the red haired captain asked surprised.

"We're going home. Finished a mission a few days ago." Timi smiled as he hugged Kidd as well.

"You guys grew up." Cori commented.

"Yeah. That tends to happen." Killer laughed.

"I heard you finally joined your pirate crew. The Heart Pirates." Kidd said grinning at them.

"Yup. They're a funny bunch." Timi grinned back.

"That makes us enemies you know." he said.

"Really? Why?" the assassin asked confused.

"Rivalry crews." Killer said patting his head.

"What? I don't care. You're my friends." Timi frowned.

"Don't worry. We're not going to fight unless you want to." Kidd said grinning down at him.

"Good. Now tell me, what have you guys been up to?" he asked and they sat down on deck to talk.

Kidd told them how they set sail and found a crew, why they were feared so much, their adventures and stuff they went through. In turn Timi told them about his missions and how they met up with Law again.

"So you just left her there in pieces?" Killer asked amused, talking about Akki.

"She was annoying. I was happy to receive that job." Timi smirked at them.

"Haha. Anyone hungry?" Kidd asked as he stood up. It was around lunch time.

"Food." Timi jumped up and the two walked off to the galley with the two blonds following behind amused.

They chatted and laughed amongst themselves while eating. Timi had to admit that he was looking forward to meeting these two again.

After lunch, he caught Killer and dragged him away to talk to him about the shit that happened while a girl.

They looked for a quiet place to talk and he suggested his room. Not really thinking much of it, he agreed and sat near the end of his bed while Killer sat beside him.

Timi went into more detail about the assassination with Akki now that he can talk about being a girl and also that Shachi and Penguin made her dress like a girl.

"I'm sure you were beautiful." Killer said smiling at her. He took his mask off earlier, being comfortable with it off around Timi.

"They said I was. But I don't think I will be doing that anytime soon. It got me way too much attention and I was uncomfortable." the red head complained.

"Haha. You're so weird." Killer said grinning at her.

"Oy. I take pride in being weird. The world just wouldn't be the same." she said with a smirk.

"So hows your virgin situation? Found a guy yet?" Killer asked bluntly.

"Wow, so crude but nah. I was too busy. Plus people tried to get me laid with that stupid water bitch." she said unamused.

"Wow a twenty something year old virgin." Killer laughed.

"Don't you start as well." the red head glared at him. Timi suddenly found herself pinned to the bed by Killer, her wrists held above her head.

"Do you want to change that?" the blond asked hovering over her with their faces inches apart.

"The fuck are you saying?" she glared up into his red eyes.

"I thing you can figure that out yourself." Killer said in a husky voice and crashed his lips onto hers. Timi tried to struggle but Killer had her trapped. She refused to kiss him back though but couldn't do much as her head was spinning from the sudden action. He was her first kiss and now again.

"Stop it." she finally managed to say and pulled her face to the side.

"You've grown to be very beautiful Timi." Killer smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her neck and let go of her but not without receiving a punch from her again.

She jumped up and stood in a fighting stance in case he tried anything else.

"You punch harder as well." he laughed.

"I've gotten a lot stronger." she frowned.

"Please don't do that again." she said.

"I can't promise anything." Killer smirked but never moved, just sat on his bed, looking up at her.

"Why do you keep doing it? This time it came out of nowhere." she asked looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know. I just like you. I never felt more relaxed around a woman." he shrugged.

"Is there someone you like?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Uh. I . . . it's none of your business." she frowned, crossing her arms.

"So there is huh? Lucky guy." Killer commented and stood up.

"Is that so? Why do you care anyway?" she asked as she watched his every move.

"Maybe because I like you." he smiled at her.

"That's flattering but I can't return your feelings." she replied.

"And he can return yours?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know. I'll find out sooner or later." she shrugged.

"Can I at least get a hug?" Killer asked holding his arms open wide.

"Haha. Why not?" she grinned and hugged him.

" **I wouldn't get any closer to her if I were you."** T said, suddenly taking over and made Killer jump back in surprise as the raven haired entity glared up at him.

"What?" Killer asked confused.

" **This is your last warning."** T said and gave back control to Timi.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just fine." Killer smiled and put his mask back on.

"Let's go find the others." she smiled and they left the room to go back up onto the deck.

"Where'd you two run off to?" Cori asked, giving Timi a look.

"Just talking." Killer said.

"That so?" the older blond raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Drop it." Timi said and sat down beside Kidd.

They talked for little while longer until it started to get dark.

"I think we really should head home now." Cori said trying to get up but tripped and fell on his face.

"The hell are you doing?" Timi asked pulling him to his feet amused.

"As clumsy as ever, I see." Kidd laughed.

"You have no idea." Timi chuckled and made their blood boards.

"See you around." Kidd grinned at them.

"Bye bye." Timi grinned back.

"Goodbye." Cori and Killer called and the two pirate assassins were off.

The Heart Pirates were already docked so the two landed by the sub and walked into town looking for their crew.

"Do you wanna tell me what you and Killer were doing or do you want me to guess?" Cori suddenly asked not so pleased.

"Cori." Timi whined annoyed as they walked down the street.

"I'm listening." he said giving him an unimpressed parent look.

"He took his mask off and we were just talking." he said looking away like a guilty child.

"And then?" Cori pressed.

"He kissed me again. Out of nowhere this time, without any explanation. I punched him and asked why he did it but all he said was that he likes me." Timi explained crossing his arms.

"And you let him?" the blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was so sudden and he pinned me to the bed." he pouted.

"To the bed? Timi you need to be more careful and aware of your surroundings." Cori warned.

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." he said apologetically.

"Good." he smiled.

"Why do I feel like a child who's just been lectured my his father for something bad he did?" Timi mumbled to himself looking away.

"Timi, Cori!" Bepo yelled happily, running up to them with some of the crew behind him.

"We're back." Timi grinned and hugged the bear.

"What took you so long?" Law asked frowning at the red head.

"We bumped into the Kidd pirates." Cori said and received a glare from Timi.

"What?" Law asked and glared at Timi.

"What? Am I not allowed to see old friends?" Timi asked looking away with his arms crossed.

"Not ones who kiss you for no good reason." Law glared at him.

"It wasn't for no good reason. He said he likes me." Timi defended Killer and glared at Law.

"Let's not argue in the middle of the street." Cori said and pushed the two towards the sub.

Law dragged Timi straight to his office by the arm after they boarded.

"Stop dragging me, damn it." Timi called annoyed and ripped her arm from his grip as he shut the door behind them. He did not look pleased at all.

"What do you mean he likes you? Did you kiss him again?" he asked glaring at Timi.

" _He_ kissed _me_. It's not like I wanted it. Besides I rejected him." Timi growled back, sending him her own glare.

"Don't go near him again." he frowned.

"Why? It's not like I'll let him do that again and I'm pretty sure T said something to him but won't tell me." she frowned and turned around annoyed.

"Because I don't want to see you with other men." he said softly and hugged her from behind.

"It's not like I have any deeper feeling for anyone else." she whispered turning around in his arms and looked up into his eyes.

They stared into each others eyes, remembering the conversations about their feelings. Timi suddenly jumped and walked to his desk summoning her den-den mushi.

"Hello?" Timi picked it up blushing but kept his voice even.

[Blood Viper Timi. I want you to kill someone for me.] a man on the other said.

"I understand. When and where?" he asked as Law stood behind him blushing a little as well, then just left the room looking annoyed, leaving Timi a bit confused.

The client gave him the details and hung up.

 _'What was that?'_ Timi asked referring back to what happened with Law.

 **'You were about to kiss. Stupid prick of a client had to ruin it.'** T said annoyed.

 _'Why do you care what happens between me and Law?'_ Timi hissed annoyed.

 **'It's funny.'** T replied then disappeared again.

Timi shook his head then headed out to find Cori. He was still a bit pissed at Law for snapping at him like that.

"We got another job. Lets go." Timi said walking into the galley and pulled Cori with him.

"Wow. Hey. What happened?" Cori asked concerned.

"Nothing. I got a call from a client." the red head replied, walking onto the deck.

"What happened between you and Law? Why was he so pissed off?" he asked again.  
"It doesn't matter. If he wants to throw a child's tantrum, then let him." Timi frowned and they took off on their blood boards.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The mission only took Timi a few days to finish as he had to infiltrate another place then they left.

"So what did you two argue about?" Cori asked.

"He got pissy about Killer." Timi replied as they were having dinner.

"Do you blame him? Killer did kiss you again." Cori said giving a sympathetic look and took a bite of his food.

"That's not my fault." the red head looked away pouting.

"You ran off with him on your own, to his room of all places." Cori lectured.

"I didn't see any harm in it." he mumbled.

"You need to be more careful around the men that know your real gender Timi." he said in a hushed tone.

"I know. I was just excited to see them again. I won't let my guard down next time." Timi smiled reassuringly at Cori.

"Good. Now you need to apologise to Law and finally get together." the blond said grinning.

"Hey, I'm not the only one in the wrong here. I'm not gonna just lie down and show my belly to him. He's gonna have to work harder to make me submit to him." he said frowning.

"How long are you planning to make the poor kid wait?" Cori asked with a sigh.

"Wait for what?" Timi asked confused.

"Never mind." the blond shook his head chuckling.

They finished their meal and met up with Rory and spent another 3 days training with him.

"I wanna go home." Timi whined in the morning as Cori was getting ready.

"One sec. I'm almost done." the blond called back and as soon as he was ready. they left to go back to the sub. They got news of Law's bounty rising to 200,000,000 Beli for taking out an entire marine fleet and were pretty happy about it. Timi's bounty also rose to 300,000,000 Beli witch he was happy with as well.

They were nearing the sub on the blood boards and Timi happily waved at them. A few meters from the deck he jumped from the board but didn't make it as far as the deck. Instead he fell in the sea.

Cori on the other hand jumped onto the deck and looked overboard to see the red head emerge from the water and climbed up.

"And here I thought I was the clumsy one." the blond laughed as Timi jumped over the railing and pushed his hair out of his face and to the back.

"I miscalculated the distance." Timi said as if nothing happened and walked off, making them laugh.

After greeting everyone, Timi took a nice long shower. Drying her hair, she put on her binding and pulled on a pair of red boxer briefs and a baggy dark grey t-shirt.

She sighed a little exhausted and collapsed face first onto the bed, with her arms stretched out.

"Tired?" Law asked as he came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"A little." she replied, her face pressed into the sheets so her voice was muffled.

"Why do you wear male underwear?" Law asked and with a mischievous smirk, poked her butt.

She squealed surprised and turned over to her back, glaring up at him with a red face.

"Cause they're comfy." she pouted as he sat down on the bed, looking at her.

"I didn't mean to snap at you." he said looking apologetic.

"I know, same here. It doesn't matter anyway. I won't let it happen again." she said smiling up at him.

"That's good to hear." he grinned as she sat up cross legged beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

He smirked but before he could react, she fell back on the bed and turned to face the wall, with her back to him.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" he asked chuckling and started to stroke her hair as she sighed contently.

"Haven't been sleeping well?" he asked.

"I'm just tired. Been sparring with Rory way into the night. Stupid kid doesn't know when to call it a day." she mumbled but sleep started to grab at her.

"Sleep, I'll be right here." Law whispered and kissed her head, laying down beside her.

It only took about half an hour until Timi started mumbling. At first Law thought she was just talking in her sleep but gradually she sounded more and more annoyed.

"T shut the fuck up." she whispered annoyed and turned to her back, eyes wide open and frowning with a very unimpressed look on her face.

"What's she bugging you with now?" Law asked.

"I don't even know any more, she's just a prick who finds enjoyment in my suffering." she frowned up at him.

With a sigh, she sat up a bit and leaned on Law's arm as he was sitting there reading a book. She mindlessly played with the black ring on the left side of her lower lip, looking like she was in deep thought.

 _'Damn it Timi. How am I supposed to concentrate on my book when you do that?'_ Law thought looking at how she was tugging at the piercing and occasionally poked it with her tongue.

He knew all her actions were innocent but still, it only made him want to touch her and kiss those full lips of hers.

"Stop it." he growled, making her jump from the sudden noise.

"Sorry. Wait, what am I sorry for?" she asked after she said it out of habit.

"Stop playing with your piercing." he elaborated.

She just shrugged and sat still for a bout 3 minutes until she started tracing the tattoos on his arm.

Noticing how her every touch and stroke of her fingers on his skin sent goosebumps and chills up his spine, she smirked to herself.

"You're doing this on purpose." he said glaring down at her.

She suddenly jumped up and stood beside the bed.

"I'm just bored. Anyway, I'm awake now so I'll go see what Cori's up to." she said pulling on a pair of black pajama pants. Before she could leave the room though, she felt Law's arms snake around her waist and hug her from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel her heart rate speed up a little.

"Law." she whispered blushing.

"You can't do that and just leave me hanging." he whispered back in her ear as a shiver ran down her spine and he pulled the hair away from the left side of her neck. He then out of nowhere bit her neck, making her squeal and she jumped out of his arms.

"The fuck did you do that for?" she asked, clutching her neck.

"Payback." he smirked and stuck his tongue out at her. She just blushed and walked out the door to look for her blond father.

He was in Law's office reading a book when the red head walked in and plopped down on the couch onto him. She rested her chest on his lap with her feet on the arm rest and her arms crossed in front of her.

"Hello there. What's the matter now?" Cori asked amused.

"Law bit me." she pouted.

"He what?" the blond asked confused.

"I just traced his tattoos but it gave him goosebumps, so he took revenge by biting my neck." she explained.

"Haha. What are you two like?" he asked chuckling and stroked her hair.

"Just kiss him already." he said amused.

She didn't reply but in the end fell asleep in that position, T no where near awake either.

They were soon called in for dinner and Cori picked her up bridal style to take her to the galley.

"Hey Law. Look what ran to me and fell asleep." Cori called grinning as he walked in but then suddenly tripped and sent Timi flying. Sensing the disturbance, she woke up mid air and twisting her body, landed perfectly fine on all fours glaring at Cori.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking up to him and crossed her arms.

"I'm so sorry Timi. Are you alright?" he asked as he jumped up and looked her over with both hands on her shoulders.

"Don't drop me again." she glared up at him and walked away, out of the galley.

Cori was left there tearing up and was comforted by Bepo.

She completely missed dinner and Law only found her a few hours later back in his office, curled up in his chair.

"Is this where you've been hiding?" he whispered crouching down so he was eye level with her.

She didn't stir so he had the chance to look at her.

"So peaceful. You really look harmless sleeping like this." he whispered, smiling softly as he took in her soft breathing, how her hair fell in her face a little and pooled around the arm of the chair where her head was resting, her lips were parted a little and her body was curled up in a ball in a weird position with her legs dangling off the edge a little.

Law put an arm under her back and knees and pulled her up into his arms, bridal style.

"Let's get you to bed." he smiled and walked to their room.

"Law?" she asked groggily as she woke up.

"I'm taking you to our room. You fell asleep in my office." he explained, smiling down at her.

"Oh, sorry." she said, rubbing her eyes but leaned into his chest more.

He closed the door behind him with his foot and set Timi down to stand on her own.

While he went into the bathroom to change, she took the binding off and climbed into bed with Law joining her and cuddled up behind her.

In the morning she took a nice hot bath to relax her a little.

 _'Hey T?'_ she asked in her head, waking the grumpy entity up.

 **'The fuck you wake me up for? This better be good.'** T grumbled annoyed.

 _'What am I? I mean Bec said I wasn't human and I noticed that hair only grows on my scalp and eyebrows, nowhere else and my nails are naturally black on both my toes and fingers.'_ the red head questioned.

 **'How the fuck should I know? She told me jack shit. Now fuck off and let me sleep.'** T snapped and disappeared.

She finished off her bath and got dressed as Law joined her in the bathroom and started to shave.

She just chuckled at him and brushed her teeth.

"What? Don't you usually shave your legs or something?" he asked unamused.

"Nope. I don't have hair growing anywhere else." she chuckled and finished up.

After they had breakfast, Timi went to the training room to practice her blood magic a bit more.

 **'You should wear shorts and a sports bra for this.'** T said.

"Why?" Timi asked pulling her nose.

 **'Comfy and you will be able to move your body easier without restraints.'** he explained and Timi summoned some black biker shorts and a maroon sports bra to change into. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Timi let the blood flow from her snake markings, making a circle around her. She sat in the middle and meditated for a bit as the blood occasionally twitched.

Standing up, she started to move the blood in all directions, moving along with it and created different shapes.

 **'You need to concentrate more, you're doing it all wrong. You got rusty Timi.'** T said smirking.

"Is that so? Would you like to give me some tips then?" Timi asked amused.

 **'Don't see why not. First of all; you need to concentrate on every part of your body and feel the blood flowing through your veins. If you're in harmony with your body, then your magic will be stronger.'** T explained.

Timi did as told and concentrated on her body. As soon as she had full awareness of it, T spoke up again.

 **'Now you have to move with the blood outside your body, harmonise with it and feel every singe drop of it, all the ripples, all the little twitches, you have to have full control over it.'** she explained.

Timi nodded and started to move along with the blood swirling around her, to anyone who watched (and by now Cori, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and Law noticed her and stood by the door watching) it looked like she was dancing. Her movements were very graceful and flowing as she danced around the room with the blood following her every movement.

She stopped moving but kept her right arm waving the blood around. Her fringe turned black along with her right eye turning red.

" **Alright. Now that you got that down, concentrate on the blood in front of you and replicate our body, starting with the heart then the veins. You get it."** T said as they booth had half an half control of the body.

Timi closed her eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. She managed to make it up half way with the figure in front of her made of veins but then she suddenly fell to her knees, panting heavily as she went really pale holding her head.

" **Oh shit. Maybe you weren't ready for such an advanced technique."** T said a bit panicked as she tried to stand up helping her.

The figure in front of her then suddenly kicked her in the stomach and she rolled to the other side of the room.

"Why is it attacking?" Timi asked shakily and tried to stand up.

" **A blood clone sometimes has its own will. Because you didn't complete it, they have the habit to try to kill you. Good luck."** T said and disappeared.

"Don't leave!" Timi hissed leaning on the wall exhausted. The next ten minutes she spent dodging the blood figure's attacks and yelled at the others not to interfere.

"You're starting to piss me off." she growled and stood in front of it glaring at it.

"How dare you attack your maker? Be gone, you pest." she growled pissed off and with a swipe of her arm, made the blood explode, spraying everywhere.

She smiled towards the crew and passed out.

Law took her to their room and Cori cleaned up all the blood that was on her. Then Law treated the wounds that she got fighting that thing, that weren't many but a few bruises and shallow cuts here and there.

She was out for the count for a whole day before she woke up screaming.

"Timi. It's okay. I'm here." Law said hugging her as Cori watched worriedly.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked wide eyed and panting.

"In your room. You passed out after you made that blood thing explode." Cori said concerned and sat down beside the two.

"You were sleeping for a whole day." Law frowned, looking at her.

"T made me do a technique I wasn't ready for I think." she frowned and leaned against Law.

"Don't push yourself." Cori said, kissing her forehead and left the room.

"Why did you wake up screaming?" Law asked worried.

"I had a nightmare. Well, more like a memory. It was from when we were back with that damn flamingo and he tried to make T come out but ended up lashing out at me instead." she sighed rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay now. I wont let him hurt you any more." Law said hugging her reassuringly.

"Thank you. I really don't like these nightmares." she frowned.

They hugged for a little while until Timi's stomach made a grumbling noise, that only made Law chuckle and they headed to the galley for some food.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After breakfast, the two moved into the infirmary as Law wanted to re-organise his medical stuff.

She just lazily sat on one of the beds, strumming her electric guitar, mindlessly practising.

Soon enough, she started to practice Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold, trying to figure out the lead guitar parts.

In another room, on the other side of the sub, was Cori and Bepo talking.

"Okay, we need to take action if they aren't capable themselves." Cori said in deep thought.

"What do you think we should do?" Bepo asked curiously.

"We need to get them together. Law admitted to like her and I'm pretty sure she likes him back. The problem is that they're too relaxed around each other. We need to create romantic situations for them." Cori explained.

"We could lock them into a room together." Bepo suggested.

"Not a bad idea." the blond grinned.

Law sat down on the bed beside Timi and watched as she played the song. He smiled watching her fingers move across the strings skilfully as he listened to her singing.

"You okay?" Timi asked after she finished the song.

"Yeah. I love your voice." Law replied smiling.

"Thank you. Do you want to try and play?" she asked handing him the guitar.

"I don't see why not but I'm sure you just make it look easy." he chuckled and pulled it onto his lap.

"Play a simple tune. Here." Timi said and sitting behind him, put her arms through under his and showed him a tune.

He played it fine and Timi showed him another tune, each one getting harder.

She then showed him one that he couldn't do.

"Haha. Ok, let's try this." she said amused and put her hand on top of his, guiding his fingers on the right strings. She then let go to see him doing it himself.

"There you go." she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, taking his hat off and placed it on the bed beside them.

"I can see why you like it so much." he smiled.

"I'm done." he said and she put it back in her dimension.

"Did you write any of the songs you play?" Law asked loosening her arms from around his throat.

"No. I just remember the songs I used to love from some of my favourite bands." she replied, resting her head on the crook of his neck and brushed her hand through his hair.

"Your hair is always such a mess." she laughed playing with it.

"It oddly suits you though, I like it." she said.

"Hey guys." Cori smiled as he walked into the room with Bepo behind him.

"Sup?" Timi asked grinning.

"Is there something you need?" Law asked and playfully pinched Timi's arm, who in turn tightened her hold on his neck.

"How are you two doing?" Cori asked amused at their actions.

"Good. Trying to amuse ourselves." Timi grinned and got off Law, stealing his hat in the process.

"Oy, give that back." Law called after her but laughed because of the face she pulled.

"Nah, finders keepers." she grinned putting it onto her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

Law shot up and Timi dodged him for a while, both of them laughing and the other two watched amused. Until Law caught her in his arms and took his hat back, putting it onto his head.

"Good try but this is mine." Law laughed not letting go of her.

"You two a seriously cute. Just seal the deal already." Cori said grinning as the two shot apart blushing.

"Whatever." Timi said but smiled softly.

"There's something we need you two to take a look at." Bepo started to say.

"Oh yeah. There was something in one of the storage rooms. Come have a look at it." Cori said and walked out with the other 3 following him.

"What's the problem?" Law asked.

"You'll see." Bepo said as they got to the room and let the two go in first.

As soon as they were through the door, Cori shut it and locked it.

"Now, we wont let you out until you admit your feelings for each other and just kiss already." the blond said grinning.

"What?" Timi asked annoyed.

"Open this door." Law ordered equally pissed.

"No." Cori and Bepo said walking away from the door. The only reason the two fell for this trick was because they trusted the two so much.

"What are they thinking?" the red head asked as he got more pissed at the fact that they were locked in.

"Let's just get out of here, they can fix the door themselves." Law said activating his Room.

Timi summoned AkaKage and passed her to Law so he can use her as he didn't have his nodachi with him.

She used her blood magic and they both slashed at the door, cutting it into four pieces and then kicked it off it's hinges.

Bepo and Cori froze, slowly looking back at them. At this point Law and Timi looked like they were ready to kill a bitch, glaring at the two troublemakers. Realising the danger, the two ran for it and got chased around the sub by the angry captain and assassin.

Bepo and Cori ended up having to fixing the door but only after getting a bit beat up by the two. They learned that it wasn't a good idea to lock the two up in a tight space, they don't tend to react too well.

"We're nearing an island." Bepo said as Law and Timi sat in the control room with him.

"Alright, get ready to surface and dock." Law said smirking.

"Will you be meeting Rory here?" Law asked looking at Timi.

"No. He got called in for a mission." the red head replied.

They docked and were excited to explore the island, especially Timi who nearly ran off immediately but Law held him back.

"There seems to be a festival going on." Penguin said smiling.

"Looks that way. How long does the log pose need to set?" Timi asked, looking at all the little stores and happy people bustling around.

"Bepo. I think I have an idea." Cori whispered with a grin.

"Better not get us in trouble this time." the bear whispered back.

"The last one was your idea." the blond retorted.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said upset.

"What are you whispering about now?" Timi asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing." they both said, making Law look at them as well.

"How bout we join the festival?" Cori suggested.

"Why not?" Timi grinned looking at Law for approval. He smiled as well and they happily walked along the stalls.

The first thing Cori did though; was drag them into a store that sold Yukatas and made them each wear one like the locals did. Law got a black and yellow one while Timi put on a red and white one, Bepo an orange one and Cori a black and red one, Penguin wore a dark blue one and Shachi a green one.

They headed out to town again and the next thing Cori pulled Timi and Law to; was a shooting game, where you had to shoot a target and win a prize.

"Really?" Timi asked unamused.

"Oh come on. Just try it." Cori grinned at them.

"Are you scared I will beat you?" Law asked with a smirk.

"What? Game on." Timi smirked back.

They both stood to the stand and asked for 3 rounds each. They got into position and each shot at the bottles that were stacked up. They both shot it right on the mark all three times.

"Congratulations. You both win a price. Pick anything you'd like." the stall keeper said in an overly cheery voice.

"I want that giant polar bear." Timi grinned pointing at the big stuffed animal.

"I'll have the panda." Law said gesturing to the huge chubby panda.

"Here you go." the guy grinned handing them the stuffed bears.

The two then smiled at each other and exchanged bears.

"This was a draw but I will beat you in the next game." Timi said smirking.

"You're on." Law smirked back and they went to the next game stall.

"How did it become a competition?" Bepo asked amused.

"I forgot how competitive those two are. At this rate, we will never get them together." Cori sighed and followed the two.

"Don't give up hope." Bepo grinned.

"Where did Shachi and Penguin go?" he asked looking around.

"They took off a few minutes ago, following after some local girls." Cori snickered.

Law and Timi spent the next half of the day competing in different stall games and gave the prizes that they won to Cori and Bepo, the only ones they held onto were the stuffed bears they won in the first one.

"Hey, I'm getting a bit hungry. Let's eat something." Timi said, rubbing his growling belly.

"It's around 2 o'clock so food sounds great." Law agreed and they walked to a food stall.

They ordered some Takoyaki and sat down on a bench, happily munching on it.

 **'Having fun?'** T suddenly asked in a menacing voice, making Timi jump.

"What the fuck T? You asshole, don't do that." Timi hissed back making the others chuckle at their antics.

 **'What are you doing wasting your time on these childish games? You're a vicious assassin. Act like it for fucks sake.'** T growled, clearly unamused by the day's events so far.

"Shut up. I do what I want. A fun festival is a nice little change sometimes." the red head argued back.

 **'Your happiness makes me sick.'** T frowned.

"Then go back to sleep, you grouchy bitch." Timi frowned making Law chuckle.

"T's not in a good mood, huh?" he asked amused.

"Nope." Timi huffed annoyed.

They finished up their food and continued walking around, looking for more games to compete in.

"Let's get some of that pink sugar cloud." Timi grinned walking up to it.

"You mean cotton candy?" Law asked laughing.

"Yeah that." Timi laughed as well and they bought some.

"It dissolves in my mouth." Cori said in wonder.

"It's evolving in my face." Bepo grinned happily, making Timi burst out laughing, soon joined by the others.

"Have you two seriously never had cotton candy before?" Law asked surprised as the two shook their heads.

"Wow. I guess there's a first for everything." Timi chuckled.

"When will your first time be?" Law whispered to Timi, obviously meaning sex and made him blush.

"Dunno." he whispered back and pushed Law's face away from his, making the raven haired man laugh.

For the rest of the day, they spent it playing more games and had fun. They took all the prizes they won in the games back to the sub earlier so they could walk around without having to carry anything.

For dinner, Cori suggested the fancy restaurant they saw on one of the streets and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"How long are they gonna keep this up?" Timi asked amused. Currently they were waiting for their food. Cori and Bepo on a different table across the room, leaving Law and Timi alone on one table.

"What? Trying to get us together? I don't know." Law chuckled.

"They've been trying all day." Timi grinned, shaking his head amused.

"You got to give them credit for imagination though." Law said sipping his wine.

"True. But I don't think they expected us to be so competitive." the red head smiled, taking a sip of his wine as well. Cori insisted on it, trying to create a romantic dinner for them. Too bad they were in public, so Timi couldn't really relax fully.

"That was fun. I'm glad you're back with me now." Law smiled making Timi blush.

"Me too." after that, the waiter brought them their fancy looking food and left them to eat.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Cori whispered from around the corner, where the two of them hid, watching the two.

"They are too relaxed around each other." Bepo frowned.

"We need to come up with something and fast." Cori glared at them.

"Like what? We tried everything we could." Bepo retorted upset as Cori looked like he was in deep thought.

"Competition." he suddenly said it like he just had the greatest idea in the world.

"Law needs competition. He got really protective over her when other guys got near her and he also got pretty pissed when he found out Killer kissed her." the blond explained.

"Okay but where are we going to find him competition?" Bepo asked.

"Penguin or Shachi?" Cori asked shrugging.

"They know that Timi's off limits." Bepo frowned.

"Then how about Rory? We could get him in on the plan." the blond suggested, rubbing his chin.

"We could do that. Does he even know that Timi's a girl though?" Bepo asked.

"No. She might get pissed if we just tell him like that though so that might not be a great idea. Damn, if only Killer was here it would be so much simpler." he frowned crossing his arms and looked back at the two to see them laughing at something.

"That was delicious." Timi said smiling.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" Law asked as they stood up to pay. Timi has given all the money he earned from his missions to the crew as Cori became their treasurer and kept track of it, so they're a pretty rich crew. Assassination, especially at Timi's level pays a fuck ton.

They paid and left, waiting for the other two outside. It didn't take long for them to follow.

Walking and talking amongst themselves, they suddenly stopped as they heard screaming coming from ahead of them and people ran away panicking.

"What's going on?" Bepo asked confused.  
"The town got attacked." Timi said and summoning AkaKage to his side, took off running towards it, with Law following closely behind. Law earlier asked Timi to put his nodachi in his dimension so it's more convenient. He summoned it now and threw it at Law.

All four of them got to the town's square, only to be met with tribal looking people who wore a lot of red and some strange black and red creatures that Timi identified as Griffins.

The Griffins had black feathers with piercing red eyes, red beaks and red legs with long claws.

The people were all men; they had tanned skin with black dreadlocks, red genie pants, silver bracelets on their wrists and biceps, and long red scarfs that covered their shoulders as well. They all had black tribal markings on their bodies and had red eyes. They didn't have any weapons however.

"Wow. They look cool." Timi commented grinning.

"It's not the time to admire their looks." Cori frowned.

"We came for milk." One of them said. He was the bulkier looking one, probably their leader.

"We told you last week that we don't have enough to give you." one of the towns people called back.

"In that case, you shall feel the wrath of the Ketsueki Tribe for breaking the agreement." the man said and they started to attack, the Griffins ripping people apart.

Timi was surprised to see that the men didn't move until there was a lot of blood spilled on the ground. Then it started to twitch and move to them. He watched wide eyed as they made weapons out of the blood and used it to attack.

"Timi, snap out of it and fight." Law called as they ended up fighting the people.

Timi shook his head and ran in front of the leader pulling AkaKage out and clashed swords with him, except his sword was made of blood.

They fought for a while until Timi made AkaKage disappear and took control of the blood these people were using. He pulled it towards him and let it swirl around him as they watched him surprised.

"How are you able to control blood?" Timi asked as Law and the other two walked up to him.

"What? How is that possible that you can use our ancient magic?" the leader asked astonished.

"Stop!" came a female's cry as a pure white Griffin with red eyes and legs landed between the two groups. A tanned female with long black dreadlocks and red eyes jumped down to stand beside the Griffin. She had white genie pants on, with a white bikini top and scarf, she also had a lot of silver bracelets on her arms and in her hair but no markings on her body at all.

"Kijo? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to leave the temple." the leader said worriedly.

"I'm fine. What I'd like to know is why are you attacking the red haired one?" she asked glaring back at him.

"They attacked us." he said with his head low. Looks like the girl has a higher authority than him as the other warriors were on their knees.

"You have no idea who you are attacking, big brother." she sounded pretty pissed.

"I hope you can forgive me, Shaman." he said getting on his knees as well, then the girl turned back to Timi.

"I hope you can forgive my brother's foolishness. It's just as the prophecy said; you are truly beautiful, God Chishio." the girl grinned and bowed down before Timi.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I hope you can forgive my brother's foolishness. It's just as the prophecy said; you are truly beautiful, God Chishio." the girl grinned and bowed down before Timi.

"God?" Timi asked, raising an eyebrow as the other 3 just stared at Timi shocked.

"Yes. You are our mighty God Chishio. Wilder of the most powerful form of blood magic." the girl explained.

"My name is Kijo, I'm the Shaman of the Ketsueki Tribe. It was in the ancient prophesy that you would show yourself to us today, along with your three friends; the man clad in yellow, a white bear and another man with bond hair." Kijo explained smiling and stood up.

"Uh. Are you sure you got the right person?" Timi asked a bit taken aback.

"Yes. You look exactly like the the painting and so do they." she replied.

"This is Shiro, a pure Griffin. These creatures are the protectors of our people. I'd like you to follow us back to our land and I will explain everything once we get there." she said smiling.

Timi smiled back and walked up to her and the beautiful animal.

"Can I?" the red head asked gesturing to Shiro.

"Of course. She is a very tame and kind soul." Kijo smiled at the much taller red head.

Timi smiled at the Griffin and placed his palm on her forehead. The white beast made a light purring like sound and moved more into his hand, letting him pet her.

"She likes you. Will you come with us?" Kijo asked with hope.

"Alright. I'm curious what this is about." Timi replied and looked at Law.

"We'll understand the situation better if we go with them." Law said nodding.

"Awesome. Let me just send a message to the crew." Timi grinned and wrote a quick note that they will be back sometime soon and creating a blood bird, sent it to Penguin.

Timi got on behind Kijo as the others got on behind the other warriors.

They watched in wonder as the Griffins flew up high in the sky, above the clouds until they neared an island surrounded by clouds. So they lived on a sky island, it seems. No wonder they haven't heard of this tribe before.

They flew above the city with beautiful traditional looking buildings and passed the forest outside of the city, all the way to a tall pyramid looking building. They landed outside of it and were met with a few more people. Females this time, in the same attire as Kijo but red like the men's.

"Welcome back Shaman." they greeted her bowing in respect.

"I have returned with God Chishio and her friends." Kijo said surprising them that she knew her gender.

"You know my gender?" Timi asked surprised.

"I can smell it in your scent. It's obvious you're female but I respect your way of dress." Kijo smiled as they got off the Griffins and gathered around her.

"Thank you brother, you can return to the city. I will explain everything to our Goddess and send for you in the morning." she said and the men took off, back towards the city.

"So, what's going on?" Timi asked.

"Everything in due time. First we need to get you and your friends changed and I will show you." Kijo replied and gestured for the other women to lead the way into the temple.

They took Law, Bepo and Cori to a separate place and Kijo took Timi to a different room.

The inside of the temple was just as beautiful as the outside, lit with lanterns all the way across the corridors and in the rooms.

They were all given a bath as Kijo helped Timi, despite her protests and they got given some traditional clothes from the tribe.

The guys were given similar clothes that the men wore form before and put them on.

Timi on the other hand was given a red skirt that hung low on her hips and reached down to her ankles but it had two open slits going down from each of her hip bones, letting her legs show when she walked and there were black markings along the edges. She also had on a black top that only covered her breasts with the fabric twisting in the middle. Lastly she was given an opaque red scarf that wrapped around her upper arms and reached down to the middle of her calves. Kijo put three silver ring bracelets on her left wrist and two rings on each biceps as well as her ankles. Her hair was let down as it reached to the middle of her back.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Timi asked as she was done getting dressed.

"You are truly beautiful, my Goddess." Kijo smiled softly at her.

"Thank you." she smiled blushing a little.

"Shaman, the men are clothed as you wished. Would you like me to send them in?" one of the females said and stared at Timi blushing, which made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes please, thank you." Kijo smiled and the three of them walked in. They all pretty much had the same reaction as they looked at Timi. Surprised and impressed.

"Wow. You look amazing Timi." Cori grinned pulling her into a hug as Bepo did the same.

"Thanks." she smiled and blushed looking at Law.

"You look beautiful." he whispered pulling her into his arms.

"You too. I mean, you look handsome." she smiled up at him resting her hands on his bare chest with his tattoo marking it.

"Now that you are all ready, I'd like to show you the prophecy." Kijo said and walked out of the room, gesturing for them to follow.

She led them into a very big room with ancient writing and paintings on the walls.

"This is the sacred script of the Ketsueki Tribe. Only the the Shaman and the Gods are allowed in here." she explained.

"I'm not a God." Timi said ashamed.

"You are. These writings are thousands of years old, made by the first Shaman herself. A very long time ago our magic was born of a curse that got sent down in generations but it unfortunately lost it's strength and all we can use it for is to create solid objects now." she started.

"Our great ancestor Akai was cursed by the God of blood; Chi. He was a very powerful God who banished Akai to this land to live with her curse. She was cursed for killing her father. She struggled greatly to take control of it. Once she succeeded, she called upon Chi again to show that she managed to take control of his curse. They fought a long lasting battle and at the end of it he fell in love with her strong will and powerful feelings to beat the darkness that dwells in the curse. They started the Ketsueki tribe together but their children were all human. She was the first Shaman and the one to leave our history and future on these walls." she said gesturing around as they patiently listened.

"Look Timi, you look exactly like Akai." Bepo said pointing to the painting of the woman.

"Yes. She lived a long life and at a very old age started to see glimpse of the future that she recorded here." Kijo smiled, touching the paintings tenderly.

"It reads here that one day the distant offspring of Chi and Akai will show up to purify the curse and rid us of its darkness." she said.

"Darkness?" Timi asked confused.

"Our magic has a big drawback; we can only survive and use this magic by consuming blood." she explained surprising them all.

"Timi, do you need to drink blood to live?" Bepo asked scared.

"No. I'm completely fine and the only drawback of my magic is that it's energy draining and my sclera turns black when I use it." Timi explained.

"That's right. It says that you are not affected by these drawbacks and you can use the full potential of blood magic." she smiled.

"You have God Chi's power under your control. You have the power to purify us." she said.

"What? How can I do that? Wait, I'm not even from this world." Timi said confused.

"A woman called Bec brought me here from a different world, she gave me these powers and curse. I didn't even used to look like this." Timi explained.

"You're right but that's not the whole truth." came Bec's voice out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Kijo asked alarmed.  
"Bec. Can you explain what's going on please?" Timi asked annoyed, glaring at the woman who now stood in front of them.

"Everything the young lady is saying is true." Bec smirked surprising them all.

"Someone from this tribe was accidentally sent to your world and that's how you were born. Your ancestor was a member of this tribe. I just brought you back here and unlocked your powers. They were sealed away along with your appearance. I can't tell you more until the time comes. I hope you make the right decisions." she explained and disappeared again.

"I need some time to think." Timi said and walked to the other side of the room, where she sat down against the wall.

 _'T is this true?'_ she asked waking her up.

 **'How should I know? I was born from you.'** T said searching her memory for what just happened. **'This is interesting. I doubt that you're a God though.'**

 _'I'm from this world, part of this tribe. Was my former life a lie? No, everything was real, my powers were sealed away. I belong in this world. What is Bec? She has really strange powers. Is she a devil fruit user?'_ Timi asked herself trying to get a grip of the situation as she sat against the wall with her legs pulled to her chest and forehead resting on her knees. The whole situation was a bit overwhelming.

"Timi." came Law's soft voice from in front of her. She felt his hands on her shoulders and looked up at him.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'm here no matter what happens." he smiled and wiped away the tears that she didn't know she shed.

"Okay. It's just so much to take in all at once. I don't know who I am any more." she whispered upset.

"You're my best friend, who is an amazing assassin. You can use blood magic, several martial arts, you have a sadistic entity living in your head called T and you are a Heart Pirate." Law said smiling and pointed to the tattoo on her chest.

"That's who you are. It doesn't matter where you're from or what your past holds. What matters is who you are now. Never forget that." he said.

"Thank you Law." Timi grinned and hugged him tightly.

The two walked back to the others and reassured them that she's alright.

"Carry on Kijo." Timi smiled at her.

"It says here that you and your friends will find the ancient script that is hidden in this land and purify us all. Your magic is much more powerful than ours. Please help us." Kijo said begging her.

"I will. We'll try our best. But I don't think I'm a God though." Timi said apologetically.

"You have Chi's blood in you. His magic was passed down to you and you're it's wielder now. You may not have the same immortality as him but your body is a lot more durable than a humans and there are few differences as well." the Shaman explained.

"That's true." the red head said defeated.

"Great. The celebration will start tomorrow. The tribe will be very happy to hear you are finally here." she grinned and led them out of the giant room.

"I can't believe you're a God." Bepo said amazed.

"Nor can I." Timi agreed.

"That doesn't change who I am though." she said.

"What's up with you being called Chishio though?" Cori asked curiously.

"That's just the name Akai gave you. Think of it as a nickname." Kijo smiled.

"What about all these Griffins? What's the story with them?" Law asked.

"They are the guardians of our tribe. They have been around even before Akai was banished here." she explained.

"I will show you to your rooms." she said.

"Can I stay with Law?" Timi asked smiling.

"Why?" Kijo tilted her head confused.

"I get a lot of nightmares when I have to sleep alone and end up without any sleep." she replied a little embarrassed.

"So he's your guardian?" she asked looking him over.

"Not quite. He's my best friend and captain. Cori over there is my father and Bepo is a very close friends as well." Timi explained.

"I see. In that case you should sleep beside your father." Kijo frowned looking at Law.

"But-" Timi started to protest but she cut her off.

"It's not good for a young woman to sleep with anyone else but her lover." Kijo said making Timi shut up immediately.

They were shown to their rooms and told that she will wake them in the morning.

The room Timi and Cori stayed in was pretty big and very pretty. They had a big bed so they were comfortable and fell asleep quickly.

. . .

Kijo woke them all pretty early and they gathered in a dining room looking place in the temple.

"I hope this is a fitting breakfast for you Goddess." Kijo said as a lot of delicious looking food was served on the big table. From fish to fruit, everything was served.

"Please just call me Timi. I don't feel comfortable with that title." Timi frowned.

"If you wish. Before the festival starts in three hours, I would like to teach you the tribe's traditional dance you need to preform today." Kijo said smiling.

"Uh. Okay." Timi replied a bit unsure.

After breakfast, they did just that. It was funny to see how Kijo showed Timi the moves and she fucked them up at the start. But she got a hang of them and by the end of it all, moved very gracefully and comfortably.

"Let's head into the city. The people are eagerly waiting your arrival." Kijo smiled as they walked outside and were met with the men from yesterday and the Griffins.

"You will ride with my brother and his men. We will teach you how to fly later. Timi will you fly with me again?" she asked smiling.

"Of course." the red head smiled and they got on the graceful beasts.

As they flew over the city, a lot of people cheered and welcomed them happily. They landed on the city centre and everyone bowed down when Timi got off the white Griffin.

"Our saviour; Goddess Chishio has came home to purify our curse." Kijo yelled happily as the people cheered.

They went through a lot of meetings with people and higher ups until they were able to rest a bit and sit down.

The Ketsueki Tribe had a similar technology as Skypea and used dials as well but they respected tradition a lot more and used blood magic.

Soon it was time for Timi's dance to show the people that she is one of them.

She had to dance on a tight rope above fire using her blood magic.

Kijo grinned at her encouragingly as the music started. The people provided her with a couple of big buckets of animal blood to work with.

Closing her eyes, Timi stepped onto the tight rope and started moving to the beat of the music. She pulled the blood to her and let it swirl around her as she danced so gracefully, her clothes swishing around her as her hair looked like blood swirling in the wind as she moved. She did a lot of flips and acrobatic moves on the rope as the music picked up the beat, never dropping her speed or grace, her movements flowing into each other.

"She's beautiful." Cori smiled looking at Law.

"She is." the raven haired man smiled watching her every movement with intrigue and admiration.

A couple of women were dancing at the bottom, in front of the fire using fire batons. They then lobbed the batons up, just in time for Timi to catch them and start juggling with them skilfully as she was grinning.

"She's so skilled." Kijo said admiring her.

"Timi's really good at this sort of thing. She trained a lot so she knows how to fight whit them and can handle a lot of weapons." Bepo grinned proudly.

"That's amazing." the young Shaman grinned.

As the song was nearing it's end, Timi did a front flip and landed between the two dancing girls at the front, finishing her dance with them. The crowd erupted in great cheers and compliments to the red head.

She thanked them all and walked over to Law and the others.

"Can you teach us how to fly with the Griffins now?" she asked grinning.

"My brother can do that. He is the best flyer and head warrior." Kijo smiled calling him over.

"My name is Tsuwamono but you can just call me Tsuwa. It would be my pleasure to tech you Goddess Chishio." he said bowing to her.

"Call me Timi please and you don't have to do that." Timi smiled.

They all flew to the outskirts of the city where all the Griffins lived.

"You can use Shiro but be careful with her, she's pregnant." Kijo smiled petting the white Griffin.

"I'll be careful." Timi grinned.

"First of all, you need to gain the trust of the Griffin for you to be able to fly with them." Tsuwa said petting his own.

They each got one and tentatively placed their palms on their foreheads as they were told. It seemed that all Griffins held the same colours, except for Shiro, Kijo's Griffin.

"There you go, now give them a fish to show you're willing to befriend them." he said as everyone did as told. It was great to see that they had no trouble. Though Cori jumped a bit when his Griffin chomped down on the fish.

Law's one moved closer and rubbed it's face on his chest as he petted him.

"That means he trusts you." Kijo smiled at Law.

Bepo hugged his one and it cuddled up to him, while Cori scratched under his Griffin's beak making it give off a pleased sound and move into his hand more.

"Now as they kneel down, you need to sit on their backs in front of their wings and set off flying straight away. Hold onto their feathers but be careful not to pull any out. They wont be so grateful about that." Tsuwa said chuckling.

They did as they were told and sat on their Griffins, taking off into the air. Tsuwa following them on his own one.

"Trust them and give soft commands to where you want to fly." he called.

They loved the feeling of being in the air with them and found the whole experience amazing. Flying around for a few minutes, everyone got a hang of flying. Law and Timi started a race as usual and expected from those two.

Shiro being pregnant, wasn't able to fly to her full potential, so Law won.

They all laughed as they landed and talked about how amazing it was.

"They are so beautiful and graceful creatures." Timi smiled stroking Shiro.

The white Griffin suddenly let out a pained cry and fell to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Timi asked panicking.

"She's going to give birth." Kijo said and knelt down beside Shiro.

"Shh. Girl, it's okay, you can do this, calm down." she said soothingly to the beast.

Timi sat down by Shiro's head, taking it into her lap and stroked her head, calming her.

Law and the others were ushered away by Tsuwa, who said it's a sacred ceremony that only women are allowed to partake in.

Kijo spoke softly to Shiro, helping her give birth as Timi was calming her down by stroking her head. She was pretty nervous though, the red head had never seen someone give birth before, be it human or an animal. So everything was a pretty big deal for her and a great experience.

After a few hours, Shiro finally popped the little one out and Kijo tended to the new born.

The little Griffin cub was completely black from head to toe and it's body wasn't bigger than a fully grown house rabbit's. It was a male with a small black beak, little pointy ears, fluffy body, with his front legs of an eagle and hind legs of a lion, he also had a long tail and small wings that were sure to grow big when he grows up.

As they tended to the little new born, Kijo told Timi everything about Griffins, from the time they are born to the day they die. They fed on fish and were extremely good hunters and flyers. They grew pretty fast but have a long life span, even longer than an average humans.

"You can name him as you helped him into this world." Kijo smiled as they watched Shiro feed the little black fur ball.

"I can?" Timi asked surprised as Kijo just nodded. She started to think of a few names the little one could be called when it wobbly stumbled up to her.

"Hello, little one." Timi smiled down at the tiny Griffin cub as it climbed onto her lap looking up at her with beautiful blue eyes.

 **'Karma.'** T suddenly said.

"Karma? Why that?" Timi asked out loud confusing Kijo a little but made the little one cry out happily.

 **'Dunno, just looks like it would have a name like that.'** T replied and disappeared again.

 _'Weird, bi-poler entity.'_ Timi thought chuckling at T.

"How would you like to be called Karma?" Timi asked smiling down at him and he made an exited squeak, curling up on her lap and fell asleep.

"He likes you. It's rare that a Griffin cub goes near anyone after it's birth but then again you are a Goddess." Kijo smiled.

Shiro walked up to them as well and rubbed her head on Timi's.

"She likes you and approves of her cub's decision." the young Shaman grinned.

"I'm glad." Timi grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The men were allowed back and joined the two women who sat in the clearing.

Shiro was sitting beside Timi as her little black cub slept on her lap, Law sat down beside the red head with Bepo beside him. Cori sat down beside Kijo and Tsuwa.

"It's rare for a Griffin to be born completely black. But I guess his mother is pure white, so it's not a surprise." Tsuwa said smiling at the little fur ball.

"A cub can leave it's mother's side three days after it's birth. They are very intelligent creatures that become independent at a young age." Kijo explained.

"He's cute." Timi smiled down at the little cub.

"So tiny." Law said stroking his little head with his finger.

"Hey Law? Can I take back a Griffin with me to the sub?" Timi asked out of the blue.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." he replied warily.

"Griffins are good at adapting to new environments." Kijo smiled.

"It's time for lunch. Let's head back into town and have a feast." Tsuwa grinned standing up, his little sister following suit as the pirates started to slowly stand as well.

Timi placed little Karma by his mother and stroked her head lovingly.

They headed back to town and were met with a pretty big banquet the people set up for them.

After their delicious meal they were shown around town, people bowing at them in respect.

"Hey, when do we have to start looking for those runes you were talking about?" Timi asked playing with the ends of her hair.

"Whenever you feel like it. There's no real rush." Kijo smiled up at her.

"Can you tell me more about it?" she asked.

"We don't know where it is but it's said to be hidden somewhere deep in the black forest. The prophecy says that you will be able to read it. It contains a spell that can purify our curse." she explained.

"I see. Hey, do you know Chi's magic? Like what sort of techniques he used?" the red head asked.

"Yes. It's written in the scripts in the city library but no one can use them." Tsuwa said gesturing to a tall building.

"I'd like to read them after we purified your curse, if that's alright?" Timi grinned.

"Of course." he grinned back.

"I apologise for attacking you yesterday," she said.

"No worries. Actually I would like a re-match, you seemed skilful." Timi grinned up at the guy.

"Of course. I have to warn you, I am the best warrior in the tribe." he smirked at her.

"I'm an assassin. How about we fight without any magic. Just our bare hands?" the red head grinned up at him.

"Sounds good." Tsuwa grinned down at her.

"Law? Why are you glaring at Tsuwa?" Cori whispered looking at the raven haired male.

"I'm not. You're imagining things." he whispered back but he seemed a little annoyed at said native.

"Bepo, I think we got ourselves the competition we wanted." Cori whispered to the bear with a huge grin.

"Tsuwa? That's great. Finally they will get together." Bepo whispered back grinning.

"You can start your search today if you'd like. Tsuwa and a few of his men will assist you. They know the black forest well." Kijo said smiling.

"Awesome. Let's go." Timi grinned and ran off in a random direction.

"Timi, wait!" Law yelled running after her.

Kijo giggled and everyone took off after the two.

They got everything ready and met at the edge of the forest. Timi had AkaKage strapped to her waist with a black scarf tied around it, Law had his nodachi rested on his shoulder, Cori his pistols strapped to his waist and Bepo was good with hand to hand. They were still in the same outfits as well.

Tsuwa and two of his men had two sacks of blood strapped to their waist as they couldn't use blood like Timi could. They also had a few camping stuff and food with them.

"Everyone ready?" Kijo asked looking them over.

"Good luck and be mindful that there might be booby-traps." she said and waved them off.

The group walked into the forest, following a path with Tsuwa and Timi at the lead and Law beside her.

"Do you know where we're going?" Tsuwa asked looking at Timi after they have been walking for ten minutes now and she seemed to be leading the way.

"I can feel a pull leading me towards something. I can't explain what the feeling is. My gut feeling just tells me to follow it." she explained looking around, keeping her focus and guard up.

She suddenly stopped walking and clutched the burgundy snake markings on her right lower arm.

"You alright?" both Law and Tsuwa said at the same time, making them glare at each other as she knelt down.

"I'm alright. It just seems to be reacting to the atmosphere. There's great magic energy here, I can feel it." she explained and took Law's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"It is said that Chi was buried here. He was weakened by Akai and one of her sons killed him." Tsuwa said reciting part of their history.

"I see." Timi nodded and turned sharply to the right.

They walked off the path a long time ago and walked through the woods.

She sniffed the air and walked faster ahead.

"Did you smell something?" Tsuwa asked getting ready to attack anything that might be of danger to them. Ignoring his question, the red head just kept walking and suddenly ran to tree and climbed it.

"Timi?" Cori asked confused.

"Follow me on land. I can smell it better from up here. The forest is bringing my senses out and I can catch that weird scent from up here better." she replied and jumped to another tree.

They followed her like that for a few hours until they got to a small river and she jumped down looking around.

"Found anything interesting?" Cori asked walking up to her.

"The scent cuts off here." she said crouching down and put her hand in the water.

"It's getting dark. We should stop for the night and set up a camp." Tsuwa suggested.

"Alright." Timi said standing up and looked around.

"You seem on edge. What's wrong?" Law asked walking up to her.

"It feels weird. This whole forest makes my body tingly and my senses are on overdrive." she replied frowning.

"Rest for a while. We can keep looking tomorrow." Law smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah." she smiled up at him returning the hug.

They finished setting up camp and sat around the fire they made, to eat.

"Here." Tsuwa smiled handing Timi some food.

"Thank you." she smiled back as he sat down beside her with Law on the other side of her.

"We really appreciate what you're doing for us. Thank you." he said smiling at her softly.

"Don't worry about it." she smiled back.

"Don't think that she's staying here after we're done." Law suddenly said in quite a harsh tone.

"I hoped you would. You're our Goddess. You belong here." Tsuwa frowned looking at her with hope.

"She is an important part of my crew." Law retorted.

"She is a God. She has no place on a filthy pirate ship." Tsuwa glared at Law as Timi just sat between them amused at the argument.

"She belongs with me. Timi will never stay here." Law glared back as the atmosphere tensed.

"God Chishio is part of the Ketsueki Tribe, not some weak little pirate crew." the native growled ready to fight.

"She didn't even know you existed up until last night and don't be so foolish to question our strength. Underestimating us will be your last mistake." Law growled back protectively.

"You-" Tsuwa went to say but stopped as Timi stood from the middle of them and started to walk off.

Both of them stood up as well and followed her.  
"Where are you going?" Law asked concerned but glared at the other male.

"Goddess, it's dangerous to go on your own at night." Tsuwa called worried.

"I can take care of myself." Timi glared back at both of them and kept walking. They shut up but followed her anyway.

They came to a clearing where Timi stopped and looked up at the starry sky.

Out of nowhere, Shiro flew down and happily walked up to Timi who pet her head.

"I thought it was your voice I heard." Timi smiled at the white Griffin and heard a little squeak. She walked to her side, only to find Karma on her back.

The little black Griffin happily squeaked at Timi as she picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey there little guy. What are you two doing here?" she asked petting him.

"You made a strong bond with them." Tsuwa said smiling as he petted Shiro. Law walked up to Timi and petted Karma's head.

"He seems to really like you." Law chuckled as the little fur ball cuddled up to her chest, his head softly brushing against the tattoo of their jolly roger.

"Yeah. I like him too. Look at how adorable he is." she smiled down at him as he fell asleep in her arms.

"Let's go back to the camp. Shiro come with us. It's better if you don't do so much flying after you gave birth earlier today." Timi smiled at the Griffin as she made an agreeing noise at her and followed her back.

They made it back to the others and they were surprised to see their new friends.

"What are they doing here?" Cori asked amused and stroked Shiro.

"I dunno. I just heard her calling." Timi smiled and sat back where she was and Shiro laid down behind her.

They talked for a little while longer until Timi started to yawn.  
"Maybe we should head off to sleep." Tsuwa smiled at her amused.

"Yeah." she nodded and they all picked a place to lay down.

Timi laid down beside Shiro with Karma in her arms and Law joined her. He received a nasty glare from Tsuwa but Law just smirked back at him and wrapped his arms around Timi protectively.

"Night Timi." Law whispered in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Night." she blushed and tried to focus on sleeping. He had a strange effect on her but she couldn't say she didn't like it.

. . .

Timi was woken by something wet poking her cheek. Opening her eyes, she found Karma licking her face, trying to wake her.

"Morning little Karma." she smiled groggily, stroking his head as he happily jumped about, excited he woke her.

She sat up and leaned on Shiro's back, with Law's arm still around her hips. She smiled down at him and kissed his cheek, waking him.

"Timi?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Morning." she whispered smiling down at him and ruffled his hair. He smiled and tightened his hold around her.

Karma let out a little squeak and climbed onto Timi's lap, beside Law's arm. He looked up at Law with big blue eyes, his tongue hanging out of his beak.

"You're a little goof-ball aren't you?" Law chuckled petting Karma as he snuggled up to him happily.

"Awww." they heard Bepo and Cori coo at the same time.

They looked up at the two, raising an eyebrow but they only giggled to themselves.

"Weirdos." Timi dead panned and put Karma in Law's lap as she stood up stretching.

Everyone soon woke up as well and they had breakfast.

"Sleep well God Chishio?" Tsuwa asked smiling at her, making Law glare at him.

"Yup. Right up until this little rascal woke me." she chuckled gesturing to Karma, who was having his breakfast as well.

"We should get going soon." Cori smiled as they finished up eating and packed everything away.

"Yup. Gotta find the runes, gotta cast the spell." Timi sang childishly skipping ahead of them.

"Well, she's in a better mood today." Bepo laughed as they watched her.

"It's because she got to sleep beside Law again." Cori whispered to Bepo chuckling.

"I'm getting tired of your whispering, now." Law called back to the two.

"Sorry." they both said at the same time.

She soon quietened down with Karma sitting on her shoulder.

"How old is she?" Tsuwa asked as he was walking in pace with Cori and Bepo.

"23." Cori replied, making him smirk.

They spent another few hours walking around the forest with Timi, Law and Shiro at the front. Little Karma never left her shoulder. He seemed pretty happy there, swinging his tail from side to side.

Timi suddenly stopped and held her arms out either side of her.

"What's the matter?" Law asked looking at her.

"Did you find it?" Tsuwa asked walking up to them.

"Shh." Timi hummed softly as she put Karma on his mother's back and walked forward.

"Stay back. I have a funny feeling about this place." she called and they did as told.

She walked forward with her hand on AkaKage. She was looking around, ready for anything that could jump out.

She suddenly jumped back, doing a back flip to get out the way of a giant log that went flying and nearly hit her.

Smirking, she crouched down with her right hand flat on the ground. She let her blood seep from her snake markings and flow into the ground.

They all watched astonished as the ground started shaking and moved to reveal a staircase that went underground.

"I think we got it." Timi grinned standing up.

"Good work Goddess." Tsuwa grinned as they all walked up to her.

"Stop calling me that." she frowned at him.

"My apologies." he looked ashamed.

"Law, Cori and Bepo, you guys come with me." Timi said turning to them.

"What about us?" Tsuwa asked gesturing to himself and his two men.

"Kijo said you will guide us. I want to go down there with whom I trust my life with. She also said that its the four of us that will find the runes, so you will be staying here." she said with a look that challenged him to argue.

"I understand." he and the other two bowed.

Law draped an arm around her shoulder and smirked at Tsuwa in victory.

"Get ready for booby-traps and anything that can attack us. Let's go." the red head said and turned to go down the steps after Cori got them a few lanterns to light their way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Timi led the way into the underground temple. The walls had different runes and markings on them but they seemed unrelated to what they were looking for.

"Keep your guard up." Timi warned, her eyes scanning every inch of the corridor that they walked down in.

Eventually they got to a giant room with a lot of markings on the walls and a poneglyph looking thing at the far end of it. The ceiling had several holes to let the light in so they could see quite well.

"Careful how you enter the room. It reeks of blood in here." Timi growled looking around.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Bepo asked gesturing to the poneglyph looking thing.

"I think so." the red head answered and took a step into the room.

Suddenly the place started to shake and blood seeped from every corner of the room.

"Shit. I knew there was something guarding it. Get ready to fight." Timi called, pulling AkaKage out.

The blood soon morphed into a huge humanoid figure that was thin, lanky and had sharp claws.

Timi ran at the thing, slashing at it's middle but it just morphed back to it's original pose.

It let out a loud shriek, nearly deafening them but Cori was quick enough to use his devil fruit to shut it up.

"Calm." he called and all noise from the blood figure ceased.

"Thanks." Timi nodded and made AkaKage disappear.

She stood in front of it and tried to take control. It completely stopped moving as she grabbed at it with her magic. Her right hand stretched out towards it, with her left hand clutching her wrist and she concentrated on every part of it's being.

Using that time, Law and Bepo ran at it as Law activated his 'Room'. Bepo kicked and punched at the being as Law cut it to pieces and rearranged it.

Timi let out a cry as it broke free from her and morphed back to it's original state. It swatted Bepo away and tried to slash at Law but he dodged it's attack.

"Fucker." Timi growled getting back up and let T take over.

" **Well hello there."** the black haired entity grinned and ran at it as she let her own magic flow from her arm.

She dodged it's attack and twisted her own blood around it's body to restrain him.

" **Stop resisting, you ancient Griffin piss."** T growled insulting it and jumped onto it's head, pushing her right hand into it's face.

" **Hit his stomach with everything you got and them chop him to the tiniest pieces."** she called, Bepo and Law springing into action as soon as the words left her mouth.

" **Corazon, aim right between his eyes."** she called.

Bepo jumped up and landed a lot of heavy blows to the blood figure's stomach while Law and Cori stood at the ready to act as soon as Bepo is out of the line of fire.

Cori shot straight between his eyes as Law cut him up into a million little pieces.

T was floating on a blood board above the pieces.

" **Sorry to end it so quickly but your dried up ass is done for."** she grinned and made each of the little pieces explode.

She jumped down and the three ran up to her as she gave Timi back control.

"What happened?" the red head asked.

"We beat it." Bepo grinned hugging her.

"Working together, we managed to get rid of it." Cori smiled and hugged her as well.

"T actually helped us. She gave the order." Law said a pit pissed that he was ordered by the entity but hugged Timi, happy that thing was gone.

"Awesome. Now I just have to read this thing and figure out how to purify the curse." she said smiling.

They walked up to the poneglyph looking block and looked at the runes on it.

"So, can you read it?" Cori asked.

"Nope." Timi shrugged making them go wide eyed.

"But Kijo said you will be able to." Law said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah and she was right. Her words had different meanings. I don't have to read the runes to read what this holds." she said confusing them a little.

"What?" Bepo asked confused.

"Just watch." she chuckled and climbed on top of the block. Sitting down on it cross-legged, she placed the palm of her right hand onto it as she let her blood flow into it through a little hole at the top. She could feel her blood fill all the cracks and crannies of the inside.

"What we are looking for is in the inside of this block thing. Chi was clever and he made sure no ordinary person can get to the spell so easily." she explained grinning down at them.

"So you know what to do now?" Cori asked smiling up at her.

"Round about." she replied and jumped down.

"We need to head back to the city, I need to talk to Kijo." she said.

They walked out, chatting happily and were met by the worried faces of Tsuwa and his men along with Shiro cuddling up to her and Karma crying for her attention.

"It's alright little Karma, I'm here now." Timi smiled as she hugged him.

"Did you get the spell?" Tsuwa asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Lets go back to Kijo." she smiled and they took off into the forest. The way back wasn't as long this time and they managed to get back before sunset.

"Timi. You made it back." Kijo grinned and hugged her.

"We made it." she laughed patting the short girl on the back.

They were then taken to the city palace, where Tsuwa lived with his father.

Everyone had the chance to bathe and change into clean clothes, though they were similar to what they were wearing before and Timi still grumbled about having to wear a skirt.

Gathering in the living room, Kijo and Tsuwa eagerly awaited for Timi to tell them what she found.

Timi sat down beside Law on the sofa, with Karma sound asleep on her lap.

"Can you purify the curse?" Kijo asked with hope in her eyes.

"I can but I'm not ready to cast such a high caliber spell yet. I need to train my blood magic a little more to be able to do it." she explained.

"I see. You asked about it before you went looking. The scripts are in the library. You are welcome to take them and train." Kijo smiled.

"That'd be great. Can I start tomorrow morning?" she asked grinning at the Shaman.

"Of course. I'll show them to you. Can we also have that fight?" Tsuwa asked grinning at her.

"Sure. Nothing better to warm up with, than a good fight." the red head grinned.

"Get some rest for tonight." Kijo smiled and led them to their new rooms but Timi still couldn't share with Law, cause Kijo won't let her.

"I don't get why she won't let me sleep with Law." Timi complained as she laid beside Cori.

"Cause you two aren't lovers." he replied amused, mocking the Shaman's words.

"Whatever." she blushed and turned over and fell asleep.

In the morning, they were given breakfast and were taken to the training area by Tsuwa who was excited about their fight.

Kijo finally gave her some genie pants so she could fight easier but she still had to wear that top and the scarf.

Timi and Tsuwa stretched while the others stood to the side to watch.

"Are you ready?" Timi asked him grinning.

"Are you?" he smirked.

"He is underestimating her." Cori whispered to Law.

"She'll wipe the floor with his ass." he whispered back amused.

They got into fighting stances and charged at each other. Timi dodged his punch easily and kicked him in the stomach that sent him back a few feet as he landed on his ass.

"You'd be smart not to underestimate me. I may be a woman but I'm a trained assassin." she glared down at him, her whole mood changing as she got into the fight.

"You took me by surprise is all." he chuckled, standing up and charged at her again.

She blocked most of his attacks and he was more careful this time as well. They threw a lot of punches and kicks, Timi doing flips and some spins in the air, clearly showing off what she's got.

"She's just playing with him now." Bepo chuckled.

"Yup." Law smirked. He watched her fight so gracefully, her body twisting and turning. _'Seeing her like this is a pretty rare sight, she doesn't normally wear this kind of revealing clothing. It looks great on her. She was sexy in that skirt thing as well.'_ Law thought to himself as he watched the fight.

She ducked out from an attack and punched him in the face. Using his backward momentum, she hooked the back of her heel on his head and crashed his head into the ground, ending the fight.

"Wow. You are really good." Kijo said in awe as people cheered.

"Thank you." Timi smiled at her and poked the unconscious Tsuwa.

"I didn't mean to knock him out." she frowned.  
"You were awesome." Cori grinned, hugging her and so did Bepo.

"I'm proud of you." Law smirked, making her grin at him. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just kiss on the lips already." Cori whispered annoyed as Bepo held him back.

"Are you ready to go to the library?" Kijo asked as her brother was taken away to be treated.

"Yup. Lead the way." Timi grinned and followed the Shaman.

They got to the big building and were surprised to see so many books in there.

"Do you have any medical books?" Law asked looking around.

"Yes. They're over on the right. You'll find them." she smiled and Law walked off that way with Bepo following him.

"The scrolls are this way." she said leading Timi further in, with Cori behind her.

There were many scrolls and Timi took them to a table to study them. Kijo helped her read and explain them as she understood how Chi's magic worked and what their writing read.

They studied together for hours, as Timi wanted to become stronger and learnt the full potential of her powers. They were later joined by Shiro and Karma who came in happy to see them.

"I think that's enough for today. We will carry on tomorrow." Kijo said smiling as they got up and walked over to Law and Bepo.

"Hey guys. We're gonna go back to the palace and carry on tomorrow." Timi said smiling at the two.

They've been in the library all day, they were brought food but they didn't leave. Law found some great material on the tribe's medical records and he too was eager to learn from it.

"They have great medical advances that I've never heard about." Law said happily as they were walking back.

"That's awesome. There's so much in those scripts, I never knew there was such a wide range of techniques that blood magic is capable of." Timi grinned.

"I can introduce you to our head medic, he could teach you while you're here." Kijo suggested and Law happily agreed.

She left them alone in the living room to talk amongst themselves, while she had to go tend to the temple.

"I have a lot to learn still." Timi sighed but smiled as she sat leaning against Law's shoulder.

"Same here. We will make our dreams reality, just you wait." he smiled pulling her close to him.

The next day, they spent the whole day in the library as well, learning everything they could while Cori and Bepo went to explore and learned about the tribe's culture.

Timi finished learning all that the scrolls had to offer by the end of the day and had all the theory work down.

The next day she started her training. First thing was to sharpen her sense of smell, which Kijo helped her with as she was great in that area.

It took Timi half a day but she was always a fast learner. The tribe was impressed with her fast learning ability and helped her in any way they could.

Next she trained with her blood, T appearing here and there to help her out. It took her about another two days to get to the level she had to be at to cast the purifying spell.

By that time Karma was running around happily following Timi everywhere she went. The little rascal really took a liking to her but he also needed to learn how to fly, so his mother took him away to teach him a few times, until he snuck back to her.

"For how long have we been here?" Law asked as they were relaxing in the living room.

"I dunno. About four days or so?" Timi said leaning on him. Her training tired her out pretty badly.

"We need to go back to the crew soon." he said, stroking Karma's belly as he was laying on his lap.

"I know. The log pose will set in a few days, wont it?" she asked, letting her eyelids drop.

"Yup. Are you ready to cast that spell?" he asked.

"Physically or emotionally?" she asked frowning.

"What do you mean?" the yellow eyed man asked looking at her.

"There's always a price to pay for something so great. I'm not sure I will be able to bring myself to do it. But I guess it's just like another one of my missions, so if they want me to carry it out I will have to suck up my morals and deal with it. I just never killed an innocent soul before." she whispered looking up at him.

"It needs a sacrifice?" Law asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell Kijo about it tomorrow and she can decide what she wants me to do." the red head frowned petting Karma.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

In the morning, Timi called the other three Heart Pirates into her room to talk privately, before she has to talk to Kijo about the spell.

"So what is it that you need to talk about?" Cori asked as they sat on the bed and chairs.

"The spell and what I found out about the tribe from the block." she replied with a sigh.

"Is it something bad?" Bepo asked frowning. He really took a liking to this tribe, though he was disappointed there weren't any female bears.

"Is it about the sacrifice needed for the spell?" Law asked resting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I not only learned about the spell but also this tribe's true history. The truth from Chi's point of view" she started.

"Chi was no God, he was just playing deity because he was powerful. He's not from this world either. He was brought here by his sister who can control time and space." she said surprising them.

"Then that means you're not a God either." Bepo said frowning.

"Of course not. That's stupid. But it's useless trying to argue with the tribe." Timi replied annoyed. "Akai wasn't cursed for killing her father, she didn't do anything. Chi took a liking to her but because he didn't know how to approach her, he cursed her and when she figured the curse out they fought and ended up as lovers. They started this tribe and their children were humans. One of their sons killed Chi to get to more power. The curse got passed down in generations and weakened. The fact that the natives have to drink blood to maintain their powers and keep healthy is just a side effect of the curse." she explained as they listened patiently.

"What about you?" Law asked.

"I don't know. Bec said I was part of this tribe but my ancestor was accidentally sent to a different world resulting in me being born there. The curse also said that there would be a child born that will inherit Chi's full power and born as half human and the other half whatever he was. I think Chi's sister; the one that controls time and space, might be Bec. She is the only one that I know who fits the description but I have no idea what they are. They're not immortal or Gods that's for sure though." she said in thought.

"Wow. So the Ketsueki Tribe had their history wrong all this time?" Cori asked feeling pity for them.

"Pretty much. Only because Chi wanted to play God and Akai was too stupid to figure out that he wasn't." she said amused.

"What about the purifying spell?" Cori asked.

"Ah right. I can't purify it. What I will have to do is completely erase the curse, ridding them of any blood magic they have. There's no other way to make the vampire thing go away. I will need the blood of a pure creature to mix with my own, then spread that in the natives blood to cancel out the curse completely." she explained.

"What? What innocent creature do you have to kill?" Bepo asked upset.

"Shiro?" Cori asked in horror, joining the dots.

"Most likely . . ." Timi said in thought.

"We should head over to the temple. Kijo needs to know about the spell." Law said standing up.

"Yeah." Timi agreed following suit. She was wearing red genie pants after a lot of arguing with Kijo, with that black top and the scarf on her arms.

They headed outside, where they met up with Tsuwa, who took them to the temple.

"Here you go Timi. Kijo should be inside." Tsuwa smiled as he helped her off the Griffin.

"Thanks." she smiled back at him.

"My pleasure. Just call if you need me." he smirked down at her. Law pulled her away by the arm, glaring at the black haired man.

"I will." Timi replied making Law glare at her this time.

"Let's go kiddos." Cori called amused as they headed inside.

"Don't get too close to that guy." Law hissed in the red head's ear annoyed.

"Why? He's only trying to help." Timi whispered back. By this point she figured out that Tsuwa liked her a bit and Law was protective over her, so she was trying to piss him off more.

"Cause I said so." he hissed back.

"Who's the one whispering now?" Cori asked smirking at the two, making them frown and shut up.

They met Kijo in that big room and sat down in the middle to talk. Timi explained the spell and waited for her reaction.

"I see. It will completely wipe our blood magic." she said staring at her lap.

"I'm afraid so." Timi nodded.

"And it requires the blood of a pure creature." she frowned as Shiro cuddled up to her and Karma was playing with Bepo.

Suddenly Shiro stood up with a determined look in her eyes and walked up to Timi. The white Griffin bowed down before her, surprising everyone.

"Shiro, you don't seriously want to sacrifice yourself to help us, do you?" Kijo asked walking up to her.

"Shiro." Timi whispered sadly as she stood up to pet her.

"Griffins are extremely intelligent. She knows exactly what's going on. She is ready to sacrifice her life." Kijo said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Shiro let out a low cry and nodded at Timi. The red head suddenly froze and looked Shiro in the eyes.

"I don't have to kill her to be able to cast the spell." Timi suddenly said surprising everyone.

"What?" Kijo asked hopefully.

"I only need to use her blood, there's no need for her to die." she grinned realising it.

"That's great." the little Shaman grinned and pulled Timi into a different room to get her ready for the spell.

This time, Kijo dressed her in pure white clothes. Similar top and skirt with an opaque white scarf around her arms this time and no jewellery on her body. Kijo painted a lot of different markings on Timi's body with blood. It didn't bother her, T soaks her in blood usually, so this wasn't that different.

"Alright, I had the necessary items set up for you. You need to do this on your own with no one else in the room but Shiro." Kijo explained as they walked down a corridor to go back to that big hall.

"Oh wow." Bepo said as they spotted the two females.

"You really look like the God of Blood now." Cori joked grinning at her.

"You look amazing." Law smirked at her.

"Thanks guys." she smiled at them, then Law pulled her to the side.

"After you're done with the spell, we need to go back. We can't spend more time here than a day at most." Law whispered looking at Kijo from the corner of his eye.

"I know. I'll make it quick." she nodded.

"You really do look stunning." he smiled looking her over and making her blush.

"Thanks but don't get used to it. As soon as we leave, I'm going back to normal. I don't feel all that comfortable like this." she said shyly.

"Alright." Law smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." she smiled up at him and returned the kiss.

Timi walked into the room to see Shiro already in there and a few things set up for the spell.

"Hello Shiro. Thank you for helping me." Timi smiled at the beautiful animal. She just made a happy noise and stood up.

They walked to the big cauldron with the table beside it, that had a few knives and bandages on it.

"Let's do this." Timi smiled and let the blood ooze out from her snake markings into the cauldron.

Shiro walked up to it as well and let Timi take the knife and cut into her arms with it, so Shiro's pure blood dripped into it as well.

As soon as they were done, Timi wrapped the Griffin's arms and let her rest up from the blood loss as she continued.

The red head used her blood magic to fuse the two blood types within the cauldron and created tiny little balls.

"Alright, I think it's ready." Timi smiled and called Kijo in.

"What we need to do now is ask the tribe to make a cut on their left palms and let these balls seep into the cuts. Because it contains my blood, I will be able to spread it out in their bodies nullifying the curse and changing your DNA slightly so you will no longer require to drink blood for survival." Timi explained as Kijo nodded.

"I will take care of that. We should head over to the city." she said and they walked out but not without Karma jumping onto Timi's shoulder, happily snuggling into her neck.

They flew back into the city centre, as a Griffin carried the cauldron.

Kijo gathered everyone as she explained everything and they didn't seem to mind all that much that they will be losing their powers.

Timi handed the little balls out to everyone using her powers and Kijo told them to cut their hands.

The red head closed her eyes, getting ready to cast the final stage of the spell. She knew it will take a huge amount of energy out of her but she improved a lot in the past few days.

She spread her magic out to reach every single tribe member and activated it as soon as they let the balls seep into their hands. She made it spread out through their body and worked on changing their DNA. She felt her energy quickly being seeped away but she refused to give up until the spell was completed.

Law watched as the air around Timi picked up, making her clothes and hair flutter around her as she concentrated on the spell. It was obvious how much she improved by just the way she held her body.

As soon as the spell was completed, Timi fell to the floor unconscious. Cori caught her before she could hit the ground though.

"Is she alright?" Kijo asked wrapping up her hand.

"She's just exhausted." Law said after he checked her body for anything out of the ordinary.

They took her to the palace to rest while the tribe threw a giant festival to celebrate that they were rid of the curse.

It took Timi a few hours to finally wake up again.

"Where am I? Did it work?" she asked groggily trying to sit up.

"You're in the palace chambers and the spell worked." Law replied helping her sit up and rest her back on the head board.

"That's great. Where is everyone?" she asked, noticing that it was just the two of them there.

"The tribe threw a celebration." he replied.

"I see. I think I can move around now. My energy came back pretty quickly." she mused looking at her hands.

"That's good. Come on, I'm sure Cori and the others wanna see you." he smiled helping her up.

"I want to wash the blood off first." she said and walked into the bathroom, cleaning herself up and dressed in red genie pants with a black top and the red opaque scarf.

"Ready?" Law asked smiling with Karma in his arms.

"Yup." Timi grinned petting the little Griffin.

They were met by a lot of cheering and thankful cries from the tribe. Timi had something to eat, then Kijo pulled her away to dance.

The others got pulled into the festivities as well and had a lot of fun, dancing and drinking with the tribe.

"Can I dance with you?" Tsuwa asked smiling at Timi.

"Of course." she smiled back and let him pull her off to dance.

Cori chuckled at the low growl Law let out and patted him on the back.

They watched the two dancing and with each step they got closer, the more annoyed Law got.

They saw them finish the dance and Timi laughed at something Tsuwa had said to her. He then kissed her on the cheek and she returned it giggling.

Law walked up to them pissed and pulled Timi away, giving Tsuwa a death glare.

"Law? You alright?" Timi asked surprised at his sudden actions.

"What do you think you're doing?" Law growled at the native warrior.

"What? Am I not allowed to talk to my Goddess? It's not like she belongs to you." Tsuwa glared back.

"Guys." Timi said trying to pull them apart. They looked like they were about to rip each other apart.

"Alright you two. Break it up." Kijo said pushing the two apart.

"Don't get involved. This is between men." Tsuwa glared at his sister.

"I will. Our Goddess in at the age she needs to pick a mate for herself." the Shaman started.

"Um. Kijo?" Timi asked unsure.

"My big brother is a great warrior and he has yet to find a partner. He would be a great mate for you. Law on the other hand has been your friend for a very long time, he is a great warrior as well. I propose the two of you battle to find out who is more fitting to be Goddess Chishio's mate." Kijo explained grinning.

"I accept." both males said grinning.

"Wait. Don't I have a say in this?" Timi asked as Karma jumped into her arms.

Kijo announced their fight and the tribe took preparations for it.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I want no part in this." Timi complained upset.

"Just let it happen." Cori said happily.

"There's no way Law will lose." Bepo grinned.

Kijo made Timi sit on a fancy chair as Law and Tsuwa stood in a fighting ring of sorts.

"Remember, you are fighting to win the heart of Goddess Chishio and become her mate." Kijo said as the two got ready to fight.

Tsuwa was given a sword now that he wasn't able to use his magic any more. Law used his nodachi but he wasn't allowed to use his devil fruit.

"Get ready. Fight!" the Shaman yelled and the two charged at each other.

Timi turned from moping, to watching excitedly and itched to join in but she wasn't allowed.

Tsuwa was a lot more serious in this fight than in hers, so he was a lot more alert and faster.

Both of them were great fighters but Law was determined not to loose against him and he was stronger as well.

It took a while but Law finally beat Tsuwa, leaving him a bit cut up as Law himself had a few light gashes on his body.  
"The winner is Law. Congratulations." Kijo grinned and called over the medics to treat Tsuwa and Law's wounds.

"I knew you would win." Timi smiled as she sat down beside him while a medic wrapped his wounds.

"Good. I would never let anyone take you from me." he smirked making her blush.

"Your wounds are only shallow, I can close them." the red head said activating her magic and doing as she said.

"Thank you." he smiled, not needing the bandages any more.

"Let's get away for a little bit. I don't want to get forced into anything else." Timi said standing up and Law nodded following along.

It was night by now and the city was lit up by lanterns. They walked to a quiet part of the city and found a bridge that they stopped at.

"It's so peaceful and beautiful here." Timi smiled, leaning against the bridge.

"It is. The Ketsueki Tribe has a nice culture. It's still a bit hard to believe you're part of it." Law smiled as well.

"We need to leave tomorrow. I miss the others. Penguin and Shachi goofing off all the time." she chuckled remembering the two.

"Are you going to tell Kijo about your true history?" Law asked turning to face her.

"No. I don't think she will take it too well. People don't tend to take well the fact that what they've been told all their life was a lie. They just found a new start but someday I might come back and tell them." she explained.

"I'm happy you got to learn about your heritage and meet your people. However weird they may be." he chuckled.

"Same but I don't belong here. I lived the beginning of my life in a different world, then I was pulled back here and turned to a kid again. I hope Bec fills me in on the big secret soon. She's been tiptoeing around the subject for as long as I've known her." she said, standing up straight and looked up at the starry night sky in wonder.

Timi felt Law's hand rest on her right cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned into it as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She felt his other hand wrap around her waist and turn her body towards him.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" he asked softly, barely above a whisper as he pulled her closer to his body.

She hummed in reply with a soft smile and opened her eyes to find him looking at her with so much care and love in his eyes.

He brought his other hand to her face, brushing the hair behind her ear and moved his hand to the back of her neck.

Timi could feel her heart picking up pace for how close the two of them were and the intensity in Law's gaze but she was sure that she looked back at him with the same emotions swirling in her silver eyes that were tinted with purple. Law leaned down a bit more as their noses brushed, making them both smile at each other. Feeling completely at ease with each other. Finally he closed the distance between them and softly brushed his lips over hers, closing his eyes as she followed suit. He pressed his lips to hers fully, moving it softly against hers, sharing such a passionate kiss with so much emotion in it.

Their lips moved in sync as she slipped her arms around his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her fully against him. They broke the kiss and Law rested his forehead on hers, looking her in the eyes and smiled at her lovingly as she returned the smile, her cheeks rosy.

She grinned up at him and pulled him into a warm hug, as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his head in the crook of her neck.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Timi grinned up at Law and pulled him into a warm hug, as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

A few meters away, behind a building, was Bepo and Cori watching them happily. Cori had his devil fruit activated so they won't notice them and also they wont hear him sobbing, happy that his little devil kids finally got together.

"It's okay, don't cry. I know it's a beautiful sight." Bepo smiled patting Cori's shoulder.

"You're crying as well." the blond replied with tears streaming down both their faces from happiness.

They pulled apart, breaking the hug and Law pecked her on the lips again.

"I'm so glad this finally happened." Timi grinned up at him.

"While on a mission, T questioned my feelings towards you and made me confess." she said looking down embarrassed.

"Is that so?" Law smirked pulling her face back up with his finger.

"Bepo did the same to me actually." he smiled.

"What was the conclusion?" she asked smirking.

"That I love you and have for a very long time." he replied pulling her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Same. I've loved you for a long time. I couldn't wait to see you again." she smiled hugging him closer.

They heard a little squeak from beside them and turn to see Karma looking up at them curiously.

"Karma. When did you get here?" Timi asked chuckling as the little fur-ball ran around them excitedly. He was the size of a smaller dog now.

"Let's head back to the others. I'm sure Cori and Bepo are curious where we disappeared off to." Law smirked, taking a hold of her left hand and laced his fingers with hers.

Karma jumped up into Timi's arms and they walked off, back towards the festival.

They didn't see Tsuwa anywhere and Kijo only grinned at them happily as the rest of the tribe cheered. They later found Cori and Bepo who burst into tears (again) and happily talked for the rest of the night.

In the morning, everyone put on their own clothes and Timi was happy to wear her binding again. That stupid revealing outfit started to bug her.

"You will go home now right?" Kijo asked sadly.

"Yeah. We have our dreams to fulfil and awesome adventures to go on. I will come back sometime in the future though." Timi said smiling at the Shaman, who ran to him and hugged him.

"Promise me you will come back." she cried.

"We will." Timi chuckled.

Shiro came up to them as well and brushed her head against Timi's chest lovingly.

"Take care of yourself Shiro." the red head smiled hugging the white Griffin.

They were all talking and saying their farewells. Then Shiro came back to Timi, holding Karma between her beak.

"Shiro are you sure?" Kijo asked surprised as the Griffin nodded at her and held her cub up to Timi, who took the black fur-ball into his arms.

"She wants you to take Karma with you. It's a rare sight to see a Griffin give up her cub. But you are our Goddess and saviour." Kijo said, bowing as the other tribe members that were around followed suit along with Shiro.

"You're leaving Karma in my care?" Timi asked smiling down at the little Griffin, who made a very happy noise, looking up at her. The red head looked to Law, who nodded smiling back at him.

Everyone said their farewells and the pirates were taken back to the blue sea, onto the island they were taken from.

They landed in the town square and after another round of goodbyes, the Ketsueki Tribe members took to the air.

"Law, Timi!" came the happy cry of Shachi and Penguin as the crew happily ran up to the four of them.

They received a very warm welcome back and were asked a lot of questions.

The Heart Pirates threw a big party to celebrate their return and they had the chance to properly explain their adventures in the sky island.

"Aww man. I wish I was there to see Timi in female clothing for that long." Shachi whined disappointedly.

"Haha. I won't be doing that again any time soon." Timi laughed.

"Oh please." Penguin whined.

"We wanna see the tribal clothes they made you wear." Shachi begged with hope in his eyes.

"You took them with you. If I remember correctly, you said that you might as well keep your tribe's robes with you as a memento or something." Cori said smirking.

"Dude! Don't tell them that!" Timi yelled annoyed.

"Put it on!" the two head mechanics grinned.

"No way. Just drop the subject. As far as the world is concerned, I'm a male." the red head said in a stern voice.

"Not aboard this sub. You're our favourite female assassin." they cooed grinning.

"Idiots." Timi laughed.

"You know you love us." Penguin grinned at him.

"Of course I do. You guys are my family." the red head grinned back at them, making everyone cheer.

"Uh oh. Phone call." Timi chuckled and ran out to Law's office.

Summoning his den-den mushi, he picked it up and greeted the client.

[I want you to kill a noble for me Blood Viper. Do you think you can do it?] a female's voice asked sternly.

"Of course ma'am. Where would you like to meet, and when?" Timi asked smirking.

[The noble is Baron Nekoshiva, he will throw a masquerade ball in a weeks time. I want you to infiltrate it and kill him. One thing I have to mention is that he has a body guard, he's really powerful.] she explained.

"Do you want me to kill him too?" Timi asked.

[No. He's my younger brother. I want you to kill the Baron and rid my brother of his chains.] she said sternly.

"I understand. You know what to do. I will be there in a week then." the red head grinned and ended the call.

"You have to leave so soon?" Law asked leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Not for a week." Timi smirked back at him.

"You know, I'm starting to find it harder and harder to let you leave." the raven haired captain said as he walked up to Timi.

"It's not like I wont come back. You know I always will." she said smiling at him as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"But I still worry. I can finally call you mine." he whispered burying his head into her neck.

"I can take care of myself." she whispered back, blushing at his last comment.

"I know." he smiled, breaking the hug and looked deep into her eyes. He leaned down and crashed his lips to hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Before it could get any more heated, Cori barged into the room.

"Hey, Timi. What was the call about?" he asked then froze as he noticed the position the two were in.

"I got a mission." she replied as Law draped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on the side of her head, watching Cori unamused.

"I interrupted you. Didn't I?" he asked frowning.

"Yup." Law chuckled, popping the 'p'.

"Okay. I'm gonna leave now." the blond said and turned around.

"Wait for me. I want you to come with but we only have to go in a week's time." Timi called after him and broke free of Law's embrace.

They re-joined the party and Timi explained the details of her mission.

"So . . . what is that?" Penguin suddenly asked as Timi was playing with Karma.

"Karma? He's a Griffin cub. I helped his mother give birth to him." Timi answered grinning and hugged the black fur-ball.

"He's pretty cute. How big do they grow?" Shachi asked petting him.

"An adult Griffin can grow up to twice the size of an average human male." the red head answered grinning down at little Karma.

"For a new born, he's actually pretty big." Law said smiling at him.

"Kijo said they grow very quickly, especially the first three months." Cori grinned.

"Oh yeah. He should reach up to my height in a few weeks." Timi smirked.

"I want to teach him how to hunt and fly better." she said.

"You have a week before your mission. We can go above water, so you can teach him." Law said patting her head.

"Awesome." Timi grinned as Karma made a happy little squeak as well.

True to her word, Timi spent the next week teaching Karma. She used her blood magic to create wings and flew around the sub with Karma following and copying her every move. She also helped him learn how to fish.

Timi also made a blood connection with Karma, so it would be easier to look after him if she knew where he was.

"He grew so much in just a week." Law chuckled lying on his bed with Timi beside him and Karma between them. He reached up to their waists now.

"Yeah and learned a lot too." Timi replied smiling at the sleeping Griffin.

"You have to leave tomorrow, right?" the raven haired man asked looking at her.

"Yeah. But we'll be back shortly." she replied smiling.

They put the two bears they won at the festival, beside the book shelf side by side and Karma moved into the engine room to sleep as it's the warmest place and he loved it.

In the morning, Timi and Cori got ready to leave and the sub was resurfaced.

"Have fun on your mission." Penguin and Shachi grinned.

"Oh, I will." Timi smirked as Karma walked up to him and rubbed his face on the red head's stomach.

"What's the matter Karma? You wanna come with?" Cori asked as he let out a desperate squeal.

"I guess it won't hurt to bring you with us. You will have to fly on your own all the way there and watch me kill. I want you to get used to seeing me kill." Timi said looking Karma in the eyes.

"It would be good experience for him, I agree. Take him with you." Law said patting Karma's head.

"Aww. Look at you two acting like parents." Cori cooed watching the three of them.

"No." Timi dead-panned and summoned his blood boards.

"Let's go." he said.

With another round of goodbyes, they were off towards their next destination.

It didn't take them long to get there, only about four hours. They happily landed on the island and headed into town for some lunch.

The townspeople looked at Karma a bit weirdly but as soon as they realised who's side he's by, they averted their eyes quickly.

"This island seems nice." Timi smiled petting Karma's head as he let out a soft growl. His voice got a lot deeper during that one week as well. Looks like Karma hit puberty a heck of a lot quicker than a human teen.

"Wanna explore after the mission?" the red head asked the black Griffin. He made a very happy noise and ran a few circles around the two.

They picked a nice little restaurant to eat at and ordered some spaghetti, wine for Cori and milk for Timi. For Karma they got a nice fish dish after they argued with the owner about letting him into his restaurant.

After their lovely meal, they paid and left to look for the client. Ending up at a big mansion kinda house. They were let in by the guards after confirming their identity, or Timi's at least.

"Welcome to my home, Blood Viper and friends." an older looking woman smiled as they were shown into a big living room.

"Hello. You must be my client, if I'm not mistaken?" Timi asked standing up and shook her hand.

"That would be me, yes. My name is Layla." she smiled and sat down opposite them.

"The masquerade ball is tonight. I'll prepare a suit and mask for you." she smiled.

"Thank you. You really don't have to do that." Timi grinned.

"Will your friend join you?" she asked looking at Cori.

"Actually I will. I want to see first hand and I can keep an eye on Karma as well." Cori said smiling.

"If you say so, oh and he's my father." Timi grinned.

"I'm afraid the Baron won't allow any animals in." Layla said looking at Karma with admiration. He is surprisingly sat still.

"That's fine. He can circle the place until we call for him. Good flying practice." Timi grinned, patting the black Griffin's head.

"I see. I shall organise a suit and mask for you as well." she smiled.

"Thank you." Cori smiled back.

"Here is your payment. Your target is the Baron and I'd like you to bring his body guard to me alive." she said nodding at Timi.

"I understand. Any particular reason you'd like to share with us?" Timi asked.

"He's my younger brother, Louie. He's a swordsman like you." she said gesturing to AkaKage. "Four years ago, when the Baron came to power, he was taken from me and forced to be his body guard. He isn't treated well there and the Baron often orders him to attack innocent people. It's not his fault, he has no choice but to do it. The Baron has Louie's little daughter, Mimi. She's only five years old." she explained.

"That's reason enough for me. We will set your brother free and reunite your family once and for all." Timi said grinning as Karma let out a happy cry. He walked over to Layla and rested his head on her lap. He could obviously tell she was hurting and tried to make her feel a bit better.

"It's alright, he doesn't bite." Cori smiled. She tentatively placed her hand on Karma's head and ruffled the soft feathers on his head as he started to purr softly.

"He purrs?" Cori and Timi asked at the same time.

"What a beautiful and majestic creature." Layla smiled petting him happily.

"He sure is. I was fortunate enough to have had the opportunity to help him into this world." the red head grinned happily.

"I've never seen such a creature before. What is he?" Layla asked as Karma looked up at her with shimmering blue eyes.

"He's a Griffin. Not a normal coloured one but then again his mother was pure white." Cori chuckled as Karma made a happy noise.

"And he will go with you?" she asked.

"He needs to see me kill. I've taught him how to fish and fly. I need him to understand what I do for a living and be okay with it. He knows what I'm like but he needs to see that side of me as well." Timi explained.

"I have yet to see you kill properly for a mission as well. This should be fun." Cori grinned ruffling Timi's hair.

"That's nice." Layla said smiling at the two.

"You have such a nice relationship. You're an assassin, yet you are kind and gentle. I've never seen someone like that before." she said.

"Thank you. I can only be as kind as the people surrounding me." Timi smiled softly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Timi was given a tailored black suit with a burgundy shirt and dark grey tie. Cori was given a tailored burgundy suit with a black shirt and red tie.

"You look handsome, the both of you." Layla smiled as she looked at the two.

"Thank you." they grinned as even Karma got a blue tie around his neck.

"You look handsome as well Karma." Timi smiled at the happy Griffin.

"Here are your masks." Layla smiled holding out a black half mask to Timi; it was in the shape of a skull without a jaw and had two horns going out from the forehead, curling towards the back of his head slightly. Cori got a white mask that had black mesh on the eyes, red painted lips with a Joker smile and a few markings around the eyes.

Cori sent Timi a glance, showing him the mask.

"Suits you." Timi simply said putting his own mask on.

"Yours too actually." Cori smiled and put the mask on anyway.

"Time to go. Karma, you stay in the air and come to me when I call, alright?" the red head asked and he made a happy noise, taking off to the air.

The two then took off towards the giant mansion as well, quickly blending in with the guests.

"There's so many people." Cori said looking around.

"Do you know who Louie or the Baron is?" he asked.

"Yup. At the far corner of the room stands a blond man; he's the Baron and beside him is a black haired guy; that's Louie." Timi replied smirking.

"Let's enjoy this before we start though. It's not that often we get invited to a masquerade ball." he said.

"You just love the masks, don't you? Besides, we didn't get invited. You were hired to kill the host of the ball." Cori whispered.

"Just chill and have some fun." the red head grinned and walked off.

A few women flirted with him and tried to get him to dance with them but Timi politely refused each time.

"I need to teach you how to dance when we get back to the sub." Cori said coming up behind him and made him jump.

"I can dance." Timi frowned but got no reply from the blond.

"I can tell that you're giving me a questioning look right now. Fine . . . but only if Law does it as well." he said blushing under his mask a little.

"Deal." Cori said cheerfully.

"Let's get this over with. I'm getting tired of stupid bitches trying to get in my pants." he said and walked towards the Baron while Cori leaned against one of the pillars in the room.

Summoning one of his throwing knifes, Timi threw it at the Baron, shattering the champagne glass in his hand.

Louie immediately jumped in front of him, clutching the hilt of his sword as everyone screamed and made a circle around the three.

"You have the nerve to attack me? Do you not know that I am the great Baron Nekoshiva. Kill him." the handsome young blond yelled and gave the order to Louie.

"I know exactly who you are and frankly I don't give a fuck. You might as well be a Celestial Dragon for all I care. Your fate has been sealed the moment I agreed to kill you." Timi smirked, taking his suit jacket off and rolled his sleeves up. His snake markings now revealed, the Baron stared at him in horror, realising who he was and so did everyone else. They all ran for their lives, leaving only the four of them in the room.

Timi let out a sharp whistle, calling Karma into the ball room.

"What the fuck is that?" the Baron asked wide eyed.

"His name is Karma. He's a Griffin." the red head grinned as Karma growled stepping closer to them.

"Now, now. This is my job. You go stand beside dad and just watch." with a last glance, Karma turned around and walked up to Cori.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Baron Nekoshiva." Louie said, stepping into a fighting stance.

"I hoped you'd say that." Timi grinned and summoned AkaKage.

Without another word, they launched at each other, clashing swords.

"A cursed sword? Where did you get it?" Louie asked impressed.

"I got it when I was a child from the North Blue." he replied and sent another attack at him. Timi was just playing with the kid. He may be good but the red head was taught by Mihawk.

Soon enough, Timi stopped holding back and cut Louie up a little, to the point that he was in danger of dying from blood loss.

"Shit. I over did it. Oh well, the client never said what condition to take him. I just can't kill him." Timi smirked.

"This is impossible. You piece of trash. You failed me!" the Baron yelled at Louie's unconscious body angrily.

"You're next. Except you wont be as lucky to make it out alive." the red head said in a very dark and sadistic tone.

"Stay away from me. I can pay you double for what you got for this job. I will do anything." he begged.

"How pathetic can you get? You will die. There's no changing that." Timi growled, unamused.

"No, please." the Baron begged.

With a sadistic glint in his eyes, Timi swung down on the man, cutting all his limbs off, gutted him, then finally decapitated him.

"Done." he turned around grinning at Cori and Karma, who ran up to her excitedly.

"You're scary." Cori said taking his mask off and frowned at him.

"You've seen nothing yet. That was giving him a quick death." Timi replied, patting Karma on the head and rubbed behind his ears, making him purr.

"I kinda don't want to." the blond frowned.

"Whatever. Grab Louie and lets go." Timi grinned and walked out.

"Uh. Go on ahead. I forgot something." he said and ran off into the mansion with Karma following him. He took the mask off and put it in his pocket dimension.

"Mimi. Hey little girl." Timi called out, walking through the place, looking for Louie's daughter.

"I'm here." the red head heard a high pitched voice and turned around.

"Oh, hi. My name is Timi." he said smiling as he crouched down.

"This is my friend Karma. We came here to take you back to your daddy. Will you come with us?" he asked.

"Cute." the little girl grinned at Karma who pulled his head down to be eye level with her.

"Can I ride it?" she asked.

"If he lets you." Timi chuckled and Karma nestled his head into Mimi's tiny chest.

Timi picked her up and placed her on Karma's back.

"This is the first time someone sat on your back. Take it easy and don't run, alright?" Timi said to Karma, who made an understanding noise.

"Mimi. You hold onto the feathers on his neck but don't pull any out. You will hurt him and he won't let you sit on his back anymore." he explained.

"I got it." she grinned and they took off after Cori.

They got back to Layla's mansion and Mimi ran up to her straight away. She happily hugged the little girl to her but sent Timi a hurt glare.

"You put the kid in a critical condition. The doctors are working on stabilising him now." Cori whispered.

"Is that so?" Timi asked smirking.

"A word, Layla." he called and she followed him into an empty room.

"I told you not to hurt him." she cried.

"You told me not to kill him. He isn't dead, now is he?" Timi asked glaring at her as he stepped closer to her.

"Look. I'm an assassin. I take your request but you can't control me. I'm a wild beast that cannot be tamed. Remember that well." he whispered in her ear then left the room, leaving her wide eyed and shaking in fear.

"We're leaving. Now." Timi said sternly and walked past them to the exit.

"Wow. What happened?" Cori asked running after him.

"I just told her that I'm not someone she could control." he replied and they took off back to the sub.

As soon as they landed, Timi took off to his bedroom and straight into the shower.

"Hey Timi. You alright?" Law asked from the other side of the door as she stood in the shower.

"No. I let myself get too close. Law, she asked me not kill his brother and I put him in a life threatening condition. Why did I go back? The look she gave me just pissed me off and I snapped at her." she explained upset.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"I told her that she can't control an untameable beast. I think I scared her as well." she said with a sigh.

"Don't let it bother you. Things like that happen and he didn't die, did he?" he asked amused.

"No. Why do you sound so amused?" she asked annoyed, turning the water off and stepped out to dry off.

"Because you're worried about something so small. Now hurry up, I wanna go to bed." Law said and walked off.

She quickly dried up and got in her pajamas. Drying her hair, she walked out and joined him in bed.

"I'm glad you came back so quickly." Law grinned, hugging her.

"We don't have a reason to stay the night on the island anymore. Unless I'm too tired to use my blood magic, we will come back." she smiled back, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Law kissed her on the cheek, making her look up at him, then he kissed her on the nose, making her chuckle. Finally he crashed his lips onto hers, moving in sync as they enjoyed the feeling. He softly brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, poking the ring in her lip, asking for entrance. Blushing, she gave in, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. They eventually pulled apart and Law smiled down at her.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered brushing his thumb on her blushing cheek. She smiled back at him and he kissed her again.

"We should really get to sleep." she said, cuddling close to him.

"Goodnight. My vicious beast." Law smiled pulling her closer and they fell asleep shortly after.

In the morning, Law was the first one to wake and tried to gently shake Timi awake as well.

"No. I don't wanna dance." she mumbled and rolled over.

"What?" Law asked, raising an eyebrow but she had fallen back asleep.

He got up and decided to take a shower.

In that time, Timi managed to wake up and got out of bed. She dressed and was about to open the bathroom door when Law appeared in the doorway. He only had a towel around his waist and his hair was wet.

"Good morning Timi." he smiled as she just blushed, staring at his chest that was covered in water droplets.

"Damn, you're hot." she mumbled and ran out of the room, leaving Law smirking.

Everyone gathered for breakfast in the galley, where Jake made a delicious breakfast for everyone.

"So Law. I want to teach Timi how to dance but she will only agree to it if you join in as well." Cori said making Timi glare at him.

"Sounds interesting. I'm in." Law replied smirking.

"Why so soon?" Timi whined.

"We wanna see you dance." Shachi and Penguin grinned.

"You'll wear a dress, right?" Shachi asked grinning.

"No." Timi dead-panned.

"At least dress like a female." Penguin frowned.

"No." Timi frowned glaring at the two.

"But then Captain will have to dance with a guy." Shachi said smirking.

"And that would be a bit weird." Penguin finished as the two looked at Law, expectedly.

"Timi, you're wearing a skirt." Law said looking at her determined.

"No way. I don't care about your pride." she frowned.

"Come on. It's only for a few hours. You're a quick learner, I'm sure you'll get a hang of it quickly." Cori chuckled patting her head.

"I don't want to. It was enough that the Ketsueki Tribe made me wear a skirt for such a damn long time." she whined.

"It was only a few days. Don't be so dramatic." the blond said amused.

"I don't wanna." she pouted.

"How about I give you a few of my scalpels if you dress like a woman for the time we dance?" Law asked smirking at Timi. He knew how much she liked his scalpels, she even asked for some a while back but he refused to give her any.

"Bribery?" Timi looked at Law shocked.

"Yeah, that's fair enough. So I want about 3 of them." she said grinning.

"So easy." Shachi and Penguin said shocked.

"Hey! I'm only agreeing to it because I wanted some of his scalpels for a long time but he wouldn't give me any." she said frowning.

"Go get changed and meet us in the training room." Cori grinned as Timi ran out annoyed.

"Damn. Oh well, at least I finally get the scalpels." Timi grinned summoning her tribal clothes. That's the only skirt she owned. She put the red skirt with the two slits that went down from the hips on, along with the black top and the scarf. Well at least now Shachi and Penguin will stop bugging her about seeing this outfit.

"Hey, are you done?" Law asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah." Timi replied turning around to face him.

 _'Oh wow. She looks incredible. Did she always look this good in that?'_ Law thought looking her over.

"Wanna take a picture? It'll last longer." Timi said smirking at the yellow eyed man amused.

"You look sexy." he smirked pulling her to his body.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." she blushed.  
"Ready to dance?" he asked pulling her face up to look into her eyes with his pointing finger.

"As ready as you are." she grinned, making him chuckle and then he kissed her. They broke apart and headed for the door, with Timi in front of Law.

Suddenly he reached around her and groped her breasts. She squealed surprised and turned around with her arms over her breasts and blushing.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled, glaring at him.

"You have nice breasts. I wanted to feel them. You always bind them." he replied smirking and winked at her. She blushed more and he walked out of the room.

"Are you coming or not?" Law called back and she ran out after him.

They all met up in the training room as planned. Shachi and Penguin immediately had nosebleeds but Timi knocked them out and threatened the others to keep their lewd comments to themselves.

"Let's start." Cori chuckled amused.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

They used a Tone dial to play some classical music that they can dance to.

Cori danced with Timi first, to show her the moves and so that Law could watch as well.

"One, two, three." Cori counted, repeating that as they moved around the room. Timi stepped on his foot a couple of times but it didn't take her long to get a hang of the rhythm of the dance.

"Alright. I think you're ready to switch partners. Law?" Cori grinned, handing her over to him.

Law rested one hand on her waist and the other held her hand, while she had one hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come on. You two are a couple now. Get closer to each other." Cori grinned pushing them closer so their chests were touching and Timi had her arm around Law's neck.

"So cute." Bepo and Cori teared up as the two began to dance. Everyone was watching them in awe, with huge grins on their faces.

By the end of it all, Law and Timi waltzed around the room gracefully, enjoying it all.

They finished up and Timi went back to their room to change, after receiving a lot of compliments from the crew.

"That was fun." Law smirked at her as he walked in behind her.

"Haha yeah. Never knew you could dance so well." Timi smiled hugging him.

"Thank you. You weren't too bad yourself." he smirked and pulled her into a kiss.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, I want to change." the red head smiled up at him, kissing his nose.

"Oh but you look really hot in it." Law smirked, refusing to let her go. She grinned but raising an eyebrow, her sclera turned black, indicating that she activated her blood magic.

"Fine." he sighed and let go of her.

"You know, we still didn't have that fight." Timi said walking into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. We can do it on the next island, I don't want to damage the sub." he said through the door.

"I know. I've got the last job to sketch up now though." she said and came out of the bathroom in black jeans and an oversized burgundy hoodie, with her chest binded.

"Okay. I'll leave you to it. I just want this first." he smiled pulling her to him.

"Wha-" she was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers in a passionate kiss.

The next few days were spent with Timi either drawing, playing guitar and singing or training Karma. Law occasionally caught her and pulled her into his office, so she's near him or just pulled her to their room to make out. They never got much further than that though, sometimes due to interruption or Timi stopped him.

It's been a week since then and they docked at an island not that long ago.

"So Law. Can I finally have that fight?" Timi asked grinning from beside him.

"Yeah. I wanna see what you can do." he grinned back.

"Let's make a few rules." Cori suggested.

"Let's have a few rounds, showing off your different skills." he said smiling as they listened.

"Yeah, let's do that." Timi grinned, catching onto what Cori was thinking.

"First round; you are only allowed to use your bare hands, second round; you're only allowed to use your swords, third round; your devil fruit and blood magic." Cori explained as the crew cheered.

"Sounds good to me." Law smirked. He was obviously as excited about this as Timi was.

"Let's go!" Timi yelled happily and ran out of the town to a clearing where they could fight.

The crew made a circle around them to watch, with Bepo as the referee and Cori as the judge.

"Hand to hand combat. I want a nice clean fight." Cori said as the two stood facing each other and stepped into a fighting stance.

"Fight!" he yelled and they launched at each other.

Timi was fast but Law was stronger than him. They were both pretty skilled fighters and gave it their all, both landing many hits and kicks at each other. It was great to see the grins on their faces as they fought and also that Law didn't hold back just because they were a couple or that Timi was a girl, Law hit him hard but took quite a few hits as well.

"Enough. Don't want to run out of energy before this thing is over." Cori called grinning as the two jumped away from each other, panting.

"Good fight. You're both clearly skilled fighters with your own strengths and weaknesses. It's a draw." Bepo grinned.

"Round two is to show off your swordsmanship." Cori said as the two pulled their swords out. "Fight!" he yelled and they clashed swords.

This time, Law had no chance of winning. Timi was much more skilled than him in this department. The fight was over before he could even land a hit. Timi had disarmed him and held the tip of AkaKage to his throat.

"I win." Timi smirked.

"Nice fight. Law you need to improve your skills. Timi stop showing off." Cori chuckled but the red head only grinned.

"Last round guys." Cori grinned as everyone cheered. The crew was really excited to see them show their skills like this and were proud of them both.

"Devil fruit and Magic." he called as Timi made AkaKage disappear and Law held up his nodachi. "Fight!" Cori called.

"Room." Law called, activating it and created a dome around the two.

Timi smirked looking up at it as the whites of his eyes turned black, indicating he had activated his powers as well. He let the blood seep from his snake markings and swirl around his body.

Quickly dodging Law's attack, he sent the blood at him in the form of little daggers. Law dodged them and made quick and precise slashes towards Timi. They went back and forth for a while, until Law managed to catch Timi off guard and cut him up into little pieces.

"This feels weird." Timi complained and used the blood to try and pull his body parts together but Law didn't let him, instead he pulled him further apart.

"The winner is Law." Bepo called and the crew cheered.

He put Timi back together and they stood by each other grinning.

"Well done you two. You're both good in your own areas of expertise. I wouldn't want to be your enemy, that's for sure." Cori grinned at the two.

They went off to a bar to celebrate and Rory showed up, happily joining them.

"We can continue the training later." Timi grinned at the younger blond.

"Awesome. I can't wait." Rory smirked.

"Why do you hate me?" he suddenly asked, turning to Law.

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you." Law replied, dead-panning.

"That so? What can I do to make you trust me? I mean no harm to you and your crew." Rory said frowning.

"I'll believe it, when I see it." the raven haired man commented and walked off to sit by Bepo.

"Maaaaan. What'd I ever do to him?" Rory asked pouting.

"He'll come around eventually. It's just that you were hired to kill me once." Timi said amused.

"I don't want to kill you though. I want to learn from you." he said poking Timi's head.

"I know." the red head nodded, swatting his hand away.

The next few days were spent with Timi training Rory and Law watching them.

"Don't worry. Rory's a good kid." Cori said patting Law on the back.

Later that day, Timi got a call from a client asking for someone to be killed. Timi, Cori and Karma then took off to the next island to carry out the mission. It also happened to be where the Heart Pirates will next go to.

He was asked to find and kill a local mass murderer that the authorities weren't able to catch. It didn't take him that long to find, going by what the client said and scouted the town at night. He could also smell blood on the guy and jumped him.

Timi finished the job pretty easily and headed back to the bar that Cori was in with Karma.

On his way, he spotted a marine ship at the docks and out of sheer curiosity sneaked closer to see who was on it.

Who he saw on that ship, he was not ready for. Just by sheer sight of him, his blood started to boil and body shook with anger and hatred that he held for that man. He then remembered his cheery father and Griffin. With a low growl, Timi turned on his heels and took off to his original destination.

Running through the doors, he ran straight to Cori.

"Hide. Wait for Law and under any circumstances, do not follow me." he said in a hushed but stern tone, looking into his eyes.

"What? What's going on? Timi, are you alright?" Cori asked worried, seeing the panic in the red head's eyes. That was a very rare occurrence and he didn't like seeing it. Nothing had ever shaken him up so much, not for many years now.

"He's here. I can't let him find you. I won't let him. You have to hide, please." he sounded so desperate. His anger turned into fear of loosing his beloved father and he couldn't go through that again.

"We will. Can you explain what's going on?" Cori asked, starting to get nervous himself.

"Tell Law that I've gone to take care of a ghost from the past and whatever happens, he shouldn't come look for me. I will deal with this myself. Just go on ahead and I'll meet you on Sabaody." Timi said pulling them out of the bar and towards a little tavern.

"Timi." Cori called worried.

"Trust me. You don't want this particular ghost to see you no matter what. Stay in here until Law arrives and then meet me on Sabaody. Don't call, don't look for me and definitely don't try to follow me." he said pushing them through the door and closed it behind them.

"I might not be able to keep my promise to Law after all. One of us definitely wont make it out alive but I don't plan on dying just yet so don't let Law do anything rash that could get him into trouble." and with that, he ran out, leaving the two confused and very worried.

 _'He never acted so panicked about something before. Is Doflamingo on the island? He couldn't be. Timi's not strong enough to handle him yet. He wouldn't attempt to fight him if it really was my brother. I have to trust and have faith in him though. He's an assassin, he can handle himself.'_ Cori thought and with a determined look on his face, booked a room for himself and Karma for at least a week. He didn't know when Law and the others would arrive.

"Vergo." Timi called glaring at the man as he turned around, responding to his name being called so hatefully.

"Oh my. Blood Viper Timi, assassin of the Heart Pirates. Worth 300,000,000 Beli and a former member of the Donquixote Pirates." Vergo stated looking the red head over.

"Do you want to add my height and favourite food to the list by any chance?" Timi asked sarcastically.

"What do you want? I'm sure you understand that it's a stupid decision, standing in front of the marines like this. You are under arrest." he said without much emotion.

"You beat up Corazon and Law. I came to take revenge for that." Timi growled, clutching AkaKage's hilt.

"Corazon is dead but it would help if you tell us where Trafalgar Law is." he said.

"I refuse. I came here to fight, not for meaningless chit chat." the red head growled, pulling AkaKage from her sheath and stepped into a fighting stance.

"You're asking for death, insolent brat." Vergo said a tad annoyed and Timi charged at him.

Vergo pulled out his bamboo stick and infused it with his Haki, turning it jet black. He blocked most attacks that Timi sent at him. The red head put in as much effort and strength as he could into his attacks, using more and more powerful techniques that he learned from Mihawk as the two went back and forth. Timi landed a few hits on Vergo but he got hit himself a few times with that Demon Bamboo.

 _'Damn, he hits hard.'_ Timi thought as he stood back up after Vergo hit him in the side of the ribs. _'I think he cracked some.'_

"What's wrong? Little mutt is all bark but no bite?" Vergo asked smirking at him.

"Not by a long shot." Timi growled and launched for another attack. His movements sped up and he managed to cut his arm pretty deeply. He would have cut it off if he didn't move and use his bamboo stick to hit Timi on the shoulder.

"Game's over." Vergo frowned, pulling his top off and put Haki all over his body, turning his skin jet black.

 _'Things just got a whole lot more serious.'_ Timi though with a smirk. _'If he's bringing out the big guns. Why shouldn't I?'_

"I don't usually use this as I don't want to rely on it so much but I guess I have to." he smirked and let a huge amount of blood seep from his snake markings and swirl around his body.

"I've heard of your strange powers but still. You are no match for me." Vergo said and charged at Timi with the bamboo stick. He dodged it quickly and sent his blood at the marine to try and bind him. Vergo jumped out of the way though and kept it up for a while.

He suddenly appeared behind Timi and heavily brought down the bamboo stick on his back, pushing him to his knees. Before he could do it again, Timi morphed a dome around himself with his blood to block the attack and quickly got a fair distance away from him. Vergo was relentless and chased after him, landing heavier hits that he started to have trouble blocking with just his blood and Katana.

 _'Fuck. I can't give up.'_ Timi thought and pushed him back, sending several little blood bullets at him with high speed.

They hit him but because of his Haki armour, none of them affected him. Pushing his boundaries a bit, Timi sped up his attacks and the number of them, using a lot more blood drawn from his body combined with his swordsmanship.

All it seemed to do though was tire Vergo out from all the dodging and blocking, never really injuring him. The massive amounts of power used in the attacks also took a toll on Timi and started to slow him down. Now he could hardly dodge the attacks Vergo sent his way, if at all.

The fight soon turned to Vergo's favour as Timi was slowing down and loosing his strength, that let him hit the red head a lot easier and did more damage.

With every blow received, the more trouble it was to move and retaliate. Sheathing AkaKage, Timi made her disappear and decided to focus solely on his blood magic. He wasn't good enough to pull the two off together successfully just yet.

Concentrating on the blood splattered around him. He made a lot of ropes and sent them at Vergo, entangling him in it, trying to immobilize him.

Timi took a second to regain his breathing, then using the ropes, he lifted Vergo into the air. Then smashed him into the ground with great force, repeating it several times.

It looked like Vergo wasn't moving anymore and Timi ran very low on energy, hardly able to control the blood anymore.

The red head fell to his knees, from exhaustion and the pain pulsating through his body from the heavy blows he received from the guy. If he was completely human, he would have already died.

"You damn brat." Vergo growled from the crater in the ground he was in. Timi watched wide eyed as he stood up, his sunglasses cracked and a lens missing.

"You ruined my glasses and clothes." he said.

The red head quickly jumped to his feet but he wasn't able to call the blood to his side anymore.

He tried to dodge Vergo's attacks and managed for a while, until he caught him by the feet and slammed him into the side of a building. Things went completely downhill from there for the young assassin as Vergo beat him to a bloody pulp.

"I won't kill you. We'll take you in so you can rot in hell." Vergo said, holding Timi up by the throat. He was heavily injured with every part of his body bruised or bleeding.

"I'm sure Doflamingo would love to see you again." he whispered.

 _'No. I don't want to see him.'_ Timi thought and he was dragged onto the marine's ship by the hair.

On board, he was taken down to the sea stone cells where he was searched for weapons and then cuffed to the wall, his arms stretched out either side of him.

 _'I lost. Fuck. That wasn't supposed to happen. Law, Cori, I'm sorry I failed you.'_ he thought as he was left alone. He couldn't move and even breathing hurt him.

A few hours later, Vergo returned after he was patched up and wore clean clothes.

"Blood Viper. Tell me the location of your captain, Trafalgar Law." Vergo demanded in a stern voice, standing before him.

"What makes you think . . . I will ever tell you anything?" Timi asked, glaring up at him.

"Wrong answer." Vergo frowned and punched him in the stomach a few times and then slammed his head against the wall.

"How about now?" he asked holding Timi's head up by a handful of his hair.

"I will never betray him." the red head spat back, still glaring at him.

"Stubborn." Vergo smirked and beat him some more until he was near passing out.

"I will come back later. You better tell me or there will be more pain." he said and left.

 _'Shit. How will I get out of this one? Why did he have to show up?'_ Timi asked as darkness engulfed his vision and he lost consciousness.

Timi was rudely awakened by a hard smack against his face.

"Uh, What?" the red head asked, his mind swimming from the sudden awakening as well as the pain coursing through his body.

"Where's Law?" Vergo asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Timi spat back and was rewarded with a kick to the guts and several to his legs.

"So stubborn. Scream for me." Vergo smirked down at him.

"Never." he panted but got hit on the arms with his bamboo stick this time.

"Scream." he ordered but received nothing so kept beating the red head until he passed out again.

This little cycle was kept up for another three days. Vergo viciously beat Timi all over his body, until he eventually passed out.

 _'This is it. I'm going to die in this hell hole.'_ he thought as he barely clung to life. _'Everything hurts so much. I don't know how much longer I can withstand this. I won't scream or cry for him though, I will never give him that pleasure.'_

Eventually Timi lost all feeling in his body, so Vergo's beating didn't affect him anymore but he could feel his body giving in and his life slowly seeping away.

 **'Are you seriously just gonna give up?'** T asked disappointedly.

 _'I can't fight anymore and there's no one that can get me out of here.'_ he replied solemnly.

 **'You're fucking pathetic.'** T growled quickly getting pissed. He didn't receive an answer for quite a while after that until Timi lifted his head, resting it against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. A miracle that he even had the strength to do that.

 _'Law, Cori, Bepo, Karma, Penguin, Shachi, Jake, everyone. I miss them so much. I don't want to die. I want to live and fight alongside my family. I wanna go back. T please, take me back to Law, to my family.'_ Timi cried out in his head as he realised this.

 **'I thought you'd never ask.'** T smirked. **'But because of the shitty condition our body is in, I can only take it so far. I will drop you on the nearest ship that wont kill us and leave. You just have to make sure you wont kick the bucket, or I will get fucking pissed and you don't want that.'**

He then took over, Timi's hair turned pitch black and his eyes turned blood red.

" **Alright mother-fuckers, it's time I get out of this shit hole."** T said smirking and using brute strength, he pulled his arms downwards, breaking the chains. He stumbled to his feet chuckling.

The commotion got the attention of the guards and some of them ran off to get Vergo while the remaining ones pointed their rifles at T.

" **That's a bad idea."** he laughed, lifting his right arm and activated his blood magic. Using the blood around him, he formed them into bullets and sent them at the guards, hitting them in the arms and legs.

" **Now to get out of here."** he turned to the wall. Placing his right palm on it, he seeped the blood into the wall. Stepping back a little, he blew a hole in it with a flick of his wrist and created bat wings on his shoulder blades. The hole was on the side of the ship, so he just flew out before Vergo could stop him.

T used his own energy but being so severely wounded, he didn't manage to fly too far and soon enough he lost control of his blood magic and fell towards the ocean.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The Straw Hat Pirates finally set sail for Fishman Island from Thriller Bark.

It was a pretty calm and sunny day with no Marines or Sea Kings about.

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook were sitting on the railing of the ship, fishing and extremely bored. The others just sat around enjoying themselves.

"Hm? What is that?" Chopper asked looking up at the sky.

"Let me see. It looks like a bird or something. It has wings and it's huge." Usopp said looking at it through his goggles.

"Can we eat it?" Luffy jumped up excitedly as everyone looked at the thing in the sky.

"No. It's a human." Usopp said as it got closer.

"Ahhh! Who is that?" he yelled shaking.

"It's a person. Oh look he's falling." Luffy pointed out. He ran to the other side of the ship and launched himself to catch him.

They managed to fish Luffy out of the see and pulled him back onto the ship along with the guy that was flying.

"No way." Nami went wide eyed in horror.

"What happened to him?" Sanji asked shocked.

"Is he dead?" Usopp asked shaking.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" Chopper yelled running around, panicking.

"Timi. Wake up. Hey!" Luffy yelled shaking the unconscious red head who was covered in blood and looked like he was in a pretty bad shape.

"You're the doctor." Robin said to Chopper, who stopped running around and looked at Timi.

"He's in a critical condition. Take him to the infirmary." Chopper said tearing up. Zoro picked Timi up and did as Chopper told him. Everyone was kicked out of the room and he got to fixing him as best as he could.

"Who was that?" Brook asked, looking at their worried and shocked faces confused.

"That was Blood Viper, right?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, that was Timi." Nami nodded frowning.

"Who would do this to him?" Luffy asked slightly pissed.

"I dunno. I thought he was really strong." Nami said.

"He is." Zoro frowned at her.

"We met him in Alabasta the last time but some of us met him before that." Sanji explained.

"I've heard a lot about him. He is feared all over the seas. A member of the Heart Pirates and has a bounty of 300,000,000 Beli. Same as our Captain." Robin said.

"He's not a bad guy." Luffy said sternly.

"I wonder what happened to Cori as well." Usopp frowned looking around.

"I dunno. They must have gotten into a pretty bad fight to end up so battered." Zoro said and they fell into silence again.

It was only after a few hours that Chopper came back out of the infirmary and everyone bombarded him with questions.

"His condition is stable." the little reindeer said but tried to hold back his tears.

"He was severely wounded; a lot of internal bleeding and his body is covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. With the amount of damage done to his body, he should have been dead by now." Chopper explained shocking the others.

"No way." Nami said covering her mouth.

"Who did this to him?" Luffy yelled annoyed, now wanting to know who it was.

"He won't be able to move for a long time. The most damage was done to his torso, with 6 of his ribs broken and the rest cracked. His lungs were punctured in several places but something is stopping his blood from entering it." Chopper said sitting down with a sad expression.

"He was hand cuffed to something but I managed to take those off. By how old the wounds on his wrists are, I'd say a few days. He was very badly beaten all over his body. His head . . . his skull was nearly cracked open. He has a concussion and I worry he might have amnesia." he cried.

"No. Who would do such a thing?" Nami cried.

"It's hard to believe that he's on the brink of death. He was so full of life the last time I saw him." Franky said.

"You met him before?" most of the crew asked surprised.

"Yeah. He was on Water 7 looking for his father and asked me to show him around." the blue haired cyborg explained.

They were suddenly hit by a storm and ran around trying to make their way through the bizarre weather and massive Sea Kings.

They finally made it to the spot directly above where their log pose was pointing; Fishman Island.

They looked at the Red Line in wonder and recalled all their memories connecting to it.

Luffy, Robin and Brook decided to use the ship's Shark Submerge to search for any signs of Fishman Island. They however, found nothing after reaching the limit of 5000 meters below water but an angry rabbit Sea King.

They were chased to the surface by the creature but Luffy defeated it easily with his Gum-Gum Rifle. Which made it spit out a small mermaid, who landed right on a super-excited Sanji and a starfish.

The mermaid introduced herself as Keimi and tried to sell the crew some Takoyaki.

Keimi, after having introduced herself and her talking starfish, Pappug, called Hatchan but was shocked when someone else answered his den-den mushi.

The Macro Pirates have caught Hatchan, intending to sell him into slavery. Keimi asked the Straw Hats to save him and Luffy agreed to do so after consulting with Nami.

Keimi used her ability to be able to speak with fish and navigated the ship towards Grove 44 of the Sabaody Archipelago. Having been told that Hatchan was being held at the base of the Flying Fish Riders, that was on this route.

Before they arrived, they were attacked by the Flying Fish Riders but beat them up.

The Straw Hats approached the base, attempting to figure out ways to defeat the flying fish, although Luffy really just wanted to ride one. Keimi was worried about Hatchan, although Pappug assures her that he will be safe.

Then the whole ordeal with Duval happened. ( _I don't need to explain this, I'm sure you know it already. Besides, Timi's out for the count during all that anyway._ )

The Sunny was back at sea and the Straw Hats were headed for Sabaody Archipelago now while they had a Takoyaki party with Hatchan cooking. Chopper, Brook, Sanji, Usopp and especially Luffy were gorging themselves, enjoying it thoroughly.

The entire crew enjoyed the Takoyaki, with even Sanji being amazed at the flavour, until the 'eating trio' of Usopp, Luffy and Chopper could continue no longer. Just as well as Hatchan collapsed exhausted from trying to keep up with their servings.

Then Duval, whose face has become handsome, found them again. He expressed his gratitude for the change, then gave the crew his den-den mushi number, saying if they need anything to just call him up. Then he and his gang, now renamed the Rosy Life Riders, departed.

They heard a deafening scream come from the infirmary and most of them ran there to see Timi squirming in pain.

"Timi. Calm down. It's alright." Chopper called turning to his heavy point and held him down until he finally stopped moving.

"Where am I?" Timi asked weakly, hardly above a whisper with a breathing maks over his face and a lot of wires connecting him to a machine..

"You're on the Straw Hat Pirate's ship." Robin said.

"I see. I'm safe." he said closing his eyes.

"How bad is it?" he asked turning to Chopper.

"Uhm. You shouldn't even be awake. Who did this to you?" the little reindeer asked as everyone gathered around the bed, worried about the red head.

"Don't worry about that. Answer my question, please." he said, taking the mask off and tried to sit up. He was covered in bandages, practically all over his body and Chopper had put his binding back on, after making sure his ribs were alright.

"No. Don't try to move." Chopper called and pushed him back down.

"Your body is bruised all over and covered in cuts, it's all black and blue. Your torso suffered the worst damage; a lot of broken and cracked ribs, punctured lungs and damaged organs. You also have concussion and severe internal bleeding." the little doctor said tearing up again.

"Maaaaan. Law's gonna kill me." Timi sighed.

"He really did a number on me. Is it okay to stay here until we get to Sabaody?" he asked looking at Luffy.

"Of course you can. We're headed there now. Who did this to you?" he asked worried.

"That's not your problem. Thank you for treating me." he smiled but winced in pain.

"You should be dead by now. The amount of damage done to your body should have killed you a long time ago." Chopper cried.

"My power protects me. My blood is working on fixing everything as we speak." Timi said closing his eyes.

"That's insane. What kind of crazy power do you have?" Usopp asked frightened but Timi had already passed out.

"Let him rest." Chopper said kicking everyone out of the room.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Keimi asked looking upset.

"Of course he will be. He's a lot stronger than one might think." Zoro said grinning and a few others agreed.

 _'I feel like I've been put through a meat grinder.'_ Timi thought struggling to keep his breathing even. _'The pain came back like a ton of bricks hit me. I hope I will be able to move by the time we get to the island.'_

They arrived at Sabaody a few hours later, after Pappug and Keimi explained to them about the two ways of getting to the new world; one, requesting permission from the government and passing through Mariejois and the second to go through Fishman Island.

At this point, Timi woke up again and after a great struggle, he managed to get up, untangle himself from all the wires and put on a pair of burgundy jeans and a black tank top over all the bandages and moved to sit outside of the infirmary.

"What are you doing?!" Chopper yelled at the red head.

"Me?" Timi asked tilting his head to the side as he held his stomach. He was in quite a lot of pain but knows how to hold it in and pretend he was absolutely fine.

"Yes you. You should be in bed. Get back in there. Do you want to die?" Chopper asked freaking out.

"Shut up. I'm fine. Thank you for treating me though. I don't need any help, I'd just like to borrow a den-den mushi to call my captain." Timi said bowing.

"Here." Luffy said handing it to him.

"Thanks." Timi smiled and dialled Law's number.

"Prepare to be shouted at." he added.

[Who's this?] asked a tired voice.

"Law." Timi smiled.

[Timi? Where are you?] he asked sounding surprised and his tone quickly turned worried, then angry.

[What happened? You told Cori to hide and wait for me. Who did you fight? Why did you disappear for days without telling me? Do you know how fucking worried I was? How worried Cori was? Even Karma refused to sleep. Why do you sound so weak?!] he yelled freaking out.

"Law. I'm fine. I went up against Vergo and lost. I managed to get away but I got beaten up a little bit. I'm with the Straw Hats now. I will meet you on Sabaody as planned and please don't make a fuss." Timi explained.

[You idiot! Why did you fight him? He could have killed you or worse!] Law yelled.

"I'm alive. That should be enough. Now stop yelling, you're giving me a headache. I will come to you, so just relax." he said rubbing his head.

"But you're not okay." Chopper cried.

[How badly has he been injured?] Law asked worried but before Chopper could answer, Timi ended the call.

"Okay, that's enough. If he finds out I'm in this condition, he'll throw a fit. It's best if he thinks I just got beat up a little. Besides, I'm stronger than to just get put out of commission from just this." Timi grinned.

Everyone just stared at him amazed and their attention was quickly drawn to the island as they neared it.

They were all amazed at its structure, the large trees and blowing bubbles. Timi watched grinning as well. He could feel his energy returning along with his power slowly.

 _'Wow. I've never been able to regenerate so quickly.'_ he thought to himself.

 **'You awakened more of your powers back with the tribe. I'm also keeping your body in check. It will take a while to completely heal your organs, so no fighting for a while.'** T said sternly.

 _'Got it. Thanks T.'_ Timi grinned.

 **'Shove your thanks up your ass! It's your own fucking fault that you're in this condition in the first place.'** T growled and disappeared.

Hatchan then explained that they will need a special coating to make sure the ship gets to Fishman Island all right. He promised to take them to a mechanic he would 'bet his life on' but they had to promise not to oppose the World Nobles, even if someone was to be killed before their very eyes.

They all promise, except Timi who they just stare at waiting for him to say something.

"I'm an assassin. I won't promise anything." he said smirking.

"What? You can't do anything to upset them. Are you crazy?" Hatchan asked freaking out.

"I don't care who they are. I do what I want, thanks." he frowned, sending him a glare that shut him up.

"Now, let's see if I can stand up again?" Timi mumbled as he used the wall to support him. He soon doubled over in pain, clutching his middle.

"Don't move. You're badly hurt. How are you even awake?" Chopper said helping him stand.

"Thank you but don't worry about me." the red head said.

"Hey T? You know that numb feeling I got after being beaten and I couldn't feel pain anymore?" he asked as T woke up again and looked pretty pissed.

 **'Yeah? What about it?'** the entity asked in Timi's head.

"Mind doing that? I don't think I can walk around for long with the amount of pain in my body." Timi said freaking the others out.

"Who is he talking to?" Usopp asked shaking in fear.

 **'Fucks sake Timi. Get your act together. It will only last a few hours so use it well.'** he said then disappeared.

"Ah. Thank you." the red head smiled and straightened up.

"What just happened?" Nami asked looking at Timi.

"Bye bye pain. Okay, I'm ready for action." Timi grinned.

"What are you?!" Chopper yelled hiding behind Zoro but Timi just shrugged.

"Now that I can move without it hurting, I can take on a couple of missions. This island is pretty interesting, I'm sure I will get a few calls." he said grinning and freaked out most of them. He summoned a pair of completely black converse and tried to put them on, until he doubled over coughing up blood.

"Ahh! Maybe you shouldn't bend over like that. Be careful with your stomach." Chopper said helping him sit against the wall.

"I'll help you." Usopp said and put his shoes on for him.  
"Thank you, Usopp." Timi smiled at him gratefully.

"I owe you guys my life. I hope I can repay you somehow." he said sitting cross legged.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy grinned. The Straw Hats knew that Timi was a good guy but they also knew that he could be very scary if he wanted to be.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"I owe you guys my life. I hope I can repay you somehow." Timi said sitting cross legged.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy grinned. The Straw Hats knew that Timi was a good guy but they also knew that he could be very scary if he wanted to be.

Usopp, Franky and Sanji decided to stay on the Sunny to fix the damages to the ship, or in Sanji's case; to look after the treasure at the behest of Nami, while the others went off to explore the island.

"Wait for me." Timi called jumping from the railing but when he landed, he doubled over coughing up blood again.

"You need to stop doing that. You're going to die!" Chopper yelled, freaking out.

"Hey, look. What's that?" Usopp asked, drawing their attention away.

"It's a bird." Luffy grinned.

"It's huge! It's gonna eat us!" Usopp panicked.

Everyone got ready to fight as a black Griffin landed before them.

"Wow. It's weird looking. Do you think it tastes good?" Luffy asked, about to attack it.

Karma let out a loud shriek and ran towards Timi.

"Oh no you don't." Luffy said stepping in front of Karma, blocking his way to Timi.

"Karma." Timi whispered, struggling to breathe properly. Karma let out a worried cry and swatted Luffy to the side, running up to Timi.

"Hey Karma. I'm so glad to see you again." Timi grinned as he buried his face into Timi's chest, making him cough again.

"No. You're hurting him." Chopper cried and pulled Karma off the red head. Karma cried worried looking at Timi.

"It's okay. I'll be just fine. I have this little guy to thank for saving my life." Timi said grinning.

Karma then crouched down to his knees and bowed down before Chopper, making a few whiny sounds.

"It's okay. You don't have to thank me." Chopper grinned happily.

"So you understand him, huh?" Timi grinned ruffling Karma's feathers.

"What is he?" Nami asked as they gathered around them.

"He's a Griffin cub. His name is Karma." the red head explained as Karma helped him stand up again. He reached up to his height now.

"He's so cool." Luffy grinned with stars in his eyes.

"He is and he's only a month or two old." Timi chuckled, shocking them.

"But he's so big." Nami said in awe.

"They grow very fast." he grinned.

"Where did you find such a mythical creature?" Robin asked.

"On a sky island." Timi grinned.

"Anyway. Thank you for all you've done for me. I have to leave now. I am in your debt and be sure that I will repay you." he said bowing as Karma copied him and they walked off.

They headed in a random direction, when Timi summoned his den-den mushi.

"Hello?" he asked with a smirk. He knew it was only a matter of time. He just couldn't summon anything before, cause he was too weak to do it.

The client explained that there was a guy he wanted Timi to kill in Grove 21 and to meet him near there. He also said that Timi was part of the 12 Supernovas and how impressive that was.

 _'Oh yeah. My bounty is 300,000,000 Beli, just like Luffy's.'_ he thought happily and they took off that way, got paid and looked for their target.

"It's him." Timi whispered gesturing to the guy.

They sneaked up to him but before Timi could seal the deal the guy ran off.

In another part of Grove 21 Killer and Urouge was about to fight until X-Drake broke them apart. Law was watching the whole thing and as X-Drake walked past him, he asked how many people he has killed so far.

They saw a guy run past them panicking as Karma landed on his back, pinning him to the ground and caught everyone's attention.

"Good . . . work, Karma." Timi said as he ran up to the two, panting and coughing.

"Why do you have to make an injured man run, you fucker? Just let me fucking kill you." he complained glaring and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him away as the guy screamed for mercy.

"Timi!" Law yelled standing up and was about to run after him.

"Law. He's on a mission. Leave him be." Cori said nodding.

"So you're Timi's captain? The one he promised to join?" Killer asked walking up to them.

"What is it to you? Massacre Soldier?" Law asked glaring at him.

"He's my friend." Killer said crossing his arms.

"Stay away from my crew." Law warned in a dangerous tone that promised pain.

"Getting a tad too protective aren't you? You must know of his true gender." Killer whispered leaning in close so he could hear.

"I do. I also know that you sexually assaulted her." Law whispered back, glaring up at the blond.

"I like her, she's different." he replied honestly.

"Well too bad. She's mine." Law growled.

"For how long can you keep her?" Killer asked with amusement in his voice.

"Forever. Go near her and I will kill you." the yellow eyed captain said.

"It's not my fault, if she comes to me. She does consider us her friends." Killer smirked under his mask.

"Okay. You two break it up. Killer go back to Kidd before this ends up bloody." Cori said pulling the two apart.

"What kind of a captain are you? You can't even keep him safe." Killer said and then walked off.

"Law. Calm down." Cori said to the fuming Law.

"That fucker will pay." he growled.

"Did you see that?" Shachi asked frowning.

"Timi was covered in bandages and he had trouble running." Penguin said upset.

"He'll be fine. He can look after himself." Cori said keeping them strong.

"Idiot got himself into trouble again." Law frowned and walked off.

Back with Timi, he pulled the guy into an alley way and decapitated him.

They got a few more calls and quickly completed the easy jobs they were given.

"Wasn't that Law and the others?" Timi asked, just realising it now that they had passed them.

"Shit. I should have said something to him." he groaned.

"How pissed do you think Law is right now?" he asked.

Karma made a reassuring noise and they carried on walking, until they got another call.

"I understand." Timi said in a sadistic voice, smirking. He was happy now. He was waiting for this call and he finally got it. The day just turned a whole lot better but he had a while until he could carry out this mission.

They ended up in Grove 24, just wandering around, sightseeing.

They spotted Zoro, carrying a guy and Timi knew what was going on.

"Hey, Zoro. Wait up." Timi grinned running up to him.

"Timi. What are you doing here?" Zoro asked as Timi panted, leaning on Karma.

"You shouldn't be running around in your condition." he said.

"Shut up. I'm fine." he frowned.

"We're just wondering around, got nothing to do." Timi said.

"You already had a mission?" he asked, noticing the blood splatters on his clothes and bandages.

"Haha. Yeah. A few. I got one later on but I'm free until then so I'll join you." Timi smiled.

"Sure." Zoro shrugged and they walked off.

They wondered around for a while. Timi occasionally stopping and clutches his chest, trying not to cough up blood and keep it under control, then assured them that he's fine and they carried on.

"You really shouldn't push yourself this far." Zoro said worried.

"Mind your own business." Timi frowned, not so pleased with his comments. Although Timi was pale as a ghost and it was obvious he wasn't in a good shape at all.

They were walking in Grove 13, when suddenly they heard Luffy's shouting.  
"Zoro! We got to get to Grove number 1!" he yelled riding on a flying fish.

They looked up but before they could react, Luffy grabbed onto both swordsman and dragged them with him.

"Karma! Follow us in a short while! I want you to get what I talked about earlier!" Timi yelled back and the Griffin took off in the other direction.

"What the heck do you think you're doing kid?!" yelled the guy riding the flying fish.

"My bad." Luffy replied making Timi chuckle.

"One of these days, I will cut you right in half." Zoro groaned.

"I said, my bad." Luffy said.

"Whatever. Let's just get to Grove number 1." the guy said flying faster.

 _'This is it. I get to kill.'_ Timi thought with a very dark look on his face.

They neared the auction hall and without stopping, crashed right through the door.

"Don't you know how to drive? What kind of a crappy landing was that?" Luffy yelled at the guy as they stood from the rubble.

"Give me a break, I'm a fish rider. Fish are no good at landing." the guy said.

"Damn. Timi wake up." Zoro said shaking the unconscious red head.

"Huh? I'm awake." he said sitting up suddenly but that caused him to cough up blood again.

"Timi." Luffy called worried.

"Look what you did. You nearly killed him." he yelled at the guy.

"I'm fine." Timi called standing up and swayed from side to side.

"No, you're not. Look at you." Zoro frowned.

"Shut up, moss head. I'm fine." Timi growled and finally stood still.

The Straw Hats were surprised to see them and even Law and Kid noted their arrival.

"Timi. What are you doing here?" Nami asked him.

"On a mission." he grinned.

"What? You're going to kill someone . . . in here?" she asked shocked.

"Yup. Be sure to enjoy the show." the red head smirked.

"You can't be that cruel. What kind of a horrible person kills for money?" she asked upset.

"The assassin kind and I never said I was a fucking saint now did I?" Timi asked now getting slightly pissed.

"You monster." she said looking away.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Nami. I have to make a living somehow. Besides, it pays a fuck ton." he argued back.

"You're a bad guy?" Chopper asked Timi a bit hurt.

"No he isn't. Timi's just butt hurt about getting his ass kicked, so he's in a bad mood still." Zoro said grinning.

"Mind your own business. I'm not butt hurt." Timi growled, glaring at the moss head.

"Keimi!" Luffy yelled as he noticed her on the stage, in an oversized fishbowl.

He then started running down to get to her, yelling her name. That's until Hatchan grabbed onto him and tried to hold him back.

"Hey Law. Long time no see, huh?" Timi asked casually but only received an unamused look.

"Where were you?" Cori asked sending her a worried look.

"Timi!" Shachi and Penguin yelled happily, about to jump on him.

Before either of them could get to the red head though, Karma came flying into the room and crashed into Timi, sending the both of them tumbling down the stairs to the front of the stage.

Everyone stared in wonder and shock as Karma stood up, stretching his wings out. Everyone stared at him and whispered about what he was. He then remembered Timi and started panicking. Karma picked the red head up with his front legs and made whining noises at his unconscious body.

"Damn bird! You killed him!" Luffy yelled angrily and tried to go down there again.

"Timi!" he yelled.

Hatchan was forced to use his remaining arms to hold him back. Unfortunately, that revealed his true identity as a fishman and the crowd immediately started to panic, forgetting about Karma and Luffy kept running down. Disco called for the guards to keep Luffy off the stage but he beat them up as Karma kept them away from Timi.

A shot suddenly went off, stopping the commotion and waking Timi up. He looked up towards them to see that Charloss (the fat celestial dragon) had shot Hachi with his pistol. He then started to gloat while Luffy walked up towards him, looking pissed beyond belief. This was when Timi finally started to get real angry at the guy and tried to move but Karma held him down.

Hachi tried to stop him, reminding Luffy about the promise not to harm them and citing the fact that he was a pirate and that he deserved it anyway. He then apologized further, stating he only wanted to make up for his past actions to Nami and help any way he could but only got in the way.

"That's enough. Stop all that annoying babbling, fish, before I shut you up for good." Charloss said and pointed his pistol at Hachi again.

Luffy stood in his way though, with a vicious glare on his face.

"How dare you? Don't look at me like that." the noble said annoyed.

Luffy started to walk up towards him while Pappug yelled about getting into trouble. Luffy ignored him, getting more and more pissed by the second.

 _'Go Luffy. Give him what he deserves.'_ Timi thought glaring murder at the world noble.

Charloss tried to shoot Luffy as well but he dodged them with the slightest bit of movement and only closed in on him. As soon as he reached the guy, Luffy punched him in the face with as much force as he could, sending him crashing into the seats.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The whole room was speechless after such an attack from Luffy, save for Law, Kid and Timi, who couldn't help but smirk.

Luffy then apologized to his crew for the attack, though they understood, given the circumstances and were even indifferent. Zoro even commented that he wanted to slice Charloss. They all just commented that this recent development had just made everything less complicated as they are after all pirates.

"Not bad Luffy. I expected nothing less from you." Timi smirked as he finally got out of Karma's arms.

Roswald (fatty's father) was not so pleased about it and yelled at Luffy. The whole room then erupted into chaos again and everyone ran out, save for the Straw Hats, Heart Pirates and Kidd Pirates.

The guards all attacked the Straw Hats while Karma grabbed Timi and flew up to Law with him.

"Hey. Now I have to go all the way back down there." the red head complained.

"Just sit down and tell me what happened to you." Law said pulling him down beside him.

Zoro cut the top of Keimi's fishbowl, causing more commotion.

"I wanna fight too." Timi frowned.

"You're injured." Law glared at him.

"Do I look like I care? I want some of the action." he said and stood up.

Suddenly, more flying fish burst through the roof, bringing Robin, Brook and Usopp with them as they landed in the room. Usopp landed on Roswald, knocking him out.

"Sorry Law. I have a mission to complete." the red head said in a low and dark tone, a sadistic smirk on his face. Everyone who knew him, knew not to get in his way when he had that blood thirsty look on his face.

"Finally. It's time we see him in action." Kidd said smirking at him.

"We gotta get that collar off of Keimi before we can go." Luffy said to Usopp.

"We gotta hurry. The Marines can show up any minute now." Nami said.

"I hate to tell you this but the Marines are already here, Straw Hatter." Law said smirking at Luffy.

Ignoring their little chat, Timi slowly made his way down to Keimi.

"Timi! What are you doing?!" Nami yelled, drawing everyone's attention to the red head as he walked up to Keimi and jumped onto the fishbowl.

"Don't tell me, your target is Keimi?!" she yelled.

"Relax." Timi called smirking at them.

"I just need to borrow your handcuffs." he said using his blood magic to open the lock on it. He then jumped down but fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"Would you stop moving already?! You're gonna die!" Chopper yelled worried.

"I'm not gonna die!" Timi yelled back annoyed as he sat back, leaning against the glass.

In that time, Shalulia made her way over to the two and pointed her pistol at Timi's head.

"Timi!" most people who didn't know what he was really capable of yelled. Mainly the Straw Hats, who underestimated him big time.

"You are the weakest one here. I will kill you then the mermaid." she said glaring at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Timi asked smirking up at her.

He stood up, pressing his forehead to the head of the pistol, with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Shoot. I dare you." Timi said amused.

Before she had the chance to pull the trigger, the red head twisted her wrist and disarmed her.

"Now, now. It's not a wise idea to play with such petty toys. You especially don't want to point it at the man who will kill you, now do you? You might just piss him off more." Timi growled as he flicked the cuffs up with his foot and caught it, putting it onto the world noble.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" he asked chuckling. Using the rope Karma brought him, Timi tied one end to the chain of the cuffs and the other onto the ceiling rails, where the lights are, pulling her up a little so she was eye level with him.

"Are you kidding me? Your target is a world noble? Who the fuck asked you to do that?" Cori asked shocked.

"Does it matter? I get to kill this bitch." Timi grinned pushing her, so she swayed a little and walked over to Disco.

"I have to do one thing though. You beat up Keimi and I want to take revenge. Law's promise binds me from killing you but that doesn't mean I can't break a few bones." he said and beat the crap out of him.

"What do you think, you're doing?" Shalulia asked angrily.

"Let me go at once! I am the descendent of the creators of this world!" she yelled.

"And I'm the descendent of a fucking God. Who the hell gives a fuck?!" Timi yelled pissed off as he turned to face her.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You think you're all high and mighty? You are no fucking better than the rest of us!" he yelled very pissed off now.

"Oh wait, you're worse. You buy and sell people like they were nothing but pets. Your disgusting habits make you worse than a pirate. You think you can do whatever the fuck you want, just because you have the authority? Do you seriously believe that people look up to you? You are more stupid than I thought. Everyone fears you because you take lives like its nothing!" he yelled, now standing in front of her. Everyone listened wide eyed. He was telling the truth but he got so pissed about it.

"Do you even understand the value of life? How short a human life is and how much fucking pain you cause by mindlessly taking it away from them?" Timi growled, glaring at her.

"What do you know about the value of life? You're an assassin. You kill people for a living." she argued back.

"Actually, an assassin understands the concept much more than you could ever imagine." Rory said, suddenly showing up.

"Rory." Timi said looking at him.

"The moment we get given control over someone's life, it becomes so much more fragile. We have the power to end a persons existence. It makes you realise just how short life truly is and how much you have to accomplish before it's taken from you. You have to be happy and look on the bright side of life before you find yourself running out of time. If you ask us, I think we understand the value of life pretty well." Rory explained walking up behind Roswald. He pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head, shocking everyone.

"So you were hired to kill him, huh?" Timi asked amused.

"Yup. Fuckers were starting to get on my nerves, anyway." he commented and sat down, lighting the cigarette.

"Assassins are humanity's knife that they hold at each other's throats. We are the weapons humanity point at each other. We are killers, vicious beasts that no one can tame. So just try and retaliate. There're nothing you can do, because we're not bound by anything. We don't care about who has what authority. When we get a target, we kill it no matter who they are." Rory explained making Timi chuckle at his words.

"Do continue Blood Viper. Put on a great show for us. After all, this is a public execution." he laughed as Shalulia cried.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Timi asked with mock concern.

"Do you even know what pain feels like? Have you ever felt helpless or alone, like you couldn't find a way out and you're trapped forever? He asked a bit calmer.

"No! You haven't because you are pampered day and night, while you do as you please and make the lives of other a living hell! Do know how many people you and your family have hurt, killed and ruined the lives of? You don't even care. As long as your life is perfect, nothing in the fucking world matters, does it? And when you don't get what you want, you throw a bitch fit and don't stop until you get it, you spoiled, selfish brat!" he yelled angrily as everyone listened. Kidd, Killer, Law and Rory all watched smirking at him. Timi hasn't been this pissed in a very long time.

"You're a monster!" she yelled at him.

"You know, people suffer, pain is unavoidable in life. It's what keeps up going. It shapes us and makes us a better person." Timi grinned.

"You're not a good person. You're a monster!" she yelled again.

"You've said. Now I'm going to teach you what pain feels like." Timi said and summoned a knife.

With a sadistic smirk and an ice cold glint in his eyes, he proceeded to cut her body up, leaving a lot of smaller but deep wounds all around her body as she screamed in pain. Most of the people in the room looked away and covered their ears, horrified.

Chuckling, Timi poured the lemon juice that Karma got him into a bucket.

"Maaan, you're sadistic." Rory said amused, with a huge grin.

Timi just smirked back at him and threw the contents of the bucket over her body, making the wounds sting like crazy.

A bit of screaming later, Timi summoned AkaKage and decapitated her. A lot of people threw up in the room at the sight, Cori being one of them.

Timi suddenly yelled in pain doubling over.

"Fuck, it wore off. T a bit more time, please." he said as Karma ran to him, helping him to his feet as he clutched his stomach in pain.

 **'No. fuck you.'** the entity spat annoyed. **'You shouldn't even be moving.'**

"I know I shouldn't be fucking moving. It's not my fault I get thrown about like a fucking rag doll every few minutes." Timi spat back out loud.

"No. He's doing it again." Usopp said shaking in fear.

"He's talking to his split personality." Law said making them look at him wide eyed.

"How insane is he?" Usopp asked wide eyed.

"Hey, I'm not that insane!" Timi yelled.

The wall behind him then suddenly ripped open, revealing Rayleigh and a giant.

Rayleigh noticed Hachi and asked what he was doing here but seeing Keimi and the condition he was in, he quickly put the dots together.

The guards looked confused as they just stood there. They were still shaken up from what just happened and didn't want to interrupt Timi, in fear of losing their lives.

By this point Timi looked even more pale as he collapsed. Karma shrieked worried, looking at him.

His hair then turned black and he tried to sit up.

" **Fuck. This idiot over did it."** T growled annoyed with his double voice.

"Ah! He's possessed!" Usopp yelled terrified and hid behind Zoro.

" **I'm not a fucking ghost. I'm this moron's second personality . . . or something."** he said standing up with the help of Karma. They just stared at him in shock.

" **Hey, Mr Captain!"** T called up to Law.

" **I'm gonna do something that will put the both of us out of commission for a few days."** he said clutching his stomach, barely able to stand.

"What are you gonna do? You're already in a critical condition." Chopper cried alarming everyone.

" **Don't you think I fucking know that? I can feel that most our organs are crushed, quite a few broken ribs and if it wasn't for the blood magic, our lungs would have long filled with blood."** the entity explained annoyed.

" **I'm going to awaken the full power of blood magic and fix this fucking mess. The rest is up to you. You** _ **are**_ **a surgeon, right?"** he asked looking at Law.

"Just heal him and make sure he won't die." Law replied.

" **I do what I fucking want!"** T snapped back, flipping him off but looked around. He spotted Shalulia's body and walked up to it. He unwrapped the bandages on his right arm, all the way up to his shoulder. Everyone was shocked that it was covered in black bruises and cuts all over.

"Holy fuck. What hit you?" Rory asked wide eyed.

" **Some Marine fucker."** T replied and his sclera turned black. He held his arm up to the body and with a flick of his wrist, made the blood in it explode, splattering it everywhere and shocking them.

He had more trouble staying awake now but he pulled all the blood to swirl around him.

"It's beautiful." Rory grinned looking at the blood.

T placed his right palm on the head of the mass of blood and morphed it into a shape of a human.

Timi got his control back but he was unconscious and fell to the floor with a thump.

" **Shit. Sorry."** the blood figure cursed with T's double voice.

"He was able to successfully make a blood clone and transfer his conscious into it? When did he improve so much?" Law asked wide eyed.

"Didn't Timi try to do that once but the thing nearly killed him?" Cori asked.

"Yeah. T is a lot more skilled with blood magic than Timi is though." the raven haired captain nodded.

" **Alright. Lets fix you up, cause you went and got yourself beat up. Stupid fucking idiot. I always have to save your fucking ass."** T grumbled. He was really tall, around Cori's height, with long layered and shaggy hair that fell over his back, reaching down to his butt. His ears were pointy and long, his face held a maniacal grin with sharp fangs and long pointy tongue. His body was lanky and he had long slender fingers with a long tail growing from the base of his spine. He wore a hakama, that is traditional Japanese pants, no shoes and only a long scarf around his neck that fell over his shoulders. His whole body was made of blood so he was all red, save for his eyes that were completely black.

Using blood magic, he pulled Timi from the floor and held him up by the arms. Placing his right palm on his chest, he closed his eyes, concentrating on healing his insides.

After a few stressful minutes, he dropped his hand from Timi's chest and turned to Law.

" **Healed. Now look after him, like you're fucking supposed to."** T said glaring at Law.

" **You do realise, he was protecting you from that fucker. That was the only reason he got so fucked up."** he asked unamused.

"I know that. I thought he would be smarter than to attack him." Law replied as he stood up.

" **Sit. I'll take him to you."** T demanded.

"What are you?" Usopp asked shaking.

" **Who, me? I'm this guys insanity. You know that little demon that lives in every human, the thing that makes you fight and hurt others? The little voice that makes you talk back and seek revenge on the people that hurt your friends?"** he asked amused.

" **Yeah. I'm that fucking demon. Timi awakened me when he was around 9. Without me, he would have long lost his sanity. He would have become the human weapon the flamingo always wanted him to be. So I'm a good thing."** he smirked. He threw Timi over his shoulder and using his blood, broke the collar on Keimi, pulled her from the water and held her in his arms.

"You're a descendent of Chi, right?" Rayleigh suddenly asked, making him, Law, Cori and Bepo go wide eyed.

" **Yeah. Timi would probably bombard you with questions right about now but to be honest, I don't give a fuck as long as I get to do what I want."** he said and walked up the stairs to Hachi, where he put Keimi down and dropped Timi beside Law.

" **Remember me well. This is what I truly look like. I don't specifically have a gender per say, I just like my male form a lot better. It will be a while until you next see me like this but I'm always here."** T said smirking.

"Thank you T." Law said looking the red head over.

" **Yours. Look after it better."** T frowned and grabbed a hold of Timi's right wrist. He smirked at Law and then the blood dropped to the floor, no longer living.

Law noticed that the snake marks on Timi's right arm now twisted around all the way up to his shoulder.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The guards were about to attack them again but Rayleigh used a burst of spirit on them and knocked them out. After noticing Luffy, he told him that he's been waiting to meet him.

While Franky ran back with the keys and threw a fit, Rory walked up to Law, smirking at Timi.

"What do you want?" Law asked, glaring at him.

"So hostile. Relax, I want to help you. Both me and Timi are going to be highly wanted criminals from now on. We killed two of the Celestial Dragons." he said grinning with his cigarette between his lips.

"I'm aware of that." Law frowned.

"Good. Then I'm sure you are also aware that he is at his most vulnerable state at the moment. He's out cold and his father can't be seen by the marines either." Rory said making Cori frown.

"What went down here drew a lot of attention from the Marines and I'm sure they will be sending an admiral. We can't afford to let them recognise you." Law said turning to Cori.

"Just who the hell is he anyway?" Kidd asked looking Cori over.

"It's a secret. I can't let the Marines or Doflamingo find out that I'm still alive." Cori said.

"Exactly. I want to help you, so I propose the following; me and Karma take these two back to your submarine and hide. It will be fast and out of sight. You can do what you want but the four of us can't be caught." Rory said as Law thought it over.

"Law. This isn't a bad idea. We can't afford anything to happen to Timi. He already suffered enough." Cori said.

"Fine. Do as you please but you better get them to the sub, safe and sound. Have I made myself clear?" Law said glaring at Rory.

"Crystal." the younger blond grinned.

"Karma. Can you support Cori's weight?" he asked as the Griffin flew up to them. He in turn grabbed Cori by the back of the shirt and flew up, showing that he can do it without any trouble.

"Awesome. You take him by air, make sure you fly really high and don't get spotted. I'll take Timi by foot. My speed is unmatched." Rory grinned and picked the red head up.

"Be careful with him." Law said.

"Don't drop him, he's in a very bad condition. I don't know how he was able to even move. Please don't let anything happen to him." Chopper said worried.

"Don't worry Chopper, I'll make sure my son will be just fine." Cori grinned, especially happy that he had the chance to call Timi his son.

"Take care Timi. I hope we'll meet in the New World." Luffy said grinning at the unconscious assassin.

"Make sure you're in a better shape the next time we meet. I want a re-match from last time." Kidd smirked.

"I'll make sure to tell him." Cori grinned and they took off.

Karma took to the air with great speed, avoiding any trouble. People noticed him but no one recognised him, they couldn't even tell what it was.

They made it to the sub quickly and Cori took Timi.

"Thanks for all your help Rory." Cori said smiling at the younger blond.

"Hey, no problem. I got a great show from him. I'm glad I was able to see that. Though I've never seen him so pissed off before." he wondered amused.

"Nor have I actually. Take care of yourself kid. Well meet soon." Cori said and walked onto the sub.

"Laters." Rory called back and took off.

They head inside and Cori took Timi to the infirmary. He knew that Law would want to check her immediately after he got back. He sat on the bed beside her with Karma sitting on the other side, resting his head on her lap.

"She's going to be fine. I'm sure of it." the blond said smiling at Timi as he stroked her hair. He was so worried after she took off. To find out that it was Vergo that she fought. She's gotten so hurt, he shouldn't have let her leave. Not to mention how angry Law was once he got to the island just to find out that Timi was gone. No one knew what had happened to her, except maybe Karma who made a blood connection with her. He couldn't even imagine the pain she must have went through under that man's hand.

He didn't even notice how much time has passed whilst he was thinking.

"We made it back. How is she doing?" Law asked, running into the room as he passed his nodachi to Bepo.

"She's sleeping." Cori replied getting up and gave room for Law to take a look at her. Karma stood up as well and looked at Timi worried.

"I need to check her body, so please leave the infirmary. I will tell you her condition later." Law said and Cori pulled Karma out of the room with Bepo following along.

"Idiot. How could you get yourself into so much trouble?" Law asked frowning at Timi as he undressed her to her underwear and pulled off all the bandages so he could look at her body.

He found that she was covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. Using his devil fruit, he looked at her insides and was relieved to find them completely fine. T has done what he said and healed the damage.

Law washed the dried blood off her body and put a large t-shirt on her, then put her back onto the bed. It was probably for the best if she stayed in here for the time she was unconscious, so she could heal properly.

They set out to sea before the Marines could catch them and drifted around Sabaody for a while.

Law and Cori checked up on her every day. The bruising was disappearing very quickly but it didn't surprise Law, she's not completely human after all.

It took 3 days but Timi finally stirred awake.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in Law's infirmary.

 _'I'm home, that's good.'_ she thought sitting up. _'It looks like my insides are fine and my bruises are gone.'_ she thought looking at her arms. She noticed that her snake marks now reached up to her shoulder but brushed it off and tried to stand up.

 **'Hey. Take it easy for a few days. Eat and regain your strength. The next time you decide to do something so stupid, don't expect me to fucking help you.'** T grumbled annoyed.

 _'I know. Thank you.'_ she smiled and after a bit of a struggle, managed to stand and walk to the door.

She just wanted to see Law and feel his warmth again. Not knowing where he was, she walked to their room, not seeing anyone on the way.

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Unfortunately he wasn't here but she didn't have the strength to walk around anymore.

Timi grabbed her panda plush and curled up on the bed hugging it, while she sat against the headboard and the wall in the corner.

 _'I messed up. I should've never gone after him but if I didn't then he might have attacked Cori. I killed a Celestial Dragon in front of everyone. I don't regret it, I'm glad I did that. What do the Straw Hats think of me now? They must think I'm a monster.'_ she thought as she hugged the panda closer and closed her eyes.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Don't do that again." Law said making her jump. Cori closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room as well.

"Law." she called with an upset expression.

"I'm here." he smiled sitting beside her and pulled her into a warm hug. She let go of the panda and hugged onto him instead. She sat in his lap with her legs to one side and his arms around her waist.

"What happened after you ran off?" Cori asked with a pained expression, sitting down on the bed beside the two.

"I fought Vergo." she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"I lost to him. He beat me and then took me to the Marine ship saying that Doflamingo would surely love to see me again." she said.

"I will never let him have you." Law frowned angrily and hugged her closer.

"I was cuffed to the wall and he asked me where Law was. I refused to tell him so he beat me until I passed out." she said shaking as she recalled the unpleasant memories.

"He will pay." Cori said not in the least bit pleased. He considered Timi his daughter, there was no way he would let this slide.

"The beatings continued for a long time. I don't know for how long I was there. All I can remember is the pain. Law I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me. I thought I would never see you again." she said as she finally cracked and started to cry. Both males were surprised at how much pain was in her voice and how much she shook in fear.

"It's alright. You're safe now. I'm here." Law whispered to her in a calming tone as he hugged her closer and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It hurt so much. I was so scared but I refused to scream or cry. I couldn't let him have that. I was too scared to even make a sound after a while." she sobbed harder, clutching onto his shirt.

"I'll make him pay for hurting you. I promise." Law said with a murderous look in his eyes.

 _'How dare he hurt her so much?! How dare he make her cry? I will kill him and make sure he knows that he can't mess with the Heart Pirates.'_ he thought with rage.

Cori moved to sit beside Law and pulled the both of them into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. Not back all those years ago and not now." Cori said tearing up himself.

"Dad. It wasn't your fault. I'm happy I have you. Please promise me you wont die." Timi cried looking up at the blond.

"I promise but you have to do the same and you too Law." Cori cried.

"I promise." Law smiled trying not to shed the tears building up in his eyes.

"I've never been so afraid before. I'm glad I'm back home now. I don't have to worry, because I have you two with me." she said smiling up at the two who smiled back at her and hugged her tighter.

"If you squeeze us any tighter, you will hurt Timi." Law said amused.

"Sorry." Cori frowned.

"Now you sound like Bepo." Timi giggled rubbing her eyes.

"That's mean. I do not." Cori pouted, wiping his tears away as well.

"How are you feeling?" Law asked looking at Timi.

"Like a train ran through me and I'm pretty hungry." she replied frowning, holding her stomach.

"I'll get you something to eat. You stay in bed and make sure to rest up." Cori said grinning and left the room.

"I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried about you." Law sighed, hugging her closer.

She just closed her eyes and relaxed in his embrace. She really missed him and being in that situation, she thought she'll never feel it again.

"Please don't do that again." he said, pulling her face up with his finger.

"I'll try not to." she smiled faintly. Stroking her cheek, he leaned down and placed his lips onto hers in a soft kiss.

"I don't know what I would do without you." he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Law." she hummed happily, holding him close.

"Can you make a blood connection with me too? I want to know that you're alright." he asked looking her in the eyes.

"I can but not now. I will recover and attempt it then." she said smiling at him.

"Of course. That comes first and you better stay in bed until you're fully recovered." he said.

Cori then came back with some hot food on a tray and a big glass of water for Timi. She sat properly on the bed and gratefully dug into her meal.

Law explained what happened in the auction house after she passed out; how T took over and healed her insides and what he looked like.

"I'm grateful for T. It looks like he awakened the full potential of blood magic but I need to learn how to control it now. I'm pretty much all healed up, I just need to rest and regain my strength." Timi said smiling as Cori took the tray.

"Get some sleep. I'll make sure to wake you for food." Law said, tucking her into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night." she grinned and fell asleep.

The next day she had breakfast in bed still and Cori brought her a newspaper.

"I forgot about this." she said with horror.

"Ace's execution will be in a few days. It's sure to bring on a war between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates." Cori commented, sitting beside her while Law was off doing something else on the sub.

"Ace, Luffy." she frowned, deep in thought.

"You know what will happen, don't you?" the blond asked.

"Yeah. I can't tell you but it isn't good. Nothing good ever comes out of a war." she said glaring at the newspaper.

"On the bright side, your bounty went up again. It's 360,000,000 now. I guess your little stunt with the Celestial Dragons caught their attention." he said amused.

"I guess so. I don't regret it one bit. I may have killed her in a very brutal way in front of everyone and it may have caused them to think of me differently but that bitch deserved every ounce of pain I gave her." she said with a cold glare.

"I can understand that. They aren't the nicest people. I'm sure that no one hates you though. Both Luffy and Kidd called after you to meet them in the New World." Cori said grinning.

"They did?" she asked happily.

"How are you?" Law asked walking into the room.

"I'm good. My bounty was raised." she grinned, holding the poster up.

"I saw." he smirked.

"I also saw the news about Portgas. I know you are friends with him but I don't want you anywhere near that war. You will stay here and recover. Captain's orders." he said sternly.

"Listen to your captain." Cori said ruffling her hair and got up to leave.

She wasn't happy with that order. Who would be after knowing the outcome of the war? But she had no choice but to obey. She was still weak and hurt in a few places, so she just moped around in bed for the next few days.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

She was still weak and hurt in a few places, so she just moped around in bed for the next few days.

"Timi. Stop sulking." Cori called as he walked into the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"But I'm not allowed to do anything." she pouted, obviously pissed at Law for ordering her to sit still.

"You're a very strong woman, with an incredible will and strength. You've never followed orders before, instead you followed your heart. That's what I admire about you. You decide what will be the right thing to do and stick to it." he said smiling.

"I will leave your food here and go have a nice long chat with Law. I'll get the sub above water, I need some fresh air." he said in thought and left.

 _'Follow my heart.'_ she repeated in her head smirking.

Today was Ace's execution. If she wanted to make it, she would have to hurry.

 _'Sorry captain. You should know better than to keep a wild beast chained down.'_ she thought, getting dressed in some jeans and a baggy shirt with her boots and binding on.

Timi summoned her katana and strapped it to her hips. He tried to activate his magic but it didn't work so he called Karma to meet him on deck instead.

 _'Thank you Cori. I owe you big time.'_ he smirked, jumping onto Karma's back as Law was distracted by Cori to notice him take off.

Karma was a few heads taller than him now so it was easy to sit on his back. They flew for a while, trying to look for Luffy.

They flew for a good half an hour or so, until they flew into the Tarai Current. That was the Government's private route. Spotting a Marine ship, Karma flew down and landed on deck gracefully. The prisoners freaked out a little bit about their sudden arrival but Luffy happily ran up to them.

"Timi. You're alive." Luffy happily grinned at the red head as he jumped from Karma's back.

"Of course I am. A little beating won't kill me." Timi said grinning down at the cheerful captain.

"Blood Viper!" most people yelled in alarm.

"I'm here to help you. I still owe you my life." the red head said to the shock of everyone.

"I told you not to worry about it." he frowned.

"How do you know Luffy?" Jinbei asked walking up behind them.

"Met him a couple of times in the past. My name is Timi, nice to meet you." he said smiling at the fishman.

"Jinbei." he smiled back.

"Karma, go back to Law. I don't want you getting hurt. You're only a few weeks old, a war is no place for a young Griffin like yourself. Go." Timi said turning to him and he let out an understanding growl and flew off.

Timi was then bombarded with a lot of questions about Karma and himself by the inmates. He tried to answer all of them but gave up in the end and walked over to Luffy.

"I can't use my powers just yet so I will be relying on my swordsmanship." he said.

"Why?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Not sure but every time I try to activate it, my right arm just starts stinging and then it goes numb." he explained with a shrug.

"I also don't fancy getting recognised after what went down at the auction house so I will be changing into a disguise." he added.

"Really? What kind of a disguise?" Luffy asked intrigued.

"My best bet to avoid recognition is to disguise myself as a woman." he said to everyone's shock.

"I can help you with that." Ivankov said happily.

"No need. I'm lanky and thin enough to pass as a woman. I'm going to go change." he said and walked below deck.

 _'I'm taking quite a big risk here but it's the only way to avoid suspicion. Besides, 'he' will be there.'_ she thought as she stripped to the black boxer briefs she was wearing.

She dyed her hair black and put in blue contact lenses.

Summoning a lot of bandages, she wrapped her whole body in it. From her arms, legs, torso, neck to her mouth and nose, she wrapped up her body to hide any skin.

Summoning a teal Yukata that faded to black at the bottom and sleeves, with a tribal fish design on it, she put it on. It fell off her shoulders and parted at the middle of her thighs. The sleeves only reached to the middle of her lower arm and she tied a black scarf around her stomach that reached from just under her breasts to her hips almost. Using a black belt, she put AkaKage back onto her hip after wrapping some bandages on her as well.

She pulled on a pair of black gloves and a pair of black lace up boots that reached to half way up her calves.

She finished off the look with parting her fringe at the middle and tying her hair up in a high pony tail.

No skin was showing in all of her outfit, save for the top half of her face and ears.

Satisfied with her appearance, Timi left to go on deck. As soon as she stepped into view, everyone took a double take. They couldn't believe that the red haired assassin turned into such a good looking woman, even if she was covered in bandages from head to toe.

"Wow. You really know how to make a good disguise." Luffy said grinning.

"Thanks. I was forced into female clothes before so I know a few things." she said. _'If only they knew.'_ she though sarcastically.

"You look hot. If you were a real chick I would even make a move on you." on of the inmates said with hearts in his eyes.

"Looking at you like this, it's hard to imagine you're all that vicious." another one said.

 _'This is precisely why I refuse to reveal my gender. The only thing they do is fawn over me and underestimate me. I'm a fucking assassin, I want to be taken seriously.'_ she thought annoyed.

"During the war, call me Chishio. I will also pretend that I'm mute so no one should figure out who I really am." Timi said as everyone agreed.

"So like . . . can you even fight then?" one of them asked looking her over.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a fucking assassin, you moron?!" she yelled annoyed.

"Yeah. He's awesome. He was taught by that Hawk guy and even beat Zoro. He's a great fighter." Luffy said grinning, shocking everyone with the information.

"Exactly. My physical abilities have improved a lot since then." she said crossing her arms.

"I've heard a lot about you." Jinbei said frowning.

"Nothing nice, I'm guessing." she said with a sigh.

"You're feared throughout the Grand Line." Crocodile said butting into the conversation.

"Rightfully so. I don't show mercy to my targets." Timi said in a dark tone.

"What you did to that noble lady was horrifying." Luffy said with a frown.

"That stupid Celestial Dragon deserved everything I did to her." she said with a huff.

"You killed a Celestial Dragon?!" pretty much everyone yelled alarmed and took a step away from her.

"My occupation isn't a game and I'm no pushover. I kill whoever I'm hired to, no matter who that person or people may be." she said and walked to the side of the ship. She sat down and tuned everyone out as they sailed on to Marineford.

They got to the Gate of Justice and it opened, letting them through, which surprised everyone.

Buggy took credit for it all, making his followers cheer.

 _'To be honest he's quite amusing.'_ Timi thought and walked up to stand beside Jinbei and Ivankov wondered out loud if Luffy and Ace's father will show up.

"Ace's father?" Luffy asked as Ivankov knelt down beside him to explain.

"Since his son Ace is about to be executed, I'm sure Dragon will do something!" he whispered.

"Oh. Me and Ace don't have the same dad. My dad is Dragon but Ace's dad is Gold Roger." Luffy explained smiling.

"What?!" Ivankov yelled surprised.

"It's pretty amazing but I heard they never actually met. Although Ace would probably get mad at me for telling you." Luffy said, making Timi chuckle.

"What?!" everyone yelled surprised.

"Oh yeah. This is a secret by the way." Luffy added.

"What?!" they continue to freak out.

"Why aren't you surprised about this news?" Jinbei asked Timi.

"I already knew." she grinned under the bandages.

"How?" he asked her shocked.

"Assassins know a lot of things. The information we receive and the things we find out on missions are surprising and sometimes very important." she said smirking.

 _'This is actually true. I may know of what happens from the Anime but I can't tell them that.'_ she thought.

The ship then suddenly got pushed backwards by a tremendous force, then just completely stopped. It confused everyone and only irritated Luffy, who was eager to get to Marineford.

They started to argue over how they would get there, when the wind started to push them forward with great speed.

Of course, Buggy took credit for this as well, not intentionally but his followers were crazy.

Timi was only amused by the strange weather, which made Jinbei question why she's so relaxed about their situation but she only shrugged at him.

Suddenly a giant wave appeared behind them, freaking everyone out again.

"I can't get killed by some tsunami out here. I . . . I've gotta save Ace." Luffy said frowning as he looked at the wave.

"Pull in the sails!" Jinbei ordered.

"Luffy. We'll hold steady and ride the wave." he said.

"You're not gonna avoid it?!" Buggy asked freaking out.

"Turn the damn wheel already!" he said running up to him and tried to take the wheel.

"Hey, would you cut it out? If we don't hurry, we're gonna be late." Jinbei complained at Buggy.

"Jump overboard!" the inmates yelled, freaking out.

"How many years have you been pirates?" Crocodile asked sitting on the railing.

"If we recklessly change course now, we'll capsize immediately. There's only one way out of this." he said.

"He's right." Jinbei agreed, throwing Buggy off the wheel.

"Hold on tight or you'll be pulled off by the wave." he said as they started to pull the sails up.

The wave picked them up, tilting the ship forward. Everyone held on for dear life as the ship got pulled up to the top of the wave.

The ship then got thrown about for a little bit but made it to the top of the wave eventually. The whole wave then got frozen solid, trapping them.

They freaked out again about the ice and how they couldn't move at all now.

Crocodile walked up to the edge of the wave as Timi followed him and they looked down below to Marineford.

"Look down below. There's your answer." Crocodile said as Jinbei and Ivankov ran to their side as well.

"The battle has already begun." Ivankov stated.

"Listen up you guys!" Luffy yelled, grabbing all of their attention.

"I've got an idea how we can get past this!" he said confidently.

Timi listened amused as he came up with the idea to slide the ship down the frozen wave and break the ice around the ship first but before anyone could react to his idea, the den-den mushi on the ship rang.

It said something about TOT, which confused everyone but then it said that they will push the schedule forward and execute Ace. That caused a huge uproar with everyone as even Timi got a bit annoyed at it.

With the urgency of the situation, they no longer had the time to argue about Luffy's plan and Crocodile, Jinbei, Luffy, Ivankov, Buggy and Timi broke the ice with well placed kicks to it. It cracked the ice but they realised that they did it the wrong way and started falling down, towards the bay.

They all panicked about the fall but Luffy realised that he's made of rubber so he'll be just fine.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled as he spotted him.

 _'This is more fun than expected. Who knew free falling was this good.'_ Timi thought happily.

 _'Now I don't fancy getting wet. The ink in my hair might come off.'_ she though looking around.

Spotting Buggy beside her, she moved closer and using him as a spring board, she jumped away from them and landed beside the hole gracefully as the ship and everyone landed in the water.

The ship shattered on impact and Timi watched the inmates climb out of the water.

"How the hell did you land on the ice?!" they yelled at her shocked. She just shrugged cheerfully though.

Everyone else in the battle field just stared at them, surprised at their sudden arrival.

Jinbei rescued all the devil fruit users in the water and questions Timi about her landing as well.

She just put her pointing finger to her lips, indicating to keep quiet while Luffy finally woke up and climbed to the top of the ship, searching for Ace. When he finally spotted him, he yelled his name as Ace yelled back.

Timi and everyone else joined Luffy as they declared that they will save Ace no matter what. Timi just smirked under the bandages as everyone made comments about their appearance to the war but they also question who the female swordsman was. Timi was happy that no one recognised her yet and Jinbei declared that he was no longer part of the Shichibukai.

"Where's Croco-Boy?" Ivankov asked looking around.

Buggy spotted him charging at Whitebeard but before he could land an attack, Timi and Luffy blocked it, defending Whitebeard. Luffy pushed him back and Timi drew her sword, stepping into a defensive position.

"So you already made preparations to fight me, huh?" Crocodile asked Luffy as he was dripping with water.

"I honoured our agreement and helped you get here. Why are you two defending Whitebeard?" he asked annoyed.

"So this old guy really is Whitebeard? Then don't touch him. Ace likes this old guy." Luffy said glaring at Crocodile as Timi nodded.

"Don't let him near the old man." Some of Whitebeard's crewmen said, holding Crocodile back.

Whitebeard asked Luffy about his straw hat and Shanks, to which Luffy just replied that he is holding it for him.

"Have you come to save your brother?" he asked Luffy.

"That's right." Luffy replied confidently.

"Don't you understand what you're up against?" Whitebeard asked.

"Someone like you doesn't stand a chance here!" he yelled at Luffy.

"Shut up! That's not for you to decide!" Luffy yelled back making Timi laugh and everyone else stare in shock, that he talked back to the great Whitebeard.

"I know perfectly well! You wanna be the Pirate King, don't you?" he yelled at Whitebeard, further making Timi laugh silently.

"I'm the one who'll be Pirate King!" Luffy yelled shocking everyone.

Whitebeard twirled his spear in the air and hit the deck with the end of it.

"You're pretty damn cheeky . . . I won't show mercy if you slow me down, you spoiled brat!" Whitebeard said grinning.

"I'm doing what I want to do. I'm going to save Ace myself!" Luffy declared, shocking everyone that he was standing up to Whitebeard.

"Old man." Luffy called as he was staring at Ace.

"Yeah?" Whitebeard asked.

"We heard a message on the warship just now." he said and explained that they're moving Ace's execution up.

"After they finished some kind of preparation. Then some code stuff I didn't really get. Since you wanna save Ace too, I thought I'd tell you." Luffy said.

"I see. This is rather important news. Sorry about before." Whitebeard said.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy replied making Timi smirk in amusement.

 _'He sure has guts, that kid.'_ Timi thought walking up beside Whitebeard.

"Ace! I'm coming!" Luffy yelled and ran off.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Ace! I'm coming!" Luffy yelled and ran off.

Timi looked up at Whitebeard and gestured that she wanted to whisper something to him. He recognised her a while ago so he reached an arm out for her to climb up and sit on as she talked to him.

This again shocked everyone, making them question just who she was.

"You recognised me right?" she asked, whispering so only he could hear and he nodded.

"Good. This is my real gender, I just don't really want to be recognised right now." she said.

"Why do you hide it?" he asked out loud.

"Doflamingo." she whispered back, not wanting to elaborate.

"What I want to ask you though . . . is why did you let Ace chase after that damn Blackbeard?" she whispered annoyed as she tugged at his moustache.

Her actions shocked everyone, even the Whitebeard pirates.

"Hahaha! You know how hard headed he is." he replied amused.

She sighed and let go. Getting a bit more serious, she gave him a sad look.

"Do you even plan to leave this war alive?" she whispered upset.

"Who knows." he replied laughing.

"The result of this war will bring on a new era. I just hope it won't push it into chaos." she said.

"You're a smart kid for your age." Whitebeard commented amused.

"I will fight alongside you and save Ace. You guys are my friends, there's no way I couldn't take part in this." she said smiling.

"Wanna give me a boost up?" she asked.

He grinned and threw her high in the air. She drew her katana and made a powerful slash towards the plaza.

Unfortunately, Mihawk blocked it, smirking at her.

 _'He definitely recognised me. He taught me that so I'm not surprised.'_ she though and landed on deck beside Whitebeard as Marco walked up to them.

"Impressive." Marco said recognising her as well.

Knowing that Luffy can hold his own, she jumped into the fight as well, following his lead. She didn't draw her katana thought and just fought bare handed. She was an assassin after all and very fast.

Fighting the lower rank marines was no problem for her. Soon they were joined by the others as well and pressed forward to Ace.

Kizaru stepped in front of them and blocked Luffy's way, he attacked him but Ivankov protected Luffy and he ran off with Timi.

Fullbody and Jango attacked Luffy as well but he didn't recognise them so Jango tried to put them to sleep but only knocked themselves out.

Next, Hina tried to attack Luffy with her cage devil fruit but both Timi and Luffy easily escaped from it and pressed on.

Moriah showed up in front of them as well and pulled a bunch of zombies from the ground that Timi happily slashed at while more marines charged at them.

"Keep away, Luffy!" Ace yelled from the platform. He then said that he has his own friends and his own adventures and that Luffy shouldn't interfere with that.

"I'm your brother!" Luffy yelled back in reply to his ranting as more zombies attacked them but Jinbei defeated them by throwing seawater at them and let the two head forward.

A giant stepped in front of them and more marines attacked while Sengoku explained that Luffy's father was Dragon, shocking everyone and made Luffy a big target for the marines.

Timi stepped forward and jumping up, she landed a heavy kick on the giant's chest, breaking a couple of ribs and knocked him out while Luffy fought off the marines.

"Ace! Say whatever you want. I'm saving you even if I die!" Luffy yelled, making Timi grin under the bandages and fought more marines.

They were joined by Ivankov and Luffy said that he wanted to make a straight line for Ace, calling Jinbei to their side as well. They made a joined attack at the marines and pressed forward together.

"You are a very skilled fighter, Chishio. I'm impressed." Jinbei commented, smiling at her and she nodded gratefully.

Moriah came back with an attack but Jinbei took him on and beat him with his fishman karate.

Spotting Luffy, Smoker attacked him while Kuma attacked Ivankov as Timi was attacked by Tashigi.

Smoker pinned Luffy down with his juttle but Hancock kicked him away from him as Timi fought Tashigi with her katana and easily beat her, following Luffy.

Ivankov tried to reason with Kuma but Doflamingo showed up and explained that he was dead.

Hancock gave the key to Ace's handcuffs to Luffy and glared at Timi. Luffy hugged her and ran off ahead with Timi.

They soon made it to Ivankov as Doflamingo was explaining how Kuma was nothing more than a weapon now and sat down on the dead bodies and said that Kuma was now Pacifista PX-0.

Kuma shot a laser at the three of them but they dodged it and he attacked some other pirates, making them disappear.

Timi landed a little too close to Doflamingo for her liking and could only stare back at him as he was watching her.

 _'I can feel his sickening gaze on me. It's like he can see straight through me.'_ she thought shaking a little. _'I can't let him know who I am, nor can I get into a fight with him.'_ she thought but couldn't break their staring contest.

Ivankov ran after Kuma to fight and Luffy grabbed Timi by the arm as he dragged her with him.

 _'Thank you Luffy. That was a very dangerous situation. He made me pretty uneasy just by a glance.'_ she thought as they ran forward with the okamas behind them.

They reached Mihawk and he attacked them, Luffy tried to fight him as well as Jinbei but neither could land a hit on him and Jinbei went underwater.

Timi drew her katana and smirked under her bandages facing her mentor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as they clashed swords but she didn't reply.

She held her own against him for a bit but she could tell that he was holding back against her while Luffy just watched the fight in awe.

Noticing their fight, Marco sent Vista to their aid and Timi stepped aside for the Whitebeard pirate to fight Mihawk. She just waved goodbye to Mihawk and ran off with Luffy.

Luffy and Timi got a lot of encouraging comments from the pirates around them to press on, which made them happy and more motivated.

 _'One by one, he turns the people around him into their allies. More than anyone sailing the seas . . . that man has the most terrifying power. Timi seems to possess that ability as well.'_ Mihawk thought, watching them run ahead.

They were preparing to execute Ace, which only made the pirates more anxious and Timi noticed how the marines slowly started to retreat back to the plaza, getting a bad feeling about it. To be honest she hardly remembered anything about the war, it's been too many years.

Kizaru showed up again and attacked Luffy and Timi but 7 of the Whitebeard commanders stepped up to protect them.

Timi looked back to Whitebeard and noticed a pirate had joined his side. Squardo then stabbed him through the guts, shocking everyone.

Marco ran to his side and restrained Squardo, asking why he betrayed the old man. Squardo then accused Whitebeard of making a deal with the marines. He yelled that the allied pirates were going to be executed while Ace would be spared, that was what Whitebeard agreed to with Sengoku.

 _'Moron. Do you actually believe that?'_ Timi thought angrily.

Whitebeard admitted that Ace is Gold Roger's son and Crocodile shouted that Whitebeard was weak for taking an attack like that.

Shocking everyone, Whitebeard hugged Squardo and told him that despite being foolish he still loved his son and asked who told him the information. Squardo then admitted that it was Akainu and that he would save the allied pirates if he killed Whitebeard.

Whitebeard said that it's wrong to resent a child for the sins of his father and reminded Squardo that he used to be great friends with Ace. He said that Ace wasn't a special case and that they were all his family.

He got pretty pissed about the situation and using his devil fruit, broke the giant frozen waves, giving the allied pirates an escape route. At that, everyone realised that there was no way Whitebeard would ever betray them and the whole thing was made up.

"Those willing to come with me, follow me even if it costs you your lives!" Whitebeard yelled, inspiring everyone and joined the battle as everyone pressed forward with new motivation.

A giant attacked Whitebeard but he used his devil fruit to beat him, in the process he also tilted the island and sea. Timi just watched in awe at the incredible sight of it.

The ice parted in places as a result and Luffy fell down one. He stretched his arm out and Jinbei caught him in time and pulled him up.

Everything calmed down and the giant attacked Whitebeard again, this time he broke some walls and building with his power.

 _'Wow. He sure is powerful.'_ Timi thought smiling.

They pushed forward as Luffy tried to catapult himself over the wall but a new set of walls pulled up surrounding the whole bay and Luffy got thrown down.

Everyone tried to attack it but nothing worked on the walls. The only opening was made by Oars as the walls couldn't handle the weight of his enormous body.

They were trapped in the bay, so using this opportunity, Akainu used his devil fruit power to send a magma shower at the pirates. The attack started to destroy the ships and the ice everyone was standing on.

. . .

At Sabaody, the supernovas had been watching the whole thing up until now when the connection cut out.

Law wasn't too happy to see Timi at the war. He didn't even notice she was missing until then. Luckily Cori calmed him down and took the blame as he was the one who told her to follow her heart.

Law said it was lucky that she was in a disguise but surprised that it was a female get up. Shachi and Penguin were more than happy to see how she dressed but as soon as the connection was cut, they walked off.

"Whitebeard sold out his companions? The hell? He's a legend _because_ he never does anything like that." Law commented.

"Time to set sail, Bepo." he said.

"Aye. Aye captain!" Bepo replied happily.

"I hope Timi's gonna be alright." most of the crew said worried.

"She's capable enough to look after herself. As her crew mates, you should have a little more faith in her." Law said but he was just as worried.

. . .

Back at Marineford.

Timi charged forward with Luffy as the ice was melting at an alarming rate, the water was hot and cannons were fired at the pirates as well as the Pacifistas and even the Moby Dick got sunk, to the horror of the Whitebeard pirates.

They pressed forward and Timi noticed how exhausted Luffy looked and started to worry about him a little. She made sure that nothing could touch him as he kept walking.

 _'If I have to play as Luffy's personal body guard during this war, then so be it. I can't let our future Pirate King die here.'_ Timi thought, supporting Luffy.

To everyone's surprise, Little Oars Jr was still alive and sat up to save Ace but he got shot at by cannons and guns.

They fired a lot of cannons at them as well, that Timi blocked but one got passed her and hit Luffy, sending him into the water. Luckily Jinbei pulled him up and Ivankov and Timi ran up to the two as Luffy asked a favour of Jinbei. Timi asked to stay with Luffy and Jinbei agreed to his plan.

Kizaru was about to shoot Oars straight through the head when a giant blast of water shot up from behind the walls and landed right in front of the three admirals.

The water broke away to reveal Luffy, holding a piece of mast with one arm and Timi with the other.

"Oh my. You two finally made it here." Aokiji said.

"Quite an entrance, son of Dragon." Akainu said ignoring Timi.

"These youngsters sure are scary." Kizaru said as Timi unsheathed AkaKage and sent the admirals a death glare.

"Give Ace back!" Luffy yelled and threw the mast at them.

Aokiji froze it and sent it back at Luffy who was joined by Timi in the air. Luffy used Stamp Gatling on it as Timi sent a lot of small slashed at them as well. The joined attack, sent ice shards and precise slashes at the admirals. Using that opportunity, Luffy went into Gear Second and they charged passed the admirals.

"I don't have time to fight these guys." Luffy commented.

Kizaru suddenly teleported in front of them but before he could kick Luffy, Timi blocked his attack.

Despite that, both Timi and Luffy got sent crashing into a building.

They got ready to execute Ace again with the swords in the air as everyone yelled.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled but before they could decapitate Ace, Crocodile sent an attack that took out the executioners, shocking everyone.

He said that he will eliminate Whitebeard later and in the mean time, he didn't want Sengoku enjoying victory.

Doflamingo decapitated Crocodile but because of his logia abilities, it didn't work and the two started to fight.

Marines attacked Luffy and Timi but they kept charging forward. Aokiji attacked them again and managed to throw Timi off. He stabbed an ice blade into Luffy's shoulder but before he could do more damage, Marco saved him and attacked Aokiji.

All the pirates headed to the plaza now as cannons fired at them and another one of Whitebeard's ship surfaced, surprising the marines and picked up the pirates in the water.

Oars then picked the ship up and helped it into the plaza but he got shot at again and passed out.

Whitebeard jumped to the plaza and sent an attack that threw the marines back.

Luffy and Timi charged on, fighting the marines. They got attacked by Vice Admirals but Timi took them both on, letting Luffy pass. She surprisingly held her own against them and knocked them both out.

While Timi was fighting them, Luffy got attacked by Kizaru who shot a beam at him and kicked him away at Whitebeard, who caught him. Kizaru was about to attack again but stopped as they heard Ivankov yelling.

Whitebeard threw Luffy to his men and ordered for his wounds to be treated as Jinbei ran up to them as well.

Luffy refused treatment, yelling about saving his only brother but then passed out. Timi got to him in time to catch him and laid him down for the doctor to look him over.

"A bundle of spirit, who only knows how to talk big . . . young and clumsy . . . I like fools like that." Whitebeard said amused.

"Those with no regard for their lives, advance!" he yelled, attacking the marines.

Akainu attacked Whitebeard and they fought while Jinbei joined the fight as well as Timi, saying that they are more useful in battle.

The Pacifistas attacked again and Timi charged at them with a smirk under her bandages, joined by Hancock.

She easily cut them up but started to get tired from all the running around.

 _'Looks like I haven't completely regained my strength yet.'_ she thought.

Marco flew up towards Ace but Garp punched him away, surprising everyone that he finally made a move.

Ivankov finally made his way to Luffy and to his surprise, Luffy was conscious and asked a last favour of him.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ivankov finally made his way to Luffy and to his surprise Luffy was conscious and asked a last favour of him.

"Don't try to win Luffy's heart. He will marry me and we will live a happy life full of love!" Hancock yelled at Timi. She just gestured that it wasn't like that.

 _'I have a boyfriend you moron and I'm pretty sure that Luffy is too dense for love.'_ she thought unamused at Hancock.

Whitebeard fell to his knees as his health was getting to him and Akainu used the opportunity to punch a hole in his chest with his magma fist.

Marco tried to run to his aid but Kizaru attacked him and Onigumo put a sea stone handcuff on his right wrist.

Luffy asked Ivankov to give him the power to fight and after a bit of hesitation he injected Luffy with Tension Hormones. As Luffy stood back up and charged into the fight, Timi ran to his side and they charged forward together.

Ivankov cleared the way for them but it was a matter of time until Coby appeared in front of them.

Stepping back, Timi let Luffy handle the kid as he punched him in the face, knocking him out and they ran past.

The Pacifistas attacked them again but Hancock and Timi took them out.

Timi looked to the Whitebeard pirates as they were getting beaten by the admirals and hoped that they will be fine.

All the commanders and Jinbei then stood behind Whitebeard, protecting him as they fought on.

They were prepared to execute Ace again.

"Stop it!" Luffy yelled desperately and unconsciously let out a giant burst of Conquerors Haki, knocking a lot of people and the executioners out.

That surprised everyone as they didn't think he had it in him but then again, what do you expect from the son of Dragon?

Timi ran to Luffy's side and they pushed forward with Ivankov as the marines tried to attack Luffy but Whitebeard brushed them off with his powers. He ordered his men to lend Luffy all of their strength and they charged forward with the commanders assisting them.

Mihawk showed up in front of them again but Daz Bones blocked him, getting knocked away but Crocodile stepped in and fought Mihawk.

They moved on but more Pacifistas attacked them. By now Timi and Hancock worked together and took them out easily.

 _'How many damn robots are there?!'_ Timi though annoyed. They then fought more marines.

A path was opened up for Luffy by the pirates and Timi joined him again.

Ivankov called Inazuma out and he cut the ground, making a path to Ace.

"Here I come, Ace!" Luffy yelled happily as he and Timi ran up the path. Timi nodded her thanks at Inazuma.

As they were running up the path, Garp suddenly shot through the path and stood before the two.

"Grandpa! Please move!" Luffy yelled.

"There is no way I will step aside! I'm a Vice Admiral from Navy HQ! I was fighting pirates long before you were born! If you want to get past me, it would be over my dead body! Straw Hat Luffy! That is the path you chose!" Garp yelled.

 _'Well shit.'_ Timi thought from behind Luffy.

"Please, gramps! Let me pass!" Luffy yelled desperately as the path started to crack under Garp's feet.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled worried.

"I've told you already! If you want to get past me, it'd be over my dead body!" Garp yelled.

"I can't do it, grandpa! Please move!" Luffy yelled.

 _'How hard must it be for family to fight like this?'_ Timi thought, frowning as she followed Luffy.

"If you don't kill me, Ace will die!" Garp yelled.

"Never!" Luffy yelled back.

"It will happen, no matter how much you hate it! I'm not holding back!" Garp yelled, breaking part of the path.

"Luffy, I now regard you as my enemy!" Garp yelled preparing to punch him.

Luffy went into gear second and Timi watched in awe as he punched Garp in the jaw and sent him flying.

 _'You couldn't bring yourself to attack your grandson, could you?'_ Timi thought smiling as the path started to crumble and they jumped to the platform quickly.

"I finally made it." Luffy said smiling brightly.

"Luffy. You're one hell of a guy." Ace said smiling as Timi waved at him.

"Hold on a second. Here's the key." Luffy said getting it and stepped behind Ace as Timi watched the battlefield. Ace looked at her funny but shrugged it off.

Suddenly Sengoku turned full Buddha thanks to his devil fruit, making Timi jump in surprise.

"Did you really think that I would let you get away?" Sengoku asked as the platform shook beneath his weight.

"Sengoku!" Ace yelled in shock as Timi clutched her katana's hilt.

Before Luffy could open Ace's handcuffs, Kizaru shot a beam at it and broke it in half.

"This is bad. The key." Luffy said panicking and Timi walked over and nudged one of the executioners awake with her foot.

"Straw Hat Luffy. You are also a world renowned criminal, worthy of the death penalty. I may not know who this woman is but you are aiding Straw Hat, that makes you the same." Sengoku said.

"Now as brothers, I will execute you myself." he said.

"What happened? I lost consciousness all of a sudden." Mr 3 said, revealing to be the executioner that Timi woke.

"Three. What are you doing here?" Luffy asked surprised.

Sengoku then attacked them but Luffy blocked it, using his Giant Fussen as Mr 3 pulled Timi down and made a wax wall around them, protecting Ace.

The platform got destroyed from the attack, sending them falling as Luffy reverted back to his chibi form.

"I'll make a key. Those shackles will be off in no time." Mr 3 said as Timi pulled Luffy to them.

 _'Wait . . . Timi?'_ Ace thought surprised, looking at the black haired female in the Yukata with all the bandages on.

He was about to question it but she put her index finger to her lips and winked at him.

 _'It's not that hard to figure it out if you know me.'_ she thought as Mr 3 made a wax key.

"If I were to tell you that I'm here to honour the will of my late brother, would you laugh at me?" Mr 3 asked.

"I would never laugh at that!" Luffy yelled back as Timi shook her head.

"Save your brother, Straw Hat!" he yelled, throwing the key to them.

Sengoku turned back to normal and the marines started to fire cannons at them as Luffy caught the key and unlocked Ace's shackles, freeing him.

Ace managed to protect them in time and made it out of the smoke with the three of them in tow.

"You never change, Luffy." Ace said smiling.

"Good to see you again." he smirked at Timi.

"Her name's Chishio." Luffy added grinning happily as he reverted back to his usual body.

"Chishio huh? Interesting." Ace said amused.

Ace grabbed onto Luffy's shirt and wrapped an arm around Timi's waist as Luffy grabbed onto Mr 3 and they flew out of the carnage as everyone cheered.

They started to fall but got ready to attack the marines as Ace let go of them and they landed, fighting with huge grins on their faces.

Ace was attacked by Aokiji but his fire was stronger than his ice, making it evaporate.

They all made a run for it as Ace was rescued now and the war was coming to an end.

 _'It's great to see him fighting. I won't let him die no matter what.'_ Timi thought, looking at Ace.

The ship that was in the plaza started to move, led by Squardo who yelled that he will cover for them as they ran away but Whitebeard stopped the ship with his bare hands.

"Don't you realise how painful it is for a father to see his own child die before him? Don't you, Squardo?" Whitebeard asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, now. I'm not so weak as to die from your stab but everyone dies someday." he said and walked back to face Marineford.

"We've completed our objective and no longer have any business here! Listen close Whitebeard Pirates! The order I'm about to give, will be my last captain's order!" he said freaking them out.

"You and I will be parting here! All of you make sure you survive and reunite with each other in the New World!" Whitebeard yelled, shocking them all.

 _'So you never planned to make it out alive.'_ Timi thought frowning. _'You health is plummeting and as pride goes, you want to die in a battle rather than your death bed. I will respect that. I won't interfere.'_

The pirates respected his orders and made a run for it as Whitebeard started to break Marineford.

The marines attacked him and Ace stopped to lend a hand. He then got down on his knees and bowed down before Whitebeard, not needing any words to portray his gratitude.

They then kept on running but Akainu started to mock Whitebeard's crew, saying that they were cowards for grabbing Ace and running away and claimed that Whitebeard was nothing but a failure from a bygone era.

 _'Oh shit.'_ Timi thought watching the two.

This struck a chord with Ace, who turned to face him and demanded that Akainu took back what he said. The Pirate Captains and Luffy yelled at Ace not to stop and keep running.

Before anything else could be said, the sky suddenly turned blood red and a man appeared out of nowhere as he floated above the battle field.

"Hand me Chi's descendant this instant or I will destroy the very ground you stand on!" the dark looking man yelled with a deep and dark voice, making Timi uneasy.

Suddenly Bec appeared as well, floating before him.

"I refuse!" she growled back.

"I want the child named Blood Viper Timi. Hand the child over, now!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry father but whatever you're planning with Timi, I can't allow it." she said.

"What awaits that child is death!" he yelled, shocking everyone and made the ones who know Timi, look at her shocked.

"Timi never did anything to you." Bec argued back.

"The child is the direct descendent of Chi the Blood Demon. He has betrayed the crown and fled. There's nothing left for Blood Viper but death." he said glaring at Bec as Timi could only stare at the two in shocked horror. She had trouble comprehending what was going on and who that man was.

"So you want to kill Timi because Chi betrayed you?" Bec asked annoyed.

"That is pitiful, father! You're doing the exact the same thing as the humans are right here. You want to kill an innocent child for it's predecessor's crimes!" she yelled.

"What? I am nothing like these pathetic creatures!" he yelled back.

"You better watch your mouth. You're lucky that you are my daughter and I like you." he growled back.

"Leave here at once! I will never hand you the child so give up before you become even more like the humans!" Bec yelled.

Her father just scoffed at her and after a few more seconds of glaring at each other, he disappeared, surprising everyone. The sky went back to normal and Bec vanished as well.

Timi stood there shaking for a bit but snapped out of it, shaking her head and looked around to see shocked and confused faces. Everyone started to question just who she was and what she was.

Ignoring the chatter about Timi, Akainu continued to insult Whitebeard, claiming that since Whitebeard never defeated Roger nor became the Pirate King, he was a failure. The rest of the pirates urged Ace not to get provoked by the admiral but Akainu's continuing mockery eventually set off Ace's temper.

Ace went to attack him but before the two could clash, Timi jumped in between them, her katana blocking Akainu and she stopped Ace with her foot.

"You?" Akainu asked annoyed as she pushed them apart using Haki and shocked them both but mainly Akainu.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked alarmed.

"Get the fuck out of here already!" Timi hissed under her breath at Ace and attacked Akainu.

"You insolent brat. You will die alongside him." Akainu said glaring at her.

He attacked her with his magma fist but Timi skilfully dodged them all. Everyone was shocked how much she could hold her own against the Admiral.

He then managed to grab her by the throat and upper right arm but before he could kill her, Ace jumped in and pulled her our of his grasp, sending a fire attack at him.

"Timi? Are you alright?" Ace asked quietly as he held her in his arms.

She winced in pain as she stood back up and picked up AkaKage.

"I won't let you get out of here alive." Akainu said and kicked Timi in the stomach, sending her back beside Luffy and burned Ace, sending him back as well.

"There's an enormous gap between your strength and mine." he said to Ace.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled trying to run to him but fell to his knees, finally reaching his limit. Timi tried to get up as well but threw up blood as her ribs were broken again and pierced her lungs. She might not have been able to use her blood magic but it still protected her body. She clutched her burned arm as the sleeve of the Yukata fell off, revealing the torn bandages and part of her snake markings.

Luckily everyone was focusing on Ace to notice it.

"The Pirate King Gold Roger. Dragon the Revolutionary. These two men's sons being step-brothers is quite a frightening thought. Your fate has been decided. Regardless of who else gets away, I will never let you two escape. Now, take a good look . . ." Akainu said and charged at Luffy.

Before anyone could do anything, Ace stepped between them and took the hit head on as Akainu's fist pierced his chest.

Everyone stared at the scene in horror as Akainu pulled his arm from Ace's chest and he threw up blood as Timi ran up to the two.

Everyone attacked Akainu with all that they had after that.

"Ace." Timi called in horror. _'I have to save him.'_ she thought and raised her right arm. Concentrating, she tried to activate her blood magic. _'Please . . . work.'_ she thought desperately as tears stung her eyes but to her absolute horror, the only thing that happened was her arm going numb and it dropped to her side.

"No. Please. I need you now the most." she pleaded out loud and tried it again, only resulting in the numbing spreading further in her chest.

Akainu came out of the smoke unharmed and tried to attack Ace again but Jinbei blocked his attack with his bare hands.

"I'm sure you know how strong I am." Akainu said.

"If letting my body burn away will buy us some time, then I don't mind. I've already accepted my death." Jinbei said glaring at the Admiral.

"So I need to punish you too, traitor." Akainu said as he let his arm fall to his side.

"Jinbei, get down!" Marco yelled as he and Vista attacked Akainu.

"How annoying. You're Haki users?" he asked.

"How can this be?" Marco asked shocked, after their attack on him didn't work.

"How shameful . . . we failed to stop him." Vista said.

"Can't you see that it's too late for Fire Fist? Take a good look." Akainu said as Ace collapsed onto Luffy.

"Ace." Timi whispered in horror and tried again to activate her magic but it only resulted in the numbness spreading to her other arm.

Ace started to apologise to Luffy and he called for someone to treat his wounds.

At this point even the medic couldn't help him and Ivankov said that he was beyond saving now.

Timi could hardly hear what was going on around her as she stared at Ace as the little life he had left in him disappeared. Luffy started to sob as Timi had hot tears running down her face as well.

 _'I failed. I failed to save him.'_ she thought sobbing.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Luffy passed out and every Whitebeard Pirate cried at Ace's death.

Akainu tried to attack Luffy again but Marco stopped him while Jinbei ran to the two of them. He picked Luffy up and started to run away with him in his arms as Timi sent Akainu a murderous glare and blood lust radiated off of him, making everyone around her uneasy.

"Chishio!" Jinbei called to her but got nothing.

"Timi. Snap out of it and go. You've got to protect Ace's little brother." Marco hissed quietly as he shook her shoulders. She snapped out of it and ran after Jinbei as Marco told everyone to protect Luffy.

Akainu pushed Marco away and ran after Luffy as well but Whitebeard appeared behind him with a very pissed off face and aura. He punched Akainu into the ground with his power and started to relentlessly attack him.

Whitebeard threw Akainu into the air and punched him with his power and at the same time, broke Marineford, creating a huge crack between the pirates and marines.

As Whitebeard attacked the marines, Marco ordered everyone to get on the ships.

Timi ran beside Jinbei as Blackbeard appeared and his crew killed Whitebeard shocking everyone but they had to keep moving.

More Pacifistas attacked Jinbei and Timi but she cut them into the tiniest little pieces, shocking everyone. She was no longer capable of holding back, pissed and frustrated with both Akainu and herself, she destroyed the robots without any trouble and showed tremendous strength. The numbness in her arms have vanished now.

"What is she?!" most people yelled shocked.

Aokiji froze the sea again, stopping Jinbei from escaping into the water, so they ran further.

Akainu appeared before them again and demanded to be handed Luffy. Timi stood in front of him glaring.

"Huh? I see." Akainu said looking over her arm.

"You're Blood Viper Timi. I should have guessed you would show up here as well." he said shocking everyone.

"I fought for my friends." she said glaring at him.

"I don't know what you're doing in a female get up but it doesn't matter. You will die here along with Straw Hat." he growled but before he could attack her, Ivankov butted in.

"Timi, stay with Luffy." he said and Inazuma attacked Akainu with Ivankov as the pirates all protected Luffy.

Blackbeard revealed that he took Whitebeard's devil fruit powers, shocking everyone and Sengoku turned full Buddha again as the two started to fight.

Jinbei started to run again and Timi followed along. _'How the fuck does he still think I'm a fucking man?'_ she asked herself annoyed.

Akainu defeated them and started a magma shower again, running after Luffy.

Jinbei jumped into the air and Timi got lost between all the pirates.

Akainu sent a magma fist at Jinbei and it went through him, hitting Luffy in the chest as his straw hat flew off.

They fell to the ice below as Jinbei struggled to stand after such an attack.

Crocodile then stepped in to attack Akainu and creating a sand hurricane, he sent Jinbei and Luffy flying off as Timi followed them on foot.

Luckily, Buggy caught the two but Jinbei passed out. Before Akainu could attack them again all the commanders attacked him.

Because of Akainu's earlier attack, all the ice melted and Law was able to surface with his submarine.

"Bring Straw Hatter here!" Law yelled to Buggy.

"Law." Timi said happily.

"Straw Hatter? That sure is a weird way of addressing a guy. Who are you, kid?" Buggy asked.

"Straw Hatter and I will probably end up as enemies but I have nothing against him. It'd be no fun to have him die here. So I'm gonna take him away from this place!" Law yelled.

"What?" Buggy asked.

Suddenly a black Griffin few from inside the sub and landed on the ice. Everyone watched shocked as Karma picked Timi up and flew back to the sub.

Without a word, Timi ran inside shocking everyone that she was part of the Heart Pirates and Karma followed her.

She ran to their room and started pacing as Law got Luffy and Jinbei inside.

Shanks appeared as well to stop the war. As soon as the straw hat was thrown to Law, he ordered to submerge.

Law then started surgery on them immediately and the sub avoided all the admiral's attacks.

"Timi." Cori called, stepping into the room and stopped her from pacing.

"Dad." she said in a shaky voice as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Oh Timi." he called and pulled her into a hug.

"I couldn't save him." she sobbed into his chest.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect my friends. Ace died. He was killed right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it." she cried with so much pain in her voice as she shook.

"I wasn't strong enough to save him. I tried but my magic refused to activate." she cried as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

She soon calmed down and passed out from all the stress to her mind and body. Cori picked her up and carried her to the infirmary for Law to treat her as well.

. . .

Timi woke up and found herself in the infirmary with Luffy on another bed.

She stood up and walked up to him, only wearing a baggy white t-shirt, grey boxer briefs and some bandages on her arm, neck and chest but no binding, leaving her gender exposed.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry that I failed you, Luffy." she whispered trying to hold back her tears.

With a depressed sigh, she decided to go and look for Law.

She walked to the deck of the sub and noticed that they were docked at the beach of Amazon Lily.

Jumping off the ship, she landed on the island gracefully. Everyone noticed her and ran up to her happily, asking about her condition.

She spotted Jake with his beard shaved off and just stared at him for a few seconds. She then abruptly turned around and walked away in shock.

"Told you she will freak out seeing your ugly face." one of the crew members said laughing.

"Timi. How are you feeling?" Penguin asked as he and Shachi pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm alright, I guess." she said smiling faintly. Karma walked up to her and happily snuggled his head into her stomach as she petted him, smiling.

"Timi." came Law's voice as Cori and Bepo walked up to her with him. She was fully prepared to hear an angry lecture from him on how she shouldn't have left without his consent and how reckless she was but instead, he just pulled her into a tight embrace, that surprised her.

"Law?" she asked hugging him back.

"I'm so happy that you finally woke up. Please don't scare me like that again." he whispered into her shoulder.

"Law." she called and started to cry again.

They explained to her that it's been a week since the war and asked her what happened. Jinbei joined them and they told them everything.

The crew and even Law was surprised that she held her own against the Pacifistas and the Admirals.

Though, Jinbei was more surprised to find out that Timi was a woman.

"You there. You're the one that tried to win Luffy's heart and take him from me!" Hancock yelled getting their attention and Timi stood up to face her.

"Blood Viper? You're a woman?" she asked surprised, recognising her.

"I am. I never tried to do anything with Luffy but aid him in the battle. I have a boyfriend you know?" she explained crossing her arms as Law draped an arm around her waist, smirking at the snake princess.

"Then you're not an enemy. Come, I want to talk to you." Hancock grinned and pulled her away into the island. Timi could hear the crew making comments about how lucky she was for being allowed on the island.

The princess asked a lot of questions about love and how to please Luffy but Timi could hardly answer her. She got shown around the island though and Hancock forced her into their traditional ware.

They spent another week on the island and Timi asked about their Haki, learning a few things and asked for Karma to be taught as well.

She wasn't really allowed to move around much because of her broken ribs, so Law kept an eye on her. She wasn't in the greatest mood either so no one bugged her.

Law and Cori understood that she's been through a lot of trauma recently and didn't try to force her out of her room. She didn't like that she got beat so easily and still had trouble accepting Ace's death.

"Don't look so lost." Law said, snapping Timi out of her thoughts as they were sitting on their bed.

"I can't help it. Everything just went downhill recently. I don't know if I can keep it together. I was too weak to stand up against Vergo and I wasn't capable of saving Ace. A lot of people died at the war. I'm better at killing people than saving them." she said leaning her head against the wall.

With a sigh, Law put his book down and looked at her.

"What happened to you? Are you really going to let this get to you? I thought you were stronger than that. If you're too weak to fight, then train and get stronger. If you failed to save someone's life, then get over it and live in their stead. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be depressed. You're stronger than this Timi. When you return to your old self, you'll find me outside." Law said and got up to leave.

"How crude. Law, you never fail me." she whispered smirking to herself and thought about what he just said.

"He's right. This is pathetic. Even T refuses to wake up and yell how pathetic I am. I need to get my act together." she said getting up as well.

Before she could get that far, Luffy started yelling and made a giant ruckus. He ran out of the sub and into the forest as Timi ran outside to look for him.

"Let me." Jinbei said and ran after Luffy.

"What happened?" Law asked, walking up beside her.

"I have no idea. Anyway, Jinbei will take care of Luffy." she said and looked at him.

"You're right. I need to train and get better so this will never happen again." she said grinning.

"Of course I'm right." he smirked and crashed his lips onto hers as the crew cooed at them.

They broke apart and Law ordered for the damages Luffy caused to be fixed as quickly as possible.

They noticed that something killed a sea king, which then landed on the island near them.

The person revealed himself to be Rayleigh to their surprise, even more so when he made it known that he knew Luffy was on the island as well.

"Rayleigh." Timi looked at him in thought.

"Timi? Why are you dressed like a woman?" he asked surprised.

"Because I am one? How can you not tell?!" she asked shocked.

"That's quite the surprise." he said grinning.

"You know about Chi? Tell me everything you know please." she said with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Alright. Come, sit down." Rayleigh said and they sat around him.

"Don't start without me." Bec called, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Bec. Tell me what I am, right now. What the fuck was that scene at Marineford? Who was that old guy and why did he want to kill me?!" Timi yelled at her.

"Wow, calm down. I will tell you everything. I've been keeping this from you for long enough. I think the cat's out of the bag by now anyway." she said and sat down.

"Talk." Timi glared at her.

"You are the direct descendant of Chi. More direct that anyone thought actually. You are his daughter. Sorry I lied back then, I just wanted to protect you. What the Ketsueki Tribe was told is wrong, I altered their history to protect you." Bec said shocking everyone and waited a few moments to let it all sink in.

"I'm his daughter?" Timi asked shocked.

"Yeah. My cute little niece." Bec smirked but Timi glared at her for calling her cute.

"Anyway. I was the one who took you to a different world. As the youngest child, you were the most vulnerable. Chi had the power to decide who would be the one to inherit his powers and he chose you. They didn't like that and tried to kill you. I took you away and your brothers killed him. The rest is history." Bec explained.

"Wait. So that means, I'm from hundreds of years in the past?" Timi asked shocked.

"Technically yes but I have control over time and space. I was able to get you to a different world and brought you back when I saw it safe." she said.

"What am I? What are you?" Timi asked frowning.

"You are half Demon as you have both a full demon's; your father Chi's blood and a human; your mother's blood in you." Bec explained.

"I'm a Demon. A creature from a different world. We have no connection to this world but me. My father is the king, he is a strict ruler and a harsh one. He keeps the kingdom in fear. My brother rose up against him and tried to kill him but he failed. I managed to bring him here before our father could kill him and left him on that island. He cursed the woman out of anger and then fell in love with her. They bore children and started the Ketsueki Tribe." she explained.

Everyone was quiet. They were shocked to say the least.

"Father was able to appear at the war because he used one of my gate keys and opened this worlds gate. I'm just glad I was able to convince him to leave." she said.

"How do you know about this Rayleigh?" Tim asked turning to him.

"It was on a poneglyph we came a cross while travelling. It told the tail of a God named Chi and how he cursed a woman then fell in love. His son killed him for power and the Ketsueki Tribe was formed. It also described your blood magic in detail." he replied.

"I thought I got rid of them all. I suppose the government knows about this as well?" Bec asked.

"Yeah." Rayleigh nodded.

"Why am I here?" Timi suddenly asked, surprising them all.

"Why did you bring me here and ask me to become an assassin. What did you plan for me?" she asked, glaring at Bec.

"Oh. That's yet to come. You should start training your blood magic and stop hiding your gender. I get it that you're scared of that pink bitch but come on. How long will you keep this up? You're making Trafalgar seem gay." Bec said shocking them.

"What?" Timi asked annoyed.

"I . . ." she tried to say something but couldn't find the words after Bec's comment as everyone burst out laughing.

"Pretty much true. I agree with the Demon. You should start dressing your gender." Penguin said as he and Shachi smirked.  
"I don't care. I can't just change over night but I will start training." Timi said determined.

"Good. Bye bye now." Bec said and vanished before anyone could say anything else to her.

"You're so cool." the crew said in awe to her and made a lot of comments regarding the half Demon thing.

"Get ready to set sail!" Law ordered after making sure everything was ready and everyone got a move on.

"Give this back to Straw Hatter and tell him to rest up for another two weeks." Law said handing the straw hat to Rayleigh and made Timi laugh at the nickname he gave Luffy.

Everything was set up and the Heart Pirates left Amazon Lily.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Give this back to Straw Hatter and tell him to rest up for another two weeks." Law said handing the straw hat to Rayleigh and made Timi laugh at the nickname he gave Luffy.

Everything was set up and the Heart Pirates left Amazon Lily.

"You should head inside and rest up. The war took a toll on your body and you weren't even healed when you left." Law said from beside Timi.

"I guess. Are you angry I left without a word?" she asked, looking up at him as she leaned down on the railing of the sub.

"As your captain no but as your doctor I'm furious. You could have gotten killed in the state you were in but I'm proud of you for fighting for what you believed in." Law replied making her grin up at him.

"I'm glad." Timi smiled, looking out at the sea.

"Timi! Timi!" came the excited yelling of Penguin and Shachi as the two ran up to her with Cori in tow.

"What is it?" she asked facing them.

"Your bounty went up!" Shachi yelled and pushed the wanted poster in her face.

"And so did yours captain!" Penguin yelled and did the same to Law.

"Oh wow." Timi said surprised as she managed to pull the paper from her face.

"460,000,000 Beli! Its amazing!" Penguin and Shachi yelled at Timi excitedly.

"300,000,000 Beli for captain as well! Its amazing!" they yelled.

"I guess they found out it was you at the war and that you're half demon." Law said, grinning at the red head.

"You sort of took part as well." Timi said grinning back at him.

"I'm so proud of you two." Cori said with tears in his eyes and hugged the two.

For the next few weeks, Timi was resting in bed. She somehow managed to catch a cold so she was sneezing and had quite a high fever.

"Come on Timi. Just take the medicine and you will feel better." Law said, slightly annoyed that she was refusing him again.

"No. Go fuck a duck." she growled back from under the covers.

"Stop being so stubborn. I only want what's good for you." he argued back.

"I won't take it so you might as well give up." she said glaring at him from under the covers.

"It's in liquid form though. You can at least eat that." he said.

"No." she snapped and rolled over.

"I give up." he said annoyed and left the room.

It was a few hours later that he came back and found Timi splayed out on her back, with the covers thrown off and she was only wearing an oversized grey t-shirt that hardly covered her legs and black boxer briefs.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly as she opened her eyes.

"Like shit." she replied, draping an arm over her eyes.

"You'd feel better if you'd let me help you, you know?" he asked amused.

She didn't reply so using the opportunity, Law took a mouth full of the medicine and held Timi's wrists down above her head. Before she could complain about it though, he crashed his lips onto hers and force fed her the liquid, mouth to mouth. He left her panting with a bit of the medicine dripping from her mouth.

"I can feed you medicine this way." he whispered, still leaned over her.

"That's cheating." she whispered back, blushing.

"You didn't fight back." he said smirking at her.

"I never said I didn't like it." she replied and licked her lips.

Smirking, Law leaned down again and closed the space between their lips in a heated kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stroked his hand up her thigh, drawing a moan out of her. Using the opening, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes.

"Get some rest and heal." he said sitting up.

"Don't want you catching my cold. Thought maybe it's already too late." she said, smirking up at him.

"Don't look at me like that or I'll kiss you again." he said, glaring down at her.

She just stuck her tongue out at him and turned over. Chuckling, Law pinched her butt and left the room.

Timi was still recovering properly for a few weeks. The war took a toll on her body and Law wouldn't let her leave the room until he was sure she healed completely. When she finally did, she decided to start training.

Seeing as her full blood magic was awakened, she would have to re-learn all of her techniques from scratch.

 **'What you need to learn first; is how to push all the blood out of your body and refill it with new blood within seconds.'** T said in her head as she was having her lunch with everyone else.

"Is that even possible? Won't that like . . . kill me?" she asked out loud and made some of them around her look at her alarmed.

 **'Not impossible. You are capable of it and it's the basics of our magic. You will start small at first, then gradually push more blood out. It will also help your regeneration.'** T explained.

"What is T trying to make you do now?" Law asked unamused.

"He said that I need to learn how to push all of the blood out of my body and be able to refill it within seconds." she explained and made some of them look at her like she grew a second head.

"I believe in you. Whatever it is that you have to learn, I know you can do it." Cori said, smiling at her softly.

"Thanks." she smiled back.

 **'It wont be easy that's for sure. So you better be prepared for pain and a lot of blacking out because of the blood loss.'** T said and grinned with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"I think it would be best if you have Law on stand by. If you're going to be pushing all the blood out of your body, then you will pass out from blood loss quite often until you get a hang of it." Cori said as Karma walked up to them and rested his head on top of Timi's.

"That's a good idea." Law agreed as Timi petted the black Griffin.

Timi asked Penguin to find her a big enough barrel that she could fit all of her blood in and after a bit of a search, he did. So now she was stood in the training room with the empty barrel beside her and she only wore a long white tank top that hugged her figure with the binding on and a three quarter length, burgundy trousers. Law, Cori and Karma were in the room with her so that they could help her if she needed it.

 **'Okay. First of all you will pass out really quickly but after you body fills itself with the required amount of blood again, you will try again. With each time you do this, your limit will shrink until the point where you wont even feel the change anymore. You will be able to draw all of your blood and some more by the end of this. By that time, your body will be able to regenerate all of the blood leaving your body, the second it leaves and by default you will never be threatened to die of blood loss.'** T explained.

"I understand. How long do you think it will take me to get to that level?" Timi asked the entity.

 **'I'd say a month or so. You are a quick learner and your body had to regenerate and worked overtime a lot lately so it's fully alert.'** he answered.

"I see. Will I be able to use the techniques I've learnt so far or will I have to completely re-learn everything?" he asked.

 **'Of course not. You will be at a completely different level. All those techniques won't work the same and you will only end up hurting someone so you will have to learn them all over again but much better, you will have to get a hang of the full potential of your powers and master it all.'** T said snickering.

"Alright." she said smirking.

"Let's get started then." she said nodding at Law and held her right arm over the barrel to be able to drop her blood into it.

They watched as the blood seeped from her arm and into the barrel.

She was surprised at how much it actually hurt to pull it from her body this time. Soon enough though, she got light headed and passed out. Cori quickly caught her and Law checked her life signs for any disturbances. They were relieved that the only thing wrong with her was that she was extremely pale. They let her rest until she regenerated the lost blood and as soon as she woke up, she repeated the process.

Jake made sure to feed her a lot of food that was good for the blood and kept her healthy. She repeated the same routine for a few more days until they docked at an island. She managed to push her limit back but only a little bit.

"How are you feeling?" Law asked, sitting beside Timi on their bed as she just woke up after she passed out from blood loss again.

"A bit light headed but I think I can manage." she replied and sat up with Law's help.

"Don't push yourself." he said and pulled her to her feet.

"What time is it?" she asked as she pulled on a pair of black converse. She was still in the tank top and three quarter trousers.

"Around 2. We docked so get ready to go into town." he replied and draped a black zip up hoody over her shoulders.

"Okay. I can take a little break and we might run into Rory as well." Timi said and left the sub with Law.

He didn't reply, they just walked along the street in silence as Timi tried not to wobble so much.

They finally made it to the bar the rest of the crew ran off to earlier and sat down at their table.

"Timi. How are you feeling?" Cori asked, looking the red head over.

"A little better now." he replied and rested his head on the table.

Not even half an hour later the doors of the bar were kicked open and in came a furious Rory.

Most of the Hearts jumped up, ready for a fight but Law, Cori and Timi just stared at him dead panning.

"Timi!" he yelled angrily.

"What climbed up your ass and died?" he only asked, looking at him tiredly.

"You went to Marineford, took part in the war and now it turns out you're the son on a God? Just what the fuck are you?!" he yelled as he grabbed Timi by the shirt and pulled him to eye level.

"Hey. Hands off." Law warned him as Karma growled from beside him.

"Rory." Timi said with a sigh as the younger blond dropped him and let go of his shirt, expecting a reply.

"I'm not the son of a God. I'm the son of a Demon. The government has it wrong." Timi explained and sat bock down.

"What? That's still insane. Hey." he said and pulled on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Timi growled, quickly getting annoyed about being bugged so much.

"Are you okay? I know Portgas and the Whitebeard pirates were your friends." he asked with a softer voice this time.

"I'm fine, don't worry." he replied with a light smile and everyone relaxed. He joined them and the crew excitedly told him about the war that they heard from Timi and Jinbei. In that time Timi managed to fall asleep, to the amusement of Cori.

"Timi. Hey, Timi." Law called amused as he finally stirred awake.

"What do you want Law? I'm tired." he moaned groggily.

"I know but you shouldn't be sleeping here." he chuckled amused.

"How come you're so out of it?" Rory asked as Timi put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his palm.

"Training. I've been draining my blood." he replied.

"What? Shouldn't that kill you?" Rory asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought but apparently not. I just have to push my limit until it's non existent." he explained.

"Wow. You really are something. So your powers are from a Demon?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. My dad was Chi the Blood Demon. Everyone thought that he was a God but they had it wrong for centuries. Bec brought me to this time line to protect me. I inherited dad's blood magic and I'm half demon." Timi explained.

"Wow. That's so cool." Rory grinned.

"Thanks." the red head smirked.

"You're not in the physical condition to train me at the moment, are you?" he asked.

"No, sorry. But I'll call you when I finished this. I just need to bare with it and finish." Timi said.

"Can I watch?" he suddenly asked, surprising them all.

"Uh, sure I guess." Timi replied.

So later on, they gathered in a clearing on the outskirts of the town.

"This won't be as interesting as you think it will." Timi said as he stood beside the barrel.

"It's always interesting to see you use your magic." Rory said grinning from beside Cori as he sat cross legged.

"If you say so kid." the red head replied, taking off his hoodie.

Timi closed his eyes and with a deep breath, activated his magic. He reached his arm out above the barrel, holding onto his upper arm with his other hand and let the blood flood out of his snake markings.

Rory watched in awe as it dripped into the barrel as Timi's nose scrunched up and furrowed his eyebrows in pain.

Soon enough the red head started to sway and pale. Law stood up and walked up to him, ready to catch him when he fainted.

Timi let out a sigh and fell towards the ground as he reached his new limit and passed out. Law caught him in time and picked him up, bridal style.

"That was awesome. Though I never seen him in pain from it before." Rory commented.

"He's working on mastering the full potential of his magic. It's not gonna be easy now that he awakened it all." Cori said as they headed back to the sub.

"I guess not. Anyway, I should be on my way. I'll see you guys around." the younger blond grinned and took off the other way as the Hearts said their goodbyes.

In the next couple of weeks Timi managed to beat all his limits and no longer passed out from blood loss anymore.

 **'You did it.'** T said with a smirk in Timi's head.

"You sound surprised. Didn't you believe I could do it, you motherfucker?" Timi asked annoyed in the middle of dinner. People looked at her but it was a normal occurrence for the red head to talk to T out loud so no one minded it anymore.

 **'I had my doubts. Anyway. Now that you did it, you need to learn how to draw even more blood and control it. Have fun.'** he said grinning.

"What about you? Don't you need to train as well, instead of sleeping all the fucking time?" Timi asked unamused.

 **'Well no. I can use blood magic perfectly. You're the only one that's struggling.'** T said snickering.

"And how the fuck do you know how to use it?" she asked.

 **'I learned all the theory and from that, I can automatically use it.'** he replied.

"You fucker." Timi cursed.

 **'Just cause you're jealous, you don't need to curse at me.'** T replied, thoroughly enjoying teasing the red head.

"Go to fucking hell T." Timi growled raising Law and Cori's attention this time.

"T's giving you a hard time?" Cori asked amused.

"I have to learn how to pull more blood out of my body and control it. After that I can start learning all the techniques that were in those scrolls and my old ones." he explained.

"That's a lot of training ahead of you." Law commented.

"Yup." Timi grinned, instantly in a better mood now that T shut up.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

In the time that Timi was recovering and training, she got a lot of calls for missions but she had to reject all of them. It surprised her how many people wanted her services, now that her bounty shot up.

Meanwhile Law started his plan of becoming a Shichibukai and started to gather hearts. Timi thought it was amusing and just chuckled when he proposed the idea, to the horror of Cori, who didn't quite like it.

While they were surfaced, Timi used the opportunity to train his magic and Karma at the same time.

Standing on the railing of the sub, the crew watched amazed as Timi drew three times the amount of blood from his body and morphed it into the shape of Karma. The blue eyed Griffin was a few inches past Cori's height now and ate like crazy.

Timi had to take a moment to take a breath and calm his heart beat after he finished shaping the blood. It was a lot harder to keep control of it now so he had to put in twice the effort.

As soon as he was in complete control, he called to Karma and told him to follow the blood Griffin and copy its every movement. With light twitches of his right hand and smooth swishes, Timi moved the blood quickly and demonstrated a lot of difficult manoeuvrers for Karma to learn. Of course this took a lot of energy so they only did it for a few hours a day. With each one, both of them only got better.

 **'I think that's good. Now go take on some missions, cause I'm itching to fucking kill something. It's been too long.'** T said grinning.

"I'm up for that. Hey Law!" Timi called walking over to the sleeping captain who was laid down on deck, resting on Bepo.

He cracked an eye open and looked up at the red head curiously.

"What is it?" Law asked.

"I'm going to go take on a couple of missions." Timi said and he sat up immediately.

"You sure you'll be fine to do that so soon?" he asked, sceptical about his condition.

"I'm sure. I've had months to rest, heal and train so I think I'm perfectly fine to do this." Timi replied.

"Fine. But you better look after yourself and come back." Law said as he stood up.

"You know I will." Timi grinned.

With that decided, he took the next call that he received and took off with Cori in tow.

They were asked to infiltrate an underground base of a mafia leader that was terrorising a couple of islands in the area. They were some little allies of the underworld and thought they could do anything just because they worked under a Yonkou and people feared them.

T made quick work of the gang and made it more bloody and gruesome than he ever killed before. He ran through the base ripping apart everyone he came across and made sure that no limbs were attached after he was done with them. He must have really missed killing, if he went all out like that. Timi on the other hand took his time and enjoyed torturing the leader for a while. He shredded his skin and used lemon juice to pour into the wounds, he also broke pretty much every bone in his body and ripped his organs out one by one. The end result was a bloody mess and he leaved the decapitated head at the front door of their base for show. They both let out some pent up aggression that they've been holding in, that's for sure.

Cori was surprised to see the sadistic grin on Timi's face when he returned and was a bit scared of the cold glare in his eyes that was still lingering there.

They returned to the sub and Timi decided that Karma should learn Haki, which Kijo told her he could so he took the Griffin back to Amazon Lily to train with them.

"Luffy! Hey!" Timi grinned as they landed on the island he was training on.

"Timi! You're here!" Luffy yelled happily as he ran up to them and hugged him.

"How's your training going?" Timi asked as he greeted Rayleigh as well.

"Good. What are you doing here?" he asked grinning.

"I came here to ask Boa to train Karma how to use Haki." the red head replied.

"Oh wow! He's huge now!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes as he just noticed Karma.

"He is and he's sure to grow more." Timi chuckled.

"Timi. You've returned." Boa called as she and some others arrived with food for Luffy.

He ran off to eat and Timi asked Boa to train Karma.

"Of course but you have to stay a few days. I have so many questions." she gushed. They were probably more questions about love, which the assassin would have a hard time answering but he was dragged onto the island anyway and was forced to wear their traditional clothes again.

By the end of the day, Timi was ready to rip Boa apart but she had to control herself. She was given a room and swiftly fell asleep beside Karma.

The next day Boa agreed to start Karma's training but insisted it to be on the same island that Luffy was on so she could be near him. Timi tried to put her normal clothes back on but she didn't let her wear the binding. They were arguing for a good hour about it until they came to the conclusion that she had to do what the snake princess said because it was her island and Timi wanted her to train Karma so she was dragged to where Luffy was without binding and practically forced to reveal her gender to him.

"You're a girl?" Luffy asked with a confused look on his face.

"I thought that was just a disguise." he said.

"I've always been a female, I just hid my gender. I dressed as a woman for the war to erase suspicion." she explained.

"Why do you hide it?" Luffy asked confused.

"It's a long story kid. But please keep my gender a secret. To the world I'm male okay?" Timi asked and to her relief, Luffy agreed.

She stuck around for a few hours to watch the start of Karma's training. She already explained to him that he had to stay here and train while she leaved. They were still connected through the blood bond that she made with him before so she would know when he would be done.

She managed to put her binding back on and got ready to leave.

"Take care of yourself Karma. I will come for you when your training is done." Timi said as he hugged him. He made an understanding growl and snuggled into his chest.

"See you later." Luffy grinned and everyone else said their goodbyes as well.

Timi let enough blood flow from his snake markings to make a blood board and took off to the air, back to the Hearts.

"You're finally back." Cori chimed happily.

"What took so long?" Law asked as they went below deck and the sub submerged.

"Boa asked me a fuck ton of questions and I wanted to see Karma training." Timi replied.

"Did she make you wear their clothing again?" Shachi asked.

"Unfortunately and she didn't let me put my binding back on. So Luffy kinda knows I'm a woman now." she said pouting.

Cori only grinned amused as Law didn't look too pleased.

After dinner, Law and Timi moved into Law's office to talk but he just ended up pulling her into a make out session. She left her binding off after her shower and Law was getting a bit touchy but she stopped him before things could go any further.

"I've missed you." Law whispered into her ear as they sat on the couch.

"I've only been away a few days." Timi chuckled.

"I know but I want you here." he replied, hugging her closer.

"I love you Law." she said smiling softly up at him.

"I love you too Timi." he replied smiling just as warmly and kissed her softly with so much love and caring in it. They just sat there in each other's embrace until Timi broke the silence again.

"How is your collecting of hearts going? Got the right amount yet?" the red head asked.

"Almost. Then I can take it to the Marines and become a Shichibukai. I will have more freedom and access to a lot more things that way." he replied.

"Yeah. I have no doubt that you will succeed." she grinned but then frowned and looked like she was in deep thought.

"What's wrong? Something on your mind?" he asked concerned.

"I have a lot of training to do still and I know you won't like this but I will have to leave the sub to do it. It would be better if I disappear for a while and you can say that you have no control over me nor do you know where I am to the Government." she said looking him in the eyes.

"What? For how long?" he asked, definitely not liking the idea of it.

"A year and a half. Now that I've awakened the full potential of my magic, I have a fuck ton of work to do until I mastered it to the point where I can fight well with it." she said frowning.

"That's a long time. I don't want you away from me for that long." he said taking her hands in his.

"I know that but it has to be done. I need to train on land and somewhere that I wont be found. So I'm thinking of going back to Mihawk." she said squeezing his hands.

"I just got you back. Do you really have to go so soon?" he asked leaning over and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid so but this won't last forever. You know I'll be back after it's over." she said smiling softly as she pulled his hat off and ran her fingers through his messy hair.

"Will you be taking Cori with you?" he asked, enjoying the attention he was getting as her fingers calmed him.

"No. He missed you and I think it would be easier if he stays with you." she replied as he pulled her closer into a hug.

"If that's what you want, I wont stop you. Not like you would listen even if I tried." he said amused.

"That's true. I was fully prepared for a fight. I'm glad you're okay with this." she grinned as he sat up properly.

"I'm not okay with it. But I will accept that it's what you have to do and I will focus on getting closer to my goals as well." he said smirking.

"Good." she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They broke apart and Timi stood up, stretching.

"Anyway. I'm going to go tell Cori about this. I'm sure he wont take it as well as you did." she said amused and started to walk to wards the door.

Before she could leave thought, Law wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Law?" she asked amused.

"You're not leaving this room." he murmured from her shoulder and started to kiss the soft skin. He trailed kisses up her neck, making her breath hitch and she moved her head to the side so he had better access. She let out a soft moan and he moved his hand down to the hem of her shirt and under it to feel her soft skin. He pushed her against the wall, making her let out a surprised yelp.

With his body flush against her back, he reached up to tenderly massage her breasts while he nibbled her ear. She let out another moan, enjoying his every touch. She could feel his growing erection on her butt and he stepping back, turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers in a heated kiss, pulling her body close to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly, drawing a deep moan from him. He brushed his tongue across her lower lip, asking for entrance but she refused to give it to him. With an unhappy growl, Law reached behind her and squeezed her butt. She let out a surprised moan and he plunged his tongue into her mouth and they fought for dominance, which he eventually won. He pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their tongues and his hands roamed all over her body, feeling as much of her as he could as she tentatively brushed her hand up his muscled chest as well.

Unfortunately, their little heated game came to an end when Cori walked into the room.

"Timi, Law. I need -" he started to say and then realised that they were beside him, with Timi pushed up against the wall and Law had his hand up her shirt with hers up his shirt as well.

He quickly left with a panicked apology and closed the door behind him.

With a sigh, Law dropped his head onto Timi's shoulder annoyed as she only chuckled.

"I need to start locking that damn door." he groaned as Timi just patted him on the head and ruffled his hair.

"Let's go see what he wanted." she said and he reluctantly let her go but not without stealing a quick kiss and grabbed his hat on the way out.

They found him in the guys bunks, crying on Bepo as Shachi and Penguin tried to console him.

"I didn't mean to be a cock block. It just happened." he frowned.

"It's okay. I'm sure they can finish what they were doing later." Penguin said patting him on the back.

"Cori." Timi called in a sing song voice, making them jump.

"Timi." he said looking at her with tears running down his face.

"Hey, don't cry about this. Why did you come looking for us anyway?" she asked as Law was stood behind her frowning.

"Oh, um. I just wanted to ask what you were panning to do with your training." he replied and pulled her into a bear hug.

They all sat around were they could and she told them about her plans to go back to Mihawk and leave him here. He cried again and hugged her while rubbing his face on her head. They all understood but still whined a little about it.

"Shut up. It's not gonna be forever. I'll be back in a year and a half." Timi said annoyed.

"But we'll miss you." Shachi and Penguin whined at the same time as they hugged her.

"I'll miss you too." she replied smiling warmly. She made a blood bond with Cori and Law as well. Using her blood, she left a tiny snake tattoo on the side of Cori's neck and on Law's left hip.

They talked for a little longer until Law managed to drag Timi back to their room for some piece and quiet.

"Noisy bunch. I'll sure miss them." Timi said smiling as Law closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Sure are. Now lets continue where we left off." he whispered in her ear in a husky voice as he turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers in a rough and needy kiss.

Pulling her close to his body, he grabbed onto her thighs roughly and pulled her up so she wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed her against the wall. She let out a moan as he trailed down heated kisses on her neck and as soon as he found her sweet spot, he started to nibble on it, making her moan in pleasure. The feeling of his goatee tickling her neck sent shivers down her spine as she moaned softly. She threw his hat off and played with his messy hair, drawing deep moans from him. She trailed her hands down his chest feeling his muscles thorough his shirt while he had his hand up her shirt and the other squeezed her butt. As she tugged on the hem of his yellow hoodie, he threw her onto their bed and just stared at her flushed form with a smirk on his face.

She smirked back and he pulled his hoodie over his head, dropping it on the floor and climbed up the bed to hover over her.

"You look so sexy with that look on your face." he whispered with half lidded eyes filled with lust and love.

"You're the cause of it. I never expected you to be so rough." she said smirking.

"This was just the beginning. I'm going to make you scream my name." he whispered huskily into her ear as he nibbled on the lobe and liked the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and drawing a moan out of her. He crashed his lips onto hers again and shoved his tongue into her mouth with ease. He slipped his hand under her t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head, breaking their sweet kiss. He was pleased that she didn't have anything under it and trailed kisses down to her nipple. He took the erect bud into his mouth and sucked on it, making her moan while his other hand fiddled with her other breast. Glancing up at her face, he smirked at the flustered and dazed look on her face as she moaned. He loved to see her in this state and made sure to pleasure her as much as he could.

He went back to her lips and kissed her again as one of his hands trailed down her stomach and to the button of her jeans. Her body twitched as he unbuttoned it and pulled the zip down.

"Relax and trust me." he whispered against her lips and pulled the jeans off her, throwing it off somewhere, revealing a pair of red boxer briefs she usually wore. Before he could continue though, she flipped him over and straddled his hips, smirking down at him.

"My turn." she said seductively and started to kiss his neck and ear, earning deep moans from Law.

She slowly traced her fingers over his tattoos as she kissed down his chest. She got to his trousers waist line and slowly undid it, revealing his growing bulge under his black boxer briefs. She pulled his trousers down and threw it with hers as she sat back to straddle him and kissed him on the lips. Both of them only in their underwear, he pulled her down so their chests were touching and deepened the kiss. He grew a bit inpatient with her clumsy actions and flipped them back over. He moved his hand down her body, expertly teasing all the right places that made her moan more and finally reached her underwear. He lightly brushed his fingers on her womanhood over the fabric, earning a sharp moan and twitch of her body.

"Law." she moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck as he nibbled her collarbone. Hooking a finger under the waistline, he swiftly pulled it down her legs and off her completely. He took a moment to take in her full naked glory as she blushed underneath him.

"You look so sexy, I want to take you right now." he growled out in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down her spine and kissed her roughly.

He slid his hand up her inner thigh, over a couple of scars and parted her legs so he could have better access to her. She let out a loud moan as he finally stroked her womanhood and started to play with her clit. After a bit of teasing, he finally slipped a finger in her and she arched her back in pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out and soon added more fingers.

"Look at how wet you got." he whispered in her ear and pulled his fingers out to her dismay.

"Stop teasing me, Law." she moaned, looking into his yellow orbs. With a chuckle, he pulled his own boxer briefs down and she looked at his manhood wide eyed at his size.

"Trust me Timi. Relax. It may hurt at first but it'll soon go away." he whispered to her as he hovered over her, between her legs again.

"I trust you with my life Law." she whispered back and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Law used that time to align himself and entered her with a sharp thrust, earning a small cry in surprise and slight pain as he broke her hymen. He let her adjust to him and she bit his lover lip. Taking that as a sing that he could move, he started a steady pace, making her moan and soon sped up.

He thrusted faster as her moans got louder and her breathing heavier. He let out a few grunts here and there and his pace got a bit erratic as they both neared their climax. She moaned his name loudly as he pushed her legs back, gripping her thighs as he got even deeper, making her make more noises and they finally released. He pulled out and flipped them over, pulling the covers over their bodies.

"I love you so much." he said and kissed her as she hugged him.

"I love you too. That was amazing." she said blushing but smirked.

"I can't wait to do it again." he smirked back as she laid down and rested her head on his chest, she heard his still erratic heart and smiled.

"Sleep for now." she chuckled and the two fell into a peaceful slumber.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Law and Timi woke happily and she cuddled closer to him.

"Good morning. I take it you slept well?" he asked with a husky voice, smirking down at her.

"Yup. Morning." she replied, smiling back up at him.

Law's smirk turned into a genuinely happy grin and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much. I'm so happy I can wake up beside you." he said, making her heart pound and blush.

"Me too. I love you too Law." she replied as he pulled her face up with his hand and placed his lips onto hers in a soft and loving kiss.

They managed to pull themselves out of bed eventually and took a shower together as Law pulled her in with him. It surprised her at first but with a smirk, she went a long with it.

Law got touchy again but she didn't let him do more than kissing. So clean and clothed, they left their room and walked into the galley for some food.

They just managed to get there in time, most of the guys have already ate and just idly chatted amongst themselves.

"Timi. Captain. Good morning." Shachi said, waving at the two happily as Jake put food in front of them as they sat down.

"Morning." Timi grinned at them as they thanked Jake.

"So. How was last night?" Penguin asked nudging Timi with a grin on his face. She suddenly stopped eating and turned to him with horror filled wide eyes.

"Haha. Way to go Captain." Shachi said grinning as well and Timi turned bet red.

"Finally my little girl has turned into a woman." Cori cried and hugged Bepo.

"How do you know?" Timi asked shocked.

"We can tell by the way you move and look. You're practically shining." Penguin said, giving Law the thumbs up.

"So how was it?" Shachi asked, wiggling his eyebrows under his sunglasses.

"I'm not answering that." Timi frowned, her cheeks still red. Law was just amused at her reaction more than be bothered about his crew's teasing.

"Aww don't be so bashful. Tell us all the juicy details." Penguin said grinning.

"No way. You pervs." she snapped and finished eating.

"Aww come on. Don't be like that." Shachi called.

"No." she growled.

"Please." Penguin asked.

"Law don't just sit there smirking. Control your crew." Timi said, glaring at them.

"But it's amusing." he replied, his smirk widening. She just gave him an unamused look and stood up.

"Thank you for the food Jake." she said and left.

For the next couple of weeks, Timi took on more missions and let T have his fun before he needed to go and train. He noticed that his clients were a lot more respectful and fearful towards him as well but he guessed that it was because the government spread that he was the son of a God.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Shachi and Penguin asked crying as Cori was hugging her. They were having breakfast and she was leaving in a few hours.

"I'm afraid so. Besides, you guys are going to the New World now. I can't go with you." Timi explained as Cori cried on her.

"Take me with you." the blond cried.

"You're better off here." she said.

"But who will stay with you at night?" he asked.

"I haven't thought about that." she said frowning.

"Then take me with you." he whined and hugged her closer.

"I can't. It's about time I start dealing with that problem." she said with a sigh.

"We'll miss you." more of the crew cried.

"I'll miss you too. I will see you in a year and a half though." she grinned at them.

"Have you said goodbye to the Captain?" Bepo asked as he rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

"I did. I dunno where he is now though." she said pouting.

"I bet you had some steamy goodbye sex." Penguin said smirking.

"Shut up." she growled.

"I'm not wrong, am I?" he asked laughing as they teased her again.

"I'm gonna go look for him." she sighed and managed to climb out of Cori's arms.

Walking down the corridor, she reached his office and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Here you are." she grinned.

"Timi." he called smiling at her from behind his desk.

"What are you doing hiding in here?" she asked as he got up and locked the door.

"I was waiting for you to find me so we could hide together." he said with a smirk and pulled her to his body.

"Is that so?" she smirked back but blushed lightly as he crashed his lips onto hers. They enjoyed every bit of their kiss as their lips moved in sync and their hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Law. We can't-" she said but moaned as he groped her butt.

"I know. I just want to hold you for as long as I still can." he whispered huskily in her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine and pulled her back into a kiss.

Law pulled her down onto the couch as he laid down with her on top of him and just hugged her close. They stayed like that for a little while longer until Timi had to go.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately as he returned the kiss.

"I'll miss you but we'll see each other soon enough." she said smiling and got up.

"Make sure to take care of yourself." he said, standing up as well.

"Of course I will." she chuckled and and pulled a black hoodie over her head with her binding on under her t-shirt and her usual burgundy jeans and black boots on.

They walked up to the deck, where the crew was waiting for them and they all said their goodbyes again. Most of them started to cry, especially Cori, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and Jake.

"I'll see you soon Hearts." Timi said grinning and morphed her blood board.

Before she could jump on it though, Law grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his body, crashing his lips to hers for the last time before she left. Everyone cheered and with a smirk, the two broke apart.

He jumped on the blood board and took to the air. He had called Mihawk earlier to tell him that he wanted to train and he agreed to it.

On his way there, he was hit by a storm but managed to get to the island, thanks to Mihawk drawing a snake for him to follow. By the time he actually got to Kuraigana Island, he was soaked to the bone and the sun has gone down.

Landing on the shore, he walked through the forest, towards Mihawk's castle, shivering like crazy.

It didn't take him long and he was greeted by the swordsman.

"Timi. I see that storm hit you hard. Go and take a shower, your room is set up as well." Mihawk said, handing the red head a towel and with a sneeze he walked off.

"W-was that Blood Viper?!" Perona asked shocked as she appeared beside Mihawk.

"He will be staying here for a while to train." Mihawk simply said and walked off, leaving the pinkette shocked.

As soon as Timi got to the bathroom, she stripped out of her wet clothes and jumped into the hot shower. It took a while until she warmed up again but the hot water felt good on her skin and she was reluctant to get out.

With a content sigh, she turned the water off and stepped out and grabbed a towel. At that same moment the door opened and in stepped a sweaty swordsman.

As they noticed each other, they just stared at one another shocked. Timi was shocked to see Zoro here as she forgot that he would be on this island and Zoro was shocked to see that the Blood Viper was a woman.

With a loud shriek, Timi shoved him out of the room and shut the door. Her face was as red as her hair at this point and she hurried up to dry her body and got dressed. She quickly pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs, dark grey jeans, her binding, and a black jumper that the sleeves of went over her knuckles.

Ditching the socks and shoes, he dried his hair and left the bathroom with the wet clothes and towel.

He put them up to dry in the laundry room and went to find Mihawk. He bumped into Zoro on the way though.

"The bathroom's free now. You can have a shower." Timi said with a straight face and walked into the living room.

"Thanks." Zoro said, still blushing a little and speed-walked to it.

In the end, Timi found Mihawk in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Good shower?" he asked, smirking at her.

"It was good, right up until the moment Zoro walked in on me while I was drying up." Timi frowned, crossing his arms.

"Is that so?" he asked amused.

"You knew he was here. Why didn't you warn me?" he asked annoyed.

"That wouldn't have been any fun." he said, surprising the red head.

"You ass. Is there anyone else I should know about?" Timi asked with a sigh.

"Perona. You'll meet her at dinner. Try to get along with the two." Mihawk said and waved him away.

They all gathered in the dining room and sat down to eat.

"This is Timi. He will be staying here to train for the next year and a half." Mihawk said, breaking the silence.

"Hi." the red head simply said smiling. That relaxed them a little and they greeted him back.

"My name's Perona. It's nice to meet you." she said smiling back.

Zoro just grunted and avoided eye contact, to the amusement of Mihawk and confused Perona.

"Hey. Why are you avoiding Timi? At least you could say hi to him." Perona said, glaring at the marimo.

"It's okay. We'll sort things out after dinner." Timi said and started eating.

"Okay." she replied confused but didn't question it.

They finished their meals and thanked Mihawk for it. He asked Perona to help wash up while Timi pulled Zoro off to a quiet room.

"I can't believe you're a woman. Why?" he asked still in a bit of shock.

"I know, I know. I've been hiding it for years now. I have my reasons but it doesn't change who I am." Timi said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I guess so. I'm sorry I just barged in like that." he said frowning.

"Don't worry about it. It's better that you know. It means I don't have to be so cautious anymore." she said with a grin.

"Yeah. What made you hide it?" he asked curiously as they sat down on the couch.

"Well lets see. I was part of the Donquixote pirates when I was a kid. I never trusted that flamingo and decided that it would be in my favour to hide my gender from him. To be perfectly honest, he scared me so I hid." she explained.

"I see. I'm surprised you managed to hide it so well. No one would expect you to be female." he said amused.

"Yeah. But I wasn't all that great at hiding it at the beginning. A few people found out but they promised me to keep it a secret." she chuckled.

"Really? Who?" he asked intrigued.

"Let's see. The first one who found out was Law, then Cori. After we left the Donquixote pirates we met Bepo and his father, they know. Mihawk knows. Killer found out and so did Chopper. Of course the Hearts know. That's about it I think, now including you." she explained, counting them off and surprised Zoro with some of them.

"How does Chopper know?" he asked shocked.

"He found out in Alabasta, when he had to treat my wound." she explained.

"Since then?" he asked in thought.

"I was wondering. Who was it that beat you up so badly?" he asked a little concerned.

"Vergo. He's a marine but secretly a Donquixote pirate. I ran into him and fought him before he could realise that dad was on the island. Didn't go down so well." she said with a sigh.

"Yeah. He beat you half to death." he said.

"Nothing I can't survive." she grinned.

With a yawn, Timi said goodnight and walked off to her room, with Zoro doing the same.

That night, she couldn't sleep at all and the next morning she forgot to put her binding back on. She walked into the dining room with just her pajamas on.

"You're a woman?!" Perona yelled, shocked.

"Don't yell so early in the morning." Timi mumbled with her hands on her ears.

Mihawk explained the situation to the pinkette and managed to calm her down. She promised to keep it a secret and they had breakfast.

"What are you starting with?" Mihawk asked Timi, referring to her training.

"Blood." she simply replied.

"You haven't used it during the war. Am I right to say it wasn't because you wanted to keep your disguise up?" Mihawk asked, making her stop eating.

"Yes. After T healed me, I couldn't use it at all. Every time I tried, my arm went numb." she explained none too happily.

"I see. You did remarkably well during that war." he said smiling at her.

"I failed. There's nothing more to say. The whole thing was a disaster and I couldn't keep my promise. Not to Law and not to Luffy either." she said upset, surprising Zoro.

"Ace died right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. The more I tried to use my magic the more my body failed. I wasn't strong enough. That's why I'm here now. I will train and become strong enough so that what happened in that war wont ever happen again." she said standing up.

No one said a word but Mihawk was smirking at Timi as she walked out of the room.

She got dressed and left the castle to start her training. She engaged the baboons to warm up and then looked for a good spot in a clearing to start her blood training.

"Hello." Bec suddenly showed up, making him jump.

"What do you want?" he asked frowning at her.

"Don't be so hostile. I came to help you train. I know exactly how my brother's magic worked so I will train you." she explained.

"Fine. I appreciate it" Timi said and the demon started to explain a few things.

"Okay. Now that you awakened your full magic, you will have to relearn everything you once knew. So you will start with that first." she said and Timi didn't waste any time, he jumped straight in.

He was working hard, training from sunrise until sunset every day. From all the work, by the time he got back to the castle, he fell straight asleep. Bec explained her presence to Mihawk and he allowed her to stay as well.

It took Timi a good month and a half to relearn and master all the techniques he once knew and T helped him out here and there as well, then just stayed asleep.

"Now that you got that down to a tee, you can rest for a while before we start with the new techniques." Bec said as they were having dinner.

"Okay." the red head simply said.

"Also. I want to you to stop wearing your binding from now on, when we're training." the demon said, surprising everyone.

"Why?" Timi asked in a dark tone.

"Because you are a woman. I want you to get used to dressing like one. Come the time you leave this island, there will be a time when you will be forced to reveal your true gender to the whole world." she explained smirking.

"I don't care. I'm not doing it." Timi argued back.

"Yes you will. I will make sure of that." she smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You can't force me to do it." the red head growled.

"I think you'll find that I can and I will." she said.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

While Timi was resting, she wasn't able to sleep again. Without exhausting herself from training, she wasn't able to fall asleep at all.

She walked to one of the balconies of the castle and sat down on the rail, looking up at the starry sky and full moon.

"What are you doing awake?" Zoro asked, making her jump.

"I should be asking you that." she said smiling at him.

"I woke up." he said and joined her on the rail.

"I can't sleep without anyone beside me." she admitted, blushing lightly.

"That's so pathetic considering you're this feared assassin." Zoro laughed.

"Shut up. I can't help it." she growled.

"I know. Everyone has a weakness." he said grinning at her.

"What's keeping you up, then?" she asked.

"Just a nightmare." he replied.

After that, they got into a deep conversation as Zoro was a little curious about her powers and T. So he asked about it and she explained what she was and how her magic worked. It surprised him but he thought it was awesome. In turn, she asked him about his dream and what made him become a pirate. He told her about Kuina and how Luffy practically forced him into joining him.

They ended up talking for quite a while about all the adventures they went on and laughed about the stupid shit they got into. Timi was surprised how much Zoro told to her and that he actually asked her so many questions. But he was intrigued by her and found her to be an interesting person.

"The sun is about to rise." Timi said looking at the horizon.

"Wow. We must have been talking for a long time then." Zoro said yawning.

"Yeah. Let's go in." she said, jumping to her feet, with Zoro following along.

. . .

As soon as Timi's rest was over, Bec dragged her straight into training again. From then on, things got a lot more harder and tiring for the red head. She was also forced to wear a sports bra under her t-shirt as Bec stole her binding and wouldn't give it back until her training was over.

First she was taught how to create a perfect blood clone and made it look like T, then transferred his conscience into it. It took her about a week to do it so the body had skin and hair and everything but she did it.

T stood in front of her, he was as tall as Cori, if not a little taller. He had long shaggy black hair that reached down to his butt, blood red eyes with black sclera, his ears were pointy and sharp like an elf, his tongue was long and had fangs. He was slender but well built with a long black tail growing out from the base of his spine, it was thin and the end of it was fluffy. He had on a black hakama with a red sash around his hips and he was bare foot, he also had a red scarf on with the ends of it draping over his back and dangled down to his knees.

" **Yo."** he called in his double voice.

"T. You look awesome." Timi said grinning up at the entity.

" **Thanks. Now get your fucking ass back to training."** he said crossing his arms.

"You will be training with T from now on. I want you to get your physical abilities higher. So you will be running with him and fighting, amongst other things." Bec said and the two took off running.

Bec wanted Timi to improve her speed and agility so she had the two running and sparring everyday.

Timi discovered that T's new body was completely made of blood inside and nothing could harm him too badly. His only draw back was that he couldn't draw blood from his own body, he had to use the blood from his surroundings. He eventually got bored with being out for so long and went back to Timi and fell asleep.

Bec also got Timi to do some yoga once every week. She told her that it was good for her and even got Zoro to do it as it released stress and made them more agile.

They were all surprised how hard Bec was pushing Timi. She was basically borderline passing out every time she got back from training.

She then decided to focus on Timi's physical abilities so she put these special bracelets onto each of her wrists and ankles. They were very heavy and Timi could hardly hold her arm up at the start but Bec made her run in that and she had to keep it on all the time as they only got heavier.

"I want you to make a half finished blood clone and stand before it with your arms level with your shoulders. It will try to attack but you will keep it from moving by taking control of it. I want you to hold that pose until I say otherwise." Bec said as Timi did as she was told.

It wasn't too bad at the start but then her arms started to get tired and her concentration slipped. She managed to stay in control but it was very hard and she had to hold that pose all day. By the time it was over, she was panting heavily and couldn't move her arms at all.

Bec dropped her off in the dining room and left.

"Wow. What happened to you?" Perona asked alarmed. Timi could hardly keep her eyes open and she looked very pale.

"Just training. Nothing dangerous." she breathed with a weak voice.

"Can you even move?" Zoro asked worriedly.

"Don't think so." she replied.

"Perona, help her eat and take her to bed." Mihawk said and she did as told.

The next day was the exact same. Bec started to put her in more and more difficult positions, that both tested her concentration and tolerance. She also did some training on her physical strength and made her do some ordinary training, with weight and muscle exercises, all while wearing those bracelets.

This took a few months and she was allowed to rest but wasn't allowed to take the bracelets off.

When Timi was resting or couldn't sleep, she often talked with Zoro. They got pretty close and joked between each other, told one another some things. Law called her regularly as well, just checking up on her progress and talking for a while.

When she got back to training, Bec asked her to make T a body again and train with him. He helped her learn how to use her blood magic better and faster. They sparred a lot and he taught her how to fly with blood bat wings and fight in the air. He also taught her how to make a blade out of her blood. She had to solidify the edges of the blade and keep it solid while she fought with it. She learned how to do it in bigger sizes and different shapes. He also showed her how to cut through nearly everything with it.

Bec taught her a lot more techniques and she worked hard to learn them, while Mihawk and the others were surprised she wasn't dead from the intense training.

For a while, things calmed down as Bec taught her how to feel other living beings' blood and identify them but she couldn't control the blood while it was in another being because it could kill them. The only thing she was able to do was stop them from moving while she let the blood pump through their bodies. Any other movement would have been too hard to make, with all the veins and organs in the body to keep account of and make sure that nothing stopped, it was too hard. In that time though, she was able to heal and now, she didn't even notice the bracelets.

She then went back to her usual routine of physical exercises and blood training with T.

With all the techniques learned, Bec focused on teaching her how to use them as quickly as possible. Increasing the rate she morphed shapes and summoned T's body as well as the rest of her techniques.

Beside all that training, she kind of got used to living without her binding on all the time and she practically became best friends with Zoro.

"How are you doing?" Zoro asked as they sat down to have breakfast.

"I'm good." Timi replied, covered in bandages.

"Hey. Timi." Bec called as she walked into the dining room.

"Morning." she called.

"I want you to spar with Zoro for a while. You can't abandon your swordsmanship." she said and as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared again.

"Okay." Timi nodded.

"I'm up for that." Zoro grinned.

He was excited to be able to fight her again. He learned a lot this past year and a half and Timi has only been there for a year.

So after food, that was exactly what they did.

Zoro was surprised how much faster and stronger Timi had become but so had he. They were at it for a long time and made it a daily practice.

Soon it was time for Timi to go get Karma. She could feel how much stronger the Griffin had become. She got her binding back and took off to get him.

After a day of flying, he finally got to Amazon Lily and landed on the island.

"Timi!" Luffy called happily as he and Karma ran up to the red head.

"Hi." he grinned back and got tackled by Karma, who licked his face excitedly and laid down on top of him.

"I missed you too Karma." Timi giggled as he hugged him. He got off and Luffy hugged the red head as well.

"You look stronger." Luffy grinned.

"You too." he smirked.

"Here to take back Karma with you?" Rayleigh asked smiling.

"Yup." Timi grinned. He grew quite a lot in that year and he was now twice the height of Luffy.

"Timi you're back." Boa called as they arrived.

"Hiya." Timi grinned at her.

"Came to take Karma?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for training him." the red head bowed.

"Don't worry about it." she smiled.

"We'll be off now then." Timi said.

"But it's night." Boa said shocked.

"I still got a lot to do and Bec would skin me alive if I stayed here." he said and hopped onto Karma's back.

"Take care Timi. I hope we'll meet soon." Luffy said.

"You too Luffy. Bye bye." Timi called back and they took to the air.

Timi enjoyed the flight back as he cuddled closer to Karma. They managed to get back before lunch and landed before the castle.

"Timi, you're back." Zoro said grinning as Karma tackled him too.

"Yup. Luffy's doing great." he said.

"No doubt." Zoro replied chuckling as he stood back up.

"Karma, I'd like you to meet Mihawk and Perona." Timi said as the two joined them.

"He's beautiful." Mihawk commented as he petted Karma on the head.

"Wow. What is he?" Perona asked.

"He's a Griffin." Timi smirked.

They had lunch and Timi went back to training. She was sparring with T again and Karma joined them as well, showing off what he learned.

He was fast and if his claws got you, he would rip you to shreds. Both T and Timi were impressed with Karma and took to the air to fight. Mihawk and Zoro watched in awe from the ground as they went at each other as fast and with as much force as they could.

For the rest of her time remaining, Bec focused on Timi's acrobatic abilities and forced T into that training as well, because he wasn't as near as flexible as Timi.

. . .

Soon enough their time was up and they were getting ready to leave the island to go to Sabaody.

"Hey Timi? Are you ready?" Zoro asked, knocking on the door.

"Just a sec." she called back as she finished putting her binding on. She pulled on a pair of black skinny type jeans with her black boots on and a black tank top over her binding. Wrapping black bandages over her snake markings all the way up to her shoulder, she put on a black leather wristband onto her left wrist. She put on her black choker with the skeletal hand on it and the silver buckle, her rings, had her piercing in her lip and her ears. Her hair has grown out more so now she loosely braided it, with the braid starting from her shoulders and ended at her hips. Finally she pulled on her black jacket. It had a pointy back like a tail coat, her left arm was folded up to her elbows and the right arm was missing, it had a grey furry hood and a zip at the front, that ended at her left hip. She put on a black belt with a lot of studded holes in it and put AkaKage on it with two different sized chains hanging on the right side of the belt.

"I'm done." Timi grinned as they walked out.

"Finally we'll go to the New World." Zoro said grinning.

"It's gonna be fun wrecking havoc over there." the red head grinned back with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"You missed your job?" he asked amused.

"T has been nagging me for the past three weeks now." Timi replied as they met up with Karma, Perona and Mihawk by the dock.

"Good luck with your missions." Mihawk said as Timi pulled him into a hug that surprised him.

"Thank you for everything." the red head said smiling at the swordsman.

Zoro said his goodbyes as well and they took off on a little boat while Karma followed them in the air.

It took them quite a while to get there but they managed. Zoro and Timi took off to Shakky's Bar.

It turned out that Zoro was the first one to arrive so they wondered around the island until Timi got his first call and took off on a job with his hood pulled over his head.

He was really happy to be doing his job again and finished it leaving quite a mess in that noble's room. She left his head on the table with a snake drawn on his forehead, as a signature for Blood Viper.

He then got an interesting call from someone.

"Huh. Well then lets finish what we've started two years ago." he said smirking and walked off while Karma wondered around above the trees.

Timi was able to quickly sneak into the Celestial Dragon's home and found the room of his target.

"Hello." he called cheerfully, making that fatso jump.

"Who're you? Who let you in here?" he asked surprised.

"I'm the guy who will end your life." he said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes from under his hood.

"What? Don't you know who I am? I'm a Celestial Dragon. Charloss-" he was cut off by Timi, who punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain as he coughed up blood.

"Looks like I hit you harder than I thought." he said amused and pulled AkaKage from her sheath.

Before the snot nosed noble could react, Timi already cut him up and decapitated him. He didn't want to take long and grabbed his head. Dipping his fingers in blood, he drew a snake on his forehead and left with it. Climbing onto the roof of the building, he left the head on the edge, where everyone could see it and took off.

He took on a few more jobs over the next two weeks and got his name back out there. The news of his return spread like hell fire and soon the whole island was talking about it. It amused him but T was pretty nonchalant about it. He just wanted to kill.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Timi was amused to see the fake Straw Hats roaming the island and recruiting pirates. Wanting no part in it, he avoided them and waited for the real ones to show up. Everyone but Luffy and Robin had arrived and they just wondered around.

He could immediately feel it when the two landed on the island and went to find Zoro again.

Timi avoided the marines and called Karma to his side. They found him near some docks along with Sanji.

"Heya." Timi called, waving at the two.

"You're still here?" Zoro asked grinning but Sanji didn't recognise him.

"Yup. Thought I'd see you guys off." he said chuckling.

"Who're you?" Sanji asked.

"You don't remember me again? Sanji, I'm starting to get offended here." Timi said smirking as he pulled his hood off.

"Timi?!" Sanji yelled shocked.

"If not me, you could have at least recognised Karma." he said crossing his arms.

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" the blond asked.

"Seeing you off. And I wanted to make sure this moss ball doesn't get lost on the way to your ship. It's in Grove 42." he said amused.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Zoro complained but Timi just gave him a look.

"Since when are you two so friendly?" Sanji asked as they started to walk off.

"Since we started to train together a year and a half ago." Timi replied.

She was very amused at the two's bickering but they went off to check out some commotion.

"Hey guys. I'll catch up to you in a bit." Timi said as he sharply turned his head to the right.

"Alright." Sanji said.

"You okay?" Zoro asked.

"Rory's here. I'll go say hi to him." the red head replied and pulled his hood back over his head.

"Laters." Zoro said and Timi took off with Karma.

They ran through the island with incredible speed and landed on a roof top unnoticed. Right above where Rory was walking past.

"Long time no see." Timi called as he looked up. He hasn't changed a bit, he only looked a little bulkier.

"Timi?" he asked as Timi jumped from the roof and tried to land a kick on him but he dodged it in time.

"You got faster." Timi smirked sending a punch at him, that he blocked.

"And stronger." he added.

"So have you." the blond said as Timi stopped attacking him.

"Wow. Karma got big." Rory said grinning at him.

"Yup." Timi grinned.

"Where the hell have you disappeared off to for so fucking long?" he asked annoyed.

"I was training." Timi replied with a shrug.

"It was like the earth had swallowed you up. And the Straw Hats. Did you see those imposters? I cant believe people are so stupid to fall for that." Rory said laughing.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Timi asked as they started to walk in a random direction with Karma following them as he rubbed against Rory.

"I heard you were back so I had to come see you. Though you were the one who found me first." he said chuckling.

"I need to go make sure Luffy sets sail without a hitch." he said, surprising the blond.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I owe the kid my life and I want to keep him alive. It's the least I could do for Ace." Timi grinned.

"You took part in the Paramount War. I almost forgot. I'll let you get on with that then. I'll hope to see you in the New World." Rory said grinning.

"Sure thing." Timi replied and the blond took off.

"Let's go see them off, shall we Karma?" Timi asked as he let out a loud growl of approval and the red head hopped onto his back.

They just arrived in time before they set sail and landed on shore beside the Sunny.

"Timi!" Luffy yelled happily.

"Hi guys." he grinned back with his hood down.

"What are you doing here Timi?" Nami asked surprised as the others commented how cool he looked and he did the same.

"Just seeing you off." he replied to her with a smirk as the marines started to show up.

Timi jumped onto the mast's yard (the horizontal thing that the sail is tied to) and held his right arm out, level with his shoulder. As the black bandages on it loosened and floated around his arm, Timi activated his blood magic and swinging his arm across, drew a fair amount of blood that he morphed into ropes and sent it at one of the marine ships. The ropes swirled around the ship and cut it to little pieces, completely destroying the thing.

The Straw Hats watched in awe and amazement. He just wrapped his arm back up with the black bandages the same way he loosened it and back flipped onto the deck.

"That was awesome!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Thank you." Timi grinned and walked to the railing.

"Take care Straw Hats. See you in the New World." he grinned as he jumped onto shore again and they finally set sail to fishman island as all their friends held off the marines.

With a grin on his face, Timi jumped onto Karma's back and they took to the air.

"Let's go to the New World." Timi called and they flew higher.

. . .

They have been flying for a few hours now and Timi was reading a book when he suddenly summoned his den-den mushi.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up the receiver.

[Blood Viper Timi.] called a deep voice that made Timi smirk.

"Well, well. If it isn't Eustass Captain Kidd." he said chuckling.

[How are you Timi?] he asked chuckling as well.

"I'm doing good . . . damn it Karma. Fly straight . . . and dodge the damn birds!" Timi growled as he had to hold on a bit tighter.

[Karma's giving you trouble?] Kidd asked amused.

"He's amusing himself, that's all." the red head replied as Karma straightened out his flying.

[Where are you?] he asked.

"Above the red line. We're flying over into the New World. How come you called me?" Timi asked.

[I want to hire an assassin. I want you.] Kidd replied.

"Oh? And what would you want me for?" Timi asked curiously.

[Just get here and we'll explain.] Kidd said as Timi felt that they drew a snake for him to follow.

"Gotcha. I'll be there in a few hours. Probably midnight." he said and hung up.

"Well that was unexpected, huh Karma?" Timi asked as he let out a cry and they took off towards Kidd.

. . .

They landed on the island Kidd called them to and walked into the building after Heat let them through.

"Heya Kidd. What's up?" Timi called as they walked into the room he and Killer were in.

"Timi. Long time no see." Kidd grinned and stood up.

"Wow. You guys look awesome." Timi commented.

"You don't look half bad either." Killer said. They sat down at a table and started to talk.

"So what did you call me for?" Timi asked after Kidd got him some food.

"I want you to take part in this year's Demon's Carnival." he said grinning.

"Which is?" Timi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You never heard of it?" Killer asked, surprised.

"I've been training for the last year and a half and just entered the New World. How the fuck would have I heard of this?" the red head asked dead panning.

"True. It's a tournament type event that the Underworld organises each year. They only started it two years ago but it's brutal." Kidd said.

"And you want me to enter it?" Timi asked amused.

"Yes. Only assassins can enter it and only if they were hired to do so by someone." Killer explained.

"Aha. What's in it for me or you even?" he asked.

"The reward for winning the Carnival is 660,000,000 Beli. Split with the assassin and his client." Kidd said surprising Timi.

"Holy shit." he said wide eyed.

"Yeah. We want to go see what's it about as well. Rumours say that a lot of assassins loose their life in there and the clients get killed by the winning assassin." Killer said.

"I've heard that some of the Yonkou will enter an assassin in it as well as some Shichibukai." Kidd said.

"Sounds like fun." Timi said in a sadistic voice.

"It's not a game though. People say that the rounds of it are nearly impossible to get through and the penalty games are morbid." Killer said.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm curious to see who will enter. I'm in. When is it?" Timi asked smirking.

"It's gonna be held in a week's time and they're broadcasting it all over the world this year. " Killer replied.

"Awesome. Perfect time to make my reappearance known." Timi grinned.

"Exactly. You've became way stronger since the last time and now that the world knows that you're half God, you will be at the top of the assassin's food chain." Kidd said smirking.

"I'm half Demon, not God. Anyway I need some sleep." Timi corrected him and stood up.

"We got a room ready for you." Killer said, leading him down a corridor.

"Thank you." he replied.

As soon as they got there and Killer left, Timi took his jacket, boots and bandages off and went to sleep with Karma beside him.

In the morning they all had breakfast and talked amongst themselves. The Kidd pirates talked about the Demon's Carnival and how exciting it will be with Timi entering it.

"I wonder if T will be allowed to take part?" Timi asked.

"Dunno. They will explain the rules when it starts." Killer said.

 **'I better be allowed to join. It sounds fucking fun. I wanna kill.'** T said grinning.

 _'When don't you wanna kill? I can't promise anything though, unless you enter separately.'_ Timi relied in his head.

 **'Too much effort, man.'** T scoffed.

 _'Then don't complain when they wont let you out.'_ Timi chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" Kidd asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just talking to T. He wants to enter but he's too lazy to do is separately from me." he replied.

"Is that even possible?" Killer asked.

"I can make him a body now so yes. He's just a lazy cunt and wont live in it." Timi said nonchalantly.

"Amazing. You really have improved your blood magic, haven't you?" Kidd asked.

"Yup. I awakened it fully and mastered it." the assassin replied grinning.

The next few days, he spent with them was quiet and got some reading done.

It was a just couple of days before the Carnival that Killer came into Timi's room to talk.

"Sup Killer?" the red head asked as she was curled up on the bed with a book in her hands.

"Just came to see how you're doing." he replied as he pulled a chair beside the bed and took his mask off.

"I'm good. You?" she asked, her gaze never leaving her book.

"It's interesting, you're not even bothered about the Carnival. Why?" he asked. She's been quite quiet about it while everyone else was excited.

"I'm looking forward to it but it's not starting till a few days time. I don't tend to stress over my future until I get to it." she replied with a smile.

"Interesting way of thinking." Killer replied as he knelt on the bed but suddenly stopped.

Timi finally turned to face him with her black sclera.

"When did you?" Killer asked with a blood snake around his throat, threatening to tighten if he made a wrong move.

"When you came into the room. I'm surprised you didn't notice it." Timi said smirking at the blond.

"You really have improved." he grinned and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks. I'm not planning to let you do anything to me any time soon, so might as well get comfortable where you are." she said making the snake wiggle around his neck a little.

"You learnt to keep your guard up. How are you doing with your virgin problem?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm good thanks. Lost it a while ago." Timi chuckled, surprising the blond.

"So the guy returned your feelings? Your captain I'm guessing?" Killer asked.

"Yup. So that makes me off limits to you. Watch what you do Killer. I wont let you take advantage of me anymore." she said leaning up, close to his face teasingly.

"You haven't seen him since you started training, have you?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"No. But that's not for you to worry about." she chuckled and stood up.

"I suggest you leave Killer. Kidd wont be too happy to find out you were hitting on a man." Timi said chuckling and left the room, dropping the snake from the blond man's neck.

"Damn. She got me good." Killer said to himself, smirking.

For the rest of their time left, Killer tried to catch Timi off guard but it never worked unfortunately for him and the red head just treated it as a game.

The week was finally over and they set sail for the island that the Demon's Carnival was going to be held on.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The week was finally over and they set sail for the island that the Demon's Carnival was going to be held on.

They arrived at a fairly decent sized but shady island in the morning. There were a lot of ships docked there and after they found a spot, they entered the island.

There were a lot of pirates around and a few marines as well, surprisingly. Ignoring all of that, Timi, Kidd and Killer walked to the giant colosseum/arena looking building, where they signed up and were told that it will start in 3 hours. Also that the assassins will be introduced in masks and formal wear.

"How interesting. They have style at least." Timi commented as they walked back to town.

"Haha. This should be entertaining." Kidd grinned.

"You bet." Timi smirked.

"Don't lose." Killer said.

"I'm not planning on it." Timi smirked amused and they met up with the rest of the crew.

"The first round of games will last a week, then it will be the tournaments." Killer said.

"Sounds fun to me." Timi grinned.

They carried on their conversation in a bar as Timi ordered milk while the rest got alcohol.

"Strange choice of beverage." Kidd said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is it? I always get this." Timi replied.

"Timi." Bec called as she appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want now?" he asked annoyed.

"Is this how you greet your auntie?" she asked fake hurt.

"Just get on with it. It was enough that I had to put up with you for my training." Timi glared at her as she sat down with them.

"Hi boys." she greeted them as they did the same.

"I came here to give you a fair warning. Dad managed to send someone over a year ago and he's entering the games." she said.

"A year? How has he not found me in that time?" Timi asked.

"My doing. Anyway, the kid's powerful so be careful. His name is Eliot. Don't loose to him." she said grinning and disappeared again.

"Well okay then." Timi said chuckling.

"What was that about?" Kidd asked.

"Politics of a far away world that you don't need to concern yourself with." Timi replied confusing them further.

"Is it to do with your half demon blood?" Killer asked.

"Yup." he said and they hung around for little while longer until they had to gather in the colosseum.

Kidd and Killer took Timi to one of the changing rooms so he could change. Luckily for Timi, he still had that suit that one of his clients gave him and the mask. He pulled on the black dress pants with his black boots and burgundy dress shirt with the grey tie.

"Hurry up or we'll be late." Killer said as Timi walked out from behind the curtains.

"Who's fault do you think that is?" he asked annoyed.

Timi put the black half skull mask with the horns on but before he could pull the black suit jacket on, Kidd put a black fluffy coat over his shoulders.

"This suits you better." Kidd said grinning. Timi adjusted it and left it hanging off his shoulders, without his arms in the sleeves and his shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Thanks. Now lets go. They already started to announce the participants." Timi said, leaving the room with his right arm in the black bandages and he pulled on some black fingerless gloves.

On their way, they got a bit lost but Kidd found their seats at the front and sat down with his crew and Karma.

[And for the last entry; the Kidd Pirates' assassin!] the announcer guy yelled into a microphone as all the other assassins were already in the middle of the arena.

Being as late as he was, Timi just took an easier root and jumped from one of the balconies onto the arena. He landed perfectly fine and walked up to the announcer guy, who was a panda looking man.

"Sorry bout that. I got a little lost." Timi grinned as everyone was surprised at his grand entrance. After the initial shock, the crowd cheered for him.

[Alright. Ladies and gentlemen! We have 50 assassins gathered for the Demon's Carnival this year!] he yelled making the crowd go wild.

[They were entered by nobles, pirates, marines and even a couple of Yonkou and Shichibukai! Of course not personally themselves but they have representatives for them.] he yelled.

[This year, I am happy to announce that we will broadcast the Carnival all over the world! There will be 3 preliminary rounds that we call Games taking place over the next 6 days. A lot of the assassins probably wont survive that, which means that nor will their clients who hired them! The Games are dangerous, lethal, brutal and unforgiving!] he yelled dramatically getting the crowd excited.

[This will test our contestants to see if they are worthy to call themselves assassins! After that will be the the two halves of the fighting tournament! Now, now, quiet down! There are a lot of big name assassins here today! I want to give you the chance for a betting game between the audience for the most likely assassin to win this!] he announced.

Timi looked around the arena to all the fellow assassins. He didn't know there were so many of them but he guessed their numbers doubled over the past few years. He could feel a couple of familiar people both in the audience and behind the masks. Oh he couldn't wait to start.

[It's time to reveal and re-introduce out contestants! Which means masks off kiddos!] the announcer yelled as the clients' names appeared on a giant monitor on one of the walls.

He started to announce some names and their bounties, with people already talking about bets.

It went in a different order this time so Timi was announced earlier.

[Eustass Kidd hired the Blood Viper to represent him in the Carnival!] the announcer yelled as Timi took his mask off, shocking a lot of people, who both started to whisper in fear or excitement.

[Al Nero hired Nova, who are representing Doflamingo!] he yelled as Timi looked to the audience to find the pink bitch sitting in one of the balcony seats, grinning.

Nova was a woman with average height, tan skin with mid length shaggy white hair that had blue highlights and a full fringe covering her eyes.

[Lina Mcrare hired Roxie to represent Big Mom!] he yelled.

Roxie was quite a tall black woman, who had piercing yellow eyes, long black hair that was in a lot of little braids and reached down to her butt.

[Damian Carse hired Romeo to represent Blackbeard!] he yelled.

Romeo was a man with average height, orange eyes, black layered hair that reached to his shoulders with the top part tied up messily and his fringe was red.

[Mira Sai hired Eliot!] he announced as Timi knew that he was the demon that was sent to kill him.

Eliot was pretty tall with purple eyes and a sandy pale blonde Mohawk that fell into his face slightly.

He finished introducing all the assassins as they all smirked at each other, waiting to see what they were capable of.

[Wow, what a line up! We have contestants from two Shichibukai crews and two from Yonkou's! Trafalgar Law's Timi, Doflamingo Donquixote's Nova, Blackbeard's Romeo and Big Mom's Roxie! Not to forget that new hot shot Eliot who appeared a year ago wrecking havoc on the seas!] he yelled.

[I would like you to make your official bets while I explain the rules of Demon's Carnival!] he yelled and turned to the assassins while people in masks walked around the audience for bets.

[As you may have heard, this isn't such an easy or forgiving event that anyone can attend! We take no responsibility for any injuries and possible death! You entered, you pay the price!] he said laughing. It was clear that this wasn't your everyday fun games. An assassins tournament is out to be bloody and gruesome.

[You are under no circumstances allowed to quit or forfeit the games! If you try to run, you will be faced with the Hell Hounds! These are the people who keep order here! You don't want to become their target, trust me!] he said and a clip showed on the big screen showing how a 'Hell Hound' ripped a person apart with his bare hands. They were cyborg creatures that looked half human and half dog and they looked as strong as the Pacifistas.

[No outside help is allowed, naturally! All who fail a Game but live, get to take part in the punishment game! One of the successful assassins will be chosen by the Directors of the Carnival to remove an organ or limb of the loser! So try to make it out alive!] he yelled.

 _'So this is what's at stake here? How exciting.'_ Timi thought smirking to himself. Some of the others were looking sadistic as well while some looked a bit uneasy.

 **'That means I can't take part?'** T asked upset.

 _'You can if you're a weapon. And you are one of my most powerful weapons.'_ Timi thought back.

[During the games, everything is allowed! You can kill your opponents if you want but you don't really have to! You can use any weapon of your choice, Devil Fruit power or curse to your advantage!] he explained.

[Let me announce the first Game! The Maze of Tricks! It is located north of the colosseum! It's huge, lethal and wants your blood! The rules are simple! Get through all the traps of the Maze alive! You're prohibited to fly over the top! You will have until midnight tonight to complete it! We have surveillance snails all over the place to keep track of you all! You have an hour to change and get to the Maze!] he announced and the assassins went back to the changing rooms.

"Timi!" Rory called as he caught up to him.

"Sup?" Timi smirked.

"You're taking part as well I see. It should be fun." he said with a sadistic smirk.

"You bet." Timi replied and they changed back to their usual clothes.

While the assassins changed and were taken to the Maze, Pandaman the announcer moved to a balcony where he could see the monitor perfectly.

[Welcome to the entrance of the Maze of Tricks! There are several entrances and thousands of roots you can take to get through it! There are countless traps within the stone cold walls of the Maze! Have fun assassins!] Pandaman said and the shot was sounded to enter the maze.

Most of them ran straight in while a couple of people took their time walking through the entrance. One of those people was Timi.

 _'There's no point in rushing. It will be the same either way.'_ he thought as he walked along the path.

He could already hear noises of struggle and traps going off. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet fell and he jumped away just in time to save himself from being impaled.

He walked on and turned a corner, he had to dodge a few spears, then run as a wall of fire closed in on him. As he ran past one of the paths, Timi caught a glimpse of one of the assassins being ripped in half by a 'Hell Hound'.

 _'Haha. Did he try to quit?'_ he asked himself amused as he jumped over a pit of poisonous snakes.

He then heard the beast following him.

"You want a piece of me?" Timi asked as he stopped and turned to face it. It stopped in front of him and growled lowering his head, ready to attack.

"Then come and get it." Timi smirked and ran ahead.

[Incredible! Blood Viper challenged a Hell Hound! Does he have a death wish? On the other side of the Maze, Nova escaped the poison blades while Eliot found his way through the fog!] Pandaman yelled as the crowd was cheering for them.

Timi ran through the shower of bullets unharmed and dodged all the axes that tried to chop him in half. He got to an old looking path and ran down it, with the Hell Hound still hot on his tail. The ground broke away at an alarming rate but he managed to make it through just in time.

He moved on and ran into another assassin.

"Man, this place is crazy." the guy said, leaning on the wall to catch his breath.

"You better keep your guard up." Timi said running past him as he followed him.

"Hey wait up." the guy called after him. The Hell Hound showed up again and they both ran from it and through more traps that they hardly got away from.

As they got to a corner, they saw that the wall was about to close the path off and ran to get through it in time.

Timi made it though easily but the other guy didn't and he could hear his screams as the Hell Hound ripped him to shreds.

 _'I wonder if I can kill anyone or Law's rule still binds me?'_ he thought to himself.

 **'You were hired by Kidd to do this. So technically you are on a mission. Go fucking crazy.'** T said smirking.

With a sadistic smirk, Timi ran forward and quickly dodged an attack from a chick's sword that was aimed at his neck.

"Not bad." she commented.

He grinned at her and with a swift movement, decapitated her with AkaKage.

Another person showed up but Timi kicked the chick's head at him to catch him off guard and cut him up as well. Leaving the walls stained in blood.

He was starting to enjoy this little Maze run and ran through a couple more traps that would have killed him if it wasn't for his Haki.

He ran up to a part that looked like a little pond, there was a guy standing in front of it trying to decide what to do. With a chuckle, Timi kicked him on the back sending him into the pond and jumped onto his back and quickly to the other side as the guy dissolved from the acid.

"Oh, that's dangerous. Fair play Maze. Fair play." Timi laughed and moved on.

He encountered a path of bamboo sticks to jump across one by one as they stood up from the ground. It had spikes at the bottom so if you slipped, you died.

With the utmost grace, Timi got through it doing flips and and jumps, showing off his moves.

[Unbelievable! Blood Viper is running through the Maze of Tricks like it's child's play! Roxie and Rory are doing remarkably well dodging those poisonous spikes as well! If even one hit them, it would be goodbye for them! They were dipped in the venom of the Sandorian Viper!] Pandaman yelled excitedly.

"He's having too much fun." Kidd commented amused.

Timi blocked the punch of a guy and twisted his wrist breaking it. He then snapped his neck and jumped over a boulder that was about to hit him.

He killed a few more assassins that tried to kill him and got covered in their blood a little. After a while he was joined by Rory and they raced to the exit together.

[How unexpected! Blood Viper and Rory are having a friendly race across the Maze! I can't believe it! Eliot just killed a Hell Hound bare handed! Ladies and gentlemen, we truly have monsters attending the Carnival this year!] he yelled happily.

They had to avoid blades and bullets as well as a lot of surprise explosions but the two go to the final obstacle. A river of acid that they had to cross on tiny rocks floating in it that were quite far from each other so a wrong move and only death awaited you.

Timi and Rory just grinned at each other and jumped on the rocks, moving across easily.

They safely landed on the other side and looked back to see more people trying, some failing but others got across.

They did a fist bump and walked through the exit.

All the remaining assassins gathered back at the colosseum and Pandaman announced the end of the first Game.

[This is it ladies and gentlemen! The proud winners of the first Game! A lot of you managed to make it through! I congratulate you!] he said grinning at them.

[There were some unfortunate deaths, either by the Maze or by other assassins! Only five were left alive who failed to finish the Game!] he yelled making the crowd cheer.

[You know what time it is! Punishment game!] he yelled happily as the contestants were ushered back to their clients and the five guys were brought onto stage.

[These five men have failed the Maze! The Directors have selected five assassins to carry out the punishment! I will call out your names and I want you to come down here! Junko, Xeran, Akira, Leo and Jay!] he yelled as the five jumped to the arena.

Junko was a pretty tall woman with teal eyes and long purple hair that was split at the middle.

Xeran was a very tall and bold man with sunglasses and piercings.

Akira was a short girl with blue yes and short choppy brown hair that had light blue highlights.

Leo was a tall guy with blue yes and long dark blue hair.

Jay was a guy with average height, red eyes and blond shaggy hair that reached down to his shoulders.

[Each one of you will have a limb or organ to remove of the Directors choice! You may do it as you please!] Pandaman announced as they smirked in anticipation.

[Junko dear, you have the heart! Xeran, you got an arm! Sweet Akira, you have the head! Leo, you got the intestines! And lastly Jay, you have a leg! Choose your target and seal the deal! They don't need to survive it!] he added at the end smirking and got out of the way.

Everyone cheered as the five did as they were told and Timi sat beside Kidd as he fell sleep with a smile on his face.

"Did he-did he just fall asleep?" Killer asked shocked, while the losers screamed in pain.

"Yup. Looks like he enjoyed the first Game." Kidd said grinning.

"How can he sleep in such a place?" Heat asked, referring to the events as well.

[What a show!] Pandaman yelled as the five assassins finished up and walked off.

[Can we have this cleaned up please? And take the live ones away!] he said.

[Alright! That marks the end of the first Game! The second one will start tomorrow evening at 8! Be sure to get here in time and make some bets!] he said and walked off.

Everyone started to leave and Kidd shook Timi's shoulder.

"I'm awake. Who died?" he asked in a daze.

"A lot of fucking people." Kidd grinned.

"The first Game is over. Let's go now." Killer said and they left as well.

Romeo - art/Romeo-570052187

Xeran - art/Xeran-570052097

Leo - art/Leo-Beast-566799659

Akira - art/Akira-Pyro-566799063

Eliot - art/Eliot-Crow-566799277

Nova - art/Nova-Psycho-566799899

Roxie - art/Roxie-566800010

Jay - art/Jay-Blade-566799385

Junko - art/Junko-566799580


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Timi slept well into the day and only woke up around lunch time. He showered and got dressed.

"Timi? You done in there?" Kidd asked.

"Yup. Do you need anything?" he asked as he walked out of the ship's bathroom.

"The second Game will be starting at 8. You need to eat and get ready for it." Kidd said as the two walked into the dining room and Karma happily cuddled up to Timi as they ate.

"Thanks." he replied smiling.

"The first Game was awesome. You're amazing Timi." Hear said excitedly.

"Thanks man." he replied smiling.

"You make it look like it was a walk in a park. How?" Wire asked.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides, I've grown stronger sine the last time you saw me. Actually the last time, I was at my weakest." Timi said in thought.

"What do you think the second game will be about?" Killer asked.

"Dunno. But I'm sure as hell looking forward to it." Timi grinned.

"You have some pretty powerful competition." Wire said.

"Yup. I can't wait to face them in battle. But we wont engage each other until that tournament thing. We want to get the weaklings out first, then we can concentrate on each other." Timi said smirking.

"That's what you've been doing? I was wondering why all the hot shots just ran past each other but killed the others." Killer said amused.

"It's so much more fun when only the real monsters are left to fight. The others would just get in our way." Timi said.

"What about this Rory kid? You seem to be friends with him." Kidd asked.

"Haha. The kids interesting. He's all smiles but he's a fucking sadist, just like the rest of us. Besides, T took a liking to him." Timi laughed.

"T did?" they asked surprised.

"We trained him for a while but I guess he became stronger on his own." Timi smiled.

"What do you think the second Game will be about?" Kidd asked.

"I've heard that it will be in a forest, like hide and go seek kinda style." Killer added.

"In that case, I can already say that not many will survive that. If I had to guess, I'd say that only fifteen or less assassins will get out alive from that Game." Timi said in a sadistic voice as his silver eye shines with blood lust.

"What? How?" Wire asked shocked.

"You'll see." Timi replied in a dark voice.

. . .

It was time for everyone to gather at the colosseum again and the assassins lined up in the arena, waiting for the second Game to be announced.

[Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! I'm happy to announce the second Game of the Demon's Carnival! Before I do that, let's have a little recap of the last Game!] Pandaman yelled as some clips of the previous game showed on the monitor and he talked about them excitedly, making the crowd cheer.

[Now then, let me introduce to you the Second Game! Forest of the Dead!] he yelled as images of the forest came up on the screen.

[The rules are simple! It's a hide and go seek game of death! You, my lovely assassins have to hide! The seekers are none other than the Hell Hounds! Be sure to hide well assassins because if they find and catch you, it's the end!] he explained making the crowd go wild.

[You're not allowed to harm the Hounds but you can kill each other! The rules are the same as it was in the first Game!] he yelled happily.

 **'Can I take over for this one?'** T asked smirking.

 _'Haha. Why not?'_ Timi smirked and he took over.

[Oh my. What's going on with Blood Viper? It looks like his hair changed black.] Pandaman said as he walked up to him.

" **What's up motherfuckers? I came out to play. The name's T."** he said smirking in his double voice.

[Ah! I heard about you! You're Timi's split personality! Even more dangerous than the man himself!] Pandaman yelled grinning.

" **Can I take part or not?"** he asked annoyed.

[I don't see why not?] he grinned.

" **I'm wearing too much."** T growled and took his black jacket off and put it back in his pocket dimension along with AkaKage. He pulled a pair of black fingerless gloves on and crossed his arms. He was only in a black tank top, his black bandages on his right arm, black jeans and boots.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rory said as he walked up to them.

" **You what?"** T asked glaring at him as the blond held his hand up in surrender.

"This guy has a pretty bad temper. If he takes part in the Games than he would surely brake the rules and kill most of the Hell Hounds. Timi you there?" Rory explained and called for the red head.

" **How bout you-"** T started to say but suddenly clutched his head.

"I almost forgot that T can't be controlled. I don't want to be disqualified this early. Sorry T." Timi chuckled as he took back control.

 **'You fucking bitch. Let me out right fucking now!'** T yelled angrily from his head.

"Not unless you keep still." Timi replied out loud, confusing some of them.

 **'I'll behave. Just let me watch at least. It's hard to stay awake in your head.'** he said crossing his arms.

"Interfere with the games and you're going back." he said.

 **'I wont. Now let me out already you fuck.'** he growled.

Timi reached his hand out, level with his shoulders as the bandages loosened and floated around it. He swung his arm across, drawing enough blood to morph T's body and smirked as he fully appeared before him.

" **You little shit. I will kill you one day, just watch."** T growled annoyed in his own body now. Timi tightened the bandages again and smirked up at the black haired entity.

"I'd like to see you try." he replied.

[Incredible! So this is what T truly looks like!] Pandaman yelled as the crowd cheered.

T looked around and spotted Doflamingo. He glared at the grinning man and was about to launch an attack when Timi called his name.

"T. Don't cause a scene. Go and sit by Kidd." Timi said waving the entity off.

" **Whatever."** T huffed and sat down beside Killer, relaxing.

 _'It's not the time to deal with him. Besides, I'd like to play with him a little before his death.'_ Timi thought and T heard it.

 **'Just like a cat plays with his fucking pray, Timi. One wrong move from that fucker and his head is mine.'** T warned.

 _'Behave.'_ Timi smirked.

[The Forest of the Dead is south of here! There are X-Ray snails all over the island that will watch your movements! It will take place in complete darkness! This will test your skills as well as your stealth! You have until sunrise to stay alive! You have to keep moving, otherwise you will be disqualified! Good luck and have fun!] Pandaman announced and the assassins were taken to the forest and by that time it got dark.

"This will be fun." Timi grinned as he pulled out a thin scarf and tied it around his eyes, making some of the others smirk at him.

The shot sounded and they took off into the forest. Timi ran through the trees and climbed up one.

 _'This place reeks of blood.'_ he thought. _'What an eerie silence. Haha, for how long though?'_ he asked.

He moved as quietly as he could and avoided the Hell Hounds. He soon came across a guy and with a maniacal grin, broke most of the bones in his body as he screamed in agony. He finished it off by ripping his guts out and hanged the guy with it.

A Hell Hound heard and showed up behind him but all Timi did was flip him off and disappeared.

The other hot shot assassins were doing the exact same thing.

[Incredible! It looks like the game completely changed! The assassins are attacking each other while avoiding the Hell Hounds! The weaker ones are being taken out one by one! They are truly monsters, ladies and gentlemen! The way they kill, it's like they're trying to paint the forest with blood!] Pandaman yelled on the edge of the balcony.

" **Fuck, Timi. You really aren't holding back."** T commented smirking.

[Incredible speed and grace! They really are giving us a good show!] he yelled.

" **I wanna take part. This fucking sucks."** T growled, fidgeting.

"Looks fun huh?" Kidd asked.

" **Fuck the rules. I'm going."** he suddenly said and jumped to the arena.

As soon as he landed, blood shot up from the ground and morphed into chains that held his arms bound.

" **What the fuck? Timi you fucking asshole! When did you put this here?"** he yelled annoyed.

[Oh my! Looks like you wont be able to interfere!] Pandaman said chuckling.

T tried to pull at the chains but it wouldn't break.

" **Fuck you!"** he yelled at Timi. On the monitor, you could see his skeleton as Timi flipped the snails off, clearly sending it at T.

The massacre went on for a few more hours as both Hell Hounds and assassins killed.

As the sun started to rise, all the Hell Hounds retreated and the snails went back to normal view. It showed the surviving assassins covered in blood and smirking.

[The second Game is over!] Pandaman yelled as the crowd cheered in excitement.

[I would like to ask the remaining assassins to come back to the colosseum!] he yelled and they did as told.

They all made it back to the arena and Pandaman announced the winners.

[Unbelievable! Only twelve assassins made it out of the Forest of the Dead!] he yelled as the crowd cheered.

"He guessed it right. I can't believe it." Killer commented.

" **You fuck! Release me right fucking now!"** T yelled pulling at the chains.

"T. I knew you would try to jump in. That's why I placed that trap when I made you a body." Timi explained grinning as he walked up to him.

" **I didn't even notice it."** T said surprised.

"That was the idea." Timi chuckled and with a flick of his wrist, the chains were gone and he dodged T's attack.

" **I fucking hate you."** T growled.

"Well that's too bad." Timi laughed as he dodged his attacks like it was nothing.

"Trouble in paradise, Blood Viper?" Romeo asked amused as they watched the two.

"What do you mean?" Timi asked as he blocked T's punch with his hand and threw him over his shoulder. Timi quickly sat on T's back cross legged and grinned up at them.

A guy suddenly ran up to Pandaman and whispered something in his ear.

[Are you sure?] he asked surprised and the guy nodded.

[Well, well, well! Looks like we found a secret amongst our assassins!] Pandaman smirked.

[How unbelievable! Who would have thought that Blood Viper Timi is a woman!] he announced shocking everyone as Timi stood up with a straight face.

" **Haha. You're in trouble now."** T laughed as he whispered in his ear, standing up as well.

[You can't fool the X-Ray snails!] Pandaman said as the other guy took the microphone from him.

[I'm a doctor and I was shocked to discover that you are a woman! I have proof to back up my accusations!] he said as a few X-Ray pictured of Timi came up on the screen.

[You may be tall but your bones don't lie! You see there are several subtle differences between the male and female skeletons!] he said and pointed them all out, completely revealing Timi's gender.

The audience was so shocked, that it was dead silence in the colosseum.

"Haha. I guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh?" Timi said chuckling.

"What? How can this be?" Nova asked shocked.

Timi just took off the tank top and revealed her binding.

"I've always been a woman. I just hid it since I was 9." the red head admitted smirking.

" **Why are you so damn calm about it?"** T asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was forced into a sports bra during my training remember? I got used to it being revealed. I don't exactly mind it anymore. I have nothing to be afraid of." she explained with a shrug and pulled the black tank top back on.

[Why did you hide your gender for so many years?] Pandaman asked.

"Ask that pink bitch." Timi said gesturing to Doflamingo.

"Fufufufu. I never expected this." Doflamingo laughed, grinning.

"No one did." Timi replied, glaring at the man.

"How is my little brother doing, Timi?" he asked shocking her and T.

 _'How the fuck does he know?'_ Timi asked wide eyed. A lot of thoughts ran through her mind as she started to panic a little. _'I have to stay calm. I have to. I can't show weakness against him.'_ she thought as her hair covered her face.

Before anyone could react, T was standing before the Shichibukai ready to attack.

"Stop!" Timi yelled and T froze.

" **For fucks sake. What now?"** T growled annoyed.

"We'll have our shot at revenge. But today we're here for the Demon's Carnival. Leave him be T." Timi said smirking up at him.

" **How many fucking times will you cock block me from killing a bitch?"** T asked annoyed.

"You're attacking the wrong people." Timi shrugged.

" **Fine. Can I kill the fuckers who's assassins died then?"** he asked turning to Pandaman.

[Haha! The people from the first Game are all yours!] Pandaman laughed.

He didn't need to be told twice and ripped all of them to shreds in the audience.

"How do you even know, which ones they were?" Timi asked curiously.

" **I kept count."** T smirked as he was done and landed beside Timi.

"You happy now?" Timi asked amused.

" **Not even close."** he replied but let out a big yawn.

" **I'm gonna be over there napping. Just give me a shout if you need someone dead."** he said and walked over to Kidd.

[Such excitement! Well, the show must go on! With only twelve contestants left, I'm afraid the third Game will be a bit shorter than planned! It will take place tomorrow! Make sure you're all here by 10 in the morning!] Pandaman said and the crowd cheered.

They assassins were let out and Timi could feel the flamingo's gaze on her. She never thought that her gender would be revealed like this but she had to thank Bec for getting her ready for it. It was also alarming that he knew about Cori. How? Since when?

Karma walked up to Timi and rubbed his head against her as she petted him and they walked into a bar.

" **What will you do about that pink bitch? He knows about your old man."** T asked crossing his arms as they sat down at a table.

"Nothing. We'll see how things will play out. Cori's safe with the Hearts on Zou." she replied.

" **If you say so. I just really want to rip that grin off his fucking face. It's pissing me off."** T growled.

"Then don't look at it. You're too rash and hot headed. What do you think would have happened if you attacked him?" she asked.

"I would have been disqualified and Kidd would have been killed. You wouldn't have solved anything. Just cause more trouble than it's worth. We can't attack him now. We have the whole world's eyes on us." Timi explained.

" **Like I give a fuck. I just want that motherfucker dead."** T frowned.

"And I don't? That fucker caused me more pain than I'd like to admit. We'll have our opportunity but it's not now." she replied.

" **Fine. I won't interfere. But I won't go back until this thing is over. It's surprisingly entertaining."** he said smirking.

"That's true. Things are sure to heat up, now that only the twelve of us remain." Timi said smirking.

The Kidd pirates were surprised about this information but didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"You're a woman." Kidd said frowning.

"Yeah." Timi said resting her elbow on the table and her head in her palm.

"That's quite the news." he said.

"Killer knew since we first met." she said in a bored tone.

"What? And you didn't think to tell me?" Kidd asked annoyed as he turned to his first mate.

"Not my place to say." Killer replied.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Will you take off your binding now?" Kidd asked.

"Why should I? It's comfortable." Timi smirked.

"But you're a woman, no point in hiding it anymore." Killer said.

"Old habits die hard." Timi chuckled.

"He's already asleep." Kidd said amused as T fell asleep, leaning on the table.

"He does that. Lazy fucker." Timi chuckled.

"It's so surreal." Kidd said looking at Timi.

"Just drop it. It's not like it changes who I am." she said frowning.

"Anyway. The next Game will be tomorrow at 10 right? I'm gonna go have a fly with Karma." Timi said and got up.

"Have fun." Killer said.

"If that asshole wakes up, tell him we went flying. He should feel it anyway. Laterz." Timi said and walked out with Karma behind her.

 _'What now? Should I start wearing a bra? I don't want to.'_ she thought as they walked down the street with people giving them strange looks.

With a sigh, Timi jumped on Karma's back and they took to the air. They flew around for a while and looked at the Maze of Tricks from above. By now it was stained with blood and a few corpses were still scattered around. Flying over the Forest of the Dead, they found the same thing.

"It sure was fun." Timi mused to herself.

"I wonder what the others are capable of?" she asked as they flew over the sea for a while.

"There's a lot of powerful people and I can feel that they don't mess around. We managed to get rid of the weaklings. To be honest they were nothing but a joke. These 11 people, they know what it means to be an assassin. I have no doubt that they hold great power." she said.

"Let's head back now. I'm hungry." the red head grinned and they got back for lunch.

For the rest of the day, T was play-fighting with Karma and Timi was reading. Surprisingly, the assassins stayed away from each other. Probably knew that it wouldn't end up well if they engaged each other outside of the arena.

Timi also heard a rumour going around the island that people started to call the 12 assassins left in the Carnival the 'Hounds of the Underworld'. It only amused her and annoyed T as he said that he's no one's dog.

. . .

The time for the third Game has arrived and everyone was gathered in the colosseum again.

[Good morning ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the third Game to begin!] Pandaman yelled excitedly as the crowd cheered.

[I'm happy to announce that it will be held right here in the arena! The name is Colours of Soul! What our assassins have to do here is simple, they only have to fight a giant animal and then demonstrate how they kill!] he explained.

[The rules are the same as usual! The only difference this time is that none of the assassins will be dying today! It's simply a show of skills! Your targets will be the dead assassins' clients however! The directors have chosen an animal for you and the order will be decided at random!] he announced surprising everyone.

"Haha. Sounds like fun." Timi commented grinning.

[Contestants please take your seats beside your clients as the show will start!] he yelled and they did as told.

Timi went and sat beside T, with the Kidd pirates and Karma.

"Interesting. I wonder if they will show their true powers or not?" Timi asked.

"Why do you say that? Isn't it the purpose of the Game to show it off?" Killer asked.

" **It is but it would be so much more fun to make it a surprise when they have to fight each other."** T said grinning.

"That's right. I'm pretty sure all of us can kill our targets without even having to use an ability." Timi said grinning.

"What about the animals?" Kidd asked.

" **What about them?"** T asked smirking.

" **Like a couple of fleabags could do anything to these guys."** he laughed.

"But then again, if we know what the other is capable of, the fight may just be drawn out a little longer." Timi smirked.

[Our first contestant to show his skills will be Jay! His animal will be a rabbit! Now make no mistake! They are not ordinary animals in the slightest! Have fun!] Pandaman announced as Jay jumped onto the arena.

The guy was around Timi's height with mid length blond hair, a side fringe that fell to the right with the left side tucked behind his ear. He had piercing red eyes and two black ball stud snake bites on his lips, toned body and he was wearing black jeans, ankle boots and a black three quarter length shirt.

A very big white rabbit was let into the arena. It was twice his size and definitely wasn't friendly.

As the beast launched at him, Jay dodged it easily and just let it chase him a round the place.

In the end he jumped up and landed a heavy kick to the beast's head, knocking it out.

Pandaman announced that he won and sent in a few people who he was allowed to kill.

Without another word, Jay just walked up to them and simply snapped their necks for Pandaman's and the audiences disappointment. But before the guy could question him on it, Jay pulled out about six knifes and started juggling with them.

[Well I guess that's kinda demonstrating skill so I can't say much here! Sorry!] Pandaman said as Jay caught all his knifes and walked off with a smirk on his face, making the other assassins grin at him.

[Anyway! The next assassin will be the White Reaper! She is a mysterious one for sure! No one knows her real name! She will be against a bear!] he yelled as she jumped to the arena after the rabbit and the corpses were taken away.

She was a short woman with short brown hair, black eyes and very pale skin that almost looked white. She was wearing all white, skinny jeans, converse, a long shirt that had very baggy sleeves and a hood that was pulled over her head. You could see that her mouth was painted like stitches going half way up her cheeks.

A giant black bear was let onto the arena and White Reaper wasted no time in attacking it. She got behind the beast and jumping onto its shoulders, she ripped it's head off bare handedly.

The beast fell to the ground, spraying blood everywhere.

Her victory was announced and her targets were sent in. Just like Jay, she killed then with her bare hands as well, to be specific she banged their heads on the hard ground, breaking their skulls and killed them instantly.

She then brought a big canvas onto the stage and using the bear's blood, painted a mountain scenery.

[Thank you White Reaper! That was an impressive show of artistic skill!] Pandaman said but he wasn't too amused with her either.

[Next up is none other than Leo! Your animal is a bat!] he yelled as the guy walked onto the arena.

He was a pretty tall guy, almost as tall as Cori. He had long purple hair that reached down to his butt with the fringe separating at the middle, crystal blue eyes, black ring snake bites on his lips and a silver stud in his left side nose. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with light grey jeans and black boots.

The bat was massive but he took it out easily and killed his target bare handedly just like the others before him. For his skill, he asked a member of the audience to help him and Akira agreed to it. Surprising everyone, Leo gave her a new hair style.

[Damn it guys! You're supposed to show off your fighting skills, not this! You're lucky that you're still playing by the rules!] Pandaman growled but introduced the next guy. There wasn't much he could do about it.

[Next up is Xeran and his animal will be a snake!] he said as the guy jumped onto the arena.

Xeran was a tall guy with a bald head and a pair of sunglasses, with a tailored black suit, black dress shirt and tie on.

He did the same thing as the others and killed both the snake and his targets.

He then asked the Carnival staff to get a piano into the arena. When he got it, he sat down and played a beautiful song on it.

[That was beautiful Xeran thank you! Our next assassin is Junko with a koala to fight!] he yelled and by now he just accepted that they wont do more than bare handed fighting.

She had long, straight amethyst purple hair which is a very pale purple. It reached down to her lower back with no fringe and separated at the middle. Beautiful teal eyes, tall slim body but also nicely toned. She was wearing white skinny jeans, dark dusty blue blouse and dark grey ankle boots.

As expected the animal was huge and violent. She beat it easily and killed her targets bare handedly.

She asked for a harp and played a beautiful melody on it.

[For assassins, you sure can play some beautiful music!] Pandaman said in tears after her performance.

[Next we have Akira with a lizard to fight!] he yelled.

She was short, with short brown hair, a full fringe and blue highlights. She has dark blue eyes, wearing a dark grey sleeveless tunic with a turtle neck and Indian style yoga pants with one leg light blue and the other black, and light blue high top converse.

She killed the reptile without breaking a sweat and broke the men's necks.

She then asked for a couple of fire batons and with the utmost grace, started juggling with them, twisting and turning her body while the fire danced around her.

[Amazing demonstration of skill! Our next assassin is Roxie! You have a wolf to fight!] he yelled.

She had long black hair that was in a lot of tiny braids reaching down to her butt, beautiful golden eyes, well toned body with nice curves. She was pretty tall, wearing black shorts with a white loose tank top, black leather jacket and knee high leather boots.

She took the giant wolf out easily and killed her targets quickly.

For her skill, she started singing. She had a great voice and the audience enjoyed every bit of it. In the end, they didn't mind the assassins doing this, it showed a different side of theirs so they were happy with it.

[Thank you Roxie! Next up is Romeo with a vulture bird to fight!] he yelled.

The guy was average height and well toned. He had straight black hair that reached down to his shoulders, the top tied up sticking out messily, his fringe was red with some hair falling in his face with a ball stud in his lips at the middle. He had piercing tangerine orange eyes. He was wearing black jeans with dark grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it with a hood and the sleeves folded up to his elbows with black fingerless gloves and dark grey ankle boots.

He killed it quickly and dealt with his targets bare handedly.

For his skill, he preformed a comedian act that had the whole audience in stitches from laughing so hard. Even the other assassins were laughing.

[I don't think I ever laughed so hard! Thank you Romeo! Next we have Nova who will fight a gorilla!] he yelled.

She was average height with messy long light blue hair and white highlights with a full fringe that hid her eyes and wore a black tank top with a blue t-shirt over it that hung down one of her shoulders, light grey skinny jeans with black boots, a lot of rings on her fingers and bracelets on both her wrists.

She beat the gorilla easily and killed her targets all while having a huge grin on her face.

For her skill, she asked for music and preformed some street dancing, amazing everyone with her awesome moves.

[Amazing performance Nova! Thank you! Next up we have Eliot! He will be fighting a bull!] he yelled as Timi paid more attention now.

The guy wasn't the tallest out there, slightly below average hight, with a shortish blond Mohawk that didn't have any gel in it so it hung down and onto his face. Purple eyes and a lip ring on the left of his lips, well built and had a confident walk. Wearing black jeans, with black army boots and a sleeveless, hooded top.

He played with the bull for a little bit then killed it. He killed his targets quickly and asked for a huge block of ice. He then proceeded to make a beautiful sculpture out of it of a dragon.

[Amazing talent our assassins have! Next up is Rory! He will be faced with a cheetah!] he yelled.

The blond took care of the animal pretty quickly as he was a lot faster but he didn't kill it. His targets on the other hand were goners.

For his skill, he asked Timi to help him. He made her stand on one leg with her limbs stretched out with apples on them. Rory put a blind fold on and aimed his gun at Timi who just smirked back at him. Timi jumped up and with incredible accuracy, Rory shot through all the apples.

[Amazing! Our last assassin is Timi! You will be faced with a lion!] he yelled as Timi stayed on stage.

As the huge animal was let onto the arena, growling and ready to eat her, she just stood before him smiling. The beast launched at her but she gave him a look that halted his movements and stopped right before her. Reaching a hand out, she let him sniff it and petted him. He flopped onto the floor and let Timi scratch behind his ear and his majestic mane.

[Unbelievable! Blood Viper tamed the beast! These animals are usually very hard to tame and even our tamers struggle to keep them in line! No matter, here's your targets!] Pandaman yelled surprised.

" **You just had to be different. Didn't you?"** T asked amused.

Timi looked at the three men and with a cold glint in her eyes, she grabbed their heads and ripped it from their shoulders. She tossed the bodies to the lion who happily chomped down on them.

[Oh my! What a brutal way to end it!] Pandaman yelled happily.

Using her magic, she pulled all the blood that sprayed onto her off and summoned her guitar.

" **Wait. I wanna help you with that."** T called as he ran up to her.

"And how?" Timi asked raising an eyebrow.

" **I can play the drums."** the entity grinned.

"Since when?" she asked surprised as he summoned a drum kit.

"When did you get that?" she asked.

" **You don't know a lot of things I did when you were out cold and I had control."** T smirked.

"I have a feeling I don't want to either." she said frowning as he sat down behind the drums and pulled out two drum sticks.

"Do you even know any songs?" she asked.

" **Yup. All the ones that you do."** he grinned.

"Alright. Follow my lead." she smirked and started to play Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold.

The crowd cheered at their performance and were very surprised how good they were. Timi's voice was amazing and her guitar play was epic, T was amazing as well.

[That was incredible! Thank you!] Pandaman yelled as the two made their instruments disappear and walked back to Kidd.

[Well ladies and gentlemen, that marks the end of the third Game! It was fun, unexpected and brutal! Now only the 12 assassins and their clients remain alive in the Carnival! The Tournament of the Damned will start tomorrow morning at 9! Be sure to make your bets as it's sure to be exciting! Goodbye and have a great night!] Pandaman yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Well that was interesting." Killer said as they walked out of the colosseum.

"Yeah. I never thought those guys were so talented." Timi smirked.

"You were amazing as well. That song was awesome." Kidd grinned.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Blood Viper." called Eliot as he stepped in front of them.

"Eliot. What do I owe the honour?" she asked smirking at the demon.

"I just wanted to say that song rocked." he grinned, surprising them.

"Thanks." both Timi and T grinned back at him.

All the other assassins then showed up smirking at each other.

" **Wow. What's going on?"** T asked as they formed a circle and Timi joined them.

"Today was fun. Tomorrow's gonna be even more entertaining. Lets have a clean fight, giving it our all." Jay said making the others cheer.

"As it stands now. We are the most powerful assassins on the seas. I'd like it if it stayed that way. I hope none of us will die during tomorrow's tournament." Rory said smirking.

"So you're asking us not to kill each other?" Akira asked raising an eyebrow.

"What would the fun in killing each other be? If we stay alive then we will get the chance to fight one another in the future." Timi added.

"That'd be fun." Nova agreed.

"So it's settled." Romeo grinned and they all agreed to it.

Without another word, they all went their separate ways and Timi joined Kidd again as they walked back to the ship.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Kidd asked as they couldn't hear a thing from their conversation.

"Just an agreement we made." Timi replied smirking.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The clock striked 9 and everyone was gathered in the colosseum for the Carnival's tournaments.

[Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome back!] Pandaman greeted everyone cheerfully.

[You know what time it is? It's time to get serious! The first three events were just light hearted Games to select the strongest and most capable assassins! We saw them fight! We've seen them kill! We have even seen their personal talents! But I think it's about time that we see them really fight! I introduce to you the Tournament of the Damned!] Pandaman announced making the crowd cheer.

[The tournament will be in two halves! Because we only have 12 assassins left alive, our original plan to set them against each other in 2v2 matches has been scrapped! Instead the Directors have come up with something even better! Our assassins will be put in to pairs against some Hell Hounds! A lot of you have challenged or engaged them during the two Games so they thought why not let you fight them? The rules are the following! You are allowed any weapons and abilities during those matches! We encourage them even! There will be a timer set for you and within half an hour, you have to immobilize the Hell Hounds but killing them is strictly forbidden! They will be let loose to their hearts content and will try to kill you!] he explained.

" **Shit. They aren't messing around anymore. Their little stunt must have pissed off the Directors."** T commented amused.

[I have the pairs decided! The order will be random and I do hope you will give it your all!] he said grinning at them.

[I will read out the pairs in the order they will be fighting! Junko and Leo! Romeo and Jay! Eliot and Nova! Akira and Xeran! Rory and Roxie! Timi and White Reaper!] he announced as they moved to stand in pairs.

"Blood Viper's missing." White Reaper said crossing her arms.

[Huh? Where is she?] Pandaman asked looking over to where T was sitting.

" **Bitch got kidnapped earlier by her aunt. She'll show up in a minute though."** T said in a bored tone.

In that moment, Bec appeared out of nowhere and tossed Timi out from under her cloak. Timi was falling face first but she did a couple of flips and stood up straight.

She didn't look too pleased and she was wearing a black sports bra with her usual clothes and her jacket unzipped.

"Have fun my dear." Bec smirked.

"Don't you 'have fun' me. What the fuck? Why do I have to wear this shit?" Timi growled annoyed, gesturing to the sports bra.

"Because I want you to. And it's not like you haven't worn one before. You should be used to it." Bec replied smiling.

"I had a t-shirt over that. Let me change." Timi said glaring at her.

"But you need to show off your body, now that everyone knows you're a woman." she argued back.

"No I don't! I'm going to go change." Timi yelled and tried to walk off but Bec jumped on her back as she fell on the ground and Bec sat on her back.

"I wont let you." she grinned.

"Bitch." Timi growled.

"Auntie." Eliot smiled, waving at her as he walked up to the two.

"Eliot. How are you doing?" Bec asked, surprising Timi and T.

"What?" Timi asked confused.

"He's your cousin." Bec said.

"And you failed to mention that to me, because?" Timi asked annoyed.

"Come now child. It wasn't that important." Bec chuckled as she let Timi stand up.

"You're unbelievable. Fine. I don't care anymore." Timi growled, throwing her hands in the air and walked to stand by White Reaper.

"Good luck my children." Bec said to Eliot and Timi and disappeared.

Eliot smirked at Timi and walked back to stand beside Nova.

[Thank you for finally joining us Blood Viper! Might I say you look amazing!] Pandaman said but received a death glare from her, that shut him up.

[Anyway! Let's start the matches! Junko and Leo you stay in the arena! The rest of you can take your seats!] he yelled and they did as told.

T was just smirking at Timi as she sat down.

"Not one word or I'll cut your tongue out." Timi growled at him. He just held his hands up in surrender, grinning.

The two assassins waited calmly as three Hell Hounds were let into the arena. It looked like each pair got 3 of them to fight.

They were pretty creepy looking cyborgs with half of them humanoid and the other half dog. They were wearing all white, trousers and a shirt. They had no shoes on and their legs were like a dog's, their hands were like claws, they had sharp pointy ears, snouts and tails. Kinda cyborg werewolf style.

The Hell Hounds didn't waste any time and attacked the two assassins with amazing speed and agility. Junko and Leo had no problem dodging their attacks however and engaged them in a game of chase.

As Junko drew all three of the Hell Hounds' attention to herself, Leo had enough time to use his Devil Fruit power and transformed into a half lion.

[Alright! Now the action is about to start! Leo is a Zoan Devil Fruit user! The Neko-Neko Fruit Model: Lion!] Pandaman explained as Leo grabbed one of the Hell Hounds by the nape of the neck and lobbed it into the arena's wall, knocking it out and leaving a huge dent.

[Remarkable strength!] he yelled.

The other two Hounds focused on him now and attacked him. He blocked some attacks and got out of the way of a few of their lasers. While he was fighting with one of them the other went back to chasing Junko.

She suddenly stopped and stabbed it in the neck with a long needle. She stood back smirking as it dropped to the ground and shook as it's mouth frothed.

"We're not supposed to kill these things Junko." Leo called over to her as he pushed the last one back.

"I didn't." she smirked at him.

[That's right! Junko works with all kinds of poisonous needles and has a vast amount of venoms in her arsenal!] Pandaman said.

Leo broke the Hell Hound's legs as Junko injected it with a paralysis poison.

[That is it, ladies and gentlemen! The first round is over! Our assassins did remarkably well against the Hell Hounds and demonstrated their abilities!] Pandaman yelled happily as the arena was cleaned up.

[I'd like to call our next pair into the arena please!] he yelled as Romeo and Jay walked up.

Another three Hell Hounds were released and they had just as much ease avoiding them as the pair before.

The crowd cheered as Romeo made several clones of himself, confusing the Hell Hounds as Jay summoned countless knives he threw at the Hell Hounds that tried to dodge them all or block them.

[Amazing! Both young men are Paramecia Devil Fruit users! Romeo has the Clone-Clone Fruit while Jay has the Summon-Summon Fruit!] Pandaman explained.

The pair took out the Hell Hounds by Jay immobilizing their limbs with the knives and Romeo had a gun to do it with as the Hounds attacked the clones instead of him.

[Well done guys! Our next pair is Eliot and Nova!] Pandaman announced as the two jumped onto stage.

[Now Eliot is a very mysterious guy and we don't know much about his abilities! I guess we'll find out now!] he said.

As the 3 Hell Hounds ran onto the arena, Nova grinned and ran at them. She started a game of chase with two of them as the last one was focused on Eliot.

For the time being, Eliot was just dodging it and jumped about.

Nova finally pulled out twin sickles and attacked the Hounds. Her movements were fast and hard to keep track of as she zoomed around the arena. She cut the Hounds' legs off and out of impulse, chucked one of them at Eliot, who caught it and raised his eyebrows at her. She just laughed and shrugged at him.

The Hell Hound launched at him and chomped down on his arm, surprising everyone.

[Unbelievable! The Hell Hound's fangs are dripping with the Sandorian Viper's venom! Even a drop will make you hallucinate and die in the most painful way! Damn! I guess Eliot's a goner!] Pandaman explained a bit disappointedly.

Instead of falling to his knees in pain, Eliot just smirked and punched the Hound in the head, knocking it out as it took a chunk of his arm with it.

"Sorry but no venom can affect my body." he said and to everyone's surprise, the wound on his arm just healed up like nothing ever happened.

[Incredible! I'm guessing you have some sort of regenerating ability?] Pandaman asked as Eliot nodded.

[Awesome! I think it's time for us to take a little break and have some food before we proceed!] he announced as the arena was cleaned up and people went off to eat lunch.

Everyone was talking excitedly about the assassins and their abilities, already making some bets on who will win it.

About an hour later, the colosseum filled up with people again and Pandaman came back.

[Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed this little break but it's time we get back to the Tournament with our next pair! Akira and Xeran!] he yelled happily.

The two walked up and the Hell Hounds were let in.

As soon as one of them launched for Akira, she jumped away and dropped several little balls that exploded under the Hound's feet, sending him flying a bit of ways away.

She was having fun, throwing varying degrees of bombs at the Hounds while Xeran kept dodging the other's attack by millimetres.

[That's right ladies and gentlemen Akira is a skilled pyrotechnician who fights with various sizes and degrees of bombs. Xeran on the other hand is a Paramecia Devil Fruit user who has the Mind-Mind Fruit that gives him the ability to read people's minds!] Pandaman explained as the two immobilised the Hell Hounds.

[This round is over! Our next pair is Rory and Roxie!] Pandaman yelled cheerfully.

The Hell Hounds were released and Roxie turned into a half cheetah and the two assassins took the Hounds out in no time, with their speed and strength.

[Wow! They have amazing speed! They are both Devil Fruit users after all! Rory is a Paramecia user with the Speed-Speed Fruit and Roxie is a Zoan user with the Neko-Neko Fruit Model: Cheetah!] Pandaman explained.

[This was over before it could even get heated! They are truly remarkable! Our last pair is none other than Timi and White Reaper!] Pandaman yelled.

The two women jumped to the arena and the Hell Hounds were let in.

"Time to play." Timi said grinning as White Reaper nodded at her. They both then proceeded to play a bit of chase with the Hounds.

"Yo Snowflake, wanna bet which of us can get the last one?" Timi asked, smirking at her.

"Snowflake?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. White Reaper is quite the mouth full. So wanna bet?" she asked again, dodging one of them.

"Sure." she replied.

"Awesome. If I win, then you have to give me one of your eyes." Timi said jumping out of the way of a Hound and landed in front of White Reaper.

"Okay. If I win, then you have to give me the soul that's sealed within that sword of yours." she said.

"Deal." the red head smirked and turned around in time to block the Hell Hound with her right arm as it sunk it's fangs into her.

"Haha. I'm immune to your poison. I was already bitten by that shitty snake so it won't affect me anymore." Timi said as she pulled her arm away, shocking everyone.

She unsheathed AkaKage and with a swift movement, cut the limbs of the Hell Hound off.

She looked to White Reaper as she stood still and suddenly two ghost like things came up from the ground. They were transparent purple, quite cartoony looking without a neck and only had arms, their faces looked pained. She then moved them to grab a hold of the Hound's legs and broke them.

[Oh wow! I've heard of White Reaper's abilities but its more amazing to see it in person! She is a Devil Fruit user, Logia to be specific! She has the Soul-Soul Fruit! It's an amazing ability that not only let's the user's body become a ghost but she can summon them as well!] Pandaman explained excitedly.

[Timi on the other hand used her swordsmanship that she learned from the Worlds Greatest Swordsman Hawkeyes Mihawk himself!] he yelled.

The two woman looked at each other and launched at the remaining Hell Hound.

It ran from them but both sent an attack at it. White Reaper sent a ghost while Timi activated her blood magic and using the blood already on the arena, cut the Hound's legs off and wrapped blood ropes around it to stop it from moving.

"I believe I won, Snowflake." Timi said smirking.

"Haha. That was quite fun." she replied and pulled the hood from her head.

Timi let a bit of blood flow from her right hand and reached it up to White Reaper's left eye. Using the blood, she grabbed a hold of the eyeball and ripped it from the socket. Blood dripped down White Reaper's cheek as she pulled her hood back over her head and walked off. She never let a sound out, nor did she even flinch.

"How interesting." Timi commented smirking as she lobbed the eyeball at T.

[Wow! Incredible! I wonder if White Reaper even felt the pain? Well, either way, this marks the end of the first half of the Tournament of the Damned!] Pandaman yelled making the crowd cheer.

[The second half will start tomorrow morning at 9! It will be 1v1 matches between the assassins! The line up has already been decided so make your bets!] he announced happily as the names came up on the screen and everyone started to make their bets.

After that, everyone left the colosseum, chatting happily amongst themselves.

" **That was brutal."** T laughed, patting Timi on the back as Karma rubbed up against her.

"It was kinda an impulsive thing I made up on the spot." she said with a shrug.

" **But you ripped the bitch's eye out and she didn't even flinch."** T laughed, very much amused by it.

"This is an assassins Carnival after all. Don't expect it to be for the light hearted." Kidd said grinning.

"I'll be the first one to fight tomorrow. I can't wait." Timi said grinning.

"To be honest, after seeing a glimpse of their abilities, I want to fight all of them." she admitted.

" **Bitch, you always want to fight everybody that's worth your fucking time."** T said smirking down at her.

"That's the point of life, isn't it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yours, maybe." Killer chuckled.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Because of her excitement, Timi wasn't able to fall asleep until very early in the morning and when it was time for Kidd to wake her for the tournament, she wouldn't wake up. T just kicked him out of the room and told them he'll take care of it. So while the tournament started, he and Karma took care of Timi, dressed her and flew off toward the colosseum.

They flew above it and landed in the arena.

[So that's where Blood Viper is! You're late again!] Pandaman complained.

" **Nah, man. Bitch is still asleep."** T said as he held her up by the feet. He dressed her in her black skinny jeans, boots, sports bra that showed off the Heart's Jolly Roger on her chest and a black wristband on her left wrist.

[Can you wake her up please? The first match is about to start and she needs to take part in it!] he said.

" **She's an insomniac but a heavy sleeper. But I'll see what I can do about it."** T said as he threw her in the air and summoning AkaKage, slashed at her.

In the last second, Timi instinctively twisted her body out of the way and landed on the ground perfectly. She sent a kick at T's chest and sent him flying into the wall, leaving a giant crater with his body.

"Huh? Where am I?" Timi asked looking around as she rubbed her eyes.

Everyone was just staring at her surprised and slightly taken aback at her violent outburst.

" **Maaan. I forgot how fucking aggressive you can be when someone wakes you up."** T chuckled as he walked back to her.

"That's what you fucking get for such a rude awakening." she glared at him and braided her hair, tying it off at the end.

[If you're done chit chatting with your split personality, we'd like to start the second half of the Tournament of the Damned!] Pandaman said.

"Sorry for being late. Overslept." Timi grinned as T gave her AkaKage and went with Karma to join Kidd and his crew in the audience.

[Alright! Our first match will be between Blood Viper and Romeo! Timi is part of the Heart Pirates but she is representing Eustass Kidd! Romeo is here to represent the Blackbeard Pirates!] Pandaman introduced as the two stood before each other on the arena.

The bell sounded and Romeo immediately made several clones that surrounded Timi.

"Oh wow. They look exactly the same and kinda feel it too." Timi commented.

He wasted no time in attacking her but she just grinned and dodged them all. The clones all attacked at the same time and Timi had to use AkaKage to fight them. She cut them up pretty badly but Romeo just made more clones to attack her with and left no room for a break.

[Amazing! There is no telling who is the original Romeo! They just keep attacking Timi relentlessly, leaving her no room to find the real deal!] Pandaman yelled.

"This is more fun than I thought." Timi grinned as she decapitated another clone. She was killing them by the second but they just kept coming.

"What's wrong Blood Viper? Am I too much for you?" Romeo asked as they formed a circle with her in the middle.

"No. This is quite entertaining. I was getting a bit bored with this Carnival but now it's finally getting fun." she said as they pulled a gun out each and pointed at her.

"You say that, yet you're the one surrounded with guns pointed at your head." they all said at the same time, smirking.

As they all pulled the trigger, Timi jumped up avoiding the bullets and slashed at the clones from above. She landed and saw that the original got cut on the shoulder as well. Before she could attack him though, he made more clones with the same injury and disappeared amongst them.

They attacked her again but this time with more strength and speed. One of them managed to kick her in the side but she just back flipped out of another attack and sliced one of them in half. Another one shot at her and the bullet grazed her cheek.

"Don't you think, we've drawn this out long enough? How about we get more serious and finish things off?" she asked smirking at them.

"Yeah. It's time for you to die." they growled and attacked her again. Timi jumped out of the way and summoned that thin scarf again to blindfold herself with.

"Haha. Aren't you just putting yourself in a disadvantage?" he laughed.

"Not against you. In this fight my sight is just a nuisance. I don't need it to beat you." she said smirking.

"Then let me take your eyes from you." Romeo laughed.

With remarkable speed, Timi launched forward and cut the clones to pieces.

"It's no use. I will just make more." he smirked as they surrounded her again and there was even more now.

"Try to survive that." he said as they all attacked at the same time, overwhelming her as they pushed her down and one held a gun to her head.

"It's over." Romeo said with a huge grin on his face.

Before he could shoot her though, all the clones were pulled back by blood ropes and held down.

"I know who you are now." she laughed as she jumped up and with a quick motion, punched him in the face.

He made more clones but she just held them down with her blood as well. They ended up chasing each other around the arena as they sent kicks and punches at one another.

"You can't run from me." she said in a dark tone and grabbed him by the shirt. She punched him in the face then kicked him in the guts. Beating him up a little bit more, left him panting and weakened as all his clones disappeared.

Timi threw him to the middle of the arena and pinned him down by straddling his stomach.

"It's over." she said grabbing his throat, about to rip it out.

 **'Now, now kitty cat. Don't kill him.'** she stopped as she heard T's voice in her head.

She pulled her hand from his neck as it was stained with his blood. She already had her fingers in his throat when T called out to her.

Timi stood up and pulled her bind fold off as Romeo clutched his neck and coughed.

[The victor is Blood Viper!] Pandaman yelled, making the crowd cheer.

With an annoyed sigh, she looked back at Romeo and he shuffled away from her in fear from the blood thirsty look in her silver eyes.

 _'You're lucky I made that bet with T.'_ she thought and walked off.

"Why did you stop?" Killer asked as she sat down beside him.

"You could have easily killed him." Kidd added.

She didn't reply however and Pandaman started to talk again.

[What an incredible fight! I just wonder what made Timi stop, she was so close to killing Romeo! No matter! I'd like to call Damian Carse to the stage! As your assassin failed the Carnival, you have to pay with your life! Timi do us the honours and kill him!] Pandaman said.

" **I got this."** T said and jumped to the arena.

With a blood thirsty smirk on his face, T grabbed the guy by the throat and ripped his guts out, then breaking his neck, ripped his head off.

" **Hahaha. It's so much fun to kill."** he laughed, walking back to Timi.

[Thank you T! The next match will be between Nova and Leo! Nova is representing Doflamingo while Leo is representing a noble called Baltio!] he announced as the arena was cleaned up.

They walked onto the arena and the bell was rung as Leo turned into his half lion form and Nova pulled out her twin sickles.

The two launched at each other. While Nova possessed great speed, Leo had strength.

He blocked most of her attacks but she was too fast for him to land a hit on. She just zoomed around the arena, attacking him from random directions. He was able to block her sickles and push her away in time but she kept it up quite well.

"Hahaha. What's wrong lion kid? Why aren't you attacking me?" Nova asked grinning.

Leo just let out a growl and Nova launched at him again. She managed to get behind him and jumped onto his back, holding her sickles against his throat.

With a maniacal grin, she leaned down to his left lion ear and bit it, taking a chunk out of it.

Leo growled and grabbing her by the back of her shirt, threw her over his shoulder and onto the ground as she banged her head on it.

"You cannibalistic insane bitch." Leo growled, glaring down at her as his ear bled.

"Hahaha. Your blood tastes good." she laughed and spit out the piece of ear that was in her mouth.

She rolled out of the way of Leo's punch and jumped to her feet.

She ran around, tiring Leo out with her random and fast attacks on him but she didn't land even one cut on his body.

"How much energy do you have?" Leo asked a little out of breath.

"Plenty. You seem tired though. A good predator always tires out it's pray before eating it." she said smirking.

In that moment, Nova stopped playing and zoomed around Leo, leaving slashes all over his body.

There was hardly anything he could do about it as she was a lot faster than him and her attacks were relentless.

She finished the whole thing off by a giant gash on his chest. He fell to the ground and passed out from blood loss.

Nova just stood above him chuckling and licked the blood from one of her sickles.

[The winner is Nova! What an incredible fight!] Pandaman yelled as the crowd cheered and Leo was taken to be treated.

[Baltio please come down and take your punishment!] he yelled.

The guy tried to run away in fear but Nova chased after him and chopped him up.

[Hahaha! You can't run from what you signed up for!] he said.

"Brutal little bitch." Kidd said amused.

"Her fighting style is interesting." Timi said in thought.

[Now, our next match will be between Akira and Junko!] Pandaman announced and said who they were hired by as the two women walked into the arena.

The bell sounded and Akira ran around the arena, dropping her little bombs all over the place.

Junko just stood there smirking at her and as Akira got closer to her she threw needles at her own bombs, setting them off by her feet so she had to jump back away from her.

"You're just making a disadvantage for yourself." Junko said.

"You sure about that?" Akira asked grinning.

She intentionally jumped on one and used the force from it to get high in the air. She pulled a big one out and lobbed it at Junko's feet. She jumped away in time but the fire from that bigger bomb, set off all the little ones, leaving hardly any room for Junko to escape. Akira used some small bombs in the air to use as leverages as she leaped across them.

"Not enough to kill me!" Junko yelled as she lobbed poisonous needles at Akira.

The smaller girl just jumped out of the way and landed back on the ground. It turned into the two throwing bombs and needles at each other for quite a while.

"How many of those damn bombs do you have?" Junko asked out of breath.

"I ran out five minutes ago." she said grinning. It surprised Junko but she just threw another needle at Akira.

The smaller girl pulled out a few smaller bottles of liquid and and ran around, spilling it all over the place in a weird pattern.

"What are you doing?" Junko asked dodging a random kick from her.

"Making a bomb of course and fire. A lot of fire." Akira laughed.

"How are you-?" Junko asked and ducked out of the way of another kick.

"I know fire like the back of my hand. You can't beat me." she smirked.

Doing a few back flips, Akira got a few meter's distance from Junko. With a huff, Junko just lobbed more venom needles at the girl. What she didn't expect however was for them to set the liquid on the ground aflame. What she didn't notice as well was that Akira lured her into the middle of the strange pattern she made with it. Now she had no escape and Akira pulled her last small bomb out. Throwing it at Junko, it exploded near her left shoulder, injuring her from the middle of her upper arm to the top of her head on her left side.

With nowhere to spread, the fire soon died down and Junko was rendered useless.

[Unbelievable! Akira has won the fight!] Pandaman yelled.

The Carnival's medics took Junko away and Akira killed her client.

" **Holy shit. Little bitch knows how to do this."** T commented grinning.

" **You're up against some serious psychopaths, Timi."** he said chuckling.

[It's time for a little break ladies and gentlemen! We will be back in a mere hour to continue these amazing and fascinating matches!] he announced.

" **That was fun."** T laughed as they walked to a bar to eat.

"Yup. They're really strong." Timi said smiling.

"You never replied to my question. Why did you stop? You were going to kill Romeo, weren't you?" Kidd asked.

" **See Timi. Those two bitches know how to control their fucking need to kill. Learn from them."** T laughed.

"You're one to talk." she snapped back.

After everyone had their lunch, they all went back to the colosseum and the tournaments started up again.

[Welcome back! We will carry on the Tournament with a match between White Reaper and Xeran!] Pandaman announced as he said the name of their clients as well.

The bell was sounded, yet they just stood there staring at each other. White Reaper had an eyepatch over her left eye now.

She tilted her head to the side and grinned. In the next moment she was right in front of Xeran and tried to punch him but he dodged it and moved away from her.

"Interesting thoughts." Xeran said.

"That's right. You can read my thoughts." she said smirking.

They launched at each other and went back and forth for a while, testing each others capabilities.

White Reaper stepped back and summoned some of her spirits. She sent them at Xeran as he tried to dodge them.

"No use. No matter how much you read my thoughts." she said as she started to confuse him by thinking of some horrible gore scenes and distracted him.

She stepped off the ground and flew towards him. Calling her spirits to her hands, they turned into two knifes. It shocked everyone and she slashed at Xeran with it as she tried to dodge her attacks.

She summoned more of her spirits that held down his legs, making him fall on his back and she straddled him. He pulled out a knife and sliced her neck but she had turned her body into a ghost so it just went though her.

With a smirk, she stabbed the knives into his shoulder and thigh.

[And the winner is White Reaper!] Pandaman yelled.

"Wait a minute." Timi said as she realised something.

" **What is it?"** T asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Her ability. Isn't it similar to Perona's?" she asked.

" **Now that you mention it. It is similar to that ghost bitch's."** T grinned.

"But there's no two of the same Devil Fruit and I doubt two fruits exist with such similar abilities." she said in thought.

" **Didn't that fucking panda say it was a Logia or something?"** T asked.

"He did." Timi replied in thought.

[For the next match, the assassins will be Jay and Roxie! Roxie was hired by Lina Mcrare to represent Big Mom! Jay on the other hand was hired by a Marine called Jason Sawan!] Pandaman announced.

The bell sounded and Roxie took on her half cheetah form.

"Haha. I forgot that you're a Devil Fruit user." Jay said chuckling.

"Don't underestimate me. My speed is unmatched." she replied and punched him with great speed. He didn't even have time to react before she sent punches at him all over his body.

She stepped back and let him catch his breath a little.

"Not gonna lie. You punch hard." he chuckled. Standing up, Jay summoned two knives in each hand and lobbed them at her. She dodged them and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Just testing the waters, honey." he said smirking.

He threw a couple more knives at her but she dodged them all and attacked him again.

She ran circles around him as she punched him every now and then.

He summoned knife after knife and lobbed it at her relentlessly, unfortunately they all missed her by a few inches.

"That wont do. You won't catch me so you might as well give up before you get more battered up." Roxie laughed, still circling him.

Jay closed his eyes and concentrated on her movements. He summoned three throwing knives, he opened his eyes smirking and lobbed them in front of him.

They ended up embedding themselves in Roxie's shoulder, stomach and calf.

"Dead centre." he smirked.

"Gotcha now, kitty." Jay chuckled as he walked up to her.

"How?" she asked as she pulled them out.

"You may be fast but I always hit the target in the end." he grinned.

[And the winner is Jay!] Pandaman yelled as Roxie was taken away to be treated and her client was killed by Jay.

" **You've been watching every single move they made during those battles."** T said smirking at Timi.

"We may have exchanged a few friendly words but we're far from allies." she replied.

" **Well, I guess analysing your opponent's movements is what you've been taught."** T chuckled.

"These people are insane assassins. I'd even go as far as saying that they are the post powerful assassins the seas have to offer." she explained.

" **You fucking overestimating them. The only real threat here is that demon kid. Your cousin Eliot."** T said laughing.

[Our last match will be between Eliot and Rory!] Pandaman announced and said who they were hired by as well.

The bell was rung and Eliot launched an attack at Rory but he used his speed to get out of the way.

He zoomed around the arena as Eliot tried to land an attack on him. Soon enough, Eliot got fed up and bending his shadow, grabbed Rory and whacked him against the wall.

"Your annoying buzzing is getting on my nerves." Eliot growled as he pulled Rory to him by his shadow.

Using the split second that Eliot was talking, Rory used the opportunity and escaped. He ran around the arena as Eliot tried to catch him with the shadows but it was futile.

Rory pulled out his gun and shot at Eliot. They all hit him, limbs, stomach, shoulder but the bullets were pushed out by Eliot's body and the wounds healed up.

"How annoying." Eliot growled. Rory knew that if he got close enough to the guy or stopped moving, he was as good as dead but his bullets did no damage to the guy what so ever.

Rory tried shooting the vitals but the exact same thing happened as before.

"Is this guy immortal or what?" he asked panicking now.

In his slight unease, he failed to notice the shadow in front of him and as he stepped on it, Eliot trapped him and pulled Rory to him.

Rory pulled out a gun and shot Eliot in the head. The bullet hit the side of it and ripped out quite the chunk but to everyone's shock, the flesh just healed itself in no time.

With a smirk, Eliot kicked Rory in the ribs, sending him into the wall again and probably broke a couple of the ribs. Rory passed out and Pandaman declared Eliot the winner.

[This is it ladies and gentlemen! We have our 6 victors of the first round of the tournament!] he yelled as Eliot killed Rory's client.

" **Nice matches. They were fucking entertaining. The sheer brutality of these guys. You are fucking lethal animals."** T laughed, grinning at Timi.

[We will carry on the tournament tomorrow morning at 10! Be sure to rest up well assassins! Tomorrow will decide the three beasts who will have to battle it out for the title of Alpha in the assassination world!] Pandaman yelled excitedly as the screen showed the pairs for tomorrow's matches again.

"I can't wait." Timi smirked.

" **Just a little longer Timi. You can do it."** T said smirking.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

" **You have to sleep tonight. You got that you fucking pain in the ass?"** T growled as he tried to get Timi to go to bed.

"I got it, I got it. Could you just fuck off already?" Timi glared back as she pulled the covers over her head with Karma on the other side of the bed, snuggled up against her.

In the morning, Timi got up properly and after a shower she got her binding back and dressed in her usual stuff, minus the coat. This island had a nice weather and her sensitiveness to the cold didn't require the coat.

As they were walking around town before the tournament started, a lot of people gave fearful looks to Timi and T.

"Still dressing like a guy? That's messed up." some bystander commented walking past them.

"And watching ruthless assassins kill each other for your amusement that they call Games, isn't?" Timi asked glaring at the guy, who just ran away in fear.

" **Glad you still have your fucking morals intact."** T laughed.

"I understand that the Demon's Carnival is nothing more than some sick bastard's way of twisted entertainment. I enjoy it though. As long as I fight in it and don't have to watch it from the sidelines, it's all good." she replied grinning.

"You're in a good mood." Kidd said chuckling.

"My opponents are strong. I love worth while fights." she said smiling cheerfully.

"It's nearly time for the matches. We should get going." Killer said and they took their places as it started.

[A fine morning ladies and gentlemen! We have three matches for today! It will determine our three victors that will be fighting tomorrow for the alpha title!] Pandaman yelled as the six assassins stood in the arena.

[You bound your chest again Blood Viper? How disappointing!] he commented but received a death glare from said assassin.

[Ah, anyway! The first match will be between Timi and Nova!] he announced as the others left the arena and he took his seat in his balcony.

Timi and Nova launched at each other as soon as the bell sounded. They both had their katana and sickles out and got into a heated fight with them.

"You're good." Nova grinned as they jumped apart.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Timi grinned back.

Nova tried to confuse her by zooming all over the arena but Timi just followed her and kept up with her speed. Nova suddenly kicked her in the side, sending her rolling a bit of ways away from her and dropped AkaKage in the process.

"You don't need this." Nova chuckled as she picked the katana up and lobbed it into the wall, furthest away from Timi.

"You took away my weapon. You know, it was your only safe bet." Timi smirked as she stood up.

"Yeah and? You gonna use your voodoo magic on me?" she laughed.

"You were safer when I was wielding a katana. I can't hold back so well when I'm using my blood." Timi smirked and launched at her.

The arena was cleaned up from yesterday's fights and there was no blood on the ground she could use so she activated her blood as her sclera turned black and let out a good amount of blood to made blades out of and send at Nova. She however easily blocked them and attacked Timi.

They went back and forth like that for a little while longer.

[Oh wow! Both women are amazing fighters! Had Timi found her match?] Pandaman asked excitedly.

" **Yeah right. She's just playing like a fucking cat with her pray."** T smirked.

Using her blood, Timi grabbed Nova by the ankle and pulling her across the ground, lobbed her at the wall.

Nova landed on the wall with her feet and jumped from it, slashing at Timi. She blocked her sickle with her arm but the blood on it solidified, protecting her arm from being cut. The blood wrapped around her sickle and Timi pulled it from her hands as she grabbed her by the throat and pulled her down, banging her head into the ground. She kicked the other sickle out of her hands as well and stood back.

"You don't have your weapons anymore. What are you gonna do?" Timi asked with a sadistic smirk on her face.

Suddenly Nova jumped up and punched Timi in the face, shocking everyone and took her by surprise.

Timi stumbled back a few steps, with the corner of her mouth bleeding.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." she said in a dark voice with a smirk.

She wiped the blood from her mouth and kicked Nova in the head. She refused to fall though and tried to punch the red head again. They started to fight bare handedly, amusing everyone.

It looked like the more hits Nova landed on her, the more Timi's smirk widened and the more cold her silver eyes looked. She was getting really excited about the fight but because she was allowed to kill her, it was a more sadistic excitement than anything else. Nova was enjoying herself as well, she never stopped grinning like a maniac.

"Play time's over." Timi said in a very dark and cold voice as she let a lot of blood flow from her snake markings that wrapped around Nova. She tried to jump out of it but it held her in place.

The blood morphed into a slim rectangular box, that hardly let any room for Nova to move but it had a few holes at the top for her to be able to breath.

"What the fuck?! Let me out you bitch!" Nova yelled from inside as Timi stood in front of it smirking.

"What's wrong? You sound a little panicked. Is it a bit too tight in there?" Timi asked in a sadistic and cold tone as Nova struggled against the blood and screamed to be let out.

"Are you claustrophobic, sweetheart?" Timi asked chuckling.

"No! Let me out!" Nova yelled banging and scraping at the walls.

"Tell me. Have you ever seen the circus act where they put the woman in a box and stab countless swords into it? The woman miraculously walks out unharmed." Timi said as she pulled some more blood out and made them into large spikes facing the box Nova was in.

"Let's find out if you will come out unharmed or turned into a pin cushion." Timi grinned and was about to plunge the spikes in when she heard T in her head again.

 **'For fucks sake. Don't kill that bitch. How many times do I have to stop you?'** T growled.

Dropping the spikes, Timi looked at T and glared at him with so much anger that it even sent a shiver down Kidd's spine and scared the audience half to death on that side.

She let out an annoyed huff and made the blood box drop with a flick of her wrist. Nova fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"You got fucking lucky." Timi growled as Nova jumped and shuffled away from her in fear.

[The winner is Timi! Why the hell are you keep stopping before you kill them though?] Pandaman yelled.

Nova was taken to the infirmary and her client was called down. Timi just walked over to AkaKage and pulled her from the wall as T took care of the guy.

[By any chance, does your captain's rule bind you? If I'm correct the rule says that you aren't allowed to kill anyone unless you are hired to! Is that correct?] Pandaman asked.

"Wrong. That rule has no power over me in the Carnival. I have killed before in the Games, have I not?" Timi asked unamused.

[Well, yes! But you haven't killed anyone since the tournament started and nor have the others!] he complained.

"Not my problem." she simply said and sat down in her seat.

"That was intense." Kid grinned.

[The second match will be between Akira and White Reaper!] Pandaman announced as they walked onto the arena.

The bell sounded and White Reaper summoned some of her ghosts. She sent them at Akira as she jumped out of the way and threw some bombs at them. It didn't affect them at all and they just floated around the arena.

"How do I beat a ghost?" Akira asked herself. Then with a grin, she pulled out six white balls and lobbed them towards White Reaper. They unfolded into butterfly looking things half way to her and flew around her. It took her by surprise as she was staring at them in awe. With a click of her fingers, Akira set them off and they exploded in purple flames, completely surrounding White Reaper.

The ghosts disappeared and Akira walked up to the flames that died down.

White Reaper floated out from the smoke unharmed as she had turned her body into a ghost.

"That was pretty." she said grinning at Akira.

"I hope you show me more of your pretty bombs." White Reaper said grinning at her.

"They're gonna be the end of you." Akira replied a bit taken aback by her sudden comment but smirked as she pulled out more bombs.

As White Reaper flew around, Akira lobbed countless bombs after her as they exploded in different colour flames or smoke.

None of them actually affected White Reaper though and Akira was getting annoyed at her for it.

"Would you just turn back to normal already?" Akira growled annoyed.

"Okay." White Reaper grinned and landed on the ground as her body became fully visible again, instead of that transparent ghost body.

"Finally." Akira smirked and launched at her. She pulled out several bombs and threw them at her.

Instead of the usual fire or smoke, the bomb exploded into tiny little spikes shooting everywhere.

A few of them hit White Reaper, embedding themselves in her left leg.

"Not so tough now are you?" Akira chuckled.

"Akki I call you from the afterlife. Come forth." White Reaper said before Akira could do anything else. The wind in the arena picked up and swirled around in front of her as a very tall being appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a plush toy as it had a black slim body with long legs and even longer arms. Each hand had four red long claws on them and red markings all over it's body. The head was round and it looked like it had red button eyes with a red scarf covering it's mouth. It had a short white mohawk with two red horns curling to the back on each side and three braids came from the end of the mohawk at the back as they turned red at the ends. It had long black rabbit ears that were red on the inside and draped to it's back with a fluffy white round tail on his butt.

"You called for me?" he asked in a deep male's voice as his body became solid looking.

[Incredible! Is that one of White Reaper's ghosts?] Pandaman asked in awe.

"He is one the spirits I made a contract with." she explained.

"He's like a demon rabbit or what?" Akira asked raising an eyebrow at it.

"Akki, go and play with her." White Reaper said as she pulled the spikes out of her leg.

The rabbit then raised it's huge arm and brought it down on Akira. She jumped out of the way in time to avoid the sharp claws but it left a little crater in the ground.

"Holy shit. How powerful is that thing?" Akira asked as she ran away from the thing.

She lobbed a few bombs at it, similar to the spike one and some fire ones as well. All of which Akki came out unharmed from.

"You can't damage him as he is only a spirit." White Reaper commented.

"Cool. Could you like tell him to stop chasing me?" Akira asked as she ran around trying to avoid him.

"Akki. If she runs out of energy the game won't be as fun later." she called as he stopped and walked up to her.

"What the fuck?" Akira asked as she leaned up against the wall to catch her breath.

She pulled out a bomb and throwing it in front of her, she jumped on it and used the force from it to jump high in the air, right above White Reaper. She lobbed a couple of bombs at her but she dodged them and Akki grabbed Akira by the torso and lobbed her into the wall head first.

"Ow. That fucking hurt." Akira breathed as she got up with blood dripping from her forehead.

"I guess it's time to finish this fight. Akki could you please bring her to me?" White Reaper asked as he walked up to Akira. She tried to run but he grabbed her and held her arms to her torso as he held her in the air with both hands and walked back to White Reaper.

"It was really fun to fight with you. Because you make such beautiful bombs I won't kill you." she said smirking at her, making Akira uneasy. She struggled against Akki but for no avail.

"Your soul is quite reckless and unstable." she said and rested her left hand on Akira's head.

"What are you doing? Stop!" she yelled panicking. Suddenly a wave of ease and calm washed over her as she stopped struggling. She felt completely relaxed as Akki put her down and she dropped to her knees, closing her eyes.

"Thank you for your help Akki. You can go home now." White Reaper smiled and he dissipated.

[The winner is White Reaper! I have no idea what just happened but it looks like Akira's down for the count!] Pandaman announced.

"What an incredible ability." Timi commented intrigued.

" **What fucked up voodoo was that?"** T asked confused.

Akira's client was called down and White Reaper killed him by pulling his soul from his body.

" **Creepy bitch."** T commented, amusing Timi.

[Alright, it's time we take a little break for lunch and come back for the final fight after!] Pandaman said and the colosseum cleared out.

"So one of them will be that Reaper chick that you will have to fight next huh?" Killer asked as they were having lunch.

"Looks that way. She's interesting. Not as violent and blood thirsty as the rest of us." she commented. Her wounds were taken care of earlier and Karma rested his head on hers.

"What was up with that spirit? Is she really a Devil Fruit user?" Kidd asked.

" **Who the fuck knows? In this day and age anything is fucking possible."** T said with his elbow rested on the table and his cheek rested on his palm as he was poking Timi's head.

"Stop it." Timi said calmly.

" **Or what?"** T asked smirking and sped up his poking.

Without another word, Timi turned around and bit his finger.

" **Ahh! You fucking bitch!"** T yelled pulling his hand away.

She just laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"How's your body holding up? You haven't eaten anything since I made it." Timi asked.

" **I don't need fucking food. I have complete control of my body. All that's in it is blood. I don't have organs. I don't even have a heart beat. My body is different than your average clone."** T explained grinning.

"The only difference is that you have your own conscience and you can feel pain." Timi said.

" **Tough shit."** T said glaring at her.

It was time to head back to the colosseum and start the final match of the day.

[Welcome back! It's time for the last fight! We have Jay and Eliot fighting in the last round!] Pandaman announced as they walked up to the arena.

The bell sounded and Jay didn't waste any time in summoning as many knives as he could and turned Eliot into a living pin cushion.

"Hahaha. That actually hurts." Eliot laughed as the knives were pushed out of his body and he healed the wounds.

"But it wont do much." he said laughing.

Jay never let him close enough and attacked him relentlessly with countless knives. He may not have had the speed Rory possessed but he was a lot more resourceful and clever. Just like Timi, Jay had been observing the other assassin's fights.

He stood back to rest a little and noticed a little ball by his feet. Smirking, Jay grabbed it and started another series of attacks with his knives.

"How many times are you gonna do this? It wont work." Eliot laughed confidently.

Using that opportunity, Jay lobbed the ball he found at him.

 _'Akira must have dropped it and it didn't go off. Just my luck. If my plan works, he's finished.'_ he thought as the bomb exploded by Eliot's chest. It left his bones exposed all over his left side and up half of his face. As it regenerated, Jay summoned a knife right behind his ribs.

"Got you now fucker." he smirked as his skin completely healed up with the knife inside his body.

Eliot suddenly doubled over and threw up blood as the knife was in his lung and cut it up as he took a breath.

"Eliot!" White Reaper suddenly yelled panicked as she jumped from the audience and ran towards the guy.

"Oh no you don't." Timi growled and jumped on her back, sending her to the ground and pulled one of her arms up behind her back and pushed her face into the ground.

"No! Let go of me!" she yelled, struggling against Timi's grip.

"You can't interfere with the fight. Both you and Eliot will be disqualified." Timi said trying to calm her down.

"No! Akki!" she yelled and the spirit appeared again.

"T!" Timi yelled as it was a bout to slash at her with his claws. T jumped from his seat and kicked Akki in the head, sending him flying across the arena and into a wall.

" **Damn. I managed to kick the fucker."** T smirked standing beside them.

Akki got up and launched at T. He dodged and kicked him again while White Reaper tried to get out from under Timi. She summoned some ghosts that tried to pull her off but she used her blood magic to tie White Reaper up and hold her still.

Meanwhile in the middle of the arena, Eliot pushed his hand into his stomach, reaching up to his lung and pulled the knife from his body.

"You got me this time fucker." Eliot coughed up blood and threw the knife on the ground as he regenerated.

[Can I ask White Reaper to be taken away from the arena! I will disqualify you if you try to jump in again!] Pandaman warned.

Akki disappeared and Timi pulled White Reaper away with the blood ropes still binding her.

"Sit down and stay still." she growled, glaring down at the short girl.

"T get your ass off the arena!" Timi yelled and the entity joined them back in their seats.

"The fuck was that about?" Kidd asked.

"Who knows?" Timi replied and everyone turned their attention back to Eliot and Jay's fight.

"How are you not dead yet?" Jay asked glaring at Eliot.

"I regenerated. The knife wasn't in me long enough for it to be lethal. I have to admit though, that was a smart move. Too bad it didn't work." Eliot said smirking and launched at Jay.

He was dodging and blocking all of Eliot's attacks but suddenly a shadow spike lodged itself into his stomach, shocking everyone.

Eliot pulled it back out and Jay fell to his knees, clutching the wound.

"You were the first one who was able to injure me like that. I respect that. Don't worry, I didn't hit any vitals, you'll survive." Eliot said smirking.

[The winner is Eliot!] Pandaman announced.

Jay was taken to the infirmary and his client was killed by Eliot.

[This marks the end of today's matches! Our three victors to battle for the alpha title will be Timi, White Reaper and Eliot! The match will take place tomorrow morning at 9:30! Be sure to get ready for it! Good night!] he announced and people started to leave the colosseum.

"You can let me go now." White Reaper said.

"I'm looking forward to our match tomorrow." Timi grinned. She didn't reply and walked off.

" **What climbed up her ass and died?"** T asked with a huff.

"That was awesome." Kidd grinned as they walked to their ship.

"It was. Hey Karma, let's go for a flight." Timi grinned and soon enough, they took to the air.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Hey Karma, let's go for a flight." Timi grinned and soon enough, they took to the air.

 _'Tomorrow's match will be tough. I'm up against Eliot and White Reaper. A full fledged demon and then there's snowflake. Now he's an interesting one.'_ she thought as they flew above the clouds. It was only past 6 in the afternoon so they had some time before they should get to sleep.

 _'I wonder what Bec wants with me? And why was Eliot sent to kill me? I guess I'll find out tomorrow. If he won't answer then I'll just beat it out of him.'_ she thought smirking.

 **'Those are some interesting thoughts you got there.'** T called in her head. **'Care to explain?'**

 _'Oh that's right, you can't feel other people's blood and body like I do when you're in your own body. Well in that case you can find out tomorrow as well.'_ Timi replied smirking.

 **'Fuck you.'** he growled back.

Karma and Timi landed back on Kidd's ship and she opted to do some work out before tomorrow's match.

. . .

[Ladies and gentlemen! It is finally time! We have been waiting for this moment long enough! The final match to determine the alpha assassin in the Demon's Carnival!] Pandaman announced as everyone cheered.

[I'm happy to announce the three assassins taking part! Blood Viper! Eliot! And White Reaper!] he yelled as the three walked onto the arena.

[Looks like the rest of the 12 Hounds of the Underworld have rested up enough and are here to watch the fight! I have to say you guys have done incredibly well in these past few days in the Demon's Carnival! Congratulations to you all!] he yelled happily as the audience cheered.

[We have to give credit to these three most of all though! They have been through plenty! Out of the twelve assassins, you three made it this far!] he grinned tearing up.

"What the fuck?" Timi whispered to herself a bit creeped out by him. They were all wearing their usual outfits as Timi was wearing her coat this time as well.

"This guy's nuts." Eliot chuckled beside her.

"It was fun." White Reaper said smiling.

[Now, ladies and gentlemen! Let the final match of the Carnival commence!] he yelled as the bell was sounded and the three assassins jumped away from each other.

Before anyone could attack though, White Reaper raised her right hand and looked at Pandaman.

"I forfeit." she said shocking everyone.

"What? Why?" Timi asked annoyed.

[I don't understand! What reason do you have to quit at the last minute?] Pandaman asked.

"I don't want to fight my big brother. I only took part in this to meet my cousin." White Reaper explained, again shocking everyone.

"What? You're Eliot's little sister?" Timi asked.

" **Well fuck me. This just turned a whole lot more interesting."** T commented amused from his seat.

"Don't you mean little brother? How long are you going to keep that disguise up Izumi?" Eliot asked, shocking them all.

"Sorry. It was a necessary measure to keep you from recognising me." Izumi smiled as he took his top off and the stuff from his chest that made him look like a woman. He finally pulled the brown wig off to reveal mid length white hair that reached down to his shoulders with the fringe separating at the right to show off sky blue eyes.

"Sheesh. Did you really have to go through all that trouble just for this?" Eliot asked walking up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I guess you aren't the only cross dresser in the family after all." Eliot laughed as Izumi grinned up at him.

"Yeah. I could tell that he was a male when the Carnival started actually." Timi said grinning, taking everyone by surprise.

"How the fuck? Even I didn't know." Eliot asked.

"I can sense the blood surrounding me to the point I can feel every pump of blood that goes through your bodies. Naturally I picked up on his gender from the start. Although I never realised that you were a demon as well." Timi explained.

[Demon? Do you mind elaborating please?] Pandaman asked.

"The world thinks that I'm a descendent of a God. I'm no such thing. My father was a full fledged demon and I'm half demon. My cousins here are full demons as well. We come from a different world but auntie brought me here for a reason I don't know yet." she explained.

[Well that's new! Uh but this doesn't change anything! You're not allowed to forfeit the Carnival! It's in the rules! Sorry kid, you have to fight!] Pandaman said.

"He can't fight if he's not here." Bec called cheerfully and grabbed Izumi.

"Have a great fight you two. I'm taking Izumi home." she called and disappeared.

"That settled it, I guess." Eliot said and grinned at Timi.

"Yup." she grinned back.

[That can't be helped so I guess we will continue without him! Fight!] he called.

"Tell me something Eliot. How is it that you're able to control the shadows? Bec is capable of doing that as well." she asked as they just stood facing each other.

"All the full demons are capable of it. You aren't because you're a half blood. My power lies in regenerating." he explained.

Timi smiled and in a flash, she had AkaKage drawn and cut Eliot to ribbons.

"Sun of a bitch." he cursed as his wounds stung but he healed them.

"I guess I shouldn't hold back against you." he said smirking and launched at her.

She blocked his attacks and jumped out of the way of the shadow that tried to catch her. He chased her all over the arena as she cut him up but he regenerated every time.

"I don't think you need that. I want you to come undone. Attack me like you mean it Timi." he said smirking as he pulled AkaKage from her hands with his shadow.

Timi just shrugged and took his coat off along with the black bandages on her right arm. She put them back in her dimension and activated her blood, turning her sclera black.

"Why aren't your eyes turning black? I got a glimpse of Izumi when he was fighting and his turned black." she asked.

"It's because regenerating is a constant thing. It's not an ability that I can just turn on and off, unlike the two of you or even auntie." he explained and sent a punch at her. Timi blocked it and kicked him in the chest, sending him into a wall and breaking a few of his ribs.

 _'I see now. It takes a little longer to regenerate your bones huh?'_ she thought smirking as he got back up.

She let quite a bit of blood flood from her arm and morphing them into blades, she slashed at his body.

He kept healing them as he sent punches and kicks at her. He was a very skilled fighter and had great strength to boot. With the speed of her attacks and the the strength of his hits, she was getting injured and pushed back.

But what she did notice however, was that even by a millisecond his healing was gradually slowing down.

 _'I think I just got how to beat you.'_ she thought.

She sent some more blades at him but he dodged them and appearing in front of her, landed a heavy punch to her guts, sending her to the ground as she slid back a few meters.

"I was expecting a lot more out of you. What are you doing? Fight like you fucking mean it." Eliot growled annoyed as he walked up to her and kicked her in the side, sending her rolling as she coughed a bit.

"Is this all the daughter of the mighty blood demon can do? This is a joke." he complained and pulling her body up with his shadow, he crashed her into the ground.

As Timi laid there, trying to get her bearings together, T suddenly yelled at her.

" **Okay. That's enough. At this rate you will just get yourself fucking killed. Time's up bitch. You held back for long enough. Stop pretending that you're that vulnerable and show him what you're fucking made of!"** he yelled smirking and shocked everyone.

"I knew it." Eliot smirked.

[What? She's been holding back all this time?] Pandaman asked.

" **We've been gone for a year and a fucking half. What the fuck do you think we were doing during that time?"** T asked as Timi jumped to her feet and crouched down with his knees spread and touching the ground as her right palm was flat on the ground in front of her and there was a smirk on her face.

"Her whole demeanour changed." Eliot said surprised.

Blood started pouring from her arm at a fast rate as it started to flood the whole arena. It soon reached up their mid calves and Eliot could only stare in awe.

"So you mastered it, huh?" he asked grinning.

[What the hell? Is it even possible to let out so much fricking blood? Timi looks as healthy as ever after such a display!] Pandaman commented shocked. Just as shocked as the whole audience were.

[This is no longer an ordinary fight, ladies and gentlemen! What we're about to witness today is a fight between two demons!] he yelled and the two launched at each other.

This time around Eliot could hardly keep up with her as she stood atop the blood and used it as a boost to slide across it.

She used the surrounding blood to send countless blades at Eliot with amazing speed. She attacked him relentlessly, hardly giving him any chance to rest but he was attacking her as well.

She may have been holding back but so was he. He hit her with every thing he had and it hit hard.

She received quite a few broken ribs but his regeneration was slowing down alarmingly fast as she slashed away at him.

Between slashes, she landed a few punches and kicks on him as well, breaking a few bones here and there.

 _'That's it. I just need to tire him out enough. The more he uses his regeneration, the more it loses power and slows down. Soon, it will leave him vulnerable for permanent and long term damage.'_ Timi thought as she kept it up.

 _'Me on the other hand, have all the energy I need. That harsh training paid off. Using this much power is a walk in the park.'_ she thought.

 _'What the hell? Since when does she have so much power? Her speed and brute strength is remarkable. I'm slowing down. I wonder if she's onto my weakness. Hah, of course she is. I bet she figured it out yesterday when I was fighting Jay. She's like a freaking hawk. Watching the matches and analysing every detail and move we've made. I just wonder what made her hold back so much. I have a safe bet that it was T.'_ Eliot thought as he tried to dodge the blades now.

" **That bitch was right on the mark when she said that a predator tires it's pray out before fucking devouring it."** T said as Pandaman was excitedly commentating the fight.

"This is pretty intense. Who do you think will win?" Killer asked him.

" **To be honest, I have no fucking idea. The fucker's a full fledged demon but Timi on the other hand possesses one of the most powerful abilities in the demon world. It's hard to say but the one who tires out first is a fucking goner."** T explained watching them intently with a huge smirk on his face.

"That's some high stakes they've got." Killer said in thought.

" **Hahaha. Look at her. She's having a fucking blast, now that nothing is holding her back from going all out."** T laughed.

In the end T had to keep the blood blades from chopping up the audience as Timi chased Eliot around the arena.

 _'Haha. Almost there.'_ Timi thought smirking.

She suddenly stopped and with a flick of her wrist, Eliot's whole stomach exploded. She grabbed a hold of his blood and made it explode on his legs and arms as well.

She watched amused as the flesh grew back but considerably slower this time.

"You've slowed down El." Timi said grinning.

"My uncle's power is truly amazing. I'm so glad to be able to see it again. I'm glad you've fully mastered it Timbo." he replied, giving her a nickname as well.

She raised an eyebrow at her new name but just grinned. He sent some shadow ropes after her but she just jumped out of the way of them.

They went back and forth for a little while longer until Eliot finally managed to catch her and took a hold of her shadow, making her freeze.

"Got you now cuz." he said smirking. He swung a punch at her but before his fist could touch her, his whole left arm exploded, this time leaving no bone.

"Ahh! Sun of a bitch!" he yelled in pain as he gripped his shoulder. He lost control of the shadows and Timi got her mobility back.

"How did you know?" he asked glaring at her.

[What is this? Eliot's arm isn't growing back!] Pandaman yelled surprised.

"You're body can only regenerate a limb if there's bone to do it onto. You can heal a broken bone but you can't bring it back once it's gone." Timi said smirking.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"I used your blood to crush your bones to dust. I can't let you kill me. I don't know why grandpa wants me dead but I suggest you swap sides because if you don't I will kill you." she said in a cold and dark tone as she walked up to him and kicked him in the guts then the head, knocking him out.

She pulled him up by the shirt so he wont suffocate on the blood.

[The winner is Blood Viper Timi!] Pandaman announced as the crowd went wild.

[You have officially earned the title of alpha assassin and won the Demon's Carnival!] Pandaman said with tears streaming down his face.

Timi called T up and he lobbed Eliot over his shoulder while Timi killed his client.

" **That was quite the show."** he commented.

"Don't think I didn't hear you doubt me." she replied glaring up at him.

" **Whatever, where's the fucking reward money?"** T asked smirking as the arena was quickly drained of the blood and Pandaman handed them the cash.

Everybody went off for lunch and to celebrate as the people scattered.

By 5 in the evening most people left the island and the 12 assassins were drinking and talking together in a bar happily, after Eliot woke up, Timi's injuries were treated and Bec brought Izumi back.

"Maaan, I can't believe you're a dude." Akira whined as Izumi chuckled at her.

"You're so fucking short." Xeran laughed.

"I'm only technically 13." he replied.

"What? And you're an assassin with that much power?!" most of them yelled shocked.

"He is a demon." Eliot laughed.

"That fight was seriously awesome. Wouldn't wanna be your enemy." Roxie laughed looking at Timi and Eliot.

They all laughed together and told stories of previous missions they've been on.

Even Nova and Romeo warmed up to Timi again after she gave them such a trauma.

T went back to sleep in Timi's mind after she got rid of his body and didn't say a word since then. Guess he's been out too long and now he was sleeping it off.

"Where are you off to now then Timbo?" Eliot asked with his right arm draped around her. She managed to permanently dispose of his left arm.

"I need to meet up with Law soon. I'm sure he wont be too pleased that half the world now knows I'm a woman." she replied with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." he laughed.

"So why did you hold back all that time?" Izumi asked Timi.

"Oh. I made a bet with T to see how long I can hold back and not kill anyone after the tournaments started. But because he had to stop me both times from killing Romeo and Nova, I kinda lost that bet." she said with a frown.

"So we owe our lives to him?" the two asked horrified.

"Yup." Timi grinned at them but behind her eyes you could see her thinking that if it wasn't for him they would've been dead meat.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Oh. I made a bet with T to see how long I can hold back and not kill anyone after the tournaments started. But because he had to stop me both times from killing Romeo and Nova, I kinda lost that bet." she said with a frown.

"So we owe our lives to him?" the two asked horrified.

"Yup." Timi grinned at them but behind her eyes you could see her thinking that if it wasn't for him they would've been dead meat.

They were partying all night and passed out in the bar in the early morning. It was around mid day that they started to wake up. The bar owner provided them with plenty of water and medicine for their hangover, for the ones that had it anyway.

Timi was woken up by Karma who licked her face to wake her.

"I'm up, I'm up." she said sitting up and pushed his face away.

"Timbo, you're covered in blood." Eliot said raising an eyebrow as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hm?" she asked confused, then looked down at her body.

"Shit. T what have you done now?" she asked out loud a little panicked as the others were looking at her now.

 **'Nothing much really. Did you know that those fuckers from the Carnival wanted to kill all of you? I just went ahead and told them that they can't fuck with us.'** T replied chuckling in her head.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why the fuck would they want to kill us?" she asked annoyed as the others got curious.

 **'Because you're fucking dangerous, that's why. The 12 Hounds of the Underworld and their alpha. You proved your worth in those fucking games. I'm not surprised they want you dead.'** he explained.

"Fuckers. So the purpose of the Carnival was to find the most powerful assassins and eliminate them? Give me a fucking break here. There's no way I'm dying this early. What a joke." Timi smirked as the others got annoyed.

"I'm guessing that T took care of them?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. He killed every single person that was involved with making the Carnival happen." she replied and walked out.

They found their corpses chopped up in front of the colosseum and a message on the side of it.

 **'You can't keep us bound so just fucking try. We will eat you all alive.'** it read.

After that everyone left the island to get on with their own thing as Bec appeared and took Eliot and Izumi home.

Timi decided to stay with the Kidd pirates for little while longer as she had a weird gut feeling.

"Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be reuniting with your captain right about now?" Kidd asked as they were out on sea.

"I have a bad feeling is all. Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you." she replied.

"By the way. Now that the world knows you're a female, shouldn't you lose the binding?" Killer asked.

"Not everyone knows. I want to surprise some people. It'd be more fun that way." she replied smirking.

"If you say so." Killer replied chuckling.

"Karma, stop chewing on Heat's dreadlocks." Timi called as the Griffin immediately let go and walked up to her.

"Thank you." Heat smiled and walked off.

"Stop harassing Kidd's crew." Timi frowned and flicked Karma on his beak.

They got back to the island Kidd's base was on and entered the building.

"Timi." called Bec as she showed up in the dining room, with Timi, Kidd, Killer, Heat and Wire in there.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I'm glad you came back here." she said out of breath.

"I had a bad feeling. Did something happen to you?" she asked curiously.

"It's been three years in the demon world since the Carnival." she said surprising them.

"I need to ask you a favour." she added.

"You're not dying are you?" Timi asked.

"Nope." Bec grinned back.

"Damn." Timi frowned.

"I need you to look after my son." she said.

"Say what? You have a son? How old is the kid?" Timi asked shocked.

"Kiba is three years old." she replied as she pulled her cape away to reveal a sleeping child.

"You have got to be kidding me." Timi glared at her.

"I know you hate children but Kiba is special. He has Izumi's soul in him. He has the intelligence of a 16 year old child. He doesn't remember his past life as Izumi but sometimes he gets snippets of it." she explained.

"What? How is that possible? What the hell happened to Izumi?" Timi asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Izumi was killed but he transferred his soul into my son. He has the same power as Izumi did. He's a very smart kid. You wont have any trouble with him." she said and explained in detail what was going on.

"Fine. I'll look after him." Timi said as they were sitting around the table.

"Thank you. I have to leave now but take good care of my baby." she smiled handing Kiba to her.

The kid opened his eyes just as Bec disappeared.

"Momma?" he asked sleepily. He was pretty small with spiky purple hair, kinda like Kidd's but he had two tufts of hair in front of his ears that reached down to his collar bone. His eyes were a pasty blue colour as he was born blind. His nails on his hands and feet were black, just like Timi's. He wore a greyish teal jumpsuit that had a hood, the legs of it were rolled up to halfway up his calves and the sleeves went over his hands by about 5 inches. He didn't wear any shoes either.

"She just left. I'll be looking after you from now on." Timi said smiling down at the kid.

"Timi right? Momma told me a lot of stories about you. I'm glad to spend time with my awesome cousin." he said grinning and shocked everyone with the way he spoke.

"Me too." Timi grinned back.

Kidd let them stay for a little while longer as Timi was asked to help Kiba with his powers.

The kid was pretty intelligent but on the other hand he was way too curious and had absolutely no sense of danger what so ever.

He got injured a few times but as it turned out, when he was small, he had an accident that resulted in him not being able to feel any pain at all anymore.

Timi trained with him and he was able to summon the ghosts and Akki like Izumi could. Akki was very protective of Kiba though and wouldn't let T anywhere near the kid when he was present.

Kiba was kinda scared of T and the entity didn't really like him either.

"Timbo wake up. I wanna play." Kiba whined as he shook Timi's shoulders. It was the morning and she overslept. She was only wearing her black boxer briefs with a dark grey t-shirt and her hair was let out from it's usual braid.

Not receiving a response, Kiba grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on her head.

"Ahh! You little shit!" Timi yelled and started to chase after him as he was laughing.

She chased him all over the place as he suddenly ran into Killer's room and ran between his feet.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Timi ran into Killer, knocking him over as she landed on top of him. Kiba ran out and slammed the door behind him.

"Little shit." Timi growled as she glared at the door.

"Morning Timi." Killer said chuckling from beneath her.

"Killer?" she asked surprised.

"Ah, sorry. Little brat's a pain in the ass in the mornings." she complained getting up and pulled him to his feet.

"I like your outfit." he commented with a smirk.

"Oh, keep it in your pants." she said unamused and turned to leave as he just chuckled at her. After the Carnival, Killer didn't try anything funny with her.

"Kiba, if you come out I wont set T on you!" Timi yelled as she walked back to her room to change.

As she predicted, the kid showed up immediately.

After she had changed into her usual clothes and they had breakfast, they headed outside to train.

He had to learn how to turn his body into a ghost, for that Timi asked Karma to help. Kiba loved him and was thrilled to be able to train with him. The kid was a pretty fast learner and it didn't take long before he got a hang of it.

Because of his blindness he wasn't able to read or write so he usually asked Timi to read a book out loud for him. She found it amazing how well he could sense his surroundings despite not having his eyesight. Kiba was very mischievous and didn't like to do what people said, that quickly got on Timi's nerves but she was patient with the kid and managed to keep him from killing himself.

They were having breakfast and Kiba was sat on a pile of books beside Timi as he was too small to reach the table. Surprisingly he had very good table manners.

"Timbo?" Kiba asked looking up at her.

"What is it?" Timi asked smiling.

"When you meet your boyfriend, will you have sex with him?" he asked all innocently with his big curious eyes.

Taken by surprise, Timi spat out the milk she was drinking and tried to stop chocking on it as her face turned bet red and Kidd and his men burst out laughing.

"What? Do you even know what that means?" she asked horrified.

"Of course I do. T explained it to me a while ago." he said smiling and explained it.

"That son of a bitch." Timi growled annoyed.

"So will you?" Kiba asked smiling.

"I'm not answering that kid. How do you even know I have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"T told me." he grinned.

"I'm guessing it's Trafalgar?" Kidd asked, smirking at Timi.

"Yup." she smirked back.

"What else did T tell you?" Timi asked. _'Oh I will have a nice little chat with that fucker.'_ she thought.

"He said that you're enjoying the reverse harem situation you're in right now." he replied then looked a bit confused as everyone else laughed.

"Is that so?" she asked getting more annoyed.

"What's a reverse harem?" Kiba asked.

"Do you know what a harem is?" she asked with a sigh as he shook his head.

"A harem is when a single male is surrounded by a lot of women. So a reverse harem is when a woman is surrounded by a bunch of men." she explained.

"I see." he said grinning.

"It's not my fault that Kidd has no women on his crew. It's not that I enjoy it either. I'm just used to it." she said dismissively.

Later that day Timi made T a body and yelled at him for saying inappropriate things to a child and they ended up sparring.

. . .

"You're leaving?" Kidd asked.

"Yup. I have to go meet up with Law. I've already called Cori and told him about my situation." Timi said.

"I'll see you around then." he grinned at the assassin.

Timi was in his full outfit and explained to Kiba that people recognise him as a male and surprisingly enough, he went along with it. Timi put on a nice snugly coat to keep him warm and dressed Kiba in a black fluffy onesie and fluffy boots and gloves to keep him warm as well.

"Laters." Timi called as he jumped on Karma and Kiba sat in front of him.

They took to the air and headed towards Punk Hazard. It took them a while to reach it but Kiba enjoyed every bit of the flight. They flew over the magma covered land as the kid looked at it in awe, then they entered the snowy lands.

As they flew across it, they could see the giant slimy thing and the gas that was overtaking Punk Hazard.

"So the party already started huh?" Timi asked as they flew towards Law. He could feel his whereabouts due to the blood connection he made with him.

"Karma, keep an eye on Kiba." Timi called as they neared the cage Law was in along with Smoker, Tashigi, Luffy, Robin and Franky.

He let out an understanding cry and Timi jumped from his back. He landed on top of the cage, surprising everyone.

"Timi!" Luffy yelled happily.

"Sup guys?" he smirked as he crouched down and looked at them upside down.

"Blood Viper. What are you doing here?" Tashigi asked in Smoker's manner.

"The fuck?" Timi asked confused.

"Trafalgar swapped our consciences." she simply replied.

"Haha. Too bad for you then. I'm here for my captain. It's been a while." Timi said grinning.

"It has." Law smirked at the red head as he stood back up.

Suddenly Kiba was falling in front of them and yelled about the show.

"You shitty little brat!" Timi yelled panicking and jumped after him.

Activating his blood magic, he made a blood board and caught the kid in time. He flew back up to the cage and floated level with them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Timi growled at Kiba as he held him up by the back of his clothes.

"I wanted to see what the snow felt like." he said innocently as Karma flew up to them.

"Your recklessness could have killed you." he frowned.

"But you saved me in time." Kiba grinned back.

With an unamused look on his face, Timi called 'ghost' as Kiba turned his body into a ghost and he lobbed him in the cage, onto Law's lap. Kiba turned back to normal and looked up at Timi with big pleading eyes.

"Oh please, like I'll fall for your puppy eyes a second time." Timi smirked, crossing his arms.

"Actually you fell for it three times already." he said grinning.

"What were you thinking jumping off from that height anyway? Haven't you seen snow before?" he asked.

"Nope. You called me snowflake during the Carnival because of the colour of my clothes and later my hair. I've never seen snow, so I wanted to see why you decided to compare me to it." he explained smiling as he recalled that piece of memory. He surprised the others with his intelligent words as they looked at him confused.

"I'll let you see it in a bit. Just stay put for now." Timi sighed and turned to look at the gas that was closing in on them.

"I didn't know you had a son, Timi." Robin commented and glanced at Law who paled at her comment.

"That brat isn't mine. He's my cousin. I'm just looking after him for a while." Timi explained as Law relaxed.

"My name's Kiba." he grinned at them.

"Cute kid." Tashigi commented in Smoker's body.

"Yeah but a troublemaker." Timi said and made a body for T and also a blood board for him to stand on. Kiba shuffled closer to Law at the sight of T and mumbled about how scary he was.

" **What do you want now? I was fucking sleeping."** he complained.

"Watch Kiba and make sure he stays still." Timi said.

" **Kid causing you trouble again?"** he asked smirking. Timi didn't reply so he just sat down cross-legged and morphed a flute out of blood.

" **Go to sleep brat."** T called and started to play a beautiful lullaby on it.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

" **Go to sleep brat."** T called and started to play a beautiful lullaby on it. It surprised everyone, even more so that Kiba slowly fell asleep on Law.

"Nope. Okay, there's no way for me to stop that gas." Timi said turning around.

"Vergo's here." he suddenly growled and glared at the building.

"I'll take care of him." Law called.

" **Yeah Timi. Let Mr Captain take care of that fucker. I doubt you would be able to stand up against him with the trauma he caused you.** " T said smirking.

"Shut up. I'm more than capable of killing him without even touching the guy." he said glaring at the entity.

" **But he scares the shit out of you."** T laughed.

"Enough. Let him be T." Law said and asked for the ship to their right to be set on fire. Franky happily complied and used his 'Franky Fireball' to do it. Using the smoke from the explosion, Law undid his chains and told them that he swapped the sea stone ones with regular ones.

T pulled open the bars of the cage and Timi stepped in as Law was holding a sleeping Kiba in his arms.

"What's the story with this kid?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything later." Timi replied and took him from Law.

"It's so good to see you again." the red head grinned up at him.

"You too Timi." Law grinned back.

"Don't interfere." Kiba said in a sleepy voice.

"What do you mean?" Timi asked.

"Don't interfere with them." he said.

"Why?" Timi asked frowning.

"Bad omen. Besides I want to go back to the hot land. There was an interesting spirit I want to check out." he said wide awake now.

"But I want to help Law." Timi said.

"It's alright. We can take care of everything." he smirked.

"Are you sure?" the red head asked.

"I am. Go take Kiba, I know you hate the cold anyway. I will take care of Vergo so don't worry about that." Law said with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Alright." Timi nodded and said his goodbyes as Kiba waved at them as well. He made T's body explode as he went back to Timi and they flew off on Karma.

Landing on the shore of the hot side, Timi took his coat off and put it back in his pocket dimension as Kiba followed suit. He was also given a pocket dimension by Bec and could use it quite well. They were back in their usual outfits, except Timi didn't have his hooded coat on.

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled excitedly and ran towards the inside.

"Careful where you run. Turn into a ghost and float." Timi called as he made a blood board and followed after Kiba as he did what he was told.

They floated around for quite a while with Karma following them from the air as Kiba led Timi around, claiming to be following a spirit's whereabouts. The gas hasn't reached them yet and Timi already had a plan to protect them from it. Kiba suddenly stopped and landed on the ground.

"Found him?" Timi asked curiously.

"I think so. Watch closely and stay a good ten meters from me." he replied and Timi backed up.

Kiba did some chanting and the wind around him started swirling. He held his arms out to the side, level with his shoulders as something appeared in front of him. It looked like a pretty big figure of a person.

Timi noticed the gas and let out a lot of blood, forming it into a giant dome above them, to keep the gas out. Karma landed beside him and the purple light from Kiba's magic lit up the inside.

"I call upon you. The ancient art of the soul. Lend me your power and calm this spirit." Kiba chanted.

"I call forth your soul to aid mine. Become mine and I shall grant you your afterlife. Let me complete this bind." he said as the spirit bowed down to him.

'I accept your wish. I will serve you.' it said.

"Thank you. I now seal the contract and claim you as mine." Kiba said and the spirit became clear.

The spirit was a pretty tall guy, with a black mohawk and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a long black coat with a green zip and the ends of it faded to green. Black jeans and black boots underneath.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked.

"Jade." he replied and Kiba started to ask a lot of questions about him and his past as Timi just sat there beside Karma, listening to the two ramble on for hours.

"Lazy procrastinating inactivity." Timi groaned in his boredom. He was keeping tabs on Law and the stuff that was going on at the other side of the island with his blood bond to Law and both his blood senses and Haki. All that combined, he had a pretty good idea about what was going on.

"Timbo. I'm done. We can go now." Kiba smiled as he walked up to them, the spirit now gone.

"Alright. It's about time as well. They're settled down now." Timi said and stood up.

Pulling the dome around them, he made a ball out of it with them inside and floated them to where Law and the Straw Hats were recovering.

They floated up to them, causing a panic but as soon as Timi released the ball, they landed on the ground unharmed and Luffy ran up to them happily.

"Timi. You're back." he grinned and Karma tackled him, happy to see him again.

"Sorry it took so long. This little brat kept us waiting." Timi said and the one's who haven't seen Kiba before were surprised.

"What? I didn't know you had a kid Timi." Zoro said grinning at him.

"I don't. This is Kiba, my little cousin who I'm looking after for the time being." he explained.

"It's hard to imagine such a blood thirsty assassin taking care of a kid." Sanji said.

"Not really. He gets on my nerves but it's not that bad." Timi shrugged and let Kiba run around.

The Marines have drawn a line in the ground to separate the pirates from the Marines, though Luffy ignored it to converse with Brownbeard. Caesar, Buffalo and Baby 5 have been fished out of the water and were chained up. Franky and some of the Marines were fixing the tanker which was damaged during the battle. Chopper meanwhile confronted Law, thinking he was harming the kids but it turned out he was operating on them to get the poison out of their systems and they were fine. Tashigi took over the kids and looked after them as she wanted to get them back to their parents on Nami's request.

Timi headed up to Law and smiled at him as he was done with his work.

"You're back." he smiled back at him.

"Yup. Sorry it took so long. Kiba made a new friend." Timi explained and they started talking while Sanji made a stew for everyone. They headed down as well and everyone cheerfully ate.

Law tried to convince Luffy that they needed to head out soon but he instead threw a party to his bewilderment.

"Don't worry about it. You can't expect anything else from Luffy." Timi said chuckling.

"Timbo. Look, I made friends with Chopper. He's a doctor and he's a reindeer." Kiba ran up to them excitedly as he pulled Chopper along.

"I hope you're not giving him any trouble." Timi warned.

"He isn't." Chopper grinned.

"You know Kiba, I owe my life to Chopper." Timi said as Kiba grinned excitedly and hugged the small doctor.

"Thank you. You saved my favourite cousin." he grinned surprising Timi.

"Hey now. Let him breath." Timi chuckled pulling the kid from Chopper.

"What is he?" Kiba asked looking at him in thought.

"Why don't you let him explain it?" the red head asked as Kiba bombarded Chopper with questions. The poor thing ended up having to explain Devil Fruits and even the pirate era that was started by Roger.

Law then walked off to talk to Smoker as Timi sat down beside Zoro for a chat.

The children were getting ready to leave the island on the tanker with the Marines. The Marines then drew up a line and told the pirates not to cross it as they were pirates and therefore, a stain on humankind. As they kept scorning the pirates, the children wanted to express gratitude to the pirates for helping them but couldn't because the Marines were trying to prevent the children from doing so. Tashigi then angrily yelled at them to stop harassing the kids, saying that "it is disgraceful". The Marines explained why they were deriding the pirates; if they didn't, then they would admire and respect the Straw Hats, despite the fact they were pirates, much to Smoker's annoyance and Tashigi's amusement.

"Are pirates really that bad?" Kiba asked from atop Karma's head.

"Most but not all of them." Timi replied with a smile.

The Straw Hats set sail as well and Kiba ran off with Chopper to play as Law called Doflamingo.

He told Doflamingo that he has Caesar and it was time to conduct business. Doflamingo laughed and told him that he doesn't do business with kids and warned Law not to mess with him. Law ignored the threat and told him that he should be more worried about Kaido, Doflamingo's prime trading partner. If Kaido learned that Doflamingo cannot produce any more Smiles, then he would have to suffer the consequences. Doflamingo asked what Law wanted in exchange for Caesar, to which Law told him to resign from the Shichibukai before the next day's newspapers' release.

Law mockingly stated that this would mean the admirals from Marine Headquarters would then be free to hunt him down like every other pirate. He then went on to say if the next day's newspapers had the news of Doflamingo's renunciation of his title, Law will contact him again but if the newspapers didn't have the report, then Doflamingo best take care of himself. He then dropped the call.

Nami and Robin were about to take a bath and headed up when Timi stopped them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, to which both Nami and Sanji aggressively declined.

"Of course." Robin smiled and pulled a complaining Nami with her as Sanji was held back by Zoro.

"What are you thinking? We can't let him in here while we bathe." Nami hissed at Robin as Timi started to take his clothes off.

"I don't see why not?" Robin smirked and before Nami could question her on her sanity, she pointed behind her at a naked Timi.

Nami had to take a second to fully comprehend who was standing in front of her.

"What? Never seen a woman before?" Timi asked smirking.  
"What? You were a woman all this time?" Nami asked shocked.

"Yup. I had my reasons but I got used to showing it now." she replied and stepped into the shower as the other two got undressed as well.

Before they could get in the bath though, Timi activated her blood magic and sent a bit of it through the door.

"Don't even think about it Kiba." she growled and tied the kid up.

The three women ended up having a nice conversation and Nami became more friendly towards her.

They got out and Timi only pulled a towel around her body that reached down to her mid thighs and braided her hair, pulling it to the front. She left the bathroom without another word and sneaked up behind Law, who was talking to the others.

With a devious smirk, she snaked her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear, making him jump.

"Timi?" he asked surprised.

"A woman?!" the other Straw Hats freak out, seeing her like that.

"Oww, damn it calm down. You're worse than the Hearts." Timi complained and was about to walk away when Law grabbed her arm.

"Why did you reveal it so suddenly?" he asked unamused.

"It's already been revealed to half the world and Bec forced me to wear a sports bra for my training so I had time to get used to it." she explained.

"That woman was a slave driver, I was surprised you didn't die from it." Zoro commented walking up to her.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell. I couldn't even walk by the end of the day." Timi chuckled.

"This is such a surprise." Franky said still trying to piece everything together.

"Yeah. I knew." Luffy said grinning.

"So did I." Zoro said as well.

"Me too." Chopper said as he was treating Sanji, who passed out from a nosebleed.

"Since when did you know?" Nami asked fully dressed with Robin beside her.

"She dressed like a girl when she was on Amazon Lily." Luffy replied.

"I knew since Alabasta." Chopper said.

"I found out a year and a half ago when she came to train." Zoro said.

"I realised from the start." Robin said smirking.

"What? No way." Timi said surprised at her.

"There's a couple of things you can't hide." Robin said.

"Why now?" Law asked.

"Bec said that it would be revealed after I enter the New World so I had no choice but to let her do what she wanted. Not like I could refuse." she said frowning.

"She can be very scary sometimes. Especially when you do something she doesn't like." Zoro said amused.

"Tell me about it. I overslept once and when I finally turned up for breakfast, she banged by head on the table, making my nose bleed." Timi complained.

"Oh. Timi, a letter came for you." Nami said handing it to her. It seemed that only Law was freaking out now.

It was from Bec and after reading it, she turned bet red. Noticing her reaction, Zoro pulled it from her hands and read it as well.

"So you and Trafalgar, eh?" Zoro asked smirking.

"Give that back!" Timi yelled and grabbed the letter, crunching it up.

"What did it say?" Law asked curiously.

"That I should dress like a woman from now on." Timi replied, trying to calm down.

"And that you should use this time to properly reunite with Law, until we get to Dressrosa." Zoro added suggestively.

The Straw Hats then freaked out about Timi and Law again.

"Yup. We're dating." Timi confirmed it.

"Wow. So much shocking news in just a few minutes. I don't think I can handle this." Usopp said dramatically as Law pulled Timi to him, now that he was able to show his affection.

"Anyway, Nami." Timi called to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Could I borrow some female underwear until we get to the next island? I don't really own any." Timi said a bit embarrassed.

"What happened to the ones you had before?" Law asked.

"Uh, my chest got bigger so they don't fit me anymore." she explained, making him blush and look down at her chest.

"We got it covered sister." Nami smirked and pulled her towards her room with Robin.

"Should we be worried about her?" Law asked.

"Probably." Zoro replied amused.

"What's up with you being all buddy-buddy with the assassin?" Usopp asked Zoro with an eyebrow raised and an exaggerated pose.

"We spent the last year and a half under the same roof. We got to know each other quite a bit." he replied.

There was a few screams and struggling sounds coming from the girls room, when suddenly Timi ran out wearing that long coat she was wearing on Punk Hazard.

"I hate lace and I fucking hate pink." she complained hiding behind Law and Zoro.

"Come on Timi, it's not as bad as you think." Nami said as she walked out.

"All you have is lacy shit. I rather die than wear it, thanks." Timi replied.

"But you wanted underwear right?" Nami asked amused.

"Touch me and I'll bite you." Timi threatened her.

"Kinky." Nami replied.

"That was a puny threat and you know it." Kiba said.

"Shut up kid." Timi frowned.

"Don't you have that sports bra to wear?" Zoro asked.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about it. Zoro, you're a lifesaver." Timi grinned and hugged him, then ran off to change.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

While Timi went off to change, Luffy informed his crew about the alliance with Law's crew and that they planned to take down a Yonkou. Law then explained a few things about it.

Timi put on her usual boxer briefs and her sports bra. She pulled on a pair of burgundy skinny jeans and a black tank top along with black high top converse and a light grey and red stripy cardigan that reached down to her mid thighs and went over her knuckles.

She walked out and sat down by Law as he grinned at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you. You look great in this outfit." he said happily.

"I missed you too." she smiled back and he stole a quick kiss.

"Timbo!" Kiba yelled happily and ran up to them as Law laughed at the nickname.

"Don't diss the nickname." Timi glared at him as Kiba jumped onto her lap.

"Timbo. Will you read for me?" he asked looking up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Of course." she smiled and he sat facing away from her and summoned a book.

Law draped his left arm around her shoulders as he was sitting on her right and Timi began reading.

Kiba peacefully smiled and listened to Timi's soothing voice as she was reading a story about a warrior.

"They look like a little family. How cute is that?" Nami said cooing at them.

Law heard and whispered something in Timi's ear that made her stop reading and blush at him.

"Damn. He probably commented on having a baby with her." Brook said making Timi blush more.

"Shut up and stop staring at us." she growled and everyone looked away.

She resumed her reading and not that long after, Kiba fell asleep. Smiling down at him, she closed the book and put it down beside her.

"He fell asleep. I have to admit I was surprised when you turned up with him." Law said quietly, not to wake him.

"Not as surprised as I was." she replied. She then suddenly handed Kiba over to him and stood up.

Usopp noticed someone nearing them at a high speed on water and started to panic.

"Let him come. I'll take care of it." Timi called and they relaxed.

As soon as he arrived Timi summoned AkaKage and nearly decapitated Rory as he dodged by a hair and crashed into a wall.

"Holy shit, I nearly died." he said wide eyed as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked.

"Rory. That bitch's friend. The fuck did you try to decapitate me for?" he yelled at Timi.

"Gotta keep you on your feet, don't I?" Timi asked smirking and put AkaKage away.

"Sadistic son of a bitch." he cursed and walked up to her.

"Wow. When did that happen?" Rory said in awe looking at Kiba in Law's arms and then at Timi.

"It didn't you halfwit moron. The kid isn't mine but my aunties." she growled.

"Why does everyone think that he's my son?" she asked annoyed.

"Cause he looks a lot like you." he said.

"He's my cousin." she replied rolling her eyes and took him from Law. She walked over to a sleeping Karma and laid Kiba down on him in a comfortable position.

"What are you doing here Rory?" Timi asked, turning back to him.

"Status report." he said grinning.

"Alright, I'm listening." she said and sat back down by Law as Rory sat in front of them with a few of the Straw Hats that were curious around them as well.

"First of all your bounty went up a fuck ton." he said pulling out her wanted poster and handed it to her. It went from 460,000,000 Beli to 580,000,000 Beli, shocking everyone.

"So that's what Killer tried to show me? I brushed him off cause that little brat tried to jump out of a window, then I just forgot he ever tried to talk to me." Timi said amused.

"Why were you with him?" Law asked annoyed.

"You don't know?" Rory asked surprised.

"Don't know about what?" Law glared at Timi.

"I was hired by Kidd to take part in the Demon's Carnival." she replied.

"What's that?" Luffy asked. Rory explained what it was and what happened in it.

"So the twelve assassins are now known as Hounds of the Underworld and Timi's the alpha." he finished.

"That's quite the amazing feat." Robin said.

"I'm proud of you." Law said grinning at her and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"That's what I came here to tell you about." Rory said.

"About the others?" Timi asked.

"Precisely. From your bounty, you can tell the government want you dead, really fucking badly. As I work in such close proximity with them and take a few missions from them every now and them, I got some info you might want to know about." he explained.

"I'm listening." Timi replied.

"They tried to hire me to kill you and not only me, they tried with the others as well. Of course no one took the job as they're scared shitless of your power. Everyone knows that engaging you would be their funeral and they don't even want anything to do with it." he said.

"I got very close to killing two of them, they'd be wise to keep with that." Timi smirked.

"That's right. Other than you, they tried to hire them to kill Straw Hat here as well but by now everyone knows that not only the Heart Pirates but the Straw Hats are under your protection as well. None of the Hounds want to come close to these two crews let alone the minor assassins." he explained.

"We can look after ourselves." Luffy complained.

"I know. I never said anything about it but I owe you my life so I'll watch your back." Timi said grinning at him.

"Thanks." Nami grinned.

"The other rookies from two years ago aren't so lucky. The government plans to hire the Hounds to take them all out, although Kidd might be safe as well, seeing as you represented him during the Carnival and he's one of your oldest friends." Rory said in thought.

"I see. When are they planning to hit them?" Timi asked.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I heard was that they're trying to gather them now. Of course Eliot and Izumi was taken home by your aunt, you're out of the picture and so is T. Which only leaves 8 Hounds, including me." Rory said.

"I see." Timi said in thought.

"What's up with that little kid anyway?" he asked.

"You said you'd explain." Law said.

"Oh yeah. Bec dropped the brat off just under a week ago. She told me that after she took Eliot and Izumi home, the Demon King was furious with Eliot as he failed to kill me. For his punishment, the King killed Izumi. Because of his abilities his soul lingered awhile. Meanwhile Bec was pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy." she explained gesturing to the sleeping Kiba by Karma.

"Unfortunately, soon after birth, the child died. Izumi showed up in front of Bec and they made a deal for him to inhabit Kiba's body and they managed to save the child. After that he had no recollection of his past memories but Kiba possessed his abilities. Bec raised Kiba in secret from the King. Come three years and he caught onto what was going on so Bec brought Kiba here and left him with me. She sealed off all the gates between the two worlds so no one can pass through but her." she explained.

"Wow. That's pretty incredible." Rory said as Kiba woke up and wobbled over to Timi. He sat on her lap and took her braid to play with.

"Momma knew that Kiba was going to die shortly after birth. She was hoping for me to show up." he said surprising them.

"How do you know that?" Law asked.

"I remember. Sometimes I get snippets of my past memories. Momma wanted me to stay with you because we're so similar. Also you have one of the most powerful magic types in all of the demon world, same as me." he explained grinning.

"A question. How am I able to touch your spirits, when no one else can?" Timi asked.

"That's simple. You're a half blood. A human can't touch a spirit and nor can a demon. Because you have both genes mixed in you, that opens a window of opportunity and so you are able to fight me. I have the most powerful magic because no one can touch me. Same as grandfather. He was the one who taught me how to use it but he keeps his a secret." he said cheerfully as Timi went wide eyed.

"He has the same magic as you?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes. Not only the fact that you have blood magic but also that you're half blood, makes you the most powerful demon in all of existence." he explained and jumped off her lap to play with Chopper.

"It all makes sense now." Timi said smirking.

"Wanna share your thoughts?" Law asked.

"Everything that happened to me as I grew up was Bec's doing. That manipulative bitch. From the moment I landed in front of that flamingo, wanting to become an assassin, T's birth, when Cori was almost killed, the people I befriended, the people that taught me, getting poisoned in Alabasta, my fight with that rival assassin, our reuniting, meeting with the Ketsueki Tribe, Karma, getting beat half to death by Vergo, the Auction House, the war, my training, the Demon's Carnival and now Kiba. Everything that happened up until this moment was planned out by her. She got me to the mental and physical state that she wanted me at. I'm the only one that can kill the Demon King so she wanted me to become an assassin so one day she could take me to him and kill him. She could have dropped Kiba off somewhere like she did with me. She left him with me so I can learn about his magic and get ready for the upcoming fight." Timi said realising it all.

"That's impossible. How could she have known what would happen to you?" Law asked.

"Momma is the ruler of time and space. I can't disagree with you but she left me here because she knows you can protect me and treat me well." Kiba said smiling.

"The Demon King is really mean. Momma just wants to make him go away so he can't hurt anyone anymore." he said as Timi picked him up.

"I will fulfil her wishes but after that I want her to leave me be." Timi said in thought.

"I'm sure she will. She never wanted anything bad for you. Momma loved her brother and she loves you." Kiba said smiling and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Timi smiled at him.

"I'm going to go now. I just came to tell you all that. Watch your back Timi." Rory said and was ready to leave.

"It's not this world I need to watch it in but the demon's." she replied smirking.

"You better not die." he called back.

"I wont." Timi grinned and Rory took off.

Everyone relaxed again and sat back down as the sun was gong down soon.

"Hey Timbo?" Kiba asked looking up at her.

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling down at him.

"I want to help you. The state your soul is in right now is bad. You won't be able to beat the Demon King like this." he said.

"And you can fix that?" she asked.

"Yup." he grinned and stood in front of her as she sat cross-legged.

"Your soul is unstable while T's soul is somewhat at ease. That isn't how it should be. The two of you need to be in perfect balance. You're opposites, meant to support each other's souls but at the moment it's all over the place. You are the calm and collected soul while he is the violent and hot-headed one." he explained.

"You went through a lot of trauma and pain. Instead of pushing your negative feelings onto him like you're supposed to, you bottle it up instead. You have to let go of your past and move on, let him deal with all those negative emotions. He isn't supposed to be a nice guy. He's the raging beast that roars to be let out and wreak havoc. He is chaos while you are peace." he explained surprising everyone.

Without another word, Kiba reached up and resting his palms on her cheeks, touched his forehead to hers.

Suddenly a very calm sensation took over Timi and she relaxed completely. It was like all her troubles had been taken away and a stone was lifted off her heart.

Kiba let go of her and stood back as Law tried to go to her but he stopped her as the sun went down, wrapping them in darkness.

They all stared at her for a few seconds, not sure what to do or say, until the ship's light came on. Suddenly her hair turned black and she grabbed Kiba by the throat, holding him up.

" **Good going you little fuck."** T growled. Looking even more rabid than she ever looked, with an insane look in her eyes. Everyone got ready to attack but she turned to them and glared at them. Her eyes showed nothing but hate and blood lust, to the point that it paralysed them just looking her in the eyes.

" **Don't move unless you want the kid to fucking die."** she said and looked back at Kiba who was struggling against her grip.

" **Well fucking done. You calmed her soul. Which means I'm the embodiment of her negativity, hatred, blood lust, pain, frustration and cruelty."** she said smirking at him.

" **I'm finally my old self again. Somehow, she learned to bottle the pain away and I started to feel remorse."** she said in a disgusted tone.

" **I wonder how she would react if I were to kill you?"** she asked with a wide homicidal smirk on her face. In that moment, Timi took back control and released Kiba. He started to sob and Timi pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I promise not to let him touch you again." she whispered to him as he calmed down a little bit. She handed him over to Law and walked to an empty area of the ship.

She was calmer than usual and her aura felt a lot more laid back this time.

She made a body for T and before he could attack her, she morphed some blood shackles onto his wrists to keep him still.

" **What do you want?"** he asked smirking at her.

Without a word, she punched him so hard in the face that the force of it sent a giant wave at the ocean.

"Fuuuck! You hit hard." he growled as blood dripped from his face.

"Threaten my friends again and you'll be sorry. Try to kill my cousin again and I will make you perish." she said calmly but the glare she gave him, shut him up immediately and sent a cold shiver down his spine.

" **Fine. But it's hardly fair that you evolved and I was left in the dust. I bare your hatred now. I am the beast that dwells within you, scraping at the walls, aching to be released."** he said in a low tone. The both of them seriously scared everyone now.

"Fine." Timi smirked and T grinned as he could feel his body gaining more strength and his magic now matched Timi's. Both his arms got covered in snake markings and his ears got longer as his hair became shaggier and longer.

"I no longer trust you to take over my body. I will only release you when I see fit. Do you understand?" she asked in a stern voice.

" **So the shackles are here to stay."** he said more like a statement than a question as he jiggled them.

" **I understand. I'm no longer trusted. The second you turn your eyes away from me, I will kill the one most dear to you."** he said smirking and Timi made his body explode. She threw the blood into the ocean and turned back to the others smiling.

She walked up to Kiba and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thank you." she smiled.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"No Timbo. Thank you." Kiba said smiling.

"This little incident brought all my previous memories back." he said and jumped from her arms.

"You serious?" Timi asked as Kiba sat down cross-legged and crossed his arms.

"It seemed that T's wrath affected my soul and the near death situation brought everything back." he explained.

"This is weird." Usopp complained.

"It's so surreal. Demons, a 16 year old soul in a 3 year old's body. What will happen next?" he asked freaking out a little.

"You're right. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and meddling with this world." Kiba said as he got on his hands and knees and touched his forehead to the ground.

"Don't be sorry. It couldn't be helped. Besides, we met some great friends." Luffy said grinning.

"No. He's right. We got you involved far too deep. You shouldn't worry about what will happen to us. Focus on taking down the flamingo." Timi said and pulled Kiba up.

"We'll continue our conversation in the crow's nest. There's no point in you stressing over something that doesn't involve you. As far as I know, this world is in no danger from the demons." she said and headed up with Kiba and even Karma followed her.

"Wait. I want to be involved. I want to help you." Law said walking after them.

"Let him. He's the most important person to you so he deserves to take part." Kiba said and the four of them headed up. The Straw Hats didn't interfere but some of them were a little curious.

"Could you tell me what happened in the past and why dad was sentenced to die?" Timi asked as they sat down.

"Hey, don't start without me." Zoro called as he climbed up as well, with Robin behind him.

"You two?" Law asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"We may not have anything to do with it but I'm curious to hear about the history." Robin said as the two sat down with them.

"I don't mind." Kiba grinned.

"You guys are hopeless. Why are you here moss ball?" Timi asked.

"Curiosity? If I know what you're up against, it might stop me from worrying about you." he said surprising everyone.

"Just what kind of a relationship do you have with her?" Law asked glaring at him.

"Relax. We're just good friends." he replied grinning.

"Is that everyone now? Can I start?" Kiba asked as they nodded.

"Alrighty then. Where should I start? Hmm. I got it. The Demon King other wise known as Axel Rodak. There's a different system over there than here. The one who is the most powerful will be the one to inherit the throne. Things like nobility and royalty don't exist. You make a living depending on your capabilities. He came to power over 80 years ago. He became drunk on power and wanted control over everything. He killed anyone who dared disobey him. Even family." he said surprising them.

"His wife bared three children for him, then tried to escape his rule so he killed her. His two daughters and a son learned and trained under him and became great warriors. Bec was always his favourite and she worked quite close with him. My real mother and Chi were powerful as well but they started to see the wrong in his ways. My mother was the eldest sibling and had two sons. Eliot the elder son and Izumi the younger one. We both possessed great abilities and grandfather trained us well. It's unheard of that two demon's have the same abilities so he took great care in training me. Meanwhile Chi had enough and started to gather a rebel army against the throne. He planned to overthrow grandfather and release the Demon's from their shackles. He never stood a chance but with my parents help and some ally demons, they invaded the castle. They failed and most of them were killed. Chi was lucky that Bec is working as a double agent under grandfather. He still hasn't figured it out as she kept proving her loyalty." he explained.

"She managed to save Chi in time and brought him to this world thousands of years ago. He fell in love with a human and she gave birth to his children but only one of them inherited his power. The youngest sibling, it was you Timi. The older siblings killed him and Bec took you away into yet another world that even I don't know of. Meanwhile in the Demon World, grandfather made an example of the rebels and ruled with an iron fist. Years later, Bec found you again and brought you back here to sixteen years ago. He undid the spell on your body and turned you back into a 9 year old child from a 19 year old. She asked you to become and assassin and claimed to give you powers, where you already had them, she just had it sealed. It had to be an assassin so you could learn how to kill without remorse and have the skill set that she needed you to have. If she had told you the truth, it would have overwhelmed you and put way too much pressure on you to handle." he explained as Timi nodded and the two Straw Hats looked at her surprised.

"Wait, you were 19 when she turned you back to 9 year old?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm technically 44. Ugh, let's not talk about that." she said cringing at it.

"Age doesn't matter. It never mattered. The soul was never limited by it." Kiba said.

"Anyway. While you were growing up. Bec was throwing together a remarkable team to aid you when the time came, all under the old man's nose. Of course I was a part of that team but he killed me. I'm stuck in this body and I can no longer be of any use for you in the fight. All I can do is get you prepared against grandfather." he said.

"So who are the ones in that group who are supposed to aid me?" Timi asked.

"Well, Eliot's one of them. He was forced to try and kill you but at least now you understand his powers." Kiba said.

"I will explain all of the others' powers so you know what will be there to support you." he said in thought.

"Alright." Timi grinned in anticipation.

"I will show you my powers and let you get accustomed to it so you wont be jumping in cold water either. Your strongest point is your analysis of your opponent's ability. I'm afraid you won't have enough time against the old man to be able to analyse him and come up with a good plan so this is what I'm here for." Kiba explained and stood up.

He walked over to Timi and poked at her arms and legs.

"Truth be told, Bec pushed 3 years worth of training into a year and a half. That's why you nearly kicked the bucket almost every day." he said looking her over.

"I figured as much." she replied amused.

"We don't have much time. Let's get to work." Kiba said and Timi stood up grinning.

"I was wandering. Bec is pretty powerful. Why won't she just kill him herself?" Timi asked.

"She can't. Now here's the reason why. Let me demonstrate it." Kiba said grinning.

He activated his soul magic as his sclera turned black and he turned to Zoro.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you." he said and cast a spell on his soul. In a few seconds another Zoro appeared behind Kiba shocking everyone. The only difference between the two was that one was ghost like and his eyes were completely black.

"Did you just pull his soul from his body?" Timi asked panicking a little.

"No, that would kill him. I cast a binding spell on his soul that prevents him from harming me." Kiba explained.

"Interesting." Robin commented.

"Try to slice me up with all your might. Do it." Kiba said to Zoro.

"Alright." Zoro smirked and grabbed the hilt of one of his swords but then froze in his movements and started to sweat with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't, can you? However hard you try, you can't even touch me." Kiba said and Zoro let go of his sword.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"What this spell allows me to do is bind your soul to mine. That just means that you can't touch me. You still have your free will and I cannot control you. This bind could only be overwritten by it's original caster. So I can't free Bec from her binds." he explained.

"I see. So she had no choice." Timi said.

"You can return." Kiba said to ghost Zoro and he dissipated.

"The bind was undone. Timi, I will cast this spell on you so grandfather won't be able to touch your soul at all. I have already bound the others' souls when I was still Izumi." he explained and Timi nodded. He cast the spell and both Timi and T appeared behind him in ghost form with their wrist's connected by shackles and a chain.

"Can these things attack?" Timi asked.

"No. They are completely useless." Kiba said.

"I will keep them where my spirits reside. I want to show you your teammates as well." he said as the ghost Timi and T dissipated.

"Alright." Timi nodded as Zoro, Law and Robin watched quietly.

"You're familiar with the concept of the seven deadly sins, I assume?" Kiba asked.

"It's bullshit but I know about it, yes." Timi said calmly.

"Bec had the idea to use them as codenames for us. You and T are known as Wrath. Bec is Pride. Eliot is Sloth and I was the former Greed. Grandfather doesn't know who we are, he only knows the code names." he explained and with a flick of his wrist, 5 people's ghosts appeared behind him.

"They are your teammates. Sloth, Greed, Lust, Gluttony and Envy." Kiba said pointing at each one.

"As you know, Eliot has the ability to regenerate. This is Greed or just Kantal to everyone else. He has the ability to control the elements. Lust, otherwise Sheska. She has the power of illusions. Gluttony, otherwise known as Juno. He can shapeshift. And then there's Envy. Mido is capable of take over magic." he said and went into great detail about their abilities' weaknesses and strengths.

Kantal was a pretty tall man with blond messy shortish hair and green eyes. Sheska was a tall woman with long pink hair and purple eyes. Juno was a well toned older guy with long orange dreadlocks, a beard and dark blue eyes. Mido was a short girl with mid length green hair and orange eyes. It looked like Eliot's hair was a light blue colour this time but his purple eyes were the same.

"Do you understand?" Kiba asked as he was done explaining their powers.

"Yup. Got it, powerful people." Timi grinned.

"So that's what a demon's power is like?" Law asked.

"What's up with the horns and stuff?" Timi asked pointing at the ghosts.

"Bec never told you? We're demons. Did you really think that we look completely like humans?" Kiba asked chuckling.

"I noticed a few changes in my body but I never questioned it." Timi replied.

"What you see now is only my human form, every demon has it. We lived amongst humans thousands of years ago and this little trick got stuck in our genes. Let me show you my true appearance." he explained and let his little body change. Kiba's skin turned snow white as his sclera was now permanently black and two black little horns grew out of his forehead. His nails were still black and he grew a purple thin tail that's end was fluffier.

"You don't look too bad. I'd say you look cool but your horns are tiny." Timi said chuckling.

"I'm only 3 years old, they will grow out." he said crossing his arms.

"Do I have a demon form?" she asked.

"No. You're half human. What you have is what you get." he replied.

"Amazing." Robin commented. They were pretty impressed with what they've learned.

"Anyway. Let's go training. You need to learn about my abilities." Kiba said and with a flick of his wrist, both the ghosts and his demon appearance disappeared.

The group headed down to the main deck and the others who stayed up, asked a few questions but not much was said.

Timi and Kiba stood in front of each other as the others watched.

They both activated their powers and let it swirl around them. Timi had her blood swirling around her body, while Kiba called a few ghosts to him that circled him.

Before the two could engage each other in a fight, they were interrupted. Law wrapped his arms around Timi from behind and pulled her hand down as she turned off her magic. Zoro crouched down beside Kiba and grabbed his hand as he turned his powers off as well.

"You're going to wreck the ship if you fight." Law said.

"I've seen you fight. You make a mess and this little guy's a demon and your cousin. I don't expect anything else from him either." Zoro said.

"Sorry." Timi and Kiba said at the same time.

"In that case I will just demonstrate and explain it. I'll let you interact with a few spirits as well so you can get a good feel of them." Kiba said and sat down in front of her as she followed suit.

Ignoring everyone else, Kiba gave a few training tips to Timi as she got on with it as they headed to Dressrosa and it took the two of them until morning.

"I think that should do. You can stop now." Kiba said as he was standing in front of a quite exhausted Timi who was training until now.

"Don't you think you pushed her little too much?" Brook asked looking at Timi with a worried glance as she tried to get up off the floor.

"No. This isn't something to take lightly. It's a matter of life and death. Do you know how powerful the Demon King is? We'd be lucky if all the seven of them made it out alive." Kiba growled annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Brook said ashamed.

"Kiba. Leave them be. This is nothing compared to what Bec put me through." she said and sat up now.

"You need to rest up a bit before we get to Dressrosa." Law said and pulled Timi to her feet.

"You can use our bedroom." Nami smiled.

"Thanks. I think I'll take a shower before that though." Timi replied and walked off to the bathroom.

After the shower, Timi took Nami up on her offer and Law happily joined her for a little nap.

She didn't have a lot of time to sleep as they were nearing Dressrosa and soon they had to get up. She dressed in her usual stuff and strapped AkaKage to her belt.

"I feel so much better now. I needed that nap." Timi commented happily as they joined the others.

"Nap huh?" Zoro asked smirking at the pair.

"Shut up moss ball. If we did it, you would have heard." Timi said and walked off, while Law nearly tripped over, hearing her words while Sanji and Brook had nosebleeds.

"Karma, Kiba come here." the red head called them and they walked up to her happily.

"You can't come back with me can you?" Timi asked as Kiba shook his head.

"In that case I'd like you to go with Karma. He will take you to Cori and the rest of the Hearts. Law will be there shortly and I will come back alive." she explained smiling.

"Okay. Be careful though and keep your senses sharp." Kiba said.

"I will. I promise I will come back. You behave and don't give my friends any trouble." she warned him as she put him on Karma's back.

"I promise to behave and act like a normal 3 year old." he said grinning.

"Not really necessary, I already told Cori about you." Timi grinned and Karma took off with everyone saying goodbye to the two.

They were nearing Dressrosa now as they could see it in the far distance.

"Blood Viper." called Bec from atop the mast.

"About time." Timi said smirking as Bec jumped down and landed in front of her.

"I assume you know everything now?" she asked from under that black cape she always wore.

"I do. Kiba explained everything." the red head replied.

"Good. Saves me the trouble. Let's go." Bec grinned.

"I will come back alive so don't look so glum. Focus on taking down the flamingo and don't worry about me." Timi said grinning at the others.

"Promise me you will return." Law said looking her in the eyes.

"You know I will." she smiled and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Bec got ready to take Timi into the Demon World. She grabbed her by the hood and just dissipated without leaving a trace, leaving everyone bewildered.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Bec and Timi arrived in the demon world and landed inside a house, in a pretty big and fancy room actually.

"We're here. This is my house. The rest of our team will be downstairs. Change, I'll wait for you outside." Bec said and walked out of the room.

Timi glanced out of the window and noticed that things had a strange colour here. The sky was orange instead of blue, the grass was red instead of green and everything else was their opposite colour in this world.

She quickly summoned her clothes and pulled on black skinny jeans, dark grey tank top, black boots and her black jacket with the tail coat and fluffy hood. She also put on the belt with the chains and AkaKage on it.

"We don't have time for sightseeing. Let's go." Bec said walking in and Timi followed her out.

They walked down a hallway and some stairs into the living room where the rest of the team was waiting for them.

"Thank you for waiting. I have brought Wrath." Bec said as they all introduced themselves.

"Hi. It's Timi." she said smiling.

"Timbo, long time no see." Eliot grinned and hugged her. He had a mechanical left arm now and his hair was a light blue colour. The same hairstyle and the only thing that changed was that he looked a little musclier.

"So you're Sloth huh? Kiba explained it all and told me about your magic." Timi said looking at everyone.

"Saves us the trouble. I'm Envy but to you just Mido." a short girl said who had green hair tied up in ponytails on each side of her head as it stuck out messily, she also had a full fringe and a few strands of hair left loose at the front that reached down to her collar bones and she had orange eyes.

"I was the one who got El a new arm after you ripped it off. I'm impressed you managed to do it. I'm a bio-mechanic. I use take over magic as you may already know." she explained grinning.

"That's awesome." Timi grinned back.

"My name is Juno but Gluttony for this mission. I can shapeshift." said a pretty tall older guy with long orange dreadlocks that reached down to his butt, short messy beard and dark blue eyes that had pretty dark circles under them.

"I'm Sheska, also known as Lust. I have illusion magic." a tall beautiful woman said with long pink hair that reached down to her mid thighs and was parted at her left and she had purple eyes.

"I'm Kantal or Greed in this case. I was the one who took Izumi's place after he was killed. I hope you took good care of Kiba. Oh and I have elemental magic." said a pretty tall guy with messy blond hair. He had green eyes and wore a pair of round glasses with a lollipop stick in his mouth.

"That's everyone. I'm Pride. All these years you've known me but I've never shown you my face." Bec said pulling the hood over her head to reveal long purple hair that was in a neat braid, reaching down to her mid thighs and a side fringe. She had teal eyes and looked surprisingly young. Everyone was wearing similar black clothes.

"The castle is in the capital's central, we need to make our way over there unnoticed. The castle is made up of several levels that we need to get through. There are guards and the commanders wont be easy to beat. The King will be at the throne room so our priority is to help Wrath get there and kill him." Bec explained as everyone listened silently.

"Everyone keep your guards up. Kiba may have bound your souls but that doesn't mean you're immortal. I will stop the flow of time until we get to the castle, the rest will be up to you. I cannot use much of my powers inside as it's the King's territory. Make sure to get out alive." she said.

"Roger that." everyone replied and got ready to head out.

They were each given a black half mask and Timi summoned her black skull one and pulled her furry hood over her head. They stepped out of the door and Bec activated her powers, stopping time. It was interesting to see everything stop as live itself ceased to move. But they didn't have time to waste so they headed straight for the castle.

As soon as it got into sight, Timi was surprised by its size and style. It was very dark looking and massive. Thankfully Bec already explained the layout and the plan to them before they left so everyone knew what they were doing.

"The moment you go through the front door my magic will be turned off. I'll meet you at the top." Bec called and disappeared. There was no point in going by the back door or an ambush because the King would notice either way, so a frontal attack was the best.

They charged in, kicking the doors open as time began to tick again and they ran through the big foyer.

The guards quickly reacted and attacked them but they easily killed them and ran up the stairs to the first floor. As Bec had predicted, one of the commanders attacked them, sending a line of spikes at them as they grew out of the ground. The group scattered and Lust stopped to fight this guy.

"You won't get past me. Intruders." the guy said.

"We'll see about that." Lust chuckled activated her magic as her illusion spread in the room, capturing the guy in it and gave the others an opening to move forward.

Lust smirked as they left and she summoned two knifes. Using her illusion to hide her body, she launched forward and sent a slash at the guy's throat. Sensing her, he quickly dodged by a hairline and jumped back, sending bigger spikes at her, that she managed to dodge.

Moving back into the cover of her illusion, she changed it, throwing him off balance as she made it seem like the room was turning and was moving upside down. Using that opportunity, she launched at him again and this time she was able to stab him in the side, but she had to retreat quickly or get impaled by the spikes. She had to be careful with him as she knew that he could sense her when she got closer. One wrong move could end her life. They were told about the commanders and their powers, so she knew what she was up against.

He shook his head, composing himself and tried to ignore the illusion. Sending spikes all over the room, he tried to catch her, but because he couldn't see her at all he couldn't send it directly at her.

As Wrath and the others ran past and through the door, they ran up another set of stairs that led to the second floor and a long and wide hallway.

They stopped in their tracks as another commander stepped out in front of them.

"I know you want the King's head. But I'm afraid you wont survive to get that far." the guy said.

Gluttony ran forward, distracting the guy as the others managed to run past them.

"Just watch." he grinned and shifted into a large half bear and humanoid form and using his brute strength, sent a punch at the commander. The guy jumped out of the way and activating his magic, some vines grew out of the ground and walls, they went to wrap around Gluttony, but he just ripped them off himself and attacked the guy again.

Shifting into a cheetah humanoid, he zoomed around the hall, landing quick hits on the guy.

Getting annoyed, the commander used the leaves on the vines that now covered the walls and ceiling of the place and made the blade like leaves shoot at Gluttony, missing him by centimetres.

Getting up to the third floor, they got surrounded by a lot of guards but Envy activates her magic and the first few that attacked them stopped and she smirked as their bodies grew and turned more animalistic and beast like. With a flick of her wrist, they turned around and attack their comrades as two stood back to protect her.

While they panicked and tried to fight them off, Timi and the others sneak past them.

"Do you really think, this is enough to beat us?" came a female's voice as a commander appeared in front of Envy. She summoned a few throwing knifes and using her levitation magic, sent them at the green haired demon. The two guys she turned into beasts, blocked them and taking over more of the guards, Envy sent them at the commander to attack her. She floated off the ground, avoiding their attacks and sent more of her blades that she summoned at Envy.

Meanwhile Lust was getting a little tired out as both her and the commander she was fighting were giving it their all. Her illusions threw him off but as soon as she got close enough, he was able to sense her and retaliate. She sent a lot of attacks at him with great speed but he responded to them all. It was clear that they were both great and highly skilled fighters.

Changing her illusion again, she threw him off a little more aggressively this time and quickly launched into an attack before he could recover from it. She aimed her knives at his vitals, as she stabbed him in the lung and a spike stabbed her through the heart that came from his own body.

The two blows were fatal and while Lust died instantly, the commander suffered a little before he died.

With Gluttony, the situation was pretty heated as well. They were throwing attack after attack at each other at great speed and strength. As the commander sent countless number of leaf knives at him, he shifted into several different creatures to boost his strength and speed. Using the vines he grabbed a hold of Gluttony and lobbed him into the wall, making him dizzy for a few seconds. Taking advantage of that, he stabbed a few leaves into him but Gluttony jumped away before he could kill him.

Getting tired of the fight, he shifted to a dragon and attacked the commander with his sharp claws and fangs. He dodged the first few attacks but didn't see Gluttony's tail that grabbed him by the ankle and threw him into the wall. Not wasting any time, he ripped a giant and deep gash into the commander's chest and breathed fire on him, burning him to death.

Over with Envy, the commander was sending countless blades at her while she sent her beasts back. Both were very agile and dodged everything sent their way. Envy jumped on the back of one of the bigger ones and controlled the beasts from there. She was dodging all of the commander's blades and the random objects she was throwing at her, while she was fighting off the beasts. Envy had to admit that she was skilled, having the time to fight and use her levitation magic at the same time. Getting bored of it though, she jumped off and disappeared between the beasts as the commander lost sight of her and they attacked more violently. Appearing behind her, Envy tried to stab her in the lungs but she jumped away and sent a knife at her that a beast blocked and she disappeared again. This process repeated a couple of times but Envy only got faster and closer to landing a hit on her. She could tell that the commander was getting worn out and was slowing down. Using that to her advantage she sent quite a few attacks at her one after another. Eventually she managed to stab one knife through her palm and pulling the arm out of the way, Envy stabbed her through the temple, instantly killing her.

Wrath, Sloth and Greed ran through a long corridor that lead into another building. Reaching the foyer they were immediately attacked by a commander's fire ball, which they dodged and Sloth sent an attack back by lobbing a knife at him.

"You go no further." the tall guy said as Sloth stepped in front of him.

"Go on ahead. I'll take him." he said to the others who nodded at him and ran past while he distracted the guy.

Sloth launched straight into an attack after the other two left and sent quick slashes at the commander. Dodging a fire ball, he jumped back and let him send his attacks. There was no point in rushing the attacks, he can heal anyway. He was just smirking as he either dodged the fire or just healed from the attack of it.

"Are you trying to insult me? Fight back damn it." the commander growled annoyed at Sloth.

"If you want." he chuckled and launched at him with his knives.

Wrath and Greed ran ahead, they could feel the pressure that they were so close. They ran up the stairs and through a room right into the next. It looked like a ball room and running into it they ran into a clear light blue wall.

"A barrier." Greed said stepping into a fighting stance.

"This is as far as you will go." a commander said stepping into the room.

"We'll see about that." Greed grinned spitting out the lollipop stick from his mouth.

He flicked his wrist and some vines shot out of the ground behind the barrier and swiped at the commander. He jumped out of it's way, but it was enough to distract him and the barrier to disappear. Distracting him, Greed gave Wrath the chance to slip past and down the stairs towards the throne room where they knew the King would be in.

"Not like she could do much. Do you really think you will be able to defeat the King? You're more foolish than I thought." he said amused.

"We put everything on Wrath. I know she'll succeed. She's more powerful than you imagine." Greed replied and turned the floor to ice.

Back with Sloth; the commander was burning his flesh but it grew back just as quick. His regeneration improved a lot in the past 3 years and the material his mechanic arm was made out of was very resistant to heat.

He knew that he can't play with the commander forever so he decided to get serious. Running towards him, he dodged a fire spear and slashed at him. The speed of the attacks didn't leave the commander any time to use his power so Sloth was able to land a few hits on him. Nothing serious but it was a good start. They went at it for quite a while and it looked like it was tiring the commander out. Sloth on the other hand was in the same condition he started, that was one of the advantages of his powers.

"What's wrong? You look tired." he asked chuckling.

"What are you?" the commander asked panting.

"Sloth. Now I think it's time to end this." he smirked and lobbed his knives at the commander. Using them as distractions, he managed to get behind him and grabbing his head, Sloth snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

Greed used the ice on the floor for his advantage as the commander had a little trouble moving but he used his shadow to keep him steady.

He sent a few lightning strikes at him but he blocked them with his barriers. He had to admit the barriers were strong, everything he threw at the guy were stopped by them. He knew he had to be smart about his attacks and somehow get behind the guy to be able to touch him, he managed to get his vines through once but that was short lived as he used a well rounded barrier to block him.

It was useless sending all those attacks at him and Greed knew that. This guy was the ultimate form of defence. He was just lucky he managed to get through that one time.

He managed to keep him occupied for a while, just sending different attacks at him and it was quite interesting what effects it had on his barriers. Some shook it, some made waves in it like water, and some cracked it but he fixed them pretty quickly.

It was in that moment when Greed sent a strong wave of water at the commander's barrier that Pride appeared behind him and stabbed a knife through his lungs.

"Sorry for the wait. This guy's a handful I know." Pride said smiling at Greed.

He only nodded, a little worn out but glad he didn't have to do much more. She disappeared as quick as she came and he walked back to gather the others and check up on them.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

As the doors to the throne room came into view, Wrath sped up and kicked them open. Walking in with her guard up, she came into a very big room with a few pillars and long carpet leading to a big throne. There wasn't anything else in the room. The Demon King Axel Rodak, sat in his throne looking at her lazily. He was quite a big built man with tan skin and long white hair that was in dreadlocks, he also had a long beard that was braided and reached down to his stomach. He had piercing silver eyes and he was wearing black and dark blue kimono.

Walking closer, she took off the mask that hid her face. She could feel the dark aura he emitted. She had to admit he was quite intimidating, despite not having done anything yet.

"Blood Viper Timi, you came here at once. I was expecting you." he said in a loud and dark voice.

"Then you know I came here to kill you." Timi replied, her glare and calm demeanour never wavering.

"How foolish of you. Do you seriously think you can get out of here alive?" he asked laughing.

"I know I will." she smirked and he stood up.

She watched calmly as he walked down the steps and stood on level ground with her.

"You're confident for a half human scum." he scoffed annoyed and looked at her like she was no threat at all.

"You don't seem to realise just what I can do." she chuckled amused.

"Cocky brat." he grinned and with a flick of his wrist, a few ghosts, same as the ones Kiba can summon, flew at her with claws at the ready.

Dodging them with minimum effort, she pulled AkaKage from her sheath and cut them up with amazing speed.

"So you can touch my souls? No matter. You're dead either way." he said, slightly surprised but grinned overly confidently.

From there things sped up really fast as he sent souls at her in great numbers and speed. She easily cut them up and made her way closer to him.

Before she could get close enough though, he summoned one of the spirits he had a contract with and watched as she fought him off.

It was a pretty thin guy but he was very fast. She clashed swords with him and kept up with his speed as they were pretty equally matched in swordsmanship. Getting tired of him, she activated her magic and with a blood spike, impaled the guy, making him dissipate.

"Not half bad." the king commented and summon two other spirits. They were demons and extremely strong. She had to be careful not to fall into their shadow and avoid getting cut up by the wind blades of one of them and avoid the mini explosions of the other guy. She had trouble avoiding them all so she made a body for T and let him out.

" **About fucking time. Let's play."** he smirked and attacked the two. Timi used the time T gave to pull enough blood from her body to flood the room with 3 inches of blood on the ground.

Now T could activate his magic as well and used the blood ropes to chop up the two spirits and launched at the old man.

Before he could land a hit, he turned his body to a ghost and summoned five more spirits to fight in his stead.

Two of them attacked T while the other three launched at Timi. She dodged and bocked their attack and used her blood to fight them off, but there were a few blows that she couldn't avoid and they hit her hard. These spirits were no joke, they were extremely powerful and skilled as both Timi and T had trouble dealing with them and the old man just kept summoning more as he also sent souls at Timi to try and throw her off. The souls never managed to touch her but the spirits landed quite a few hits on her and tired her out with the constant attacks and use of her powers at such high speed and strength.

" **Why don't you stop sending these shitty spirits at us and fight yourself, you old fucker?!"** T yelled annoyed as he send another blood attack at him but it just passed straight through him.

"I don't need to bother with attacking you small fry myself." he simply said chuckling, infuriating T further.

"T calm down and just deal with the spirits." Timi called over as she cut up yet another one.

She knew this wouldn't be good if they carry on like this. Their skills were so widely ranged that she was forced to use a lot of her techniques and had to constantly use her blood. Although she was happy that she managed to flood the ground with blood as it helped her dodge them better and gave her some boosts in movement.

"How long are you planning to draw this out?" Timi asked looking at Axel.

"I just need to tire you out and I can kill you easily." he laughed.

"Are you that scared to come close and attack yourself?" she asked smirking. She knew she hit a nerve. The guy was very prideful and his ego was sky high.

She smirked as he turned his body tangible and attacked her with a sword. She blocked it, but she had to tighten her grip as his physical strength was astounding. She pushed him off and as soon as his feet touched the blood, she pulled it up and wrapped it around him to keep him still. Timi launched in for an attack but before her blade could touch him, he turned his body back to a ghost and floated up.

He summoned a few more spirits and they attacked her.

" **When will you fucking run out of these?!"** T yelled angrily as he was chopping at them. The only thing he had going for him was his ability to regenerate his body as nothing could actually harm it.

Axel tried to grab at their souls but he failed as Kiba had bound them beforehand.

The problem was that Timi was getting more and more tired by the minute, meaning she got hit a lot more. Demons were no pushovers. Against a human, she'd have no problem, but fighting these things drained her energy like crazy.

"T! We need to finish this fight soon or it wont end well!" she called over to him as he once again tried to attack the old man.

" **I fucking noticed!"** he yelled back annoyed. While he was completely fine, Timi had a few cut wounds on her body, a few burns and bruises and she again had a couple of cracked ribs. Though, all that wasn't enough to stop her from fighting with all her might, it was just annoying to fight the spirits. Sometime during the fight, she noticed Bec appear in the corner of the room, watching them. The place was a mess with some of the pillars destroyed and a few holes in the walls.

"Let's see what you can do about him. I know you're getting tired." Axel chuckled as he summoned a pretty big demon's spirit that attacked Timi.

She dodged its first few attacks and watched alarmed as he left craters in the places he hit. He was surprisingly fast as well.

Axel sent a few souls at her, she cut them up but the few seconds of distraction was enough for the muscle demon to grab her by the head and shoved her into one of the pillars as hard as he could, bashing her body into the hard stone and breaking it in the process with the force of it.

Timi could feel that her back was pretty badly damaged and her skull might have cracked a little. He then threw her up in the air and before she could react or get away, he brought his fist down on her torso and smashed her into the ground, breaking a few of her ribs.

. . .

The Straw Hats and Law had finished their business on Dressrosa, defeating Doflamingo and were now sailing with the Barto Club on the Going Luffy-sempai.

Now that all the commotion was over, Law couldn't help but worry about Timi and how her fight was going. With the blood connection; the snake on his hip, all he could feel was that she was alive.

Noticing his quiet distressed state, Zoro sat down beside him by the railing.

"She's gonna be fine. I know she can kill whoever she has to." he said with a grin.

"I hope so." Law replied.

Just as he said that, Timi suddenly appeared two meters above deck as she crashed into it, leaving a big dent from the force and bounced a little, rolling to one side then sliding a little ways as well, staining the deck with blood.

"Timi!" several people yelled alarmed and ran up to her as she pushed herself up and stood up shakily. She coughed up blood as her ribs punctured her lungs once again and Law had to hold her to prevent her from toppling over.

"What the hell happened?" he asked alarmed, seeing all her injuries.

 **'Damn it bitch! Get your act together and come back!'** T yelled in her head.

"Sorry T. I'll be right back." she said in a raspy voice, her sclera still black and with sharp look in her eyes. She ignored the pain and stood up straight, amazing them with how resistant she was.

 **'Fucking hell! We haven't even landed a hit on that old fossil. If this continues we're dead.'** he growled annoyed.

"Working on it T, calm down. Instead of letting him aggravate you, how about you hold off the spirits while I get close to the old man. I know exactly how to kill him." she said in a calm voice despite her condition and smirked.

"He hasn't been in a fight for years, as no one dared to challenge him. So his physical abilities aren't what they used to be. We can use that to our advantage. The only thing I need is for him to turn tangible so I can grab his blood." she said standing up straight and cracked her neck.

 **'How the fuck are you planning to get him to turn back?'** T asked.

"All you need to do is keep his spirits occupied. He wont turn back unless he wants to attack me himself. He's still very strong so I will only have a split second to attack. Mess it up and we die. You got that?" she asked as everyone looked at her alarmed.

 **'I fucking got it! Don't mess up!'** T yelled.

"You can send me back now Bec." Timi grinned with a determined look in her eyes. Everyone looked at her worried and Law was afraid for her life but he had to believe in her. Her determined expression said it all; she had a plan and she was going to win no matter what.

She knew that she was near her limit so she had to be quick.

. . .

T cut up another spirit as Axel just watched from the air amused.

Timi was sent back and grabbing her katana, launched into an attack, helping T out.

"How long can you keep this up?" the old man asked laughing.

"As long as I have to." Timi smirked back and morphing blood bat wings, flew up level to him.

"How about you grow some balls and fight me?" she asked, knowing he wont be able to resist after that insult.

As she predicted, he turned back and jumped on one of his souls, so he could float in the air, avoiding the blood on the ground. She knew that she had to push past her limits in the direct fight with him. Ignoring the consequences and the pain that soared through her body. She launched at him and slashed at his body as he blocked her with his own sword and they battled in the air like that for a while. His blows were very powerful and she had to keep sharp to be able to fight back.

T was fighting the spirits that Axel was able to summon even when fighting Timi, so he couldn't interfere.

 **'What are you fucking doing? Kill him already!'** T yelled in her head.

 _'Working on it.'_ she growled back.

He was too fast for her to grab at his blood and kept a fair distance still, leaving her no opportunity.

 _'I have a plan. It may be fatal so I need you to watch my back. It's the only way I can get close enough.'_ she thought to T.

 **'I'm listening.'** he said.

 _'Bec's soul is in the room somewhere, rip it to shreds and free her. I need her to send us back so he wont have his spirits for a moment. I'm going to use that moment to give him a chance to catch me, while he thinks he won, I will go in for the kill.'_ she explained.

 **'That's fucking dangerous!'** he yelled.

 **'I like it.'** he added and did as she told him to.

While fending off the spirits, he easily found Bec's soul as it was stood at a corner. Grabbing her, T easily ripped it to shreds and went back to fighting the spirits.

Timi was able to disarm him, throwing his sword away and attacked him again. He was quick to dodge her attacks and got behind her. Grabbing onto the hood of her jacket, he lobbed her into the wall, her body creating a crater as she dropped AkaKage. Jumping off and landing on the ground, she pulled it off so it wouldn't happen again and using her wings quickly got out of the way of another attack.

 _'T get ready.'_ she called to him.

In that second, she let him grab her by the throat as he smirked. Her blood bat wings dropped in the process.

"This ends here." he chuckled.

While he was distracted, T jumped up and using the shackles on his wrists, wrapped then around Axel's right hand, so he wouldn't be able to rip Timi's head off.

Before he could call on his spirits again, Bec sent them back to the other world, now that she was able to use her powers on him again.

The three of them appeared in the sky a little ways away from Law and the others as they watched in alarm.

Using his surprise against him, Timi grabbed his breaded beard to pull herself closer to his body and pushed her other palm on his chest. Grabbing his blood, she made a final move and his blood exploded, crushing his bones with it.

Timi smirked at T and lost consciousness, falling towards the sea but he grabbed her arm and using blood wings, stayed in the air.

" **Well that's that. I suggest you fix her and fast. Her internals are failing as we speak and her heart beat is getting weaker."** T called as Bec appeared on deck beside Law and he lobbed her towards them.

She caught Timi's blood soaked and damaged body and nodded.

"I'll take care of her." Bec said and disappeared.

T noticed Axel's soul still lingering and with a sadistic grin, ripped it apart.

" **Mission accomplished."** he said and let his body vanquish as he returned to Timi's mind.

"She won!" Luffy cheered as the others were relieved as well and happy for her.

"She was in a critical condition." Law frowned worried and could feel her weaken.

"She'll be fine." Zoro reassured him.

"She has demons with weird powers to treat her. I'm sure she will bounce back easily." he added.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

As soon as Bec got back to the demon world she immediately went to find her good friend Orion, who was a healing demon and a very skilled doctor.

At first he refused to treat Timi, saying she is beyond help but after Bec's very 'convincing speech' he got on with it. He managed to stabilise her condition but she fell in a coma.

Bec also gathered the rest of the team and brought them to Orion to treat. They were a little upset about Sheska's death but happy that Timi was successful, now they just hoped that she will recover soon.

Bec sorted out all the damage the King's death had caused and made sure that the country didn't fall into chaos.

Eliot and the rest regularly visited Timi to see if she got any better. Her healing was steady but she just wouldn't wake up. Orion himself said that he wasn't surprised, the damage on her body was severe and even with his magic it will take a few weeks to recover.

In the end Timi was in a coma for about two and a half months. When she finally woke up, she didn't know where she was and was asking for Law. Luckily Bec was there and explained what had happened and ordered a bed rest for her until she regained her energy and strength.

Saying that she didn't like Orion was an understatement. Whenever he would walk in to heal her a little more, she would just glare at him until he left. On the other hand she was glad that Eliot and the others visited her regularly and kept her company but she was upset that Sheska died.

. . .

"You can get up today. I suggest you take it easy and just walk around for a little to get your muscles working again. Don't strain them too much and do not get into any sort of fighting." Orion said as Timi sat up with Eliot's help.

"Whatever. I don't take orders form you." she replied glaring at the man.

"Timi behave." Bec called as she walked into the room.

"I don't like doctors." she said frowning.

"Yet, you're in love with one." she retorted with a smirk.

"He's different." she blushed.

"Get changed. Eliot will show you around. And when you regained your strength I will take you back to Law." she said with a smile.

"Okay. How long has it been?" Timi asked.

"Two and a half months but I will take you back to an hour after they last saw you when you killed father." Bec explained.

"Thank you." she smiled and Bec pulled Eliot out of the room so she could get dressed.

Timi pulled on a pair of dark grey faded jeans, a black tank top and a burgundy long cardigan that had a hood along with a pair of black high top converse. Her bandages were taken off earlier that morning and it was only her insides that still needed to heal a little more.

Calling to them, Eliot took her to town to look around and get used to moving again. She was slow and they had to stop to resat a few times but she was making progress and enjoyed sight seeing. This world was beautiful and so different to the one she grew up in. Eliot told her that he found the pirate's world interesting and he hoped to go back sometime in the future.

It was another two weeks until she properly recovered and was able to move around freely. She asked Eliot to a sparring session so she could make sure she was absolutely fine. It hurt a little at first but nothing too serious and even T said she did a great job defeating the 'old fossil'.

She got to know her team mates in that two weeks and she found them pretty cool. Bec started walking around in a big purple and white kimono and she honestly looked beautiful.

Now it was time for her to return and said her goodbyes to the guys. Eliot was the only one who was allowed to go with them and Timi asked Orion for her medical records, she was sure Law would want to see it.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Bec asked smiling as Timi was in the same clothes she wore when she first woke up, her hair breaded as usual and Eliot stood beside her.

"Ready." they both said and Bec took them to Law and the others.

. . .

An hour of intensity and worry on Law's part later, Bec, Timi and Eliot popped up on deck again, drawing everyone's attention.

"Timi." Law called happily and ran up to her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Law." she hummed happily, hugging him back.

"Timi. You beat that guy." Luffy cheered as the others commented happily on it as well.

"I did." she grinned breaking the hug with Law but he didn't let go of her.

"You alright? You were in a petty bad condition an hour ago." Zoro asked looking at her.

"I've recovered completely now. It's been three moths since then." she said shocking them.

"She was in a coma for two and a half months." Bec said making them look at her wide eyed.

Timi summoned her medical papers and gave it to Law who looked it over.

"The important thing is that I'm fine now and I came back." she grinned as they agreed.

"I was so worried about you. Don't scare me like that again." Law said hugging her again.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm here now and I won't go anywhere. I'm all yours." she grinned up at him as he returned it and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"They're so cute together. I'm looking forward to seeing their babies." Bec commented happily as the two broke apart and looked at her shocked, then blushed.

"Haha. You have some crazy ideas aunty." Timi chuckled.

"So this is the famous surgeon you fell in love with?" Eliot asked smirking at Law.

"I'm Eliot. Timbo's cousin." he said introducing himself to everyone and they greeted him.

"Then this is what you look like?" Zoro asked looking at Bec with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. It was a log time since I wore this type of clothes though." she smiled.

"I hope you've been taking care of her." Law glared at her.

"Now why are you looking at me like that? You have no reason to dislike me." Bec said frowning at him.

"Timi's dislike rubbed off on me." he simply said with a shrug.

"My own niece dislikes me. Eliot you like me right?" she asked dramatically.

"Course aunty. You can get a little overwhelming sometimes though." he said with a grin.

"Rude." she frowned.

"Now that the whole ordeal with the King is over, you have no reason to contact me again. I want nothing to do with the throne or the demon world. I've done what you wanted me to so I hope you stop bothering me now." Timi said seriously, surprising everyone.

"You don't mean that do you? We're family." Eliot asked a little surprised.

"Blood doesn't make us 'family'. Loyalty does, and my loyalty lies with the Hearts. Go back home, I don't want to see you again." she said a little too harshly, but mainly to Bec.

"You're so mean, cuz." Eliot fake cried. He knew where she was coming from and understood why she wanted them to go home.

"Haha. Cruel words my dear. Fine. I won't bother you again but I want you to raise the new king of the demon world. Make a good man out of my son. I will see you in a few years." she said with a smirk.

"I can do at least that much." she nodded.

"Thank you for everything you've done cuz. You have no idea what a relief it is to our world that grandfather is dead." Eliot said pulling her into a hug.

"I can imagine. He wasn't all that pleasant." she chuckled returning the hug and with a little wave the two demons left.

She was attacked with questions and tried to answer them as best she could. She asked about the events on Dressrosa and they explained everything that happened. In the end she stopped them and stepped to the side.

"The demon world may be at peace now but things are just heating up here. I have a few things to take care of." she said and summoned her den-den mushi.

"Who are you calling?" Law asked hugging her from behind. He really missed her and now that he knew she wont be going anywhere and he had her to himself, he just couldn't keep his hands off her.

"You'll see." she smirked.

[Hello?] Rory asked through the phone.

"Hey, Rory." she greeted him.

[Timi. Sup? You won I take it then.] he said cheerfully.

"That I did. I called you because I wanted to request something." she said as he let out a questioning hum.

"Regarding the Hounds of the Underworld and the Government trying to assassinate the Supernovas. I want you to contact all the Hounds and tell them to back off. The Supernovas can just look for their own deaths, I don't want anyone meddling." she said surprising everyone.

[Alright, you're the alpha, you know what you're doing. Another thing as well, got news of Doflamingo's little brother. They know that he's alive and a Heart Pirate. You're father Cori or should I say Rosinante was made a target as well.] Rory informed.

"I guessed as much. Nothing to worry about. Doflamingo's behind bars, and Cori's under my protection. I don't want the Hounds getting involved with the Government at all if possible, but I trust you to carry on your involvement with them, report back to me but stay clear of the Worst Generation." Timi said smirking.

[Understood. I shall contact the others and forward your orders. When the time comes, it'll only take a word and we'll be ready to aid your cause.] Rory said.

"Good. I'm counting on you guys. For the time being you have free hand to do what ever. Take care Rory." she said and ended the call.

"No way. You have a powerful team of assassins to back you up and you're protecting the Supernovas." Bartolomeo fanboyed happily.

"Why did you do that? You have no reason to protect them." Law asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, but it makes it more interesting if the players live to stay in the game longer." she chuckled.

"You're so awesome." Luffy cheered.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Why do you let Rory near the Government though?" Law asked.

"I trust him. I'm pretty sure they think that he works for them. Lets just say he's the beta. Its good to have a back up team as powerful as these guys. Hopefully I wont have to call on them though." she shrugged.

"You proved your power at the Demon's Carnival. I'm sure they know that you mean business." Robin commented amused.

"Yup. Where are we headed anyway?" she asked leaning back in Law's embrace.

"Zou, to meet the rest of the crew." he said happily, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I can't wait to see the guys, I miss them. And I want to see dad so much." she grinned turning around to hug Law properly.

"They've missed you too." he chuckled and stole a chaste kiss.

"Get a room you two." Usopp commented amused.

"Just cause you're jealous." Timi said sticking her tongue out at him.

He didn't reply but Law started to poke at her arm and sides.

"What are you doing?" she asked amused.

"I need to check that you're okay. The papers you've given me were a bit weird." he said.  
"Ah okay. Do you want to do a check up now? I don't think we should do that on deck." she said looking at the others.

"You can go in the infirmary." Bartolomeo said grinning.

"Thank you." Law said and pulled her towards it.

"Don't be too loud now." Zoro called after them suggestively.

"What do you think we will do? It's just a check up." Timi frowned at the swordsman then looked at Law.

"Right?" she asked but he only smirked at her and pulled her below deck.

"What? They can't be serious." Usopp said surprised.

"Give them a break. They haven't seen each other in a long while. I think they deserve some alone time." Zoro said chuckling.

"Wait. Law, we can't do that here." Timi said a little worried as she was dragged into the infirmary and he locked the door.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." he said in a husky voice and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook oh her neck.

"Law. I missed you too." she smiled, hugging him back a little calmer now.

"It's so good to be able to hold you again like this. I'm never letting go of you again." he hummed into her shoulder happily.

"I won't go anywhere. I'm all yours Trafalgar D Water Law." she grinned squeezing him tighter.

"I love you so much." he said and turned his head so he could kiss the side of her neck, making her gasp in surprise.

"I love you too. Always will." she replied and let out a small moan when he found and nibbled at her sweet spot. Its been such a long time that she felt his affection. She missed it and she couldn't deny the desire she felt and the heat already engulfing her body.

"Law." she moaned, trying to stop him, but not so successfully.

Instead of a reply, he ran his hands over her sides, feeling her curves and exploring her body once again. He had missed her dearly and had a little trouble controlling himself in this situation.

"I want you so bad." he whispered into her ear with a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"But everyone's on deck." she said trying not to react to him but they both knew she couldn't resist.

"It just makes it more exciting." he smirked and pushed her down on one of the beds in the room.

"Stop it. I can hardly resist as it is." she moaned out, making him chuckle.

"Then just give in and let me devour you." he whispered looking her in the eyes with half lidded eyes.

With a small nod from Timi and a blushing face, Law crashed his lips onto hers in a heated kiss as his hands roamed her body and she explored his as well.

He pulled the cardigan over her shoulders, pulling it off completely and pushed his tongue in her mouth while she ran her fingers through his soft hair, earning a deep moan from him. Oh how he missed her touch. He pushed his hand under her tank top and up her stomach to her breasts, massaging it softly as she moaned into the kiss. Things quickly got a lot more heated and their clothes were discarded.

. . .

In the end they did it and were both very happy to be reunited again. They were just lying on the bed in each other's arms, enjoying their time together.

Timi traced her finger over the bandages on his right arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Did that pink bitch do that?" she asked, making him chuckle amused at her nickname for the flamingo.

"Yes. He cut it straight off." he said smiling.

"I'm disappointed I didn't get to make him bleed." she frowned.

"He's behind bars now. We don't have to worry about him." Law said pulling her closer.

"I can't rest until he's dead. Maybe I'll sneak into Impel Down and kill him. Maybe I'll let T rampage a little there." she mused to herself as she traced the tattoos on his chest with her finger tips.

"You're not going anywhere." he said and pulled her face up by her chin.

"Not for a long while I definitely wont." she smiled and he leaned down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

"We should get dressed. Were nearly there." she chuckled and sat up.

"Alright." he smirked.

 **Well this is the end. I'm happy I was able to write this story and I'm very thankful to you guys for reading in and giving me support to write more. I made me very happy. I hope you've enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it. X3**


	65. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

After everything had calmed down and the Heart Pirates departed from the Straw Hats, they set out to sea in their yellow submarine.

Law was in his office looking through some work and Timi was in their room having a relaxing bath. Everything was pretty peaceful. The Hearts were super excited to see her again and Cori was crying with her in his arms for a good hour after they met again. He was entertaining Kiba. now that the little kid was to stay with them. He didn't bother anyone and they found him quite funny and intelligent.

"LAW!" they suddenly heard Timi shriek and the man ran to their room instantly.

"What's the matter? What happened? Are you alright?" Law asked panicking. She was dressed in burgundy jeans and loose jumper with a bra on. She was sat on their bed but stood up as he ran in.

"Law." she said softly looking him in the eyes. She had quite the unreadable expression and he pulled her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"What's the matter? Why did you yell? You really scared me." he hummed into her shoulder.

"I . . . um I . . ." she mumbled trying to find the right words. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes curiously. He had never seen her act this way before and noticed her holding her lower stomach.

"You alright? You're not hurt are you?" he asked resting his hand there as well. It made her blush and he only got more curious.

"Law . . . we're going to be parents." Timi said and took in a sharp breath, waiting for his reaction as she stared him in the eyes.

It took him a moment to properly register what she said, he never expected those words from her. They never used protection but it never really crossed his mind that she would get pregnant. With his child. Their child.

"You're pregnant?" he asked quietly, searching her eyes for any indication she was joking.

"Yes. We're going to have a baby." she smiled warmly.

"This is amazing." he breathed out, a smile tugging at his lips as well.

"I can't believe it. We're going to be parents." he said louder and happily, pulling her into a tight hug as tears stung his eyes.

"What's going on? Why did you yell Timi?" Cori ran in scared for the worst.

"Why are you two crying?" Kiba asked looking at the two.

"Timi's pregnant." Law said happily, surprising them. Kiba reacted surprised and just stared at them. Cori on the other hand tackled the both of them crying and hugged them close.

"This is great. I will be a grandfather." he cried with a giant grin on his face.

They all managed to calm down and told the crew about this great news. They reacted somewhat like Cori and were very happy for their captain and assassin. Bepo cried with Cori again in each others arms.

"How did you figure out that you were pregnant anyway?" Kiba asked curiously as they were having dinner.

"I could feel it. My blood magic lets me feel every little part of my body and I just noticed it today that something new was happening." Timi replied smiling.

"I can feel the third soul in your body, the one other than yours and T's. Its so tiny and light still." Kiba said with a soft smile.

. . .

In the next couple of months, Timi had a bit of morning sickness at the beginning but she thankfully got over that. She craved some weird foods so Jake had his hands full with her. She had severe mood swings and sometimes scared the crew with her random outbursts, but Law managed to keep her calm and stop her from attacking anyone. She gradually started to have a visible bump and then Law didn't let her to go on her assassin missions anymore. She didn't have much problem with that, she just sent T to do it.

"Your belly's gotten so big." Kiba grinned at Timi as they sat in Law's office reading.

"It has." she smiled.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" he asked looking at her stomach as Law perked up at the question as well. They have been talking a lot about it and were picking names. It took them three weeks of brainstorming to come up with a name for a girl and a boy. They decided if they were going to have a girl it would be called Lami, after Law's sister and if it was a boy they would call him Loki.

"I actually do. Law come here." she smiled, calling him over as he immediately stood up and sat down beside her on the couch.

He hugged her and rubbed his hand on her belly lovingly.

"So?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"We're having a baby boy." she smiled at Law softly.

"That's great. Our little Loki." he hummed and kissed her belly.

"I can't wait to hold him in my arms." Timi hummed happily.

"Same." Law agreed leaning in and kissed her on the lips.

. . .

A few people had called Timi and they were surprised to hear she was pregnant, they congratulated her none the less though and were happy for her.

Even Kidd called her to say how surprised he was but said to raise an awesome kid.

Soon the nine months have passed and it was time for Timi to give birth. They were happy everything went smooth sailing and Law helped little Loki into this world.

He handed the baby boy to his mother and she happily held the tiny child in her arms lovingly.

"Look at him Law. Our little baby." she smiled as tears ran down her face. He laid down beside her and hugged the two of them.

"Welcome to the world little Loki." he said smiling as he was also crying.

"I love you both, with all my heart." he said kissing Timi on the cheek and Loki on the forehead.

. . .

Everyone was very happy to see little Loki, Cori and Bepo were crying in joy for about two hours before they managed to calm down and look at the sleeping baby in Timi's arms properly.

"He looks just like you." Cori said glancing to Law. Loki had a head of soft black hair.

They later threw a part to celebrate his birth and everyone had a chance to look at Loki and greet him happily.

For the next few weeks, Timi never took her eyes off him and didn't let anyone but Law hold him for more than ten minutes. Heck, Cori wasn't even allowed to hold him for five, knowing his clumsiness.

Law and Timi were surprisingly good parents and very tentative towards the little silver eyed baby.

She knew when something was wrong instantly and he didn't cry as much as the crew thought that he would.

They have already made a room up for Loki beside his parent's room and decorated it nicely. That was the crew's present to him.

Timi lost all the extra weight she gained soon after as she got back to exercising and asked some of the crew to spar with her when Law was looking after Loki.

Having the baby around didn't change how the two usually were. Law was still a great captain and tactician and Timi was still as sadistic and the terrifying assassin she always was. It was great to see how much they loved each other and their child as well. Kiba was happy to look after little Loki when the two wanted some alone time and he was surprisingly good with him.

. . .

It's been half a year since Loki's birth and they were nearing an island.

Timi was a little suspicious of the crew, especially Cori as they seemed like they were panning something. Of course he would brush it off and ask to hold Loki as he was his grandfather and loved the kid. It was interesting how T would wake up every now and then and ask to be let out so he could stare at Loki. At first Timi was very reluctant to let him, but he argued that Loki was his son too, however weird that was. He was gentle with him and Loki wasn't afraid of him, he seemed to like the deity quite much. Then again Loki didn't seem to be afraid of most things. He loved Bepo and Karma and giggled at Penguin and Shachi's goofiness when the two pulled faces at him.

"Hey guys. When are we gonna dock?" Tim asked as she walked in with Loki in her arms. He had on a yellow and brown spotted romper that had a little hood and covered his feet. He had a little black dummy in his mouth.

"Very soon." Law grinned and sat up to hug Timi and kiss Loki on the head. He was watching his mother until he heard his father's voice and turned to him happily.

"How are you Loki?" Law asked smiling at him. He only let out a happy hum and reached his arms up. Timi let Law take him and smiled at the two.

As they reached the island and docked, Timi was happy to see that it had a very pleasant weather and nice looking town.

"Are you ready to explore Loki?" Timi asked him grinning as he made an exited noise from her arms.

"We'll go look around. Will be back in a bit. Get the supplies we need and then just look around." Law called to the crew as he followed after Timi and his son.

Surprisingly, Cori nor Bepo was following them and even Karma and Kiba stayed with them.

They walked off and Cori turned to the others with a grin.

"Let's get everything ready." he said happily.

"I don't think Timi's gonna be too happy about it." Kiba said from Karma's back.

"She'll calm down." he said waving him off and some of the crew walked off who were supposed to get supplies. They may have planned a surprise but they still had to follow their captain's orders.

Soon enough people have started to arrive who Cori called. He planned a little party for Loki, and invited Timi's friends.

Kijo and Tsuwa from the Ketsueki Tribe were the first ones to show up on Shiro and another Griffin. He greeted the two and Karma was happy to see his parents.

Next were the Kidd Pirates as they docked beside the submarine and greeted Cori.

Bec and Eliot showed up as well and Cori questioned them how they knew about this but Bec just gave a very obscure answer. Kiba was very happy to see the two but again warned them that Timi wont react well.

The Straw Hats arrived as well with Rory and everyone helped with preparing the food and setting up the grassy area they picked for it.

"Cori this wont end well." Kiba frowned for the hundredth time.

"Why do you say that?" he frowned as everyone listened curiously.

"Ever since Loki was born Timi became super protective and she will attack someone. Most likely the Demons." he said.

"She did become somewhat of a protective lioness but she'll calm down. All her friends are here." Cori grinned.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Captain wont be too happy either. We don't want to be collateral damage of their wrath." Penguin said frowning.

"Why are you so scared of her?" Cori frowned crossing his arms.

"You may enjoy the fact she wouldn't lay a finger on you as you're her father, but do you know how aggressive and dangerous she is? She is the most powerful assassin on the seas!" Rory said pointing that out.

"Just because she has a child now, doesn't mean she stopped being dangerous as fuck. If she sees someone as a threat, she will delete them." Eliot said as well.

"You're over reacting." he waved them off.

"Wanna have a bet?" Zoro asked Rory as Eliot and Killer walked up to him interested as well.

"I bet she will attack Bec first." he said grinning.

"I bet she will even call on T." Eliot said.

"She will attack Eliot as well and threaten the Kidd Pirates." Rory said.

"Why would she threaten us?" Killer asked.

"Because you're not exactly know for your gentle nature." he shrugged.

"She'll threaten everyone and yell at Cori." Killer said.

"When you're done chit chatting come and help." Sanji called over to them and they helped setting up the tables and chairs outside.

They managed to make a nice little area with benches, tables, blankets on the grass to sit on and a few tables of delicious food that was prepared by the chefs.

The presents they got for Loki were all put on one table and now they just waited for the three to return.

"Won't Timi be able to tell that we're here?" Zoro asked.

"No. I blocked her senses and she doesn't even realise." Bec chuckled.

It wasn't that long until the little family was walking back towards them.

Law was holding Loki in a way that he was facing forward with Timi in front of him making faces at Loki as he laughed at his mother and Law held his dummy.

"You're gonna fall if you keep walking backwards." Law said chuckling, looking at Timi's goofiness.

"I wont. Mommy wont fall, will she Loki?" she asked grinning at the laughing Loki as he was watching her. They got close enough and Bec released her hold on Timi's senses.

She immediately spun around with her magic activated and in a fighting stance. Before anyone could say anything, she sprung into action. Letting out quite a bit of blood from her right arm, she summoned T and the excess blood slithered on the ground like snakes towards them. She vanished from their sight and appeared in front of Bec with her katana in her hand and pressed to the female demon's throat and Timi had a calm expression on but her eyes were burning with vicious anger. The blood wrapped around Eliot, Rory, Tsuwa, Kidd and his crew.

Everyone was silent as T stood over Law and Loki protectively and smirked at them.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." Timi said in an eerie calm voice. They could hear the threat in her voice and could tell she wasn't happy in the least.

"Damn it bitch. Let us go." Kidd growled annoyed.

They didn't expect her to move so fast. She held them down in a blink of an eye and they were certain that the blood holding them could not be broken off so easily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sending him a glare.

"Timi please calm down. No one wants to hurt Loki." Cori said not wasting any time. He knew she was protecting her child and only him. She wouldn't react so violently otherwise.

"I told you not to come here. And what are Kijo and Tsuwa doing here anyway?" she asked not at all convinced.

"I called them here." Cori said quickly.

"And why did you do that?" she asked none too happily, making the Hearts cower a little at her tone.

"Because these people are your friends and family. I thought they wanted to meet little Loki and you'd wanna see them again. I promise no one wants to do anything other than have a party and chat." he said walking up to her and put his hand on hers over her katana. She dropped the blood from them and lobbed it into the sea but didn't move her blade from her aunty's throat.

"Finally." Kidd grumbled.

"Come on Timi. I mean no harm." Bec smiled at her.

"I see you anywhere near my son and I will not hold back, do you understand? Stay at least three meters away from him at all times." she warned her and made AkaKage disappear.

"So harsh. What would I even do the innocent child?" she asked frowning.

"I'd rather not find out." she said and walked back to Law.

"You can go now T." she said nodding at him.

" **I think I'll stay thanks. This looks interesting. All these people gathered here."** he said with a smirk.

"So what's exactly going on here?" Law asked as he handed Loki over to Timi.

"A party in Loki's honour." Cori grinned and people finally relaxed.

"Fine." Timi finally chuckled, cracking a smile.

"Come on little Loki, let's go meet mommy and daddy's friends." she smiled down at him and walked over to everyone with T and Law beside her.

Law draped an arm over her shoulder protectively and smirked at the bunch. They all greeted her happily and informed her of the presents they got for Loki which she thanked them for.

As they all walked up to meet Loki, Timi held him in her arm so he faced them. He was curiously watching them all walking up to him and greeting him, even laughing at some of them.

Most of the Straw Hats cooed at Loki; Luffy pulled faces at him, stretching his skin to make Loki laugh, Zoro just ruffled his hair and told him to grow up to be an amazing warrior, Nami gushed at how adorable he was along with Robin, Usopp pulled a few funny faces to and pulled his face away as Loki tried to grab at his nose, Franky pulled a few funny poses making him giggle, he absolutely loved Chopper and surprisingly enough wasn't scared of Brook at all, instead he grinned up at the skeleton.

Next was the Kidd Pirates; Kidd grinned down at him and told him that he will grow up to be a strong man and will conquer the seas, Killer said that he was a brave little kid for not even flinching at the sight of the fierce pirates, Heat and Wire just cooed at him and the rest didn't really walk up to them.

Rory grinned at Loki and ruffled his hair, stating how much he looked like Law with Timi's silver eyes.

Kijo gushed at him and babbled on about what a miracle he was and how he will be a great ruler when he's grown up and he is destined for greatness, Tsuwa didn't say much but smiled down at him.

Bec wasn't allowed to go close to Loki, but Eliot grinned at him and told him how happy he was to meet a new family member.

"Is that all of them?" Tim asked with a sigh.

"I think so." Law chuckled as she held Loki properly and he let out a big yawn.

"Are you hungry baby?" she asked little Loki looking down at him lovingly as the others watched them. Law stood a little behind her and looked over her shoulder, down at their son.

He made a few noises and Timi grinned at him. Law kissed her temple and smirked at Killer and Tsuwa, knowing their history with her and made his victory clear.

"Let's go have some yummy milk and sleep." Timi cooed down at Loki.

" **I'll go get it."** T said surprising them.

" **Relax. I've seen you do it before I wont fuck it up."** he said glaring at Timi and took off into the sub.

"What got into him?" Timi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well technically Loki is his son as well." Bec pointed out, making Timi growl annoyed.

T quickly returned with Loki's bottle and Timi sat down in one of the chairs to feel him.

People watched amused as he greedily drank the warm milk as Timi started to softly sing, lulling him to sleep slowly. She sung Masquerade Ball by Axel Rudi Pell.

"They are so cute." Nami grinned.

"They are." Cori cried quietly grinning at them.

As soon as Loki was done eating Law put his dummy in his mouth and he quickly fell asleep.

"I'll take him in. He can sleep in a loud environment but it's best if he sleeps in his own room." Timi said standing up.

" **I'll take him and make sure he's fine."** T said stepping up to her and made her frown.

"No." she glared at him.

" **What? Why?"** he asked offended.

"I'll take him." Law quickly said and Timi handed Loki to him gently.

She watched him disappear into the sub and turned back to T.

"Do I have to remind you that you are a psychopathic sadist that takes his enjoyment in ripping people to shreds? I can't trust you with my son." Timi frowned crossing her arms.

" **I behave around Loki. He is as much my kid as he is yours."** T snapped back.

"You are nothing but a split personality that I give a body to. You have nothing to do with him." she glared dangerously.

" **This body is made up of your blood. Meaning my blood is your blood so I'm hundred percent related to the kid."** T shot back.

"Just because you have my blood does not mean that you are his parent." she growled dropping her arms to her sides.

" **I am too. He is my kid as much as yours and Law's. I have the right to care for him. I like the kid, he's not scared of me at all. He knows I'm his parent as much as you are."** he glared back.

"Are they seriously fighting over Loki now?" Zoro asked looking at the two amused.

He knew that they never got along that well and their relationship was fragile but to argue over this was interesting to see.

"This won't end well." Kidd commented looking at them glaring at each other.

Just as he said that, Timi summoned her katana and T sent a punch at her as they started going back and forth.

"I guess she needed a little release." Cori said in thought.

"Who is that?" Kijo asked alarmed.

Bec chuckled and explained to the shaman who T was.

"I think that's enough." Bec called and held the both of them down with her shadow.

" **This is not over."** T glared at Timi as she sent back a fiery glare.

"Technically, Loki is T's child as he was born from you. He is the manifestation of your darker side. He has the right to want to spend time with the child. If he promises not to hurt him I don't see a point in this fight." Bec said making T grin in victory and Timi scoff.

"Fucking fine." she growled and Bec let them go.

Timi walked off to talk to everyone and catch up a little while Loki slept, Law came back out after Karma ran in and let him look after Loki.

They were surprised at the presents Loki received from everyone. Kijo and Tsuwa brought with them a little blue tiger cub and explained that their species grew slower than normal tigers and lived three times as long, but were smarter from a younger age. It was a little girl and they decided to name her Zita.

Zoro got Loki a black little ball with a dusty blue pattern that had some sort of a bell in it, when you moved it, it let out a soothing chime. Robin got some books. Nami got some clothes for him. Sanji got some recipe books on baby food. Franky and Usopp got him toys that they made. Chopper got some useful medicine. Brook got a Tone Dial with a few lullaby on it that he sung and played on a piano or violin. Luffy of course got him a giant chunk of meat. He was beaten up a little by some of them but Timi and Law just chuckled at the idiotic captain.

Kidd got Loki a very big life size stuffed lapahn that was very fluffy and soft. It was white in colour but had a very cute face and huggable body. Killer got a few other stuffed tows as well.

Eliot got a few toys from the demon world that looked pretty interesting. Bec got a lot of clothes for him.

Rory got him several small throwing knifes and said it was his first blades. He received some glared from both parents but then thanked him none the less.

They thanked everyone and sat down to have lunch, complementing all three of the different crew's chefs.

It was around two hours later that Timi suddenly stood up and ran towards the sub. Law instantly knew that Loki had woken up, what he didn't expect was for Karma to fly out of the sup. They saw that Loki was held in his beak by the back of his clothes.

Law visibly paled while Timi made a blood board and took after Karma angrily. She managed to quickly catch up and snatch a giggling Loki from him. As they landed, Law quickly took Loki from Timi as she yelled at the black griffin for being so careless and dangerous. He made sure that the little one was alright and sighed relieved that he seemed more amused than frightened.

"Does nothing scare you Loki?" Law asked amused as he giggled up at his father.

"Go and think about what you've done." Timi said annoyed, arms crossed as Karma walked away with his head low.

"Calm down. Loki didn't get hurt and he seemed to enjoy it even." Law said amused as everyone expected Timi to yell at him too.

"I suppose. Fearless little guy." she said smiling at Loki and ruffled his black locks. Calming down completely.

"Let's go see what people got you. I'm sure you will love them." she grinned and took him from Law as he followed her over to one of the blankets as she sat down and he got the stuff he thought Loki would like to play with.

Sitting on her lap, Loki curiously looked at the little tiger cub as Law put her down beside Timi. Zita stood on her hind legs with her paws on Timi's thigh as she sniffed at Loki and he reached down to touch her. Timi let him and sat him down beside her, propping him up on her leg as the little tiger got closer to him. They seemed to get along well.

Law handed Loki the ball that Zoro got him and Timi shook it a little so it made a noise for him. Loki giggled at it and took it from his mother shaking it himself. He dropped it and just watched as Zita ran after it and rolled it back to him.

Loki loved the giant stuffed lapahn he got from Kidd and Timi let him sit up against it as he played with the ball and Zita.

"Look at them getting along." Timi cooed from beside Law as they watched the two playing with all his new toys scattered around him.

"He's going to grow up to be a very brave young man." Bec said smiling.

"I hope so." Timi smiled as T sat down with Loki and Karma joined them as well as Kiba.

"It's interesting to see T so calm and gentle. I didn't think it was in his nature." Eliot said looking at them as well.

"Kiba said that this is normal. Having a child calmed him down a little." Timi explained.

While Loki was entertained, Law and Timi had the chance to talk to everyone more and she challenged quite a few of them into a sparring match. They laughed at the fact she never changed. Always looking for a fight with the people she thought were strong.

A couple of people asked to hold Loki and Timi more or less allowed them.

Zoro held him for a while, then Killer as well but Loki hit his mask.  
"I don't think he likes it that you hide your face." Timi chuckled as Loki kept beating his mask.

"Too bad." Killer smiled under his mask.

Kidd and Eliot weren't allowed to hold Loki as they had a mechanical arm. Luffy was too reckless and Law didn't trust him with Loki. Everyone else was happy to hold the little one for a short while until he started yawning in Kijo's arms.

"I'll take him." Law smiled and took Loki from her as he smiled up at his father.

He sat down on the blanket with T beside him as he rocked him gently and T played a lullaby on his flute.

"Maybe T isn't so bad." Timi said smiling looking at them happily. She sat down beside Law and leaned on his shoulder singing along with T's playing.

"What an adorable little family." Nami smiled.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for Loki being with a pirate crew?" Robin asked making some of them glance at her.

"Seeing how Timi reacted to us, I'm certain that he's well taken care of." Zoro chuckled.

As the afternoon rolled around people began to say their goodbyes and set sail to go back to whatever they were doing before coming to visit them.

Law and Timi thanked everyone again and even Loki giggled at them and waved his arms about adorably.

Cori was extremely happy about how everything turned out and helped the others clean up while T went back to Timi and the little family walked into the sub to feed Loki.


End file.
